The Biology Project Traduction solostintwilight
by Missleez
Summary: Edward est un accro au sexe sous traitement. Bella est juste une fille qui veut s'envoyer en l'air. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils feront équipe en cours de Biologie ? Les cours de Bio pourraient s'avérer très intéressants...
1. Combien de fois aujourd'hui ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Après avoir découvert cette fabuleuse auteur par le biais de **Zombie Fighters **que j'ai eu l'immense chance de traduire, je suis très fière de vous présenter cette histoire :) Comme toujours, pour celles qui me connaissent, c'est une fiction Edward/Bella, rated M. _J'y peux rien, c'est le genre d'histoires que j'aime ^^_

Pour celles qui ne me suivaient pas sur** The Learning Curve**, je me permets de vous expliquer comment je fonctionne pour les drabbles puisque c'est différent de mes autres traductions.

Il y a un nouveau chapitre tous les jours sauf le week-end où c'est plutôt un chapitre, voir zéro ^^_ (Quoi ? Je fais la fête le week-end XD)_ Je ne réponds pas aux reviews par MP. Je sais que beaucoup trouvent ça horrible et mesquin mais je vais être franche, impossible pour moi de tout faire mais comme toujours, je ne force jamais personne. Laissez un commentaire si ça vous dit :) Alors je poste tous les jours tout en croisant les doigts pour que certaines personnes laissent une trace de leur passage ^^

Néanmoins, vous pouvez toujours poster une question. Je lis tous les commentaires et j'y réponds en note de début de page ;) Si vous désirez un message privé, envoyez moi directement un MP. Je peux mettre un peu de temps à répondre mais je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde ;)

Voilà... Je pense que tout est dit... Ah, oui ! Une dernière chose ! **Cette fiction est un gros rated M pour lemon et language alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de ne pas la lire !**

C'est parti... j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 1 : Combien de fois aujourd'hui ?**

Edward POV

« Alors. Edward. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir et levai la tête vers Carlisle. Ce dernier attendait que je lui fasse mon rapport de la journée. Je haussai les épaules et jouai avec la couture du fauteuil rembourré dans lequel j'étais assis. Le bureau de Carlisle à la maison semblait un peu moins clinique mais il restait quand même impersonnel à mes yeux.

C'était dû aux peintures antiques sur les murs. Et aux photos de famille sur l'étagère derrière lui. Je remarquai qu'une d'entre d'elles étaient coincées derrière les autres et laissai échapper un autre soupir.

Évidemment, il_ l'_avait cachée.

Pas surprenant après ce qui s'était passé.

« Comment s'est passé ton premier jour au lycée ? »

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? »

« Quelques personnes. » marmonnai-je en fixant à nouveau la couture du fauteuil.

« Des filles ? »

Je grognai et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » raillai-je.

Je détestais ça. Il n'avait pas à être au courant pour les filles mais ça me gênait. Nouveau mec, viande fraîche. Et toutes n'étaient pas disponible pour moi.

Évidemment, il insistait là dessus, pour être sûr que je me tienne bien.

« Est-ce que tu as fait une proposition à l'une d'entre elles ? »

Je grognai et me cachai les yeux. Cette conversation me gênait.

« Non. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

« Mais tu en as eu envie. » continua-t-il. Il ressemblait vraiment à un médecin.

Si Carlisle n'avait pas été médecin, tout ça aurait été très inapproprié.

Mais c'était mon médecin.

Et j'avais des problèmes.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des envies aujourd'hui ? »

Je roulai des yeux. Comme si je pensais faire disparaître mes envies en déménageant dans une nouvelle ville.

« Alors. Combien de fois aujourd'hui, Edward ? »

Je soupirai, résigné. J'étais gêné de dire à mon père adoptif combien de fois je m'étais masturbé aujourd'hui.

« Seulement dix fois. »

« C'est déjà mieux. » répondit-il brillamment. Il semblait heureux de voir que j'avais progressé.

« Eh bien, si le décor était mieux. » marmonnai-je. Je fermai la bouche avant d'avoir le droit à ma leçon.

« Edward, on recommence à zéro ici. Laisse une chance à cet endroit. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'Alaska mais il faut qu'on fasse un effort. » dit Carlisle d'un ton moralisateur.

_Ça allait prendre du temps._

_Un nouvel endroit._

_Un nouveau départ._

_Apprendre à me contrôler._

_Essayer de vivre une vie normale_.

Je pensais que ce j'avais en Alaska était normal. Tous les ados sont bourrés d'hormones, non ? Tanya m'avait dit que ma nature enthousiaste était rafraîchissante, à part que c'était vite fini. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette pensée et essayai de ne pas l'imaginer à nouveau. Nue et haletant mon prénom. Me rapprochant et me laissant goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Évidemment, cette imagine me fit dériver vers le dernier moment où nous avions été ensemble, quand Carlisle nous avait surpris.

S'il était arrivé seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'aurais enfin pu plonger ma queue en elle. Ça n'aurait pris qu'une minute.

Il était entré et c'était tout.

Il était livide et m'avait étiqueté déviant sexuel.

Évidemment, elle était plus vieille mais elle n'était pas _vraiment_ de la même famille que moi. Quand il avait appris à quel fréquence je voyais Tanya, il avait pris la décision de déménager dans l'état de Washington. Pour recommencer à zéro sans aucun souvenir de mon passé sordide.

Comme s'il allait y avoir moins de tentation ici.

Je grognai à cette pensée.

Même les filles moyennement mignonnes me faisaient bander et j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps seul dans les toilettes.

« Des profs féminines ? »

Je grognai à nouveau et envisageai de lui mentir.

Mlle Solas, la prof d'espagnol, était plutôt sexy. La façon dont sa jupe moulait ses hanches.

« Edward, tu n'es pas concentré. »

« Très bien. » crachai-je. « La prof d'espagnol est canon. Je me suis branlé en pensant à elle avant et après le déjeuner. Satisfait ? »

J'essayais toujours de le choquer quand j'en avais marre.

« Peut-être que tu devrais prendre français à la place. » murmura Carlisle en écrivant quelque chose dans mon dossier.

Mon dossier de plus en plus gros.

« Edward, je veux que tu essayes de te fixer un but. Je suis fier que tu es réussi à te retenir pour ton premier jour de lycée. Mais je veux que tu réfléchisses à un moyen de faire mieux. »

Il disait ça tous les jours.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais m'améliorer ? Trouver un but. Trouver une distraction pour mes pensées et mes envies.

Rien de mieux que m'envoyer dans un pensionnat pour garçons pour mettre un terme à mes pensées et mes envies.

« Je vais essayer le français. » répondis-je d'un air résigné.

La jupe moulante de Mlle Solas allait me manquer.

Et j'avais déjà vu le prof de français. Un vieux mec avec des favorites. Je devais m'assouplir.

« C'est un bon début, Edward. »

Ça allait être une longue année.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Edward... ^^ Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cet Edward ? Il est une fois de plus très différent des autres mais je lui trouve un petit côté intrigant :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait débarquer lundi soir pour me laisser le temps de mettre un point final à plusieurs de mes béb... euh traductions ^^ _Quoi ? Je suis très émotive comme personne_ ^^ ça sera un POV Bella dans lequel vous pourrez découvrir ce personnage :)

Comme je le disais donc, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à lundi pour le début de la publication quotidienne !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Je ne vais jamais m'envoyer en l'air

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Lundi est presque fini... alors, il me reste encore quelques minutes pour poster et tenir ma promesse ^^

Comme je vous l'avais dit, après avoir rencontré Edward dans le chapitre précédent, il est maintenant temps de rencontrer Bella ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Je suis très heureuse de continuer à poster des chapitres tous les soirs et je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup me suivent dans cette nouvelle aventure ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 2 : Je ne vais jamais m'envoyer en l'air**

Bella POV

Nouveau départ. Nouvelle personne. Nouvelle vie.

Je me regardai dans le miroir tout en continuant mon mantra intérieur. J'essayai de mettre de côté les vieux vêtements et les cheveux châtains ternes.

_Nouvelle personne..._

« Bells ? J'y vais ! Tu veux que je te dépose au lycée ?

_Oh mon dieu non !_

« Non merci Papa ! Je vais prendre le pick-up ! » répondis-je. L'idée que mon père me dépose avec sa voiture de police faisait disparaître toute ma confiance intérieure.

_Ce n'était pas comme si personne n'allait savoir qui tu es._

Bella Swan, fille du chef de la Police.

Ouais, j'allais être la paria pour tous les garçons de l'école.

Je n'allais jamais m'envoyer en l'air.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher alors ! Dîner ce soir ? »

« Ouais Papa ! » criai-je. Je me brossai une dernière fois les cheveux avant de redire mon mantra en silence.

Fille du chef de la Police. Viande fraîche. Ne pas toucher.

Je pris mon sac de cours et descendis maladroitement l'escalier. Je me battis avec mon sac tout en enfilant mon manteau. Charlie était déjà parti, pas besoin de dire au revoir. On ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était du genre silencieux et j'étais distante.

_Plus maintenant_.

Nouveau départ... Nouvelle personne... bla bla bla.

Peut-être que les garçons d'ici allaient être différents de ceux de Phœnix.

Une peau bronzée et des gros seins n'étaient plus à la mode, pas vrai ?

Et peut-être que malgré mon statue de fille du chef de la Police, j'allais me trouver quelqu'un de moyennement décent.

Je rentrai sur le parking. Mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher à cause des regards curieux.

La nouvelle fille qui attirait tous les regards, semblait tout nouveau, tout beau.

Et alors que je faisais le chemin qui allait me mener au bureau de la vie scolaire. Je savais que c'était ma seule chance de commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

Nouveau départ. Nouvelle personne. Nouvelle vie.

L'ancienne Bella Swan innocente n'existait plus.

Une nouvelle Bella.

Je pouvais être qui je voulais cette fois-ci.

Boute-en-train. Pétillante.

_Ou peut-être pas._

Assurée. Sûre d'elle. Oserai-je dire sexy ?

J'étais prête à tuer pour ça.

Et peut-être qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir m'en payer une tranche.

J'allais faire en sorte que ça soit la meilleure année de ma vie.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Hmm... Si Edward a une chose en tête, il est fort possible que Bella pense la même chose XD D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Edward, il vous a manquées ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! Parce qu'on le retrouve demain pour la suite ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Propre Nouvelle Pure

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Apparemment, Edward vous a beaucoup manquées ^^ Profitez bien de ce chapitre en sa compagnie ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 3 : Propre. Nouvelle. Pure. **

Edward POV

_Ne regarde pas ses seins..._

_Continue à marcher._

_Lauren les sort pour que tu les mates._

_Je veux dire, elle était à peine couverte. Il aurait suffi qu'on tire juste un peu accidentellement..._

_Putain. Combien de temps encore avant le sport ? Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir passer par les toilettes avant d'aller en Bio ?_

_Détourne le regard... Contente toi de détourner le regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de nichons en expo aujourd'hui ?_

_Pense à autre chose._

_Le cycle de vie du moucheron._

_Quelle est sa durée exact ?_

_Il va valoir que je regarde sur Google._

« Edward ? »

Je levai la tête, surpris. Surpris de constater à quel point les moucherons pouvaient être distrayants.

« Oui, Mr Varner ? » demandai-je.

« Pourriez-vous conduire Mlle Swan à son prochain cours ? Elle est en biologie comme vous, il me semble. » lança-t-il. Ce fut à ce moment là que mes yeux se posèrent sur la fille à côté de lui.

De grands yeux marron innocents. Putain elle était à la fois pure et sensuelle.

De beaux cheveux longs. Suffisamment longs pour les enrouler fermement autour de ma main.

Ses seins étaient petits mais fermes. Et en train de durcir...

_Arrête ça ! Concentre-toi avant de jouir dans ton froc..._

« Hum, j'allais aux toilettes, Mr Vaner. » dis-je. J'essayais de repousser mes responsabilités pour ne pas à avoir à accompagner cette fille.

Mais si j'étais à côté d'elle, j'allais pouvoir regarder dans le décolleté en v de son haut qui était coincé dans son jean taille basse qui la moulait parfaitement.

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose que lui relever son haut pour voir de quelle couleur était son soutien-gorge. Est-ce qu'elle en portait au moins un ?

Putain, c'était sexy. Il m'aurait suffit de glisser ma main dessous pour pouvoir les toucher.

Rien pour les emprisonner ou cacher ses pointes roses...

_Concentre-toi_.

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'accompagner en cours et ensuite, allez faire votre petite affaire, mon garçon. Vous aurez le temps. Soyez gentil. » rétorqua-t-il. Il fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Tout était réglé pour lui. Je me tournai pour regarder encore une fois la nouvelle. J'étais attiré par son corps mince.

Ses hanches étaient biens. Pas trop minces et juste assez larges pour...

Je parie qu'elle aimait crier.

Elle aimait sans doute être dessus.

Les filles avec des petits seins avaient l'air d'aimer ça. Du moins, c'était ce que les pornos suggéraient.

Et même si ses seins étaient plus petits que ce que j'aimais normalement, ils se dévoilaient beaucoup.

Est-ce qu'il faisait froid aujourd'hui ? Parce que ses tétons semblaient de plus en plus durs.

Son haut était foutrement fin.

Est-ce que c'était une bretelle de soutien-gorge noir ?

Difficile à dire avec ses cheveux. Est-ce que c'était sa vraie couleur ?

Je me demandais si le bas était assorti.

Est-ce qu'elle se rasait ou elle était foutrement touffue ?

Tanya s'épilait à la cire. C'était un peu bizarre. Doux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais ?

À quoi aurait ressemblé ses poils ? Dessinés peut-être. Mais j'imaginais que je pourrais y frotter mon nez tout en la léchant. Je déglutis et mes yeux rêveurs croisèrent son regard hésitant. Je rougis en réalisant qu'elle avait remarqué que je la matais.

« Hum, par là. » marmonnai-je. Je me tournai avec raideur et la sentis me suivre. La douleur dans mon jean était pire maintenant que je savais qu'elle était à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle me regardait.

J'avais désespérément besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Merde, ça allait faire huit fois aujourd'hui.

« Hum, c'est là. » bégayai-je en pointant du doigt la porte devant nous. « Il faut que... »

Je ne pus même pas finir. Elle m'observait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure comme si elle allait dire quelque chose.

Ou sucer quelque chose.

Je la laissai derrière moi et partis presque en courant vers les toilettes.

Je fus dans la cabine à me masturber avant même d'avoir retirer mon pantalon.

Cette bouche.

Ces hanches.

Et putain, ces tétons fermes et durs.

Je grognai contre mon bras en accélérant le rythme. C'était rapide, même pour moi.

Mais oh tellement satisfaisant.

J'inspirai profondément à plusieurs reprises et me nettoyai avant que la dernière sonnerie ne raisonne. J'arrangeai mon jean et arrivai en cours juste au moment où la cloche sonna. Mais je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque je vis qui était assis à ma table.

Évidemment elle était là. C'était la dernière place libre.

Et ses yeux sombres m'observaient à nouveau. Ses dents cachaient sa lèvre inférieure et cela me fit déglutir. Je détestais perdre mes moyens. Je me sentais déjà durcir encore. Ou peut-être que c'était mon corps qui essayait de me dire qu'il avait été assez torturé pour une journée.

« Mr Cullen, prenez place. » lança Mr Banner depuis son bureau. « Vous avez une nouvelle partenaire et juste à temps ! Une nouvelle année et de nouveaux amis ! Apprenez à bien connaître Bella et montrez lui où nous en sommes dans le texte, s'il vous plaît. »

Je m'assis rapidement à côté de la nouvelle. Je me sentais soudainement nerveux.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil timide avant que Mr Banner ne parle à nouveau. Sa lèvre inférieure était de retour dans sa bouche.

« Très bien les amis ! Reprenons le projet que nous avions laissé la semaine dernière. La mitose ! »

Je laissai passer le discours de Mr Banner sur la mitose. J'avais d'autres pensées bien plus importantes en tête à cause de sa présence à côté de moi. J'essayais de ne pas respirer mais elle sentait si bon. Son odeur était innocente. Propre. Nouvelle. _Pure_. Peu importe quel était son savon, ça me donnait envie de la lécher.

_Partout_.

Je me demandais si son goût était aussi agréable que son odeur. Surtout en bas.

J'avais envie de salir cette odeur innocente avec son sexe.

Elle était le genre de fille qui avait une touffe qui diffusait son odeur.

Je me tortillai sur mon tabouret et essayai de l'ignorer. Il fallait que je me tienne, putain.

_Impossible_.

À chaque respiration, je l'inspirai.

À chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, je la sentais.

Elle ne me toucha jamais mais rien que de voir son bureau bouger contre le mien me rendait dur. Je savais qu'elle était tout près.

Je pus la voir dans ma périphérie alors qu'elle regardait vers moi à plusieurs reprises pendant le cours.

Il me semble avoir grogné quand je la surpris en train de mordiller son stylo.

Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point ça me rendait fou de voir sa bouche sucer son bic ?

Je voulais sentir cette bouche sur moi. Je voulais que ces dents me marquent.

Mordre. Clamer.

« Donc, étudiez les étapes de la mitose en groupe, on fera la partie pratique demain ! » s'exclama Mr Banner, signalant ainsi que le cours était presque fini.

_Merci mon dieu._

Dès que la cloche sonna, je partis, me dirigeant directement vers les toilettes.

J'avais l'impression d'y être allé une bonne dizaine de fois aujourd'hui, facilement.

Grâce à mon nouveau stimulus visuel.

Elle était une nouvelle vague fraîche de tentation dans cette ville foutrement ennuyeuse. Elle était un nouveau jouet.

Un vilain jouet enveloppé dans un paquet innocent.

Je ne pouvais pas parler d'elle à Carlisle.

Jamais.

Il allait me l'enlever avant que je puisse jouer.

Putain c'était mauvais.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre ? Pauvre Edward... Il est fort possible que Bella finisse par avoir sa peau XD

Prochain chapitre ? POV de Bella, elle nous dira ce qu'elle a pensé d'Edward ^^ Rendez-vous demain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy

_PS: zoubida - si tu passes par là, je suis en train de traduire toutes les histoires de cette auteur-là et je commencerai à poster bientôt ;)_


	4. Mon Partenaire de Labo est un peu

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Les pensées de Bella devraient vous intéresser ;) C'est vrai que la belle a une vision plustôt directe d'Edward ^^...

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 4 : Mon Partenaire de Labo est un peu... **

Bella POV

Premier jour de cours et je rencontrais le mec le plus beau et le plus _flippant_ du monde.

Bon. Le mec assis à côté de moi n'était pas exactement flippant.

À moins que vous faites référence à sa gaule permanente et à ses coups d'œil pervers en direction de ma poitrine.

Mais il était magnifique.

Même avec ce côté mauvais garçon qu'il affichait.

Qui portait encore des jeans déchirés bien trop moulants ? Et ce t-shirt miteux avec la veste en jean ?

Hello les années 80... mais il sortait du lot parce qu'il était quand même super sexy.

Et un peu flippant.

Puis il y avait son regard vert intense qui me fixait. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas lui jeter des coups d'œil pendant le cours mais c'était un peu difficile avec sa respiration haletante et son regard insistant.

Je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque je le regardais, ses yeux étaient un peu rêveurs mais il continuait à me fixer avant de se détourner brusquement. Ses narines étaient dilatés et sa main passait dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses cheveux étaient ce que je préférais. Ils ressemblaient à un genre de feu. Pas tout à fait rouge, mais pas non plus tout à fait marron. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de se lever après une bonne nuit revigorante.

Du moins, c'était comme ça que j'aurais décrit des cheveux en bataille à cause du sexe.

Pas que j'en savais quelque chose.

Nouveau début. Pas vrai ?

Alors je restai assise là à écouter un cours que j'avais déjà suivi dans mon ancienne école. Je remarquai une odeur de lotion et de garçon sexy et me demandai s'il s'hydratait. Sa barbe de quelques jours ne permettait pas de le deviner mais ses longs doigts qui s'étiraient et se refermaient semblaient plutôt doux. Et ses ongles étaient coupés cours et avaient l'air brillants comme s'il les polissait.

Autre chose de bizarre, quand il serrait les poings, sa mâchoire se contractait aussi.

Il était horriblement tendu.

Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ?

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes cheveux. Je les avais laissés lâchés aujourd'hui au lieu de les ramener en une queue de cheval banale et modeste comme je le faisais habituellement. Est-ce que je frisais à cause de l'humidité ?

Mais à chaque fois que je le regardais, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas mes cheveux qu'il fixait. C'était un peu plus vers le sud. Je commençais à me demander si ce nouveau haut n'était pas le meilleur choix pour mon premier jour. Je le trouvais mignon. Un peu plus osé que ce que je portais habituellement. C'était du coton fin qui était un peu transparent.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait la trique.

Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il pouvait voir mon soutien-gorge ?

Il n'était pas extravagant, c'était juste du coton noir. Mais il y avait un petit nœud rose au milieu et mes seins étaient mieux que d'habitude dedans.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bas et remarquai que j'offrais un show à tout le monde.

Merde ! Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

Il me fixait à nouveau. Et il était tendu.

Je l'étais moi aussi maintenant que j'avais remarqua ma situation.

Il faisait chaud ici.

Ou peut-être que c'était le regard du garçon flippant et sexy qui traversait presque mon corps.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui dise un truc. Cette tension dans l'air me donnait envie de me cacher dans mon sac de cours ou de grimper sur ses genoux pour le chevaucher telle une cow-girl sur un cheval de rodéo.

Ma nouvelle personnalité semblait pour l'instant être muette et en chaleur.

Pas très différent de l'ancienne moi.

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour lui dire quelque chose, comme le remercier pour m'avoir montrée la salle de classe. Et un de ses longs doigts crispés me fit rentrer en moi-même et je mordis mon stylos dans une énergie nerveuse.

C'était absurde.

Je n'allais jamais arrivé nulle part avec quelqu'un si je ne pouvais pas faire face à mes peurs.

Et c'était le premier garçon que je voyais réagir ainsi à moi, personnellement.

Dans d'une façon flippante qui disait ''Je veux te regarder comme si tu étais un morceau de viande de premier choix''.

Je repoussai mes peurs et inspirai profondément alors que le cours arrivait à sa fin.

J'allais me présenter.

Un simple, '_'Salut, je m'appelle Bella et j'aimerais voir ce qui se cache derrière la braguette à boutons.''_

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que je dise bonjour et merci alors.

Mais évidemment, je n'eus pas cette chance.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il partit en courant et disparut dans les toilettes.

_Bizarre_.

C'était l'ado le plus régulier que j'avais jamais vu.

Ça ou il s'occupait de l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me donnait envie de serrer les cuisses ?

Bon sang, j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air.

Rapidement.

J'allais lui parler demain.

Des présentations.

J'espérais plus ou moins qu'il allait remettre ce jean.

Ça mettait son cul en valeur.

Putain. Peut-être que c'était moi la plus flippante.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Edward va vraiment souffrir avec elle XD Elle est loin d'être innocente et risque vraiment de le pousser dans ses retranchements ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! On se retrouve demain avec un POV Edward ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Une prise ferme

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se retrouve avec un chapitre 100% Edward posté plus tôt ce soir ^^

Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous intrigue et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps comme ça ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 5 : Une prise ferme...**

Edward POV

« Alors Edward. »

« Treize fois. » dis-je d'un air résigné.

_Jusqu'à maintenant_.

« Qu'est-ce qui était différent aujourd'hui ? Tu te débrouillais si bien ces derniers temps. »

Je jetai un regard mauvais au dossier sur son bureau.

Oui, six mois à relever le nombre de fois que je me masturbais par jour et que je pensais au sexe rendait tout ça épais.

_C'est ce qu'elle disait_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Edward ? »

Je gardai ma blague pour moi et me tortillai sur le siège.

« Rien. Rien n'a changé. C'est juste que... je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui. » mentis-je.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma nouvelle obsession. Rien du tout.

« L'ennuie n'est pas une excuse, Edward. On en a déjà parlé. » répliqua Carlisle, se préparant à me faire la leçon du soir. « Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est un passe-temps, quelque chose pour te distraire... »

Je le laissai blablater alors que mon esprit dérivait vers ce qui l'obsédait depuis cet après-midi.

_Elle_.

Bella Swan.

La fille du chef de la Police.

C'était comme si le destin était après moi. Il rendait ma nouvelle obsession encore plus inaccessible.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle vienne ici ?

Ou qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

Ou qu'elle sente si bon.

Ou qu'elle ait de longs cheveux soyeux qui aurait provoqué des sensations incroyables en frottant contre mon ventre pendant qu'elle...

« Edward ? »

Je levai la tête surpris. Mon esprit s'était échappé dans un labo de biologie avec des cheveux bruns caressant ma queue engorgée.

« Je vais essayer de faire mieux demain. » répondis-je, espérant que cette réponse générique mette rapidement fin à cette leçon.

J'avais désespérément besoin de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Encore une fois.

« Edward, j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas mêler personne d'autre à cette situation. » dit Carlisle. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur mon épais dossier. « Tu montres des signes de progrès. Mais si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, il faudra qu'on demande l'avis d'autres personnes. Il existe des médicaments, des procédures médicales... »

« Je ne vais pas me faire charcuter ! Ou endoctriner ! » sifflai-je en me levant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Edward. » répliqua doucement Carlisle. Il se leva pour me bloquer la sortie. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas très qualifié pour t'aider si tu n'y mets pas du tien. J'ai un ami qui est spécialisé dans les dépenses comme la tienne. »

« Quel est la différence entre être un ado qui pense beaucoup au sexe et un dépendant au sexe ? » demandai-je bruyamment. Je me fichais qu'Esmée entende.

J'étais sûr que Carlisle avait pris des précautions pour la protéger.

Non pas que je voulais la baiser. C'était ma mère, même si j'étais adopté.

Même dans mes pires moments, cette idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Dégoûtant.

« C'est à partir du moment où ça devient un besoin obsessionnel, Edward. Une pulsion. C'est une dépendance et plus juste les hormones. » répondit-il en essayant de rester calme.

« Donc si j'aime bien une fille, je ne peux rien faire. » le contrai-je violemment. « Parce que je suis malade. »

Carlisle soupira et leva les mains, résigné.

« Je ne sais pas Edward. Je suis sûr que ton âge et ton corps qui change n'aident pas la situation. Et ce qui t'est arrivé en Alaska. Ce n'était que le début. Toi et... Je suis juste heureux que nous ayons commencé le traitement avant que vous passiez au niveau supérieur. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne me laisses même pas regarder une fille sans me juger. »

Il soupira à nouveau et se rapprocha de moi. Je reculai d'un pas et croisai fermement les bras.

« Une fille peut mener à plus. Tu as eu de la chance en Alaska. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu restes loin des filles, Edward. Peut-être que si tu avais une prise ferme sur tes besoin... »

Je fis un sourire moqueur et le contournai.

« J'ai une prise _ferme_, Carlisle. » rétorquai-je. J'observai son visage virer à la gêne à cause mon pauvre jeu de mots.

« Il faut que tu contrôles ça, Edward. » dit-il. « Tu dois limiter les stimulus qui te font partir. Ou il faudra qu'on envisage la médication. »

« Demain même heure ? » éludai-je.

J'entendis Carlisle soupirer alors que je passais devant lui. J'allais dans ma chambre et fermer la porte avant qu'il ait le temps d'envisager de me suivre.

Mais la discussion avait mis fin à mon envie.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, enveloppé par l'obscurité, et pensai à ce que Carlisle m'avait dit.

Je ne voulais pas être une sorte de déviant. Je voulais juste être un élève de terminale normal.

Je ne voulais pas prendre de médicaments.

Mais je ne voulais pas non plus repousser mes pensées sexuelles. Ce n'était pas du sexe simple et vanillé comme Carlisle l'aimait mais ça ne faisait pas de moi un déviant.

Et delà à le reprocher à Tanya...

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je le voulais. J'avais aimé ça. Elle me montrait des choses que je n'aurais pas appris dans un livre ou même dans un porno. Elle m'aimait bien.

Ce n'était pas mal.

Je lui avais demandée de le faire.

Alors c'_était_ peut-être ma faute.

Trop tard pour changer les choses. À part que maintenant, j'étais à nouveau tout seul et Carlisle voulait que je redevienne normal et coincé.

Cette bonne vieille vanille fade.

Alors que je voulais du chocolat. Du chocolat riche, profond, qui fond dans la bouche.

_Limiter les stimulus._

Comment est-ce que j'allais faire ça si je devais la voir tous les jours ?

Il allait falloir que j'essaye de l'ignorer.

Changer de cours peut-être. Comme je l'avais fait pour l'espagnol.

Comment abandonner quelque chose que j'aimais tant ?

Putain, je détestais Carlisle parfois.

Il me prenait quelque chose que j'aimais et corrompais.

Je la corrompais.

Je la gâchais.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à Bella sans m'inquiéter du fait que j'_étais_ peut-être malade.

Ce fut la première fois que je m'endormis sans me masturber.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer demain, tout en sachant que peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elle était hors limites ?

Peu importe ce que Carlisle pensait...

Je_ n_'étais _pas_ déviant.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Carlisle est vraiment sévère avec Edward... seul l'avenir nous dira si c'est nécessaire ou pas... En tout cas, Edward semble vraiment mal :/

On se retrouve demain avec un chapitre un peu plus léger et une Bella toujours aussi survoltée ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Attendre

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Déjà le chapitre 6... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... même si on est encore loin de la fin ^^

Les choses s'installent encore entre Edward et Bella, mais il y aura plus très vite ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 6 : Attendre **

Bella POV

Il n'était pas là.

Le mec flippant n'était pas là.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais déçue ?

Je veux dire à part son érection scandaleuse et sa respiration haletante, il ne m'avait pas vraiment remarquée. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Mon prof de maths l'avait dit mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler.

Ethan ?

« _Edward Cullen._ » dit Jessica. Elle se lécha les lèvres après avoir prononcé son prénom comme si c'était une sucrerie dans sa bouche.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, Bella. » répliqua Lauren. « Il est là depuis presque un an et personne ici n'est assez bien pour lui. Il est un peu bizarre aussi. Il regarde toujours les filles comme s'il voulait les manger. »

« Il pourrait me manger. » ajouta Jessica, complètement impassible.

Je m'étouffai en mangeant ma pomme et elle éclata de rire avant de me taper dans le dos pour déloger la pomme épluchée de ma gorge.

Je crachotai un peu et bus une longue gorgée d'eau alors qu'elles passaient aux sujets suivants qui ne concernaient pas mon partenaire de labo vraiment flippant.

Je laissai mes espoirs s'éteindre après les avoir entendues dire qu'il regardait tout le monde comme il m'avait regardée la veille.

Nop', il ne voulait sans doute pas _me_ manger.

Tout comme les autres mecs de la planète. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour que quelqu'un me remarque ?

J'étais assise, seule, dans le labo. J'observais la pluie qui était constante ici à Forks.

J'avais l'impression que j'attendais que quelque chose se passe. Au lieu de prendre le contrôle de ma vie et faire en sorte que cela arrive. J'avais sans aucun doute mis trop d'effort à penser au mec flippant et sexy.

Il fallait que je change.

J'étais en terminale. Dans un nouveau lycée. Avec de nouvelles personnes qui ne connaissaient pas mes tendances à être timide. Je n'allais jamais m'envoyer en l'air si je continuais comme ça.

Edward Cullen ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Et mes rêves éveillés constants à propos de lui ne m'aidaient pas à attirer de nouveaux espoirs. Mais à chaque fois que je voulais voir qui d'autres pouvaient être attirants, mes pensées me ramenaient à lui.

Ses yeux.

Ses cheveux en bataille.

Et oui, la bosse dans son pantalon.

Comment faisait-il se promener avec un truc aussi voyant ?

Et comment allais-je pouvoir découvrir ce qui se trouvait sous son jean délavé ?

Je secouai la tête pour repousser mes pensées divergentes et me remis à recopier mes notes. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin mais Edward était mon partenaire de labo. J'allais lui donner mes notes pour pouvoir engager la conversation.

Dommage que la tenue que je portais aujourd'hui n'allait servir à rien.

Enfin, Mike Newton avait dit quelque chose. Lui au moins n'était pas flippant. Il n'avait pas fixé ma poitrine pendant très longtemps même s'il l'avait regardée. Il souriait et me parlait. Même si on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il s'adressait plus à ma poitrine qu'à moi.

Mais ça ne me faisait pas le même effet qu'avec Edward.

Peut-être que j'aimais un peu trop la façon dont le mec sexy et flippant me regardait.

Légèrement obsédée ?

Peut-être que c'était moi la perverse.

Je veux dire je rêvassai en pensant à un garçon qui avait la gaule en cours. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la place qui restait derrière sa braguette à boutons. Je secouai la tête alors que la cloche sonnait. La dernière heure de cours passa dans un brouillard alors que j'essayais de penser à autre chose que lui.

Après le sport, je laissai mes cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval négligée. J'enfilai mon sweat à capuche confortable et partis en direction de mon pick-up. Je fis signe à Angela et Jessica quand elles me dirent au revoir. Jusqu'à maintenant, la semaine avait été bizarrement décevante.

Peut-être que demain _il_ allait être là et que j'allais enfin _le_ comprendre.

Le lendemain, il ne se montra pas et je commençais à me demander s'il était juste malade lors de mon premier jour. Ça aurait expliqué ses aller-retours fréquents aux toilettes. Et peut-être aussi sa respiration haletante et son regard brillant. Il était un peu rouge aussi quand il était rentré dans la classe, pensai-je.

Je décidai de laisser tomber.

C'était le week-end. J'allais me rendre folle à penser à lui comme ça. Et c'était flippant. Il ne pensait certainement pas à moi, ça j'en étais sûre.

Néanmoins, je caressai quand même l'idée de le voir lundi.

Il n'allait sans doute pas rester absent aussi longtemps, pas vrai ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le week-end durait aussi longtemps ?

Je détestais attendre.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

*_Toutes en coeur_* Pauvre Bella ! ^^ Espérons pour elle que les choses vont s'arranger... D'ailleurs, il est passé où Edward ? Réponse demain avec un POV torride ^^

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Dis le Dis le à haute voix

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Quelques réponses à des questions posées ;)

Pour l'instant, la fiction n'est pas complète. On en est au chapitre 61, ce qui nous laisse une avance confortable... néanmoins, l'auteur ne publie pas tous les jours, alors il est possible que je finisse par la rattraper... On verra bien au moment venu ^^

Edward vous a manquées ? Oui ? Je pense que vous allez aimer... Il est temps de justifier le rated M de cette fiction XD

_P.S. - annso601 - Exams obligent pas de sorties pour moi ce week-end ^^ Je rabats ma frustration sur FF ;)_

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 7 : Dis-le... Dis-le à haute voix... **

Edward POV

Je sentais sa peau claquer contre la mienne alors que j'allais de plus en plus vite en elle. Encore et encore. De plus en plus vite. Sans merci. Je m'enfonçai en elle. J'aimais la chaleur de ses fesses qui tapaient contre mes hanches, la façon dont mes testicules rencontraient sa délicieuse intimité humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir et à haleter.

« Tu aimes ça ? » grognai-je. Je l'entendis gémir et elle ramena ses fesses plus près de moi.

Je m'observai glisser en elle. Ma queue était mouillée par sa cyprine alors qu'elle se raidissait et se mettait à trembler. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses hanches et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent si profondément sur la peau son ventre que je pus presque la transpercer. Je bougeai plus vite et la sentis frissonner. Comment elle arrivait à me prendre en entier en elle était un mystère mais elle était foutrement serrée et j'avais peur qu'elle me pompe jusqu'à la mort. Je me foutais de savoir comment je faisais pour être en elle.

Je le faisais simplement et elle aimait ça.

« Tu aimes m'avoir en toi ? Ça te fait jouir ? » sifflai-je. Je bougeai les hanches pour sentir chaque parcelle de son intimité.

Elle gémit et arqua le dos comme si elle en demandait plus.

J'aimais ce côté cochon chez elle. Elle aimait bien ça, elle m'aimait bien _moi_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait d'autre ?

Est-ce que je pouvais lui faire les choses que je rêvais de lui faire ?

L'attacher, la faire me supplier, lui donner la fessée, lui faire dire mon nom pendant l'extase, me laisser la prendre de toutes les manières que je le voulais ?

Sa chaleur qui m'enveloppait, la façon dont elle gémissait. Je voulais la garder ici pour toujours.

_La posséder. À mon tour de contrôler_.

Elle ronronna et me regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle me fixa avec de ses yeux chocolats ardents. Je la saisis par les cheveux et la ramenai plus près de moi. Je léchai la sueur sur sa nuque et la mordis, jouissant de l'entendre pleurnicher. Je passai mes mains par devant et pris ses petits seins fermes. Je pressai durement ses tétons et souris quand elle se plaqua contre moi. Elle saisit mes cheveux. J'étais le maître de son corps. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle aimait. Et j'aimais cette position par dessus tout. Parce que je la contrôlais. Elle était à moi et elle ne pouvait pas me provoquer quand je la contrôlais. Je fixais les règles.

« Je veux t'entendre crier, Bella. Dis moi à quel point tu aimes quand ça va vite et que c'est brutal. » haletai-je. Je voulais la voir lâcher prise.

Elle gémit et bougea un peu plus durement contre moi mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Dis-le, dis-le à haute voix. » grognai-je. J'étais vraiment proche. J'avais besoin de l'entendre le dire. « Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Edward, Edward.

La tête de lit tapait contre le mur et ça faisait un tel bruit que j'étais sûr que Carlisle allait venir frapper à ma porte pour organiser ma lobotomie pour perversion. Je m'en foutais. Laissez-le entrer, qu'il voit ce que c'était que la pure extase.

_Edward !_

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant qu'on m'appelait depuis l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre.

J'étais en sueur, toujours aussi dur que la pierre et ma respiration était haletante. Je me tortillai sur le lit juste au moment où Esmée passait la tête dans la pièce.

« Edward, tu vas en retard pour l'école. » dit-elle de son ton aimant et maternel. « Chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fiévreux. »

Elle fut auprès de moi en un instant, la main sur mon front en sueur pour sentir ma température.

« Tu es brûlant, ma puce. » souffla-t-elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ?

« Je suis un peu étourdi. » réussis-je à dire malgré ma voix rauque à cause de ma respiration haletante.

C'était la vérité. Tout mon sang était dans ma queue à ce moment-là. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était comme ça depuis des heures.

Que j'avais défoncé la nouvelle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Bon sang, ça semblait si réel.

Je déglutis alors qu'un gémissement montait en moi.

Esmée ramena mon attention loin de mes pensées en soupirant doucement. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas à la maison aujourd'hui, ma puce. » répondit-elle en repoussant mes mèches de cheveux mouillées en une caresse. « Je vais appeler le lycée et ensuite, je t'apporterai des flocons d'avoine, d'accord ? »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête, horrifié à l'idée de bouger alors qu'elle arrangeait ma couverture. Elle me sourit et sortit de ma chambre. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement et restai allongé là pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de me rappeler de mon rêve pour finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Bella.

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé d'elle toute la nuit ?

Je me caressai lentement et glissai une main derrière ma tête. J'imaginais la nouvelle attachée à mon lit, les yeux bandés et se tortillant sous moi. Elle n'était plus silencieuse. Elle me suppliait, soufflait mon prénom alors qu'elle me demandait de la détacher pour qu'elle puisse me toucher. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais le contrôle, comme la dernière fois avec Tanya. Cette fois-ci, je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais.

La prendre comme je le voulais. Brutalement. Violemment.

Putain.

À ma façon.

Je pouvais finir cette fois-ci.

Pas de distractions. Pas d'interruptions. Pas de regards maléfiques de mécontentement. Bella aurait aimé tout ce que je lui aurais donnée.

Je grognai en jouissant. La vision de son corps rougi et suppliant sous le mien eut vite raison de moi.

J'aimais cette sensation d'être épuisé, allongé là. La plus part du temps, je me dépêchais dans les toilettes et je n'avais pas le temps de savourer la sensation de gelée qui me parcourait quand je me laissais aller. Ce n'était que tard le soir qu'il m'arrivait de ressentir ça sans m'inquiéter que quelqu'un me surprenne.

Cette sensation était euphorisante. C'était comme planer à cause d'une drogue.

Je déglutis difficilement à cette pensée.

Parce que cela décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais.

Comme planer à cause d'une drogue.

La sensation de jouir en imaginant la nouvelle avec moi.

Satisfaite par moi.

Est-ce que c'était si mal ?

Les mecs fantasmaient tout le temps sur les filles ?

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais vraiment le faire.

Mais et si je pouvais le faire ? Et si elle me laissait faire ?

Et si elle ne me laissait pas faire ? Et si elle aimait ça et n'aimait pas ça ?

Et si Carlisle découvrait mon nouvel intérêt ?

Et si nous partions encore ?

Je me tournai sur le côté et me blottis sur moi même. Je fis semblant de dormir quand Esmée revint me voir. Je n'aimais pas la sensation qui commençait à monter dans mon ventre. Une sensation de vide qui aurait dû être beaucoup plus légère et satisfaisante.

J'avais un énorme problème.

Aussi agréable que cette sensation était, je ne pouvais pas en profiter.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser aller mes besoins avec elle.

Elle ne me connaissait même pas. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un foutu pervers.

J'étais un foutu pervers qui voulait la baiser... elle. La posséder, la revendiquer, la dévorer.

Elle s'était infiltrée dans mon subconscient et avait fait dégager tous les corps sans visage sur lesquels je fantasmais.

Elle était ma nouvelle addiction. Une nouvelle obsession.

Carlisle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella me faire confiance.

Avec ses grands yeux, j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle était aussi pure que son odeur.

Et j'étais le détraqué.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'allais l'éviter.

Il fallait que je change de cours, d'école ou d'un truc dans le genre.

Parce que Bella Swan était une drogue que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

Je repensais à ce que Carlisle avait dit.

Peut-être que parler avec quelqu'un était une bonne idée.

Parce que rien que l'idée de rester loin d'elle me donnait l'impression d'être plus vide que je ne l'avais jamais été de ma vie.

Il fallait que je change.

Il fallait que je me soigne.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Voilà qui explique les absences d'Edward... Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que c'est un chapitre quelque part un peu triste... on dirait qu'il perd pieds et qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire... T'inquiète, Edward ! Bella aura une solution pour toi ^^

Comme toujours si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve lundi pour la suite :) !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Ceci ou cela ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Désolée de poster si tard_ - ou si tôt ^^ -_ mais je tenais absolument à poster le nouveau chapitre de** Written in the Stars** en même temps :) Enfin bref, la suite est là !

Rencontre avec un personnage qui je le sais déjà ne va sans doute pas vous emballer mais on verra bien ^^

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 8 : Ceci ou cela ?**

Bella POV

« Alors, tu t'es fait des amis cette semaine, Bells ? »

Je poussai le poisson que j'avais cuisiné avec ma fourchette et haussai les épaules.

« Deux ou trois. » répondis-je. Notre conversation marchait ainsi, un simple jeu de questions/réponses autour d'un dîner.

« Des garçons ? »

Je grognai à son air faussement désintéressé et secouai la tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant pour Edward Cullen. Je n'étais pas vraiment devenue amie avec lui. Il m'avait juste fixée comme si j'étais un dessert. Charlie m'observa pendant un moment comme pour me pousser à continuer et s'étira sur sa chaise.

« Mike Newton est un bon garçon. Ses parents tiennent le magasin de sport en ville. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec lui. Il y a aussi le fils de Billy, Jake. Il m'a parlé de toi l'autre jour. C'est un jeune homme brillant. » dit Charlie. Son ton était bien trop désinvolte.

Je le regardai, surprise.

« Papa, tu es censé m'encourager à éviter les garçons, pas jouer les entremetteurs. » dis-je.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Je prends simplement soin de toi, Bells. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses vieille fille, toute seule comme moi. » répliqua-t-il. Il me fit un clin d'œil. « Ça ne me dérange pas, le côté vieux garçon pour toujours. Mais tu es allergique aux chats. »

Il quitta sa chaise avant que je puisse lui crier dessus. Tout en rigolant, il prit une bière et alla au salon sans oublier de m'informer que Billy et Jake allait venir dîner le lendemain.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait être plus lourd ?

Je suppose qu'on en était là. Je ne pouvais même pas me trouver un mec par moi-même.

Laissons donc les parents arranger ça pour moi.

Le samedi, je rencontrai donc le garçon avec lequel Charlie espérait que j'accrocherais.

Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ami avec le père de Jake.

_Noooon. Bien sûr que non_.

Et même si j'étais plus distante que d'habitude, Jake ne comprit pas et me suivit toute la journée comme un chiot. Il n'était même pas repoussé par mon vieux pull-over débraillé et mon jean taché.

Jake était très facile à vivre.

Il n'était pas si mal. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux même s'il disait que c'était la mode des Amérindiens de les laisser pousser très longs. Il ressemblait plus à une fille que moi.

À part pour ses incroyables biceps.

D'accord et il avait un beau petit cul.

D'accord. Il avait de très beaux abdos aussi. Mais je ne regardais pas vraiment.

C'était quoi le truc avec les mecs qui s'étiraient pour montrer que leur t-shirt était trop petit ?

Je veux dire, il était sympa à regarder. Même plutôt beau.

Mais ses dents étaient _bien_ trop blanches. Ce n'était pas naturel.

Ça me donnait envie d'aller en ville pour m'acheter du produit blanchissant pour mes dents un peu moins brillantes.

Il fallait que j'arrête le café. Que je me mette à courir ou un truc dans le genre pour raffermir mes fesses molles. Le yoga peut-être pour l'équilibre vu que je n'arrêtais pas de m'entraver sur mes propres pieds. Tout pour arriver à jouer dans la même cours que Mr Corps Parfait.

Ouais, Jake me donnait l'impression que j'étais un peu inadéquate. Ce qui craignait vu qu'il avait un an de moins que moi. Et qu'il vivait dans la réserve.

Comment ça se faisait que j'étais celle qui se sentait mal ? J'avais voyagé ! J'avais vu plein d'endroits !

« On devrait aller voir un film à Port Angeles ! » dit Jake d'une voix bien trop exubérante qui je l'avais appris était sa voix normale.

C'était un peu agaçant une fois que vous aviez tout entendu de cette voix si enthousiaste.

« Hum, il faut que j'étudie. » répondis-je d'un ton dédaigneux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher dans ma chambre et penser à tout ce que je n'avais pas.

« Tu n'as commencé les cours que depuis une semaine ! Tu ne peux pas déjà avoir autant de devoir. » sourit-il en se rapprochant de moi sur le canapé.

J'avais besoin de lunettes de soleil. Ses dents rayonnaient dans tout le salon.

Et est-ce que j'avais précisé que Jake avait des yeux de chiots ?

Je parie qu'il aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle fille pas préparée.

Mais je l'avais déjà cerné. Je n'étais pas _si_ facile.

« S'il te plaît ? »

_Flap flap flap... battement de cils_.

« Très bien. » dis-je, exaspérée. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois. Je n'avais pas besoin de sortir de la maison de toute façon.

Mais je n'allais pas sortir avec Jake.

Peu importe à quel point il essayait de me charmer.

Et eh bien. Il était plutôt charmant.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais il réussit à me tenir la main pendant tout le trajet.

Ouais, je l'avais laissé faire.

Bein quoi, je voulais m'envoyer en l'air, non ?

Et il était mignon et tout.

J'aurais pu faire pire.

Mike Newton avait trouvé le courage de me dire bonjour vendredi. Il était gentil, même s'il n'était pas très malin. Trop de coups sur la tête en jouant au football américain. Et comme j'aimais parler d'autre chose que de touchdowns et d'homeruns dans toute leur forme.

Et vu qu'Edward Flippant - Sexy Cullen avait disparu de la surface de la terre, ça laissait moins de candidats.

En plus, Charlie aimait bien Jake.

Ça devait être dû à ses dents brillantes et ses abdos suprêmes, pas vrai ?

Ça allait peut-être marcher.

Je ne baissais pas mes standards !

À quel point pouvait-on baisser des standards inexistants ?

Je pouvais laisser une chance à Jake.

Mais quand il essaya de m'embrasser et de toucher mes seins pendant le film, je ne pus plus le supporter.

Il embrassait comme un chien. Sauf qu'un chien bavait beaucoup moins.

Tout ça pour essayer de nouvelles choses.

J'allais retourner à mes fantasmes nocturnes à propos de garçons inaccessibles.

Est-ce qu'on était déjà lundi ?

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Pauvre Jacob... Il aura beau faire, il ne sera jamais au niveau ^^

Edward revient en cours ce soir _(dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ;)) _alors j'espère vous retrouver à ce moment là !

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, Edward revient en cours avec un chapitre un peu plus long... Ses pensées risquent de vous surprendre mais sans doute pas autant que celles de Bella ^^

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 9 : Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen**

Edward POV

« Edward, il faut que tu retournes en cours demain. »

Je me sentis me tendre automatique en réponse. Je l'avais évitée depuis plusieurs jours. Et rien qu'à la mention du lycée, mon corps s'était complètement contracté d'anticipation. J'allais si bien, j'étais redescendu à huit fois par jour, sans compter les quelques fois où j'avais une certaine brunette en tête.

Mais encore une fois, je m'étais caché dans ma chambre tout le week-end. On en venait à la raison que je me mentais à moi en me cachant.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas au lycée ? » me demanda Carlisle depuis sa place derrière son bureau.

Je déglutis et secouai la tête. J'avais du mal à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il me croyait plus quand je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Esmée m'a dit que tu as été plus distant que d'habitude ce week-end . » commença-t-il.

Je détournai la conversation. « Je n'ai pas de problème au lycée. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je vais y aller. Je vais essayer. »

Toujours les mêmes promesses dénuées de sens. Sans doute les mêmes résultats.

J'allais finir dans les toilettes entre deux cours, ma queue à la main.

À penser à _elle_.

« Je t'ai acheté des médicaments à essayer, Edward. »

Je le regardai d'un air choqué. C'était nouveau.

« Hors de question. » répondis-je d'une voix bourrue. Je n'allais pas devenir une couille molle sans cerveau.

Il hocha la tête et regarda ses papiers, me cachant sa réaction.

« Ça rendrait les choses moins stressantes pour tout le monde. » murmura-t-il. Il me fixa, le regard peiné.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider. » soufflai-je.

J'allais très bien avant qu'il soit au courant.

Je crois.

« Je tiens juste à ton bien-être, Edward. » insista-t-il. « Cette activité ne fera que te blesser en grandissant. »

Je restai silencieux. Ça ne marchait jamais quand je me disputais avec lui.

« Peu importe ce qui se passe au lycée, on peut trouver une solution. Si c'est à cause d'une fille, il faut qu'on en parle. Peut-être que te mettre à l'école était une mauvaise idée. »

Je me levai à sa remarque. Je sentais que le sujet Bella était bien trop proche pour que je puisse continuer cette conversation.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le lycée. » marmonnai-je. Je m'échappai vers ma chambre et cherchai mon iPod pour noyer mes pensées dans une musique violente. J'avais espéré parler à Carlisle de l'idée de voir son ami mais son idée de me sortir du lycée me faisait perdre le courage nécessaire pour demander de l'aide.

Je refusais de croire que j'avais des problèmes qui m'auraient forcé à m'éloigner d'elle.

« Salut Edward. »

Je regardai ma porte et fis la grimace lorsque je remarquai que mon frère, Emmett, se trouvait là.

« Quoi ? » lançai-je irrité. Je n'avais pas la patience nécessaire pour supporter mon connard de frère exubérant.

Ce n'était pas comme si nous fréquentions les mêmes cercles sociaux. S'il ne venait pas dîner avec nous, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il était mon frère.

« Tu vas en cours demain ? » murmura-t-il bruyamment depuis la porte.

Je hochai la tête tout en l'observant. Un putain de gros sourire s'étala sur son visage et il tapa violemment l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je sais maintenant qu'il ne faudra pas que j'aille aux toilettes alors ! » ricana-t-il. Il me jeta un petit flacon et disparut avant que je puisse lui renvoyer.

Il était sacrément en colère contre moi d'avoir déménagé ici.

Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de football américain et n'avait qu'à choisir la fille qu'il voulait se taper. Il s'envoyait en l'air quand il voulait, sans se faire évaluer par ce bon vieux médecin.

_Enfoiré_.

Évidemment, Carlisle pensait qu'Emmett était un bon garçon.

Emmett avait fait bien pire que moi. Il se tapait la chef des pom-pom girls et j'avais entendu dire qu'elle aimait quand c'était violent.

_Connard_.

Je regardai le flacon et haussai les épaules.

C'était une de ces merdes de la marque Intense. C'était à base de menthol ou un truc dans le genre et ça rendait les choses plus... intense.

Peu importe.

Je n'avais plus de lubrifiant de toute façon.

Et j'avais le sentiment que j'allais en avoir besoin demain.

À plusieurs reprises.

Peu importe à quel point je luttais, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être capable de nier mes besoins une fois que je l'aurais revue.

Sans surprise, mon chemin croisa celui de Bella à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée.

J'arrivai sur le parking lundi matin, j'étais d'une humeur sombre et ma musique l'était encore plus. Je descendis de ma voiture et la vis disparaître dans le bâtiment, son profile tourné vers moi. J'inspirai profondément et luttai pour me tenir éloigné des toilettes.

Je ne tins que jusqu'à la deuxième heure, lorsque je la vis se diriger vers le cours d'histoire.

Elle riait et parlait avec la fille Webber. J'aimais son rire.

Elle portait encore ce jean.

Je remarquai que Newton matait son cul lui aussi.

L'idée qu'il touche ses fesses si parfaites me fit voir rouge et ma séance suivante fut un peu plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée. J'arrivai en retard en cours mais je m'en foutais. Je m'imaginai en train de buter Newton avant de prendre Bella contre son casier, devant tout le monde.

J'allais sans doute être tranquille jusqu'au cours de bio.

Mais juste avant le cours de quatrième heures, je la vis marchant derrière Lauren et Jessica, comme un petit lapin timide et je me masturbai en l'imaginant dans une robe blanche. Je la prenais contre un arbre dans les bois.

Je commençais à ressentir les abus que je m'imposai à moi-même.

Alors je me promis de garder ma main loin de ma queue jusqu'à la fin du cours de bio.

Jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé avec elle.

Et que je l'ai peut-être même touchée.

Je me demandais si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Est-ce qu'elle se mettait de la crème ? C'était pour ça qu'elle sentait si bon ?

Est-ce qu'elle était chaude ?

Je ne m'aidais pas en pensant à ce genre de choses. J'entrai dans la cafétéria avec pour intention de déjeuner tout en ignorant la douleur que je ressentais dans mon jean.

Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais prévu.

Et elle était entrée.

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux alors qu'elle faisait la queue et choisissait un fruit.

Je ne pus plus le supporter lorsqu'elle prit une banane. Elle la tint fermement dans sa main tout en la serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle allait parfaitement bien là.

J'aurais voulu être cette banane.

Bougeant rapidement.

Putain.

Qui avait besoin de manger de toute façon ?

Je me retrouvai dans les toilettes, me dépêchant de jouir pour pouvoir l'attendre en cours. Mais j'étais plus dur que je l'avais été depuis longtemps et savoir que j'allais la voir dans quelques minutes rendait les choses plus difficiles. Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai dans cette file d'attente, à la différence que cette fois-ci, elle me fixait et m'allumait avec cette banane. Ses yeux étaient sombres alors qu'elle la prenait dans sa bouche.

Profondément.

« Ohhh, ouais. »

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents, essayant de me concentrer. Sa langue taquinant le bout avant de la prendre entièrement. Elle fermait ses yeux et savourait de pouvoir autant l'avaler. Et puis, ce ne fut plus un putain de fruit, c'était moi et elle gémissait tout en refermant sa bouche sur moi.

Humide, chaude et si foutrement serrée.

_« Putain ouais. »_

« Edward ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ma main se figea sur mon sexe et j'essayai de retenir ma respiration mais la brûlure que je ressentait dans mes poumons me fit tousser.

« Putain mec, encore ? »

Putain d'Emmett.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Emmett. J'essaye de chier en paix. » grognai-je. Je remarquai à quel point ma voix semblait pathétique.

On aurait dit que j'avais couru un marathon tellement j'étais essoufflé.

« Mec, peu importe. Mais tu gémissais. Mange un peu de fibres. Ou t'as oublié le lubrifiant ? »

Je remis mon pantalon et m'arrangeai, vérifiant que mon sweat cachait tout, avant de tirer la chasse et d'ouvrir la porte. Je lançai un regard mauvais à mon frère. Il se contenta de me sourire. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Va te faire foutre, Emmett. » grondai-je. Je me lavai les mains.

« Je dis ça pour toi, mec. T'as pas besoin que le principale téléphone à Carlisle parce que tu passes trop de temps par ici. » dit-il en rigolant doucement. Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis à peine venu ici aujourd'hui, connard. » marmonnai-je en frottant un peu plus fort. Le nouveau lubrifiant avait du mal à partir.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait fallu plus longtemps.

« Peu importe, mec. Tiens toi tranquille pour qu'on n'est pas à re-déménager. J'aime bien ce lycée. Y'a pas mal de canons. » Il joua des sourcils.

Je grognai et le poussai pour passer alors que la cloche sonnait.

Tout ça pour que je puisse supporter le cours de biologie.

Parce que je me sentais plus mal à l'aise qu'avant en entrant dans la classe.

Parce que l'objet de mon obsession était assise là. Elle me fixait.

Je glissai mes mains dans mes poches et traversai la pièce. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux comme un tigre avec sa proie.

Depuis quand est-ce que les filles étaient des prédateurs ?

Ses yeux sombres me faisaient penser à mon fantasme d'un peu plus tôt et ma queue frémit à cette pensée.

Je déglutis et m'assis avec précaution à côté d'elle. Je l'observai se lécher les lèvres avec agonie. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je fixai la pendule, regrettant d'être arrivé si tôt. J'allais devoir lui parler.

Putain. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Bon, comme quand je m'étais entraîné. Des mots simples. Pas de contact physique.

« Hum, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. » murmurai-je. Je luttai pour regarder son visage et pas sa poitrine soulevée par sa respiration soudainement plus haletante. « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Bella. » souffla-t-elle. Sa voix ressemblait à du velours. Je sentis les prémisses de mon orgasme contracter mon bas ventre.

Putain, est-ce que je pouvais jouir rien qu'en entendant sa voix ?

Absolument. Surtout si elle criait mon prénom.

« Tu n'étais plus là. » continua-t-elle doucement en ouvrant son cahier. Elle détourna timidement le regard.

« Hum, ouais. J'étais malade. Désolé. » répondis-je sans conviction.

Je grognai doucement. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je m'excusais. Son petit sourire en valut la peine.

« Alors. » commençai-je dans une tentative de faire la conversation.

« Alors. » répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis elle sortit des papiers. « Hum, j'ai pris des notes pour toi. Je ne sais pas. La mitose est plutôt facile. »

Je fixais ses lèvres pendant qu'elle parlait. Elles étaient pleines et légèrement humides parce qu'elle les avait léchées.

Et sa voix était une douce mélodie qui me faisait frisonner.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle dise mon nom.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regardait bizarrement ?

« Merci. » répondis-je. Je tendis la main pour prendre les cours.

J'essayai de ne pas la toucher mais ses doigts étaient juste là. Et j'avais besoin d'air. Ils étaient si chauds contre les miens. Elle étouffa un petit bruit, une sorte d'halètement, puis elle retira rapidement sa main.

J'avais envie de glisser sa main dans mon pantalon.

Devant tout le monde. J'aurais pu profité qu'elle me fasse jouir rapidement.

« Très bien ! Il est temps d'annoncer les projets ! » s'exclama Mr Banner, nous faisant tous sursauter. Il se tenait devant tout le monde. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me détournai pour essayer de me concentrer sur Mr Banner.

J'avais besoin d'être distrait.

Mais après qu'elle m'ait touché, je mourais d'envie de le faire encore.

Et encore.

Partout.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Hmm... Que dire... Edward passe vraiment beaucoup de temps aux toilettes et je n'aime pas beaucoup Emmett ^^ C'est un bon résumé du chapitre, non ? Et en plus, ça rime ;)

Vu de l'extérieur il doit avoir l'air bizarre mais une fois dans sa tête, on le comprend un peu mieux :)

On se retrouve demain pour un POV Bella qui va vraiment lancer cette histoire. En effet, elle ne s'appelle pas "The Biology Project" (Le Projet de Biologie) pour rien ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Rassasiant et satisfaisant

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais j'adooore ce chapitre ! Je trouve l'esprit de Bella tellement génial ^^ Je sais qu'il se répète un peu puis qu'il reprend le chapitre d'hier mais je le trouve quand même très différent :) En plus, vous allez enfin découvrir le fameux projet de Bio ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 10 : Rassasiant et satisfaisant**

Bella POV

Il était là !

_Il était là ! Il était là ! Il était là !_

Nous étions seulement lundi matin et la semaine commençait vraiment bien. Je me garai sur le parking et fis la grimace en pensant à la nouvelle journée ennuyeuse qui m'attendait. Je m'éloignai de mon pick-up et entendis un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du parking. Et là, en train de se garer, se trouvait Edward Cullen. Jolie voiture même si ce n'était pas ce que je pensais qu'il conduirait vu les vêtements en lambeaux qu'il portait l'autre jour.

Les Volvo étaient pour les riches.

Il semblait plus du genre à conduire une moto.

Ou une vieille, grosse voiture.

Mais la musique lui allait bien.

Nine Inch Nails.

_Sympa_.

Je me surpris à sourire avant de pouvoir le dissimuler.

« Ugh, je déteste cette chanson. »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Jessica derrière moi. Je tournai et regardai ce qu'elle fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Il est tellement canon mais cette musique est dégradante. » souffla-t-elle. Elle m'entraîna avec elle vers le bâtiment alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses cheveux en bataille avant de me retrouver dans le couloir principal du lycée.

Il me tardait d'être en sixième heures. Comment est-ce que j'allais réussir à vivre cette journée tout en sachant qu'il était là, quelque part. Je réfléchis aux choses que j'allais lui dire en Biologie.

J'allais me présenter.

Sourire.

Est-ce que c'était complètement pervers d'espérer qu'il soit du genre à serrer la main ?

J'avais pensé à ses mains tout le week-end et je n'avais qu'une envie, les sentir contre moi.

Et peut-être un peu plus que ses mains.

« Bella ? Tu t'es perdue à fantasmeland ? » me demanda Angela avec un sourire moqueur. « Ça avait l'air super vu l'air intense que tu avais. »

Je virai au rouge et ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. J'avais découvert qu'Angela me ressemblait beaucoup. Et discuter de ses exploits avec Ben m'aida un peu à me distraire. Pendant un moment, je réfléchis à ce qui se passerait s'il n'était pas du tout intéressé.

La sixième heure semblait si loin.

Le déjeuner fut une perte de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à manger. Et si je me coinçais quelque chose entre les dents ? Ou tacher mon haut ? Ou si je mangeais quelque chose qui me donnerait mauvaise haleine ?

Je n'étais pas intéressée par la nourriture.

« La Terre à Bella ? »

Je me tournai rapidement et souris à Angela qui passait et repassait sa main devant mon visage avant d'avancer dans la file d'attente. Je me précipitai et pris n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller m'asseoir et peut-être manger quelque chose.

Enfin...

Je serrai ce que je tenais entre mes mains et réalisai que j'étais en train de manger une banane devant tout le monde.

Bon sang quelle imbécile !

C'était juste un garçon !

Un garçon qui avait envahi toutes mes pensées pendant le déjeuner.

Je ne pouvais pas manger ma banane sans penser que je pouvais avoir quelque chose d'autre dans la bouche.

Il était forcément bien monté. J'avalai un gros morceau tout en me demandant si j'étais capable de réussir quelque chose de ce genre.

Je veux dire, j'étais plutôt petite. Où est-ce que tout ça allait ? Ce n'était pas comme si les femmes étaient des puits sans fond.

Il était le genre de mecs qui faisaient mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tordait le ventre ?

Je pensais qu'il faisait froid à Forks ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je transpirais ?

Je secouai la tête et essayai d'agir normalement. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre, peu importe ce à quoi je pensais.

Je fis semblant d'écouter Jessica et Lauren parler d'une virée à Port Angeles.

Éric parlait avec animation à Angela à propos d'un nouvel article pour le journal.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que la cloche sonne pour que je puisse me précipiter en Bio.

Mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'entrai dans la classe. Ma table était vide. Est-ce qu'il allait ne pas venir ?

Peut-être qu'il était aux toilettes.

C'est ça, en train de se masturber pour ne pas m'effrayer.

Je sentis mes cuisses se contracter à cette pensée. L'idée qu'il avait sa main dans son pantalon pour jouer avec lui même. C'était une jolie vue que j'imaginais pendant quelques minutes alors que la classe se remplissait. Peut-être qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Je pouvais très bien y aller et lui donner un coup de main.

Ou deux.

J'avais mangé une banane. J'avais fait mes devoirs et j'étais prête à assurer.

Imaginez ma surprise lorsque je quittai mon fantasme et le vis à l'entrée de la salle.

Il avait l'air sexy et dangereux. Il me regarda directement. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et ses yeux me fixaient intensément alors qu'il approchait.

Et pour m'exciter encore plus, il avait ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour maîtriser ce qui se trouvait sous ces boutons.

_Dieu, ayez pitié_.

Il pouvait être le kebab qui embrocherait ma tomate cerise.

Il semblait nerveux à mes côtés et cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma propre nervosité. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et se présenta.

Est-ce que sa voix aurait pu être plus sexy ? Elle ressemblait à de la soie qui glissait sur mon intimité.

J'étais sûre que mes tétons étaient déjà en train de se présenter par eux-mêmes. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps quand il était près de moi.

Mes cuisses se contractèrent. Mon cœur prit la fuite et j'eus l'impression qu'il avait emmené ma voix avec lui parce que je réussis à peine à murmurer.

« Hum, j'ai pris des notes pour toi. Je ne sais pas. La mitose est plutôt facile. » bégayai-je. Je déglutis et lui tendis les pages.

J'avais réécrit mes notes trois fois ce week-end pour qu'elles soient le plus claires possible.

Son doux merci se perdit dans mes oreilles.

Parce que mon sang y battait alors que ses doigts frôlaient les miens. Il m'effleura légèrement avant de prendre lentement les papiers.

Il me laissa là avec l'impression que son toucher avait mis mes mains en feu. Je les ramenai vers moi car je voulais que cette délicieuse chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps.

Nom de dieu, son toucher m'avait réduit à une masse frissonnante.

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela m'aurait fait s'il m'avait touché ailleurs, n'importe où sur mon corps suppliant.

Et ses yeux pénétraient les miens. Ils ressemblaient à des piscines sombres et sans fond dans lesquelles cela ne m'aurait pas déranger de me baigner.

Je voulais être prisonnière de ce regard pour toujours.

Il se lécha les lèvres et je l'observai déglutir, appréciant la façon dont son long cou bougea. Ses yeux me gardèrent captive pendant seulement un instant, puis il détourna la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu détendre cette mâchoire.

Est-ce que sa barbe de quelques jours était rêche ?

J'étais prête à parier qu'il avait bon goût. Rassasiant _et_ satisfaisant.

Ses lèvres semblaient douces alors qu'il faisait la moue avant de déglutir une fois de plus.

Je trouvais difficile de quitter son profile du regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Edward Cullen qui me donnait envie de me déshabiller et de le supplier de me baiser jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

Ça avait sans aucun doute à voir avec la bosse dans son pantalon.

Et le fait que ce mec flippant et sexy se soit assis à côté de moi à chaque fois.

Soit il était excité par la biologie, soit il m'aimait bien.

Les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal pour moi pour que je puisse envisager que la biologie puisse gagner.

Et vu la bosse de bonheur dans le jean d'Edward, j'avais toutes mes chances de perdre ma virginité mais bon...

Merde, il me regardait encore !

Je me tournai et essayai de me concentrer sur ce que le prof pouvait bien raconter.

« Vous allez devoir travailler avec la personne assise à côté de vous pour ce projet. C'est une leçon de vie. Vous travaillerez de façon très rapprocher, alors j'espère que vous vous entendrez de façon amicale ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et le vis déglutir difficilement. Il me regarda sans bouger la tête et essaya de sourire.

Est-ce qu'il transpirait ?

Je ressentais toujours les papillons dans mon ventre à l'idée de faire équipe avec Sexy Mec Flippant. Et de devoir faire ami-ami avec lui.

Eh bien c'était de la biologie. Est-ce qu'on pouvait être ami _tout nu _?

Je voulais connaître chaque recoin et parcelle de lui, être le beurre de son muffin anglais.

Bon sang, j'eus soudainement très faim et à chaque que je le regardais, je le voyais comme quelque chose que je pouvais manger.

Qui était la plus bizarre maintenant ?

Pas étonnant qu'il transpirait.

« Très bien ! Vous connaissez tous le projet du cours de Santé, vous connaissez bien sûr l'histoire de l'œuf dont vous devez vous occuper ? Eh bien, on ira plus loin cette fois-ci ! » expliqua le prof.

Un grognement collectif émergea dans la classe.

Seulement Edward et moi restâmes silencieux.

Il avait les poings serrés. Moi... eh bien. Je ne pense pas que je les avais détendus à un moment. Je faisais la meilleure muscu pour les cuisses de toute ma vie.

Mr Banner souleva une boîte qui se trouvait par terre et prit un sac de farine dans ses mains. Il nous le montra avec un grand sourire. Il en posa un sur chaque table, installant le notre entre nous.

Je le regardai perdue.

On allait faire de la pâtisserie ? En biologie ?

J'étais super douée en cuisine !

J'allais pouvoir faire ma tarte spéciale à ce mec si flippant et sexy.

« Voici vos enfants ! »

« Oh, putain, on se fait baiser. » murmura Edward d'une voix rauque.

Tout ce à quoi je pus penser, c'est_ oui, s'il te plaît. _

**~~oo~~**

* * *

J'ai l'impression de dire ça tout en le temps en ce moment, mais *_toutes en choeur_* Pauvre Edward ^^ ! Bella va vraiment finir par avoir sa peau XD

D'ailleurs, que pensez vous du projet qu'ils vont devoir accomplir _ensemble_... oui, j'ai bien dit ensemble *_* ça va barder...

On se retrouve demain pour la suite les amies ! Comme toujours si ça vous dit...

Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Mon auriculaire sur sa peau nue

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici un chapitre qui va vous donner des sueurs froides j'en suis sûre ! ^^ Certaines n'ont pas très bien compris le projet de bio, alors j'espère que l'explication de Mr Banner rendra les choses plus claires pour vous ;)

Je suis toujours ravie de voir plus de monde suivre cette histoire alors merci de vous y intéresser autant :) Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 11 : Mon auriculaire... sur sa peau nue**

Edward POV

« Voici vos enfants ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il se mit à déposer les sacs sur chaque table.

C'était mauvais.

Je détestais ce genre d'expériences.

J'avais tué mon Tamagotchi.

Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'un sac de farine, mais quand même.

Mike Newton fit immédiatement tomber le sien et la farine se répandit partout. Mr Banner le regarda et secoua la tête avant de continuer.

« Comme pour l'expérience avec les œufs, il va falloir que vous preniez soin de vos petits paquets. Comme c'est un cours de travaux pratiques de biologie, il faudra que vous gériez des problèmes qui n'existaient pas en cours de Santé. » dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau. Il sortit une pile d'enveloppes.

Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. À quel point allions nous avoir besoin d'être proche ?

Très proche, j'espérais... et craignais.

« Chaque couple aura quelque chose de spécial à gérer. Il faudra que vous fassiez des recherches pour pouvoir prendre soin de vos enfants. J'ai aussi ajouté un petit plus. Vous aurez chacun un profile particulier. » sourit-il. Il nous tendit à chaque groupe une enveloppe.

Bella prit la notre, un air effrayé sur le visage. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder le sac puis la mystérieuse enveloppe. Comme si elle était excitée de faire ce truc de malade avec moi.

Comment s'était possible ? J'étais soit béni des dieux, soit damné.

J'allais devoir traîner avec elle.

Mais ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir_ traîner avec elle_.

Je n'allais pas tenir cinq minutes.

Il allait nous falloir plus de bébés en farine vu ce que je voulais faire à ma partenaire.

Je veux dire, c'était de la biologie.

Et j'avais très envie de faire des expériences biologiques avec elle.

Plein.

Je suppose que j'étais béni en fait. Au moins, je n'étais pas Newton.

« Mike et moi ne pouvons pas former un couple ! » s'exclama Éric Yorkie en regardant son sac de farine déchiré.

« Voyez ça comme 2 pères ½ , Éric. » répondit Mr Banner. « Ou dans ce cas-ci, ½ père. »

« Je trouve ça mignon ! On dirait un petit couple gay ! » s'enthousiasma Lauren avant de réaliser qu'elle faisait équipe avec Jessica.

« Je parie que deux pères sont meilleurs que deux mères ! » rétorqua Mike avant de taper dans la main d'Éric. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement.

« Peu importe. » continua Banner. « C'est un projet qui durera tout le semestre. Il faut que vous fassiez des recherches pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez votre enfant, que vous vous occupiez de lui et que vous respectiez le budget temps et salaire qui est écrit sur votre profile. Et à la fin du semestre, vous présenterez oralement vos recherches et expliquerez comment vous avez pris soin de votre enfant ! Alors apprenez à connaître votre partenaire et décidez qui récupère le bébé en premier ! »

C'était de la folie.

Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir avec elle. J'avais déjà envie d'appeler ce truc Junior et de lui demander si ça lui dirait d'en avoir des dizaines. Parce j'aurais pu faire ça des dizaines de fois par jour avec elle si elle me le permettait.

Je regardai Bella et fus surpris de voir qu'elle était toute rouge et mordillait sa lèvre.

« Hum. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on regarde le profile maintenant ? » m'interrogea doucement Bella. « Ou peut-être après les cours ? »

J'observai le sac puis son visage qui était encore plus rouge.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de... m'inviter à sortir avec elle ?

« Euh. » bégayai-je.

J'étais brillant.

Et tout mon sang avait rejoint mon pantalon.

Ce n'était pas la distraction dont j'avais besoin !

« Je veux dire, on pourrait faire ça ici. » Elle rougit encore plus et glissa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ses oreilles étaient écarlates. Je me demandais si je me serais brûlé les lèvres en les embrassant.

Elle me regarda d'un air gêné et je réalisai que je n'avais encore rien dit.

« Très bien. Hum. On pourra parler ici. » Je me léchai les lèvres. « Ou ailleurs. Pas ici. »

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête et regarda l'heure en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

Elle avait de très jolies dents. Parfaites pour mordre.

Putain, ça n'allait pas du tout. J'avais mal maintenant.

« Eh bien, la cloche va sonner dans une minute, alors on pourra se retrouver à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs après ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux timides capturèrent les miens.

« Hum, ouais, d'accord. »

« D'accord, très bien. Tu le veux en premier ? » Elle rougit encore plus.

Putain, si seulement. Évidemment, je pouvais être égoïste, le faire et décoller avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

« Je veux dire, je peux le prendre en premier. » continua-t-elle en s'approchant du sac.

Oh, c'est vrai... Le faux gamin.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Honneur aux dames. » dis-je alors que la cloche sonnait. Je me levai rapidement et mon bureau fit tomber le sac de farine. Nous nous précipitâmes en même temps pour le rattraper.

Nos bouches dangereusement proches l'une de l'autre.

Elle sentait la banane. Merde.

La façon dont elle le tenait.

Ses mains, sur les miennes.

Chaudes. Vraiment très chaudes. Et fermes.

Et sa poitrine était pressée contre mon bras.

Je sentais son cœur battre à toute vitesse. À moins que c'était le mien ?

Et là contre mon biceps nu... Je pouvais même le sentir à travers son haut, battant.

« Je dois y aller ! » soufflai-je. Je la contournai, sachant qu'elle tenait bien le sac.

Oh putain, j'allais jouir dans mon pantalon. Je le savais.

Mon problème d'avant, quand je n'arrivais pas à jouir, n'avait plus lieu d'être cette fois-ci.

J'en étais à quelques secondes.

Rien que de penser à la tenir et j'étais fini.

J'attendis dans ma cabine habituelle jusqu'à la deuxième sonnerie parce qu'à cause de la dernière heure, il allait y avoir foule aux toilettes. Quand je fus sûr que tout le monde était parti, je me nettoyai et me rendis en Histoire juste avant la dernière sonnerie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je prenais la peine de venir. Je n'avais pas la tête à la Guerre Civile.

Je pensais plus à la Bataille de la Bosse qui avait lieu dans mon pantalon.

Je fronçai les sourcils à mes pensées et finalement me concentrai sur la pendule.

Quarante-cinq minutes avant que je puisse à nouveau voir ses seins fermes cachés par son haut large.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement.

Trente-sept minutes avant que je puisse voir de quelle couleur était son soutien-gorge aujourd'hui.

J'essayai d'ignorer les vibrations dans mon jean.

Trente-deux avant de voir ses fesses musclées.

Vingt-quatre avant que je puisse peut-être repousser accidentellement ses cheveux de ses épaules. Juste pour savoir quel effet ça faisait.

Dix-neuf minutes avant que je puisse voir ses yeux sombres croiser les miens, avec un peu de chance, plein de désir.

Quatorze minutes avant de voir son sourire, je l'espérais.

Neuf avant de réaliser que je n'allais pas la toucher ou la faire sourire parce que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Trois avant de retourner aux toilettes. Ma volonté faiblissait.

En retard de cinq minutes parce que le putain de lubrifiant que m'avait donné Emmett n'allait pas.

En retard de dix minutes parce que j'avais dû remettre ma chemise et fermer mon sweat.

Alors je ne fus pas surpris de ne pas la retrouver à la bibliothèque lorsque j'arrivai enfin.

Je regardai autour de moi. Mon envie d'être auprès d'elle mourut lorsque je vis que les tables étaient toutes vides. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas attendu ? J'étais sûr qu'elle avait bien mieux à faire.

Je tournai les talons pour partir et aperçus un mouvement dans la partie des livres à consulter sur place. Je tendis le cou pour arriver à voir dans l'allée. Tout au bout, à côté des étagères en bois se trouvait le dos de celle qui me faisait rêver depuis cinq jours maintenant.

J'eus un petit sourire en m'imaginant me glisser derrière elle, la faisant sursauter pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle sursautait si facilement.

J'ouvris la bouche et inspirai profondément.

Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba de l'escabeau. Je la rattrapai d'une façon moins galante que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je devais l'empêcher de tomber mais c'était peut-être pire que de la laisser le cul par terre.

Parce que ses fesses se retrouvèrent plaquées contre moi et je me sentis durcir à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'elle sentait mon début d'érection dans le bas de son dos. Ma main tenait fermement sa hanche, la pressant au plus près de moi.

Et mon autre main la tenait par devant.

Ma paume sur son ventre tremblant.

Mon auriculaire... sur sa peau nue.

Mon pouce... blotti entre ses seins.

Mon index... fermement posé sur sa peau plissée.

Mes hanches se contractèrent par instinct.

J'aurais pu m'en remettre en décalant ma main sur un endroit un peu plus sûr. J'aurais même pu la lâcher.

Si elle n'avait pas laissé échapper un petit cri étranglé avant de se plaquer un peu plus contre moi.

Putain ce que ce cri était agréable. Et il provoquait mon corps.

Comme elle avait bougé, mes doigts glissèrent, la caressant légèrement. Je sentis ses tétons se durcirent un peu plus. Je sentais la douceur de son sein sous ma main. Ils étaient plus doux que ce que je pensais.

Un autre petit bruit doux la fit vibrer, me traversant par la suite. Je la tins avec un peu plus de force, me frottant contre elle. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux doux comme la soie au niveau de sa nuque et inspirai sa douceur. L'odeur était plus puissante à la base de son cou, comme elle avait transpiré plus tôt.

J'avais envie de la faire transpirer.

Et je voulais ensuite la lécher.

Ma langue sortit de ma bouche et je réalisai enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je pelotais la nouvelle.

Je me frottais contre elle dans l'extase, sans réfléchir.

Dans la bibliothèque.

Alors que je venais de l'effrayer.

Je fis la seule chose que mon cerveau n'autorisa à faire.

« Je dois y aller. »

Je la laissai. Elle trébucha un peu en arrière et se retourna pour me regarder m'échapper. Je ne pris pas le risque de regarder en arrière.

Mais je sentais encore son corps contre le mien, même alors que je conduisais jusqu'à chez moi. Mes doigts me picotaient là où j'avais touché son sein. Je pouvais toujours la sentir sur ma lèvre supérieur et dans mon nez.

Et son petit cri dansait encore dans ma tête, me poussant à me poser la question.

Est-ce que c'était de plaisir ou de peur ?

Merde.

Carlisle allait me tuer s'il découvrait ce que j'avais fait.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Des sueurs froides ! Edward est en train de littéralement perdre le contrôle... mais faut dire que Bella ne l'aide pas beaucoup ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute un peu répétitif puis qu'il reprendra la scène, mais je suis sûre que les pensées de Bella vous intéressent ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous ! On se retrouve demain !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Ses doigts étendus

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Déjà le chapitre douze ! *_Pff_* Que le temps passe vite... J'ai l'impression que je parle comme ma grand-mère... Bientôt, je vous parlerai du temps qu'il fait ^^

C'est un chapitre qui pourrait vous surprendre mais... Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 12 : Ses doigts étendus**

Bella POV

Je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais !

J'allais lui parler de façon intime ! Évidemment, de biologie. Mais quand même ! C'était un projet qui durait tout le semestre !

Mes seules réserves, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que moi.

Évidemment, nous devions nous partager la garde de notre Enfant en Farine. Mais c'était vraiment facile. Je faisais du baby-sitting depuis que j'étais capable de m'occuper de moi-même à Phœnix.

Mais avoir plus de temps avec lui, ça allait être génial.

Et il me tardait d'être assise avec lui à la bibliothèque et d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Entendre sa voix. Peut-être même sentir ses doigts contre les miens.

Le sentir tout près de moi.

Je rougis en pensant à la chaleur que je ressentais toujours là où il m'avait touchée. J'avais dû quitter le match de volley pendant une minute pour me cacher dans les toilettes. Ça me fit sourire. J'étais amusée à l'idée de devoir rester dans les toilettes pour contrôler mes pensées cochonnes à propos d'Edward Cullen.

Pas que j'avais prévu de me toucher là bas. J'avais juste besoin de fermer les yeux et de me vider l'esprit sans me prendre une balle de volley.

Je ne voulais pas non plus trop transpirer.

Je voulais avoir l'air décente pour aller à la bibliothèque.

J'allais sortir lorsque je percutai un mur de muscles.

« Doucement ! »

Je levai la tête surprise par la grosse voix. Je découvris que le mur était un mec qui sortait des toilettes des _filles_.

« Quoi ? » bégayai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés. Ses pommettes se rehaussèrent alors qu'il souriait. Il ressemblait à un chérubin d'un mètre quatre vingts avec ses pommettes et ses cheveux frisés.

« Y'a pas de mal, je me suis juste trompé de porte. » répondit-il d'un air joueur. Il regarda derrière moi. « Tu sèches le volley ? »

Je reculai pour qu'il puisse passer et que je puisse ainsi passer à mon tour.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » rétorquai-je d'un air hostile.

« Ou tu as besoin de quelques minutes _seule_ ? » continua-t-il. Son ton se faisait plus pervers alors qu'il jouait des sourcils.

« Beurk. » fis-je d'un air dégoûtée. « T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse. »

Je le poussai pour passer et essayai d'ignorer son rire tonitruant. Dès que j'eus passé les lavabos, je compris pourquoi il était là.

Elle était en train de ramener ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval serrée. Elle me regarda d'un air mauvais et froid avant de se recentrer sur ses cheveux. Je détournai les yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que c'était toujours les filles comme elle qui se tapaient les canons de l'équipe de foot.

Même si c'était des connards.

Les pom-pom girls obtenaient toujours ce qu'elles voulaient.

Je rentrai dans une cabine. Ma joie d'avoir passé un bref moment avec Edward avait été remplacé par le doute.

Est-ce qu'il m'aurait trouvée bizarre si je l'avais invité à sortir avec moi ?

Je me demandais s'il y avait des boxes assez grands pour deux à la bibliothèque.

Je secouai la tête, fermai la porte et essayai de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas penser à Edward Cullen.

Mais peu importe ce que je faisais, tout me ramenait à lui.

Un peu comme les Six degrés d'Edward_ (NdT : Réf. aux six degrés de séparation)_.

Les toilettes était dégoûtantes... Je me demandais à quoi ressemblaient les toilettes des garçons. Et ça me fit repenser à lui.

Je mourrais de faim, comme je n'avais mangé qu'une banane à midi. Ouaip'... Edward.

Mon t-shirt de gym était trop serré... mon téton gauche se rebellait. C'était les biceps d'Edward qui avaient fait ça.

Il fallait que je me rase. Mes poils avaient commencé à repousser sur mon genoux. Et il fallait aussi que je m'occupe des autres endroits qui avaient besoin de mon attention... Je me demandais si Edward préférait les filles qui s'épilaient ou celles qui se rasaient.

Je grognai et sortis des toilettes. Je me sentais un peu mieux qu'avant.

Peut-être que jouer à un jeu dangereux comme le volley allait m'aider.

Du moment que je ne transpirais pas trop.

Après trois tentatives de frapper la balle et un poignet faussement blessé, ils me laissèrent m'asseoir sur le banc.

Ce qui n'aida pas mes pensées, surtout que lorsque je regardais de l'autre côté du gymnase, je pouvais voir l'énorme footballeur qui se penchait pour parler à la chef des pom-pom girls. Je regardais sa main passer sous sa jupe, tout près de ses fesses et l'air excitée de la fille alors qu'il la touchait.

Trop injuste...

Y'avait des hôtels pour ça.

J'aurais dû prendre des notes.

Jupes = accès facile.

Je n'avais pas de jupes_. Allez savoir_.

Je me détournai de cette vue dégoûtante et fixai la pendule.

Je n'étais pas obsédée par ma rencontre avec lui à la bibliothèque.

Pas du tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que le temps passait si lentement quand vous aviez quelque part où vous vouliez aller ?

Il s'écoula quinze atroces minutes dans ce gymnase super chaud, avant que le Coach Clapp nous laisse enfin aller nous changer.

Je crois qu'il fut impressionné par mon sprint.

Je savais bouger quand je le voulais.

Et je voulais arriver aussi vite que possible à la bibliothèque.

Je ne pouvais pas être en retard. Et s'il pensait que je lui avais posé un lapin et qu'il partait avant même que j'arrive ?

J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et râlai contre mes lacets qui refusaient de coopérer. Je pris le sac de farine ainsi que mon sac et traversai la cour. Je me fichais de la pluie fine. Je glissai légèrement dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque à cause de mes chaussures mouillées. J'ignorai l'air mauvais de la bibliothèque et regardai autour de moi pour voir s'il était là.

Encore cinq minutes avant la dernière sonnerie.

Il était peut-être encore en cours.

Où est-ce que je pouvais attendre ?

M'asseoir aux tables de devant m'aurait donné l'air trop impatiente.

Et nous aurions été trop à découvert.

Les boxes alors.

Nop', ils étaient stratégiquement placés devant le bureau de l'accueil pour qu'ils puissent garder l'œil sur les lycéens à l'esprit pervers.

C'était dur de trouver de l'intimité par ici !

Je me rendis dans la partie des livres à consulter sur place et souris lorsque je trouvai une petite table à côté du rayon de Science.

C'était comme si c'était écrit.

Je fis un grand sourire et arrangeai les chaises de manière à pouvoir voir l'entrée de là où j'étais assise. J'allais pouvoir le voir arriver et lui faire signe.

Mais pas avec trop d'enthousiasme.

Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop désespérée.

Je ne l'étais pas. J'étais juste un peu excitée.

Très bien, j'étais très excitée mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Je sortis les affaires dont nous aurions besoin. J'avais très envie d'ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe pour la lire. Mais j'allais l'attendre. C'était un travail d'équipe après tout.

La cloche sonna. Je devins nerveuse et j'eus trop chaud avec mon pull. Je le retirai et ébouriffai un peu mes cheveux. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas frisé avec la pluie.

Cinq minutes.

Il avait peut-être eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Ça semblait être dans ses habitudes.

Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là bas.

Je sentis mes joues me chauffer alors que j'imaginais des choses torrides. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se masturbait pas au lycée. À moins qu'il aimait les lieux publics.

Hmmm. Ça aurait été fou. Et sexy. Jusqu'à ce que mon père soit prévenu.

Je secouai la tête et rangeai mes feuilles pour la dixième fois.

Il n'était pas vraiment en retard. Ça prenait du temps de venir depuis l'autre côté de l'école.

À moins de courir.

Je n'avais pas vraiment couru. Disons que j'avais juste marché vite.

Dix minutes plus tard.

Je devais me distraire. Je sentais déjà les émotions déprimantes qui m'enveloppaient alors que je m'imaginais qu'il m'avait posée un lapin.

J'allais juste regarder notre profil.

Peut-être.

Non.

Attendez.

Promène-toi, peut-être que tu l'as loupé.

Je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil aux étagères.

Il n'y avait toujours que la vieille dame de l'accueil et moi.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air d'attendre. J'aurais dû avoir l'air d'être occupée.

J'allais chercher des livres pour notre recherche.

Je devais regarder le profil.

Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, si ?

Je devais attendre.

Je pouvais peut-être prendre un livre sur le système de reproduction.

Nous pouvions regarder des schémas de pénis et de vagins. Beurk. On aurait dit un mauvais porno.

Aies l'air occupée.

Évidemment, les livres de bio étaient les plus hauts.

Et l'escabeau avait l'air aussi vieux que la bibliothécaire.

Prends juste un livre de géologie. C'était sur les étagères les plus basses.

Je pouvais aussi ouvrir l'enveloppe. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

_Si seulement_.

Je cherchais un livre sur l'étagère du haut lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi. Il y eu un éclat cuivrée puis un petit bruit. Je sursautai et mon pied glissa du barreau.

Je n'étais pas préparée à ce qu'il apparaisse comme par magie. Il s'était matérialisé.

Directement derrière moi.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

Ses yeux me sondèrent.

Et moi je tombais.

Au sens propre et au sens figuré.

Je n'avais jamais été suffisamment coordonnée pour réfléchir tout en grimpant.

Mais ses bras étaient autour de moi. Et soudainement plus rien ne comptait.

On aurait dit que tout ralentissait et je sentis tout en une seconde.

Sa chaleur dans mon dos, puissante et dure contre mon corps.

Ses mains. Ses doigts étendus.

Son pouce sur ma hanche, juste au dessous de ma taille.

Ses doigts.

M'enveloppant.

Un téton... Bon sang ce que c'était agréable...

Est-ce que je venais de gémir ?

J'avais chaud à la nuque à cause de son souffle. Plus proche.

Oh mon dieu, il était contre moi. Plaquant. Me tenant. Me poussant.

Je sentais. Ça picotait. C'était chaud.

Dur. Encore plus dur.

Ses doigts qui bougent. Traçant. Touchant.

Oh mon dieu, oui.

S'il te plaît.

Bougeant.

Attendez.

Trébuchant en arrière.

« Je dois y aller. »

Je... attends...

Inspire profondément.

Inspire. Ouvre les yeux.

La dernière chose que je vis fut son regard par dessus son épaule alors qu'il remontait l'allée d'un pas hésitant. Il partit en courant jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque comme si j'étais Médusa.

Et il était parti.

Me laissant à bout de souffle et tremblante comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

_C'était._

Quoi.

_Ce._

_Bordel ?_

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la structure du texte ? Je sais que ça peut surprendre au début_ (moi la première en fait ^^)_ mais je trouve que ça rend bien le fait qu'on est dans la tête de Bella... Après tout, quand on pense, on ne formule pas vraiment de phrases ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Je ne suis pas sûre de poster demain soir mais on verra ;) Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Je savais qu'elle pleurait

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Après cette pause du week-end, on reprend la publication :) J'aurais dû poster plus tôt, mais j'aime poster toutes mes mises à jour en même temps alors il fallait que j'ai fini mes autres chapitres avant... Désolée pour le retard ^^

C'est un chapitre un peu lourd pour Edward... mais il doit en passer par là...

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 13 : Je savais qu'elle pleurait**

Edward POV

« Merde !

Merde ! Merde merde merde ! »

Je tapais mon volant avec plus de force à chaque exclamation.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

Elle n'allait plus jamais me parler maintenant.

Et encore moins me laisser la toucher...

« MERDE ! »

Je conduisais sans but, évitant de rentrer à la maison. Je voulais garder pour moi ce que j'avais fait.

Mentir.

Je pouvais simplement mentir à Carlisle.

Évidemment, à chaque fois qu'il découvrait mes mensonges, je perdais mes privilèges.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me coûter ?

Internet ?

Mon portable ?

Ma voiture ?

Putain.

Je m'en foutais. Il pouvait tout me prendre sur le champ.

Bien après que la nuit soit tombée, je me garai devant la maison, j'aurais dû être rentré depuis bien longtemps. Je vis que les lumières étaient toujours allumées. Il devait être encore debout. Et se demandait ce qui s'était passé.

Parce que tout dans ma façon d'agir avait un lien avec mon problème.

Je soupirai contre le volant et restai assis dans le noir pendant quelques minutes.

Je pouvais surmonter cette soirée.

Je le faisais toujours.

Mais demain.

Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour surmonter demain alors que Bella était en colère à cause de ce que j'avais fait ?

Je ne voulais pas.

_Merde_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue ici ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tout ce que je voulais ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle ?

Je secouai la tête pour la repousser de mes pensées et descendis lentement de la voiture pour aller à l'intérieur et affronter la tempête, si je puis dire.

Mais au lieu de ça, j'entendis un tout autre bruit.

Le piano, ça venait de la pièce du fond.

Je regardai autour de moi, m'attendant à voir Carlisle débouler, caché dans un coin, prêt à me piéger. À ma grande surprise, il n'était nulle part. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique et ravalai mes émotions déchirées à propos de ma vie foirée.

Esmée était assise au piano. Elle interprétait la mélodie délicate qu'elle m'avait joué la première fois que je les avais rejoint. Ça avait été mon seul réconfort. C'était comme mon doudou, mon ours en peluche préféré. Elle l'avait écrit elle même et c'était le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

La chanson d'Esmée me calma et m'attira dans la pièce. Elle ne fit pas une fausse note, même quand je m'assis à côté d'elle. Ses mains laissèrent la place à aux miennes. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus calme alors que je sentais la musique prendre le contrôle de mes doigts.

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu oublier ça ?

Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Ma vie était partie en vrille l'année dernière. J'avais abandonné tellement de choses que j'aimais. Une joie enfantine qui avait fait place à quelque chose de plus mature, mais de beaucoup moins satisfaisant. Être ce petit garçon qui savait peu de chose sur la vie me manquait.

Ça me manquait.

Mes doigts couraient sur les touches, une autre chanson que je connaissais par cœur résonna dans l'air. Je sentis ma mère s'appuyer contre moi et elle me caressa le dos en faisant des cercles dans un geste apaisant.

Est-ce qu'elle savait que ça me calmait ?

Est-ce qu'elle savait que j'étais perdu ?

« Tu me manques. » murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion.

Je savais qu'elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait toujours quand je jouais mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.

« Tu me manques aussi. » soufflai-je. Mes doigts se figèrent reposant sur les touches sans appuyer dessus, sans créer de notes.

« On va trouver une solution, Edward. » continua-t-elle en caressant mes épaules crispées. « Je te le promets. Tout va s'arranger. »

Je secouai la tête, sans quitter les touches des yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir sa déception.

« Je t'ai gardé à dîner. Tu as faim ? »

Je secouai la tête et jouai quelques notes. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et ranimaient soudainement mes sentiments à travers la musique.

« J'ai envie de jouer un moment. »

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle se leva pour me laisser de l'espace. Quand elle fut à la porte, elle se retourna et m'appela doucement. Je regardai finalement ma mère. Son sourire était tendre alors qu'elle parlait.

« Quand tu seras prêt, Edward. » dit-elle. « Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant jouer seul.

Je m'attendais à ce que Carlisle m'interrompe pendant que j'étais là, il savait sûrement que c'était une tactique pour l'éviter. Il fallait qu'il sache pour aujourd'hui et que je n'allais pas baisser les bras cette fois-ci. Mais pour être honnête, la musique était une thérapie différente. Pendant que je jouais, mon esprit s'éloignait de tout ce qui me troublait. Je pouvais voir les choses différemment quand mes mains et mon corps travaillaient ensemble pour créer de la musique. C'était comme être deux personnes à la fois. Et comme ça, je pouvais penser plus clairement. Sans que mon corps intervienne.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas été comme ça la veille, tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais eu lieu ?

Mes mains tremblèrent sur les touches. Je me figeai et posai ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de contrôler ma respiration. Mais même moi je voyais bien que je m'étouffais.

J'avais tout foiré.

Je l'avais effrayée. Elle n'allait jamais me pardonner.

J'en étais sûr, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, elle était outrée.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de m'excuser et prier pour qu'elle ne porte pas plainte pour agression sexuelle.

Peut-être que la prison était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je ne l'aurais jamais revue.

Même maintenant, alors que je l'avais terrifiée, je voulais la revoir.

Demain.

Ou plutôt aujourd'hui d'après la pendule que je vis alors que je rejoignais ma chambre.

J'étais tellement épuisé que je m'effondrai sur mon lit, tout habillé.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire autre chose que rêver.

Pour une fois, mes rêves ne me provoquèrent pas.

Je dormis profondément.

Et quand le réveil sonna, je quittai le lit et remis mes chaussures sans m'inquiéter de mes vêtements ou de l'état de mes cheveux.

Ou de ma queue. J'aurais pu rester dur toute la journée pour ce que j'en avais à faire.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait.

Dire que j'étais désolé.

Et espérer qu'elle ne me détestait pas.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que Bella voit les choses de la même façon que lui _XD_ D'ailleurs préparez-vous à un grand moment dans le prochain chapitre ;) Je ne sais pas trop vous, mais Esmée est rarement un personnage que je n'aime pas... et même quand je ne l'aime pas, j'aime la détester ^^

On se retrouve la nuit prochain pour la suite ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Est ce que je le rendais nerveux ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis sûre que Bella vous a manquées... Oui, je sais, je sais... moins qu'Edward mais quand même ^^ En plus, elle a plein de choses à dire ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 14 : Est-ce que je le rendais nerveux ?**

Bella POV

Je ne dormis pas.

Pas du tout.

En plus d'avoir été frustrée par l'attitude de Sexy Mec Flippant et j'avais sur-analysé les raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait laissée en plan, complètement humide. Charlie m'avait appelée pour dire qu'il travaillait de nuit, me laissant seule dans une vieille maison aux portes qui grincent. J'avais laissé la plupart des lumières allumées pour essayer de me réconforter. Je sommeillai un peu sur le canapé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre d'aller dormir dans mon lit, tellement de chemins à parcourir dans la maison.

Alors au lieu de ça, je passai quelques heures à faire des recherches pour l'enfant Farine.

Ouais, j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe sans lui.

J'étais en colère contre lui pour m'avoir touchée comme ça, j'étais en colère parce qu'il m'avait plantée, me laissant seule avec notre devoir à faire.

_Expliquez brièvement la maladie de votre enfant et la façon dont elle affecte son éducation._

J'avais découvert que notre enfant était né aveugle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose et alors que je faisais des recherches sur Internet, je découvris qu'il avait plusieurs raison à la cécité des enfants à la naissance. Et avec plus d'informations sur le fait que notre EF était aveugle, j'écrivis un paragraphe, détaillant la façon dont ça allait nous affecter.

Ça n'allait pas affecter le père vu qu'il n'était pas sur le tableau, pas vrai ?

Je fronçai les sourcils de colère et relus nos profils.

J'étais professeur et il était artiste.

Je grognai et réfléchis aux difficultés que ça allait créer pour notre vie avec un enfant aveugle.

Plutôt de basse classe moyenne, vivant sans doute dans une maison louée. Nous avions des salaires bas.

Et un enfant aveugle coûterait cher.

Je me frottai les yeux alors que la nuit laissait place à l'aube.

Je tapai rapidement un petit texte sur notre fausse vie et les problèmes liés à EF, puis j'allai prendre une douche.

J'avais besoin de me réveiller pour essayer d'être en forme et souriante aujourd'hui.

Même si j'avais envie d'étrangler le garçon qui avait fait de mon lundi un enfer.

Je n'allais pas le laisser me faire ça aujourd'hui.

J'allais lui dire que je n'appréciais pas qu'on m'aborde pour me tripoter.

J'allais lui dire qu'il devait m'expliquer son raisonnement ou j'allais lui rendre la vie encore plus dure.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Je fis exprès de mettre mon jean skinny avec le haut qui lui plaisait tant le premier jour.

J'agissais de façon déloyale.

Je le savais.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'étais mal à l'aise en entrant dans la classe de biologie. Il était déjà là, le dos bien droit et les mains crispées sur le bureau. Je pouvais sentir la tension émaner de lui depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mais il m'observait d'un regard sombre.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et mon estomac fit une pirouette.

Quel traître ce corps. J'allais mettre Edward mal à l'aise. Je voulais être en colère.

Où était passée ma colère d'un peu plus tôt ?

« Salut. »

« Salut. » répondis-je doucement en posant notre enfant farineux entre nous sur la table. Je m'occupai en préparant mes notes pour le cours, ainsi que le paragraphe qui était pour aujourd'hui. Je les fis glisser vers lui mais refusai de le regarder, de me perdre.

Je voulais lui dire...

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il, me prenant par surprise. Est-ce qu'il lisait dans mon esprit ?

« Quoi ? »

Il déglutit et sa magnifique mâchoire se crispa, avant qu'il ne me regarde avec plus d'intensité.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il. « Pour... hier. Ce que j'ai fait. C'était mal. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. »

« Oh. » fis-je doucement. Je n'étais pas aussi contente qu'il s'excuse que ce que j'avais espéré.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ?

Qu'il m'embrasse pour tout arranger ?

Je me détournai et fixai mes notes, mon écriture était indéchiffrable.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions être amis. » continua-t-il. Je voyais dans ma vision périphérique qu'il me fixait toujours.

« D'accord. » murmurai-je. « Ce n'est qu'un projet de bio. Je ne cherchais pas un meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Ça serait simplement mieux qu'on travaille séparément. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et fus perturber par son expression. Il avait l'air contrarié par quelque chose. Frustré peut-être. Et sa respiration était un peu plus haletante.

Est-ce que je le rendais nerveux ?

« Mr Banner a dit qu'on devrait travailler ensemble. » dis-je d'un air perdu. Il ne venait pas de dire qu'il était désolé ?

« Eh bien, ça serait peut-être mieux si tu travaillais avec Mike Newton ou quelqu'un d'autre. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

« Ne fais pas... » Je fus interrompue par Mr Banner qui commençait le cours.

Je me détournai d'Edward à contre cœur et essayai de me concentrer.

Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dit.

Il essayait de ne plus avoir à travailler avec moi. Est-ce qu'il avait honte ?

Je le regardai discrètement et perdis courage en voyant son dos et sa mâchoire crispés. Ses mains étaient toujours serrées sur la table.

Il resta dans cette position pendant toute l'heure et il ne tourna jamais la tête vers moi. Comme si je n'existait pas.

Ça me mit en colère.

Tu ne m'aimes pas, très bien.

Mais ne viens pas me tripoter avant de m'ignorer comme si je ne valais rien !

La cloche sonna et je rangeai mes feuilles dans mon sac, sans soin. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de lui.

Même pas assez bien pour que le mec flippant devienne ton partenaire de labo ?

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas changer de partenaire, Mr Cullen. Il vaudra que vous vous arrangiez avec Mlle Swan. »

Je levai la tête vers Edward qui parlait avec Mr Banner. Le regard du prof était rivé sur moi et il me prenait en pitié.

Génial, même le prof avait pitié de moi.

« Je vais devoir le supporter. » entendis-je Edward murmurer. Il me regarda, la tension qu'il avait retenue pendant toute l'heure était dix fois pires maintenant. « La bibliothèque ? Après les cours ? »

Je serrai les dents et calai l'enfant farine sur ma hanche.

« Très bien. » sifflai-je. Je passai devant eux pour quitter la classe.

J'étais carrément prête à jouer au volley aujourd'hui.

Qui eut cru qu'il fallait viser avant de tirer ?

Ce pauvre Mike Newton allait avoir un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine.

Et cette espèce d'armoire à glace de footballeur ne m'aida. Je dus l'écouter se moquer de moi parce que j'avais mal visé.

Connard.

Et cette fois-ci, j'arrivai à la bibliothèque en sueur. Je m'en fichais.

J'attendis une demi heure. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas se pointer. Il était du genre à courir.

Enfin, je ne savais pas s'il courait vraiment. Mais il agissait vraiment tout comme.

Je rentrai à la maison en râlant contre la population masculine en général.

J'allais rester vierge pour toujours si je ne devais pas approcher les connards.

« Whoa du calme, Bells ! Qui t'a cherchée ? »

Je grognai sur mon père avant de réaliser que c'était lui. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Je déteste les gens. » gémis-je, décidant d'inclure toute la race humaine, pas seulement les garçons.

Si j'avais dit garçons, Charlie se serait mis à nettoyer ses pistolets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bells ? Il faut que j'arrête qui ? »

Je grognai et secouai la tête. Je plongeai mon regard dans le regard doux du seul homme que j'aimerais toujours.

« Je t'aime Papa. » murmurai-je.

Ça le faisait toujours rougir et il me répondait qu'il m'aimait aussi en bégayant.

Mais cette fois-ci, il m'observa d'un pensif et me prit la main, la tenant fermement.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je grognai et racontai l'histoire du cours de bio, gardant pour moi les parties où je trouvais ce Mec Flippant et Sexy, mignon et tout.

« Alors ce Cullen t'a posée un lapin ? Je serais contrariée moi aussi surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a demandé à changer de partenaire. » dit finalement Charlie en se grattant la tête.

Il se figea et me fixa avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« À moins que tu lui plaises. » plaisanta-t-il.

Du moins, je pensais qu'il plaisantait.

« N'importe quoi. » soufflai-je.

« Eh bien, il est encore tôt. Je pense que tu devrais aller frapper à sa porte pour exiger des réponses. » dit-il simplement.

Je fixai bêtement mon père.

Aller... chez un garçon ?

Exiger des réponses... sans empiéter ?

Allez... chez un garçon ?

Où était donc passé mon père, l'officier de police protecteur ?

« Je ne sais pas où il vit. » répondis-je à la place.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que ton père soit le Chef de la Police. Je sais où tout le monde vit ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il écrivit les directions sur la liste de course.

« Je... Je ne peux pas y aller, Papa ! » le contrai-je.

Il était hors de question que je me fasse rejeter deux fois en un jour.

« Je pense que tu devrais. Montre lui que tu es jeune femme forte qu'on n'a pas intérêt à chercher. » dit-il d'un air fier. « On ne te pose pas de lapin, pas à ma fille. »

Je secouai la tête et me levai pour aller dans ma chambre.

« Si tu n'y vas pas, je vais devoir le suivre dans toute la ville avec ma voiture de police. Je le forcerais peut-être même à se ranger plusieurs fois pour le menacer de lui donner deux-trois amendes. »

« S'il te plaît ! Non ! » criai-je, horrifiée par ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il m'aurait encore plus détestée.

« Vas-y. Esmée Cullen est une dame charmante. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste timide. Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec les Cullen. Ils sont calmes et discrets. À part Emmett. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ton partenaire, c'est bien Edward, pas vrai ? Pas Emmett ? »

« Je ne connais même pas Emmett, Papa. » dis-je en prenant mon sac de cours pour partir.

« Bien, Emmett est le plus terrible. Je le surveille. » continua-t-il en me faisant signe de la main.

« C'est ça Papa. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec un Cullen. Si j'en vois un autre, je partirais en courant et j'appellerais le 911. » lançai-je depuis la porte.

Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité et me mis en route. Il se mit à pleuvoir alors que je conduisais.

Comment est-ce que je savais que ça allait mal se terminer ?

Peut-être parce que j'arrivai là bas avant de savoir quoi dire à ses parents quand ils ouvriraient la porte.

Je me tenais, mouillée et gelée pendant que son père me fixait d'un air choqué.

« Bonjours, je suis Bella Swan. Est-ce qu'Edward est là ? » me présentai-je.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Euh... En voilà une fin de chapitre comme on les voit pas venir XD Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Pas Carlisle en tout cas ^^

Le prochain chapitre est POV Edward qui reprend à cet endroit ;) D'ailleurs, Emmett et Bella vont enfin officiellement se rencontrer...

Comme toujours, je me répète un peu ^^ mais si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ;) On se retrouve demain ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Tu as une invitée

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon retour dans la tête d'Edward... on va découvrir sa réaction à la venue de Bella... Pas que la sienne d'ailleurs ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 15 : Tu as une invitée**

Edward POV

Je n'avais vraiment pas de couilles.

Je lui avais fait croire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

Et ça me faisait me sentir encore plus mal que ce matin.

Son expression lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que je la rejetais m'avait tenu éloigné des toilettes jusqu'à la fin des cours, mais lorsque la cloche sonna, je mourais d'envie de la revoir.

De lui dire que j'étais beaucoup plus intéressé par elle que je n'aurais dû.

Je l'observai se diriger vers la bibliothèque. La moue boudeuse qu'elle arborait rendait ses lèvres encore plus pleines qu'à l'habitude. Et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval lâche.

Un truc auquel s'agripper...

Je grognai tout bas, effrayant quelques secondes qui passaient à côté de moi.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans la bibliothèque, je fis un pas vers le bâtiment.

Entre.

Tu sais te tenir.

Demande lui pardon. Supplie-là. Implore son pardon.

Fais sourire ses lèvres boudeuses.

Ou fais lui faire la moue pour une autre raison.

Putain.

L'intérieur de ma voiture était l'endroit le plus sûr pour nous deux.

Il valait mieux ne pas rester avec elle.

J'envisageai de rouler en rond une fois de plus parce que j'étais nerveux à l'idée de voir Carlisle aujourd'hui. Comme je ne l'avais pas retrouvé la veille, j'étais sûr qu'il allait m'assommer de questions. Et ne pas croire à la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

Cinq fois aujourd'hui.

C'était tout.

Il n'allait jamais me croire.

Je me grattai la tête en conduisant. J'étais encore plus perdu que la première fois que j'étais arrivé dans cette ville.

Est-ce que je devais lui mentir à propos de Bella ? Où est-ce que je devais lui mentir sur le nombre de fois où je m'étais masturbé aujourd'hui ?

J'avais déjà perdu toute chance avec elle, alors qu'est-ce que je perdais à parler d'elle ?

Peut-être que Carlisle allait pouvoir écrire un mot explicatif à l'attention de Mr Banner.

Quoi exactement ?

Que j'étais allergique à elle ?

Peu importe la façon de voir les choses, j'étais baisé.

Une fois dans notre allée, je coupai le moteur et essayai de trouver le courage d'affronter mon père.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je remarquai que sa voiture n'était pas là.

Peut-être qu'il travaillait tard.

Je me glissai dans la maison et allai à la salle de bain pour me laver de cette journée.

Ce qui évidemment me fit arriver à la sixième fois.

C'était parce que j'avais imaginé Bella dans la bibliothèque.

Je pouvais la sentir contre moi et je profitai de mon moment seul avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Je me demandais si je restais suffisamment longtemps ici, je pourrais atteindre le chiffre sept. Carlisle aurait pu croire sept fois sans poser de questions.

Je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Je me sentais sale de penser ainsi à Bella.

Je laissai l'eau nettoyer toutes les preuves et me rendis dans ma chambre. Mais alors que je faisais les cents pas, essayant de me calmer, je me sentais piégé ici.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que j'avais planté Bella à la bibliothèque.

Vu comme à quel point elle était en colère la veille.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Faire les cents pas ne faisait que me stresser d'avantage. Il fallait que je me calme.

Et grâce à Esmée, je réalisai que le seul endroit où il fallait que j'aille, c'était la salle de musique. La pièce m'invitait à entrer comme une vieille amie et je fus immédiatement apaisé. C'était facile de se remettre à la musique. Je découvris que mes doigts aimaient le contact des touches froides, mes oreilles aimaient le son que mes doigts créaient. Mon corps se calma et je me sentis même sourire alors que je jouais.

Il allait falloir que je remercie Esmée pour m'avoir permis de m'échapper un peu.

J'aurais presque pu_ l_'oublier.

J'aurais presque pu oublier l'année dernière.

Oublier tout ce qui s'était mal passé.

Je fermai les yeux et continuai à jouer, même lorsque j'entendis qu'on sonnait à la porte, puis lorsque Carlisle m'appela. Ça pouvait attendre.

« Edward ? »

Mes mains se fichèrent sur les touches lorsque j'entendis Esmée à la porte.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me tournai pour la regarder. Elle avait un sourire prudent sur les lèvres.

« Edward. » répéta-t-elle. « Tu as une invitée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai. L'idée d'avoir une invitée me perturbait.

Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle me laissa passer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée d'où je pouvais entendre Carlisle parler. Je me figeai en entrant. Je tombai sur la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais imaginé chez moi.

« Bella. »

Elle se tourna au son de ma voix. Son visage était un peu rouge et elle avait un peu l'air mal à l'aise à côté de mon père. Elle était trempée à cause de la pluie battante et tenait son sac contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle avait dû mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

D'un autre côté, Carlisle me regardait directement, un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne nous as pas parlé de Bella, Edward. » commença-t-il. Je remarquai son ton accusateur.

« Nous ne faisons équipe que depuis hier. » dit doucement Bella. Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de jouer avec son manteau.

« Sil te plaît, entre, Bella. Tu as l'air trempé. Edward, va lui chercher un de tes sweats pour qu'elle le mette le temps qu'on sèche le sien. » lança Esmée, à côté de moi.

L'idée que Bella porte mes vêtements me fit déglutir. Je fus moi même content d'avoir mis un pull long lorsque je ressentis l'effet que Bella me faisait. Pour me distraire, je hochai la tête et grimpai à l'étage pour prendre un sweat propre. Dire que j'étais excité à l'idée qu'elle le porte était une chose. L'idée que je le récupère avec son odeur me poussa à passer un jean.

Le jogging que je portais aurait été trop révélateur.

Je redescendis et entendis leur voix dans la salle à manger. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, me préparant au pire. Lorsque j'entrai, Carlisle était en train de lui poser des questions sur son emménagement récent.

« En fait, je suis de Phœnix. » dit-elle de cette voix douce et timide que j'aimais entendre. « J'ai emménagé ici il y a environ deux semaines. »

Carlisle sourit et me regarda. Il me fit un signe de tête alors qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi mon comportement avait changé.

« Bella était juste en train de nous dire que vous devez travailler ensemble sur un projet. » dit-il d'un ton professionnel. Son regard absorbait chacun de nos mouvements.

Bella leva la tête vers moi. On aurait dit un petit animal effrayé alors qu'elle m'observait approcher avec mon pull à la main.

« Je voulais juste te déposer des trucs. » commença-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi. » intervint joyeusement Carlisle. « Reste donc dîner ! Vous pourrez travailler sur votre projet le temps que ça soit prêt. »

« Oh, je ne veux pas m'imposer. » bégaya-t-elle en repoussant mon sweat vers moi.

Carlisle m'observa me crisper lorsque la main de Bella toucha mon ventre par accident.

J'étais complètement baisé maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, ma chérie. » expliqua Esmée en lui souriant. Le visage de Bella se détendit un peu en voyant l'expression douce de ma mère.

Ma mère était comme ça. Elle pouvait mettre n'importe qui à l'aise, même avec tous les monstres présents.

Bella me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Si je disais non, elle allait être encore plus en colère et Carlisle allait savoir que j'étais coupable.

Si je disais oui, ça allait me donner l'occasion de m'expliquer. Et Carlisle allait quand même savoir que j'étais coupable.

Mais je pouvais arranger ça.

La voir.

Lui parler.

« Reste dîner. » murmurai-je. « On pourra parler... du devoir. »

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Carlisle, nous faisant sursauter Bella et moi. « Alors, c'est quoi votre projet ? »

Esmée prit la main de son mari et rigola.

« Je pense qu'ils peuvent parler sans qu'on les dérange, Carlisle ! » Elle me regarda intensément. « Nous sommes juste à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri. »

Carlisle hésita, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête avant de la suivre dans la cuisine, nous laissant seuls Bella et moi.

_Seuls_.

Pour la toute première fois.

« Hum. » fis-je en me glissant sur une chaise à côté d'elle, laissant tout de même une place d'écart entre nous.

« Edward, je ne voulais pas m'inviter comme ça. » commença-t-elle rapidement à voix basse. « J'étais juste très en colère. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu alors que tu avais dit que tu viendrais. Si c'est à cause d'hier, ne... »

Je secouai la tête pour l'interrompre et regardai la porte derrière laquelle, j'en étais sûr, Carlisle nous écoutait, verre plaqué contre le bois pour mieux entendre.

Ou peut-être qu'il utilisait son stéthoscope.

Malgré tout, c'était dangereux de lui parler de ça.

Je me tournai vers elle et tombai sur son regard mauvais.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. » murmurai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa la porte, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce que j'essayais de cacher à mes parents.

En un clin d'œil elle passa de la colère à la tristesse. Elle hocha la tête, arborant une moue, avant de parler.

« C'est rien. J'ai compris. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas que je sois là, j'ai carrément compris. »

« Non. » répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Plus que tout, je voulais qu'elle soit là.

Mais pas trop dans la salle à manger. Esmée m'aurait tué si on avait cassé la table.

Je laissai difficilement échapper un soupir et essayai de trouver les bons mots.

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella. Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. » murmurai-je. Je me redressai lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Trop près.

Bella secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour me contrer mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre violemment nous fit sursauter.

« Hey ! » cria mon frère Emmett en pointant Bella du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je regardai Bella puis Emmett, passant du sourire amusé d'Emmett, au regard hostile de Bella.

« Tu es _Emmett Cullen_. » dit-elle. Sa voix avait un air dangereux.

« Et tu es là avec Eddie ? » rétorqua-t-il en rigolant. « Eh bien, je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Et sur ce, Emmett alla à la cuisine en riant.

Je regardai Bella qui faisait la fine bouche et rougissait furieusement.

« Tu connais Emmett ? » demandai-je doucement.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et hocha la tête.

« C'est le connard que j'ai percuté en voulant entrer dans les toilettes des filles du gymnase. » dit-elle. « C'est un putain de pervers. »

Je ne pus pas retenir mon rire. C'était lui le pervers.

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris. Un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes puis elle se mit à rire avec moi.

C'était agréable d'être assis là avec elle, riant.

Peut-être que le dîner était une bonne idée après tout.

Mais une fois de plus, il allait falloir qu'on s'en sorte malgré la présence de ma famille.

Ça pouvait rendre les choses dures.

Et de plus d'une façon.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Bon, c'est un petit pas en avant quand même, non ? Après tout, il est content qu'elle soit là... Moins les autres mais bon ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera le repas en POV Bella ;) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. J'en ai envie

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je vous avais annoncé le mauvais chapitre _*honte à moi*_ ^^ Avant le dîner, on profite un peu plus d'un moment avec Edward... et tout ça dans la tête de Bella ;)

Je pense que Carlisle va vous faire peur... et ça pour une bonne raison... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus XD

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 16 : _J'en ai envie_**

Bella POV

Le père d'Edward me fixait comme si j'avais deux têtes.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-il d'un air choqué.

« Hum, oui, monsieur. » bégayai-je mais pas seulement à cause du stresse.

J'étais trempée et j'avais froid.

Mes frissons le réveillèrent. Il hocha la tête et me proposa d'entrer.

Je me sentis soudainement pas à ma place.

Le père d'Edward portait un gilet luxueux et un pantalon hors de prix alors que j'étais vêtue d'un pull à capuche, d'un jean skinny et que j'avais mes converses aux pieds qui couinaient sur le sol en marbre de leur entrée décadente.

C'était une telle erreur.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais exiger que ce mec canon, flippant et _riche_ me donne des réponses ?

Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par moi.

Je m'accrochai à mon sac, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop mouillé.

Sinon, nous allions nous retrouver avec un Enfant Farine plutôt Pâteux.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Edward ? »

Je levai la tête, surprise par le ton intense de son père. J'avais peur d'avoir mis le doigt sur un des secrets d'Edward.

Du genre, qu'il n'avait parlé de moi à personne. À moins qu'il se plaignait à mon propos.

« Hum, on est en biologie ensemble. » commençai-je.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je me tournai et tombai sur celle qui devait être Mme Cullen. C'était une jolie femme d'âge moyen qui me souriait gentiment.

« Bella Swan. » répondit le père d'Edward en m'observant avec intensité. « Elle est là pour voir Edward. »

Mme Cullen écarquilla les yeux un instant puis son sourire se fit brillant.

« Je m'appelle Esmée, je suis la mère d'Edward. » se présenta-t-elle en me serrant la main. « Tu es la fille du Chef Swan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête. Je sentis mes dents s'entrechoquer.

« Je vais aller chercher Edward. » Elle remonta rapidement le couloir.

Me laissant seule avec l'Inquisition Cullen.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? »

« Je voulais juste parler à Edward. Nous nous sommes loupés après les cours et nous avons un devoir à rendre. » expliquai-je dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de me scruter.

Il hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse, m'observant toujours.

« Vous travaillez ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui monsieur. » dis-je. Je tournai la tête vers le couloir, espérant y voir Edward.

Je n'aimais pas l'attitude de son père. Comme s'il me soupçonnait de quelque chose.

Bon sang, est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une fille désespérée qui était venue ici pour se jeter sur son fils ?

Est-ce qu'il arrivait à voir à quel point j'étais nerveuse et excitée d'être ici ?

Merde, je parie que mes tétons criaient ça au monde entier !

J'étais gelée.

_Stupide idée, Charlie_.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu travailles avec Edward ? »

« Un jour ou deux, en fait. » Je me figeai devant son étrange sourire.

« Edward doit vraiment aimer ça. »

Beurk. Le Mec Flippant et Sexy avait un Papa Flippant.

« Est-ce que ça te plaît de travailler avec Edward ? »

« Hum, ça peut aller, je suppose. » dis-je les dents serrer pour les empêcher de s'entrechoquer. « Nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« Bella. »

Je me tournai en entendant sa voix, soulagée de ne plus être seule avec le père d'Edward, néanmoins, mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis l'expression d'Edward.

De la terreur pure.

_Je provoquais de la terreur dans le cœur des hommes._

Comme dans un mauvais film de science-fiction.

« Tu ne nous as pas parlé de Bella, Edward. » lança Mr Cullen. J'entendis son insinuation dans sa voix.

Si cet homme avait eu une moustache de méchant, il aurait été en train de la tortiller à ce moment là. C'était quoi son problème ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward aurait parlé de moi alors que j'étais le fléau de son existence ?

« Nous ne faisons équipe que depuis hier. » répondis-je, espérant aider. Mais lorsque je regardai à nouveau Edward, je vis qu'il avait la mâchoire crispé.

« Sil te plaît, entre, Bella. Tu as l'air trempé. Edward, va lui chercher un de tes sweats pour qu'elle le mette le temps qu'on sèche le sien. » dit Esmée.

J'observai Edward partir littéralement en volant dans les escaliers pour s'éloigner de moi.

Esmée me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna vers leur salon.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rester. Je voudrais juste parler à Edward pendant quelques minutes. » dis-je faiblement. Esmée me tint contre elle jusqu'à ce que nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

« C'est ridicule. » insista-t-elle en m'aidant à retirer mon sweat. « Tu es gelée. Je ne veux pas te renvoyer chez le Chef Swan alors que tu es frigorifié. »

Je me cachai en enroulant mes bras autour de moi avant que Papa Flippant ne découvre que j'étais sérieusement gelée. Ou du moins que mes tétons l'étaient. Esmée me sourit et tira une chaise pour que je m'assois.

« On ne rencontre jamais les amis d'Edward. C'est agréable de savoir qu'il en a une comme toi. » dit-elle joyeusement.

Je remarquai que Mr Cullen avait plissé les yeux.

J'aurais dû leur expliquer que je n'étais pas son amie. Je connaissais à peine leur fils. Du moins, pas de la façon qu'ils le pensaient.

Malheureusement.

« Alors, depuis quand est-ce que tu connais Edward ? » me demanda-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Cullen étaient aussi perceptifs ?

« Hum, à peine deux semaines. Je viens d'emménager. » expliquai-je.

Mr Cullen arqua un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme. Esmée le fixait.

Je connaissais ce regard. C'était celui que Renée utilisait avec Phil quand elle voulait qu'il arrête de parler de base-ball avant de se ridiculiser.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens Bella ? » me questionna Esmée. Son ton était beaucoup moins accusateur que celui de son mari.

« En fait, je suis de Phœnix. J'ai emménagé ici il y a environ deux semaines. » Plus je passais de temps dans leur maison, plus j'étais mal à l'aise.

J'avais l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche.

Est-ce qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de m'évaluer ?

Je laissai échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Edward revint, un sweat à l'effigie du lycée de Forks à la main.

Et il avait passé un jean.

J'imaginais bien pourquoi. À quel point ça aurait été gênant si Papa Flippant avait vu l'érection de son fils ?

Même si j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il soit excité par ma présence chez lui, j'étais sûre que ça aurait été désagréable pour lui de se promener en survêtement. J'aimais bien ces deux côtés de lui.

Le sweat donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient plus minces.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me demandaient ?

« Reste donc dîner ! » dit Mr Cullen. « Vous pourrez travailler sur votre projet le temps que ça soit prêt. »

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me lever.

« Oh, je ne veux pas m'imposer. » bégayai-je en rendant son pull à Edward.

Oh bon sang, ce qu'il était doux son sweat.

Esmée me fit gentiment me rasseoir. Je regardai Edward. Il semblait en plein conflit. Il ne voulait pas que je sois là et je commençais à avoir l'impression qu'ils voulaient me préparer pour le dîner. Une famille de cannibales.

Ça aurait expliqué le côté Flippant.

« Reste dîner. » murmura Edward. Son regard s'adoucit. « On pourra parler... du devoir. »

J'hésitai un instant avant de prendre son pull et de hochai la tête. Je regardai Esmée entraîner son mari vers la cuisine. C'était vraiment surréaliste.

Ils agissaient comme les parents d'une adolescente qui recevait la visite d'un garçon.

Est-ce que c'était ça que faisait les parents de garçons ?

Edward se posa sur une chaise à environ un mètre de moi. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer. Il posa finalement ses mains sur la table. Je voyais bien que ma présence le mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais envahi son espace de sécurité.

« Edward, je ne voulais pas m'inviter comme ça. » dis-je, espérant alléger la tension qui nous entourait. « J'étais juste très en colère. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu alors que tu avais dit que tu viendrais. Si c'est à cause d'hier, ne... »

Il fit la moue et secoua la tête. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la cuisine.

Est-ce qu'il était gêné par ce qu'il avait fait ou il était gêné par moi ?

Je me sentis à nouveau toute petite.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. » dit-il tout pas, m'évitant encore une fois.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et son regard perçait un trou dans la porte de la cuisine. Je réalisai qu'il était sans doute en colère parce que sa famille pensait qu'il était intéressé par moi.

Son comportement tendu montrait bien qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois présent. Il n'avait pas besoin de me l'expliquer. Je ressentais bien les choses.

« C'est rien. J'ai compris. » commençai-je. « Tu ne veux pas que je sois là, j'ai carrément compris. »

« Non. » répondit-il rapidement. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda d'un air presque désespéré.

Néanmoins, sa réponse me perturba. Et lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour expirer, je fus encore plus perdue. Il semblait résigné.

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella. Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Je mourrais d'envie de lui prendre la main. Mais je savais qu'il était verrouillé.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. » murmura-t-il.

_J'en ai envie_.

J'inspirai profondément pour trouver du courage et me glissai sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je voulais le réconforter, repousser ce conflit qui semblait crisper son corps. Même lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, je fus sûre que je voulais mieux le connaître.

Évidemment, lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce. J'eus quelques doutes.

_Emmett Cullen._ Le footballeur pervers.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon père était inquiet. Je prévoyais de rester bien loin de ce Cullen là.

Est-ce qu'Edward lui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Il sembla apprécier lorsque je traitai son frère de putain de pervers. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire auparavant et sa légèreté me donna envie de l'entendre à nouveau.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi sérieux tout le temps ?

« Edward ? » demandai-je lorsque notre rire s'apaisa et que nous retombâmes dans un silence nerveux.

Il détourna de son regard de ses mains crispées et la profondeur de ses yeux me donna envie de m'y noyer.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en colère. » murmura-t-il. Il m'observa d'une façon bien plus intime que jamais.

« Arrête de me fuir. » rétorquai-je doucement, surprise par mon audace.

Il déglutit et se remit à fixer ses mains, brisant la brève connexion que je pensais avoir avec le vrai Edward Cullen.

« Je vais essayer. » souffla-t-il en grognant tout bas.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir insister. Il semblait être sur le point de me fuir, alors je ramenai mon attention sur mon sac.

« Très bien. » commençai-je. « C'est à ton tour d'avoir l'Enfant Farine. »

Il rigola doucement et me regarda, l'amusement était visible sur son beau visage.

« L'Enfant Farine ? » me demanda-t-il. « Tu ne lui as pas encore trouvé de nom ? »

« Si. » répondis-je en rougissant. « Il s'appelle Enfant Farine. Ou EF pour faire plus court. »

« T'es plutôt bizarre. » sourit-il.

« Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. » le contrai-je.

Nous restâmes assis un moment. Edward m'écoutait alors que je lui expliquais les grandes lignes de notre projet. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il avait grogné quand je lui avais parlé de la cécité. L'esprit d'Edward semblait être un endroit encore plus étrange que le mien.

Le mien était plutôt banal en fait.

Sur la table, contre le mur... des choses dans le genre.

Je fus tirer de mes pensées perverses à propos d'Edward lorsqu'Esmée arriva avec le couvert.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Il s'excusa pour aller se laver.

Me laissant seule avec sa famille pendant cinq longues minutes insoutenables.

Carlisle m'observa comme un aigle qui a repéré une souris et Emmett riait doucement tout en secouant la tête.

Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour que je m'enfuis ou que j'aille me cacher ?

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'Edward faisait. Se cacher dans la salle de bain.

C'était une super idée.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Tous aussi flippants les uns que les autres... Finalement, Edward n'est peut-être pas si bizarre que ça ^^

La prochaine fois, c'est sûr, on dîne avec les Cullen... En voilà un repas qui promet XD

Comme toujours les amies, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit ! Prenez soin de vous ! On se retrouve demain !

_P.S. : (Blond'Hache) - Je ne sais pas si tu auras l'occasion de passer par là, mais merci pour ton message gentil (du début à la fin ^^) qui m'a beaucoup fait sourire ;) You rock' girl !_

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Mes parents étaient foutrement déroutant

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici donc le dîner tant attendu ! Et croyez moi, ça en vaut la peine ^^ Je pense d'ailleurs que vous allez de plus en plus détester quelqu'un et adorer quelqu'un d'autre_ *oui, je parle en message codé*_ XD

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 17 : Mes parents étaient foutrement déroutants**

Edward POV

Dire qu'avoir Bella chez moi était _dur_ était un euphémisme. Même avec mon jean, j'eus quelques problèmes. Dès qu'elle fut assise à côté de moi, j'eus envie de la toucher. Je gardai mes mains serrées devant moi, terrifiée à l'idée de craquer pile au moment où Carlisle sortirait de la cuisine en me pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur tout en criant _aha_ !

Je voyais bien qu'il avait compris ce que je cachais.

Il savait que Bella était plus qu'une partenaire de labo pour moi.

C'était une femme.

Jolie.

Bien faite.

Elle sentait encore meilleure mouillée.

Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'elle me disait sur les profils de notre projet. Je trouvais sa voix un peu distrayante. Elle avait dû me dire deux fois que notre enfant était aveugle.

C'était marrant, sérieux.

Enfin, pas _marrant_ marrant. Mon humour était un peu particulier ces derniers jours.

Mais qui aurait cru que l'enfant d'une personne qui se masturbait beaucoup pouvait naître aveugle ?

Ouais, mon esprit déraillait et je mourais d'envie de la toucher.

J'étais en train de décrisper mes doigts pour pouvoir frôler ses cheveux sur son épaule lorsqu'Esmée entra, annonçant que nous allions dîner dans cinq minutes.

Je m'excusai rapidement pour aller me laver, j'avais surtout l'intention de libérer un peu de tension.

Je devais l'admettre, j'étais faible.

Six fois ne suffisaient pas pour une journée avec Bella Swan. Sans même l'avoir touchée.

Et peut-être être en elle.

_Putain._

Plus vite que jamais.

Je doute quelqu'un m'ait chronométré et c'est peut-être ma paranoïa qui me fit rougir un peu lorsque Carlisle fit la moue et plissa les yeux à mon retour. J'essayai d'ignorer son regard insistant alors que je m'installais à côté de Bella. Apparemment, elle s'était rafraîchie elle aussi.

Sa queue de cheval avait fait place une longue tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos, s'enroulant autour de la capuche du pull que je lui avais passée.

Il me tardait de le récupérer. Oui, j'allais dormir avec ce soir.

Enfin, si Carlisle ne gâchait pas ma soirée avec toutes ses questions.

« Alors, Bella nous disait que vous devez vous occuper d'un enfant virtuel. » annonça Carlisle en ouvrant sa serviette. « Ça devrait être intéressant. »

« J'ai fait ça avec un œuf en première. » intervint Emmett. « Ils vous ont montrés comment on les fait ? »

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Emmett alors qu'Esmée le grondait pour être impolie. Je voyais bien que Bella rougissait déjà. Je sentais sa jambe à quelques centimètres de la mienne sous la table. Un seul petit ajustement et je la touchais.

Ou elle aurait sursauté ? Je savais que c'était comme ça que j'aurais réagi.

« Je trouve que c'est un projet intéressant qui vous permet de gérer les besoin spéciaux d'un enfant. » dit Esmée essayant de rediriger la conversation.

« Vous devriez passer à l'hôpital à l'occasion, tous les deux. Je pourrais vous faire passer du temps dans le centre de développement. » lança Carlisle en me faisant un sourire faussement bienveillant.

« Ça serait génial. » répondit Bella avec excitation, ne voyant pas le double sens dans la voix de Carlisle.

Est-ce qu'il essayait de me faire échouer ?

Je l'observai avec attention, essayant de déterminer ses motivations pendant que Bella décrivait un peu plus en quoi allait consister notre projet du semestre.

« Il faut qu'on fasse du volontariat dans une clinique spécialisée dans les besoin de notre enfant et il faut aussi qu'on parle à un spécialiste de la génétique pour savoir ce qui pourrait avoir provoqué ce problème. » dit-elle.

Emmett se mit à rire et s'étouffa presque en mangeant à cause de ce que Bella venait de dire.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à trouver que la situation de Junior était un peu ironique.

Bella fronça les sourcils et Emmett se tut.

_Connard_.

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était évident qu'il l'agaçait. Il arqua un sourcil et prit une grosse bouchée de poulet. Un vrai petit ange.

« Alors, Bella. » continua Esmée en lançant un regard mauvais à Emmett qui souriait toujours à Bella. « Est-ce que tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis depuis que tu es là ? »

Bella fixa son assiette et haussa les épaules.

« Quelques-uns. C'est difficile de se faire des amis quand on arrive en terminale dans une petite ville. » répondit-elle doucement. « Tout le monde se connaît depuis si longtemps. »

« Ah eh bien, Edward et Emmett sont nouveaux eux aussi, ils pourront d'aider avec ça. » dit gentiment Esmée.

« Absolument ! » rigola Emmett. « Je suis sûr qu'Edward et toi avez tout un _tas_ de choses en commun ! »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, espérant arriver à lui dire de la fermer par télépathie.

« Tu veux dire que nous avons autre chose en commun en plus de suivre des cours de bio ensemble, Edward et moi ? » rétorqua Bella d'un air audacieux. Elle regardait Emmett comme si elle le défiait.

Je fus surpris de voir Emmett fermer sa gueule.

Comment est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient exactement ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que Bella pensait que c'était lui le pervers ?

Comme il ne répondait pas à sa question, elle prit un petit morceau de pomme de terre et eut un sourire moqueur.

Carlisle observa la scène, calculant tout comme il le faisait habituellement. Ça lui permettait d'alimenter son interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme occupations pendant ton temps libre, Bella ? » demanda Carlisle.

Je sentis Bella se tendre à côté de moi. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle était nerveuse.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment. » murmura-t-elle. « La lecture, je suppose. Et la musique. J'aime écouter de la musique. »

« Vraiment, quel genre de musique ? » insista Carlisle, faisait se crisper Bella à côté de moi.

J'en avais assez de son interrogatoire.

« C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? » C'était la première fois que je prenais la parole.

« Je suis juste curieux, fiston. Tu ne parles jamais de tes amis, alors on sait peu de choses à leur propos. » continua Carlisle d'un ton trop calme.

Je laissai mon genou toucher légèrement le sien, pour lui montrer mon soutien. Ça ne fit que me distraire. Parce qu'elle poussa sa jambe vers moi en réponse.

Cuisse contre genou. Chaude et collée fermement à la mienne.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit-elle soudainement. Elle me jeta un regard tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

Je voulais l'arrêter mais ma mère le fit avant moi.

« S'il te plaît Bella, ne t'occupe pas de Carlisle. Il nous reste encore le dessert. » insista Esmée.  
_  
Le dessert._

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rester détaché pendant tout un plat.

« Je dois rentrer avant que mon père s'inquiète. » répondit Bella. « Vraiment, merci pour le dîner. »

Elle se leva, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle. Je l'observai se pencher pour prendre son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans le coin de la salle à manger. J'éloignai mon regard de ses fesses lorsque j'entendis Esmée s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Edward, tu veux bien raccompagner Bella à sa voiture ? » Elle m'observait intensément.

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire de bien me tenir ou pas ?

Putain, mes parents étaient foutrement déroutants.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » dit Bella. Elle se tourna pour me donner notre sac de farine. « Mais c'est toi qui t'occupe de EF ce soir. Fais en sorte de suivre les instructions dans l'enveloppe. »

« Je te raccompagne. » murmurai-je, terrifié de me tourner vers Carlisle qui je le savais avait pété une durite à la proposition d'Esmée.

Esmée et Carlisle vinrent avec nous jusqu'à la porte et restèrent là pendant que je plongeais dans la nuit fraîche avec Bella. Elle leur fit un petit signe gênée et resta à mes côtés alors que nous allions en direction de son pick-up. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le sol était mouillé ce qui la fit glisser. Je la rattrapai d'un bras.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa taille et je la ramenai contre moi dans une étreinte gênante jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau stable. J'allais l'éloigner gentiment de moi mais son bras passa dans mon dos, comme si elle avait besoin de soutien. Je ne fus jamais aussi reconnaissant pour la pluie monotone de Forks qu'à ce moment là.

« Ta famille est plutôt bizarre. » murmura-t-elle alors que nous approchions de sa voiture.

« Plutôt ? » J'arquai un sourcil.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face mais ne retira pas sa main de mon dos. Je laissai moi aussi mon bras autour d'elle. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et elle ne reculait pas. Sa main était chaude et invitante. Ses lèvres étaient juste là. Elle sortit sa langue pour les humidifier. Elle leva son regard curieux vers moi. Ça aurait été tellement facile de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas le faire.

Pas alors que Carlisle nous regardait.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois le normal de la bande ? » me questionna-t-elle d'un air pensif.

Je rigolai doucement et regardai l'emblème du lycée de Forks monter et descendre à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait.

Elle avait l'air incroyable dans mon sweat. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me le rendre. Elle emportait un petit bout de moi chez elle.

Elle allait peut-être même dormir avec, comme je le voulais.

Nue.

Je soupirai et m'éloignai, fixant nos pieds. Je m'éloignais de chaque partie si tentante de son corps.

« Je ne suis pas normal Bella. Je suis aussi bizarre qu'eux. » répondis-je doucement en laissant lentement retomber ma main.

J'eus instantanément froid sans sa chaleur.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » murmurai-je en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

« On se voit demain ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, comme si elle doutait que je serais là.

Je hochai la tête et essayai de sourire. Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir qu'elle reste ?

Je me tins là alors qu'elle démarrait son vieux pick-up bruyant. C'était une bête atroce qui aurait dû être mis à la casse depuis des années. Mais il s'éloigna avec Bella. Sa petite main qui me faisait signe était presque imperceptible alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Je restai là un moment, jusqu'à ce que le froid me fasse frissonner et que je me souvins que son pull était dans le sèche linge. J'allai dans le débarras où se trouvait le sèche linge mais m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis Carlisle et Esmée parler tout bas dans la cuisine.

« Ça suffit. » disait Esmée. « C'est mon enfant à moi aussi. Je ne veux plus de ça. »

« Il est malade Esmée ! Tu as vu la façon dont il la regardait ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est juste un adolescent typique ! Tu ne peux pas le priver d'affection à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas que de Tanya... »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. »

« Il est incapable d'avoir une relation normale. »

« Je veux une deuxième opinion. Ça suffit, Carlisle. Je veux que mon fils ait une vie. Je veux qu'il voit Whit. Tu as promis. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il... »

« Tu crois que je sais pas ? » l'interrompit-elle. Sa voix était montée d'un cran. « Dis moi, qui fait la lessive ici ? Je sais très bien ce que font et ne font pas nos garçons. Je ne vais pas te laisser punir et ridiculiser Edward alors que tu ne dis rien à Emmett qui fait la même chose. Ce sont deux garçons typiques. »

« Emmett n'est pas... »

Je me détournai de cette conversation, gêné que ma mère sache ce que je faisais à cause de mes vêtements.

Et de mes draps.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'Esmée savait ? Avant Tanya ? Ou seulement après.

Et la dispute.

Je me sentis un peu réconforté de savoir qu'elle me défendait. À la vérité, elle avait été la plus gentille avec Bella ce soir. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

J'espérais qu'elle disait vraiment que j'étais juste un mec normal.

Un mec normal qui récupérait le pull d'une fille dans le sèche linge pour le garder.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je l'amenai à mon nez et inspirai son odeur imprégnée dans le tissu. Mais l'adoucissant qu'Esmée utilisait l'avait un peu estompé. Néanmoins, c'était comme s'il y avait un mélange d'elle et moi sur ce tissu.

Ouais, elle ne trouvait pas que _j'_étais flippant.

J'étais inquiet pour demain.

Ce soir, j'allais profiter de ce petit bout de Bella que j'avais entre les mains. J'étais content qu'elle ait un peu de moi elle aussi.

Demain, j'allais encore lui parler. J'aimais lui parler. Et j'allais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas la peloter.

J'allais essayer.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

C'est officiel maintenant, j'adore Esmée ! ^^ Il était temps que quelqu'un intervienne en faveur d'Edward ! Carlisle et Emmett ? Je ne ferai même pas de commentaire ^^

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Je ne vous promets pas qu'on se retrouvera demain pour la suite _(vu qu'on est samedi et tout XD)_ mais on se retrouve lundi au plus tard ;) Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez moi votre avis ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Narines dilatées Lèvres boudeuses

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster... eh bien, finalement si ^^ J'adore lire toutes vos théories et tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que chacune de vos questions aura sa réponse dans la suite de l'histoire...

Vous attendiez un rapprochement... C'est peut-être le chapitre pour vous alors ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 18 : Narines dilatées. Lèvres boudeuses**

Bella POV

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de sourire.

Même après ce dîner si étrange.

Les Cullen étaient des originaux. À part Edward. Et Esmée.

_Edward_.

Je retirais tout ce que j'avais dit sur ce mec sexy et flippant. D'accord pas tout. Il était toujours sexy.

Mais définitivement pas flippant.

Incroyable. Torturé par sa famille. Mais pas flippant.

Je plongeai mon nez dans son pull tout en conduisant. Je souris sous le tissu lourd du sweat d'Edward.

J'aurais pu m'y blottir pour l'éternité.

Il avait dû le porter récemment parce qu'il sentait plus Edward qu'un câlin.

Bon sang, j'avais envie de me blottir contre Edward. M'enrouler autour de lui et ne jamais le lâcher.

J'avais de longues jambes. J'aurais pu m'enrouler autour de lui comme un koala et il aurait été coincé avec moi.

J'inspirai à nouveau l'odeur de son pull et soupirai.

Je commençais à être trop excitée. Je sentais encore sa main sur ma taille, sa cuisse contre la mienne pendant le repas. C'était comme s'il avait marqué son empreinte sur moi grâce à son toucher et maintenant grâce à son odeur. J'étais comme une droguée qui avait besoin de sa dose.

Demain était bien trop loin. Je me blottis un peu plus dans cette pièce volée d'Edward.

Je me garai dans l'allée et fus surprise de voir que Charlie était toujours debout. Je regardai mon portable et fus étonnée de voir qu'il n'était que 20h30.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était minuit.

Ces hurluberlus de Cullen m'avaient épuisée.

Surtout Mr Cullen.

Je frissonnai alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison en me souvenant du regard perçant qu'il avait posé sur Edward et moi.

C'était quoi son problème ?

Je ne voulais pas penser à Emmett. Ugh. C'était tout l'opposé d'Edward.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que les gens avaient une si mauvaise opinion d'Edward ?

« Ne perds pas ton temps, Bella. » avait dit Lauren.

Je devais bien admettre que je l'avais surnommer le Mec Flippant et Sexy parce qu'il m'avait regardée bizarrement la première fois.

Et il avait disparu pendant des jours.

Et mes seins semblaient lui plaire.

Et puis il s'était frotté à moi contre les étagères.

Et le problème des toilettes. Je me demandais s'il souffrait d'infection urinaire ou un truc dans le genre.

Un Garçon à la Vessie Nerveuse...

Mais certainement pas flippant.

Je souris à nouveau sous mon pull dérobé et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je criai de surprise lorsque je trouvai Charlie derrière moi.

« Eh bien, tu rentres tard. » dit-il avec un sourire entendu. « Bonne réconciliation ? »

« Mme Cullen m'a forcée à rester dîner. » me dérobai-je. « Et tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point ils sont spéciaux ! »

Il leva les mains comme pour se protéger de mon attaque et secoua la tête en riant.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ce gars là, Emmett ! » dit-il en me suivant dans la cuisine.

« Je l'ai rencontré ce soir. » répondis-je. « Ou en fait, j'ai compris qui il était. Il est dans mon cours de sport. »

Charlie fit la moue, hérissant sa moustache.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il a agi bizarrement ? » Il était en mode flic.

« Non Papa. » dis-je en riant. « Rien de pire que quelques blagues stupides. Ça va, vraiment. »

« Je ne connais pas bien le Dr Cullen. » continua Charlie.

Je frémis à nouveau en pensant à l'Inquisition Cullen. Il était médecin ?

C'était peut-être dans sa nature de poser des questions.

_Quel est donc le problème ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu te tapes mon fils ? Tu as besoin que je te prescrive la pilule ?_

« Il est très. » Je fis une pause pour trouver le bon mot. « Inquisiteur. »

« Tu as eu le droit à un interrogatoire, hum ? Ça doit être sérieux. » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu es aussi terrible qu'eux, Papa. » rétorquai-je. « Je suis _juste_ sa partenaire de labo. »

« Est-ce qu'Esmée était gentille ? » me demanda-t-il. « Elle est toujours gentille quand je la croise. »

Je souris en me souvenant de sa gentillesse.

« Ouais, je l'aime bien. » murmurai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et tira sur les fils de la capuche du sweat.

« Heu, c'est pas ton pull. »

_Quel talent d'investigation, Papa._

Forks était vraiment entre de bonnes mains.

« Le mien était tout mouillé à cause de la pluie. Edward m'a passée un des siens pour que je n'attrape pas froid. » Je lançai un regard mauvais à Charlie qui souriait.

« Hum hum. » murmura-t-il en prenant sa bière sur la table. Il me suivit dans le salon. « J'espère que cet Edward ne ressemble pas à Emmett, Bells. Je vais faire le plein de ma voiture de police demain. Il va falloir que je garde l'œil sur lui à partir de maintenant ! »

« Papa ! » m'exclamai-je. « C'est juste mon partenaire de labo ! »

_Triste mais vrai._

« Hum hum. » l'entendis-je dire depuis le couloir.

Je le laissai à son match et allai dans ma chambre pour sniffer mon nouveau trésor.

Comme ces gens qui sniffaient de la colle ou des marqueurs indélébiles.

J'étais accro à Edward Cullen.

Et jusqu'à ce que je puisse blottir mon visage contre son torse pour inspirer mon délire, je devais me contenter de ses vêtements.

Je retirai tout sauf mes sous-vêtements et remis le sweat. Il était doux, avec des petites boules de fourrure à l'intérieur qui me caressaient lorsque je bougeais. Je me blottie sous les couvertures et fermai les yeux pour revoir le regard d'Edward lorsque nous nous trouvions à côté de ma voiture.

Si près.

Sa main était tranquillement posée sur ma hanche.

Et ses yeux m'attiraient. Ils étaient presque noirs dans la nuit sombre mais pas complètement concentrés sur moi.

Et peut-être mes lèvres.

J'avais tellement eu envie de sentir ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air incroyablement douces.

Je parie qu'il n'était pas du genre à baver.

J'inspirai profondément et l'imaginai en train de se rapprocher lentement de moi, comme je l'avais tellement voulu à ce moment là.

Se penchant. Sa respiration douce contre ma joue.

Son nez effleurant ma joue.

Se rapprochant.

Ses lèvres m'effleurant. Chaudes. Douces comme de la soie. Me touchant. Se posant.

« Edward. »

Ma main se glissa dans ma culotte. Mon corps avait besoin de plus que son odeur et mon imagination.

Ses mains. Je voulais ses mains sur moi.

Ses longs doigts en moi.

« Mmm. »

Ses lèvres parcourant mon cou. Je pouvais presque sentir la brûlure de sa barbe. J'avais aimé ça ce soir. Son visage rasé de ce matin avait pris un air plus masculin grâce à sa barbe naissante.

Ses mains étaient partout sur moi.

Me parcourant.

« Oui. »

Urgent. J'avais besoin de le sentir. De sentir cette chaleur.

Le picotement que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il me touchait.

Ses doigts bougeant. Insistants.

Me préparant pour lui.

Me touchant là où serait...

« Ouiiiiiiii. »

Mon cœur battait fort. Ma respiration était haletante. Je ronronnai alors que la tension que j'avais ressenti toute la soirée me quittait avec mon orgasme. Penser à lui me transformer en gelée. Est-ce que ça aurait comme ça dans la vraie vie ?

Si c'était possible.

Je me blottie sur moi même et serrai mon oreiller contre moi. Je l'imaginai dans mon petit lit avec moi. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'enveloppèrent alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil. Je souriais à l'espoir que le lendemain, nous pourrions parler d'avantage.

Alors lorsque mon réveil sonna, me tirant de mes rêves agréables sur un cours de bio bien plus excitant, il me fallut un peu plus de temps pour me préparer. Je voulais ce regard.

Je rebondissais presque contre les murs alors que je me dirigeais vers mon casier, en arrivant en cours.

Rien n'allait m'abattre aujourd'hui.

Je souris toute seule en sortant mes livres de mon sac pour faire un peu plus de place au pull que j'avais rangé là. Je voulais le porter comme un panneau lumineux qui aurait crié _''J'étais avec Edward Cullen hier soir !'' _mais j'étais inquiète à l'idée qu'il trouve ça bizarre.

Mais je l'avais avec moi, juste au cas où il me l'aurait demandé. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, son sweat revenait à la maison avec moi.

« Hey Bella. »

Je me tournai en souriant lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi. Néanmoins, je fis un pas en arrière, surprise.

Mike Newton se trouvait là. Il souriait comme un cinglé.

« Oh, salut Mike. »

Il approcha un peu plus, posant sa main sur le casier à côté de moi. Il m'offrit ce regard effronté qu'avait les garçons lorsqu'ils savaient que vous étiez piégées. Je reculai autant que mon petit casier me le permettait.

Il sentait un parfum de mauvaise qualité et alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, l'odeur nocive du bain de bouche Listerine envahit mon espace.

Ce n'était pas une odeur de menthe fraîche. C'était un parfum de pisse jaune. Je détestais ce truc. Ça me faisait penser à mon dentiste.

« Alors, je voulais te demander un truc. » dit-il d'une voix basse et grave.

Normalement j'aimais la voix dure d'un garçon qui dit ce genre de choses.

Mais c'était Mike Newton.

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours, Mike. » répondis-je en plaçant mon sac entre nous.

« Je n'en ai que pour une minute. » murmura-t-il en laissant ses yeux voyager vers le sud.

Dieu merci, mon sac me servait de bouclier. Il y avait l'armure Cullen à l'intérieur.

Je déglutis et regardai derrière lui, essayant de trouver un moyen de m'échapper.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je le vis.

Il venait directement vers moi.

Narines dilatées. Lèvres boudeuses. Il fixait durement la barricade qui me tenait prisonnière.

_Oh mon dieu._

Edward Cullen avait l'air énervé.

Je clignai des yeux et l'observai, émerveillée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers nous.

Comme Luke Skywalker qui manœuvrait à travers l'Étoile de la Mort, Edward slalomait entre les élèves. Il avait une mission.

Et j'étais sa cible.

Cinquante points si vous touchez le centre.

« Bella. »

_Voilà_ la voix grave et basse qui me faisait ressentir des choses. Et son regard possessif ne faisait pas de mal.

Pas du tout.

« Edward. » soufflai-je.

Enfin, essayai-je de souffler. Parce que j'étais complètement à bout de souffle à cause de lui.

« Cullen. » lança Mike. Il s'éloigna un peu mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Edward s'infiltre.

Il s'avança, ramenant son corps contre le mien comme un bouclier humain.

Les yeux d'Edward pénétrèrent les miens.

Est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'étais à bout de souffle ?

« Tu as laissé ton pull chez moi hier soir. » dit-il. Sa voix si profonde fit s'entrechoquer mes genoux.

J'avais besoin d'une cigarette alors que je ne fumais même pas.

Mais avant que je puisse bégayer un mot, avant que je puisse déglutir ou bouger, il se pencha vers moi. Ses yeux fixèrent mes lèvres pendant une demi-seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ajuste et amène sa bouche à mon oreille. Mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud. Mon corps était en feu alors qu'il s'appuyait légèrement contre moi.

Je perdis trace de tout sauf la sensation de son corps contre moi.

Tellement mieux qu'à la bibliothèque ou même dans mes rêves.

Sa mâchoire douce effleura ma joue.

Son torse dur contre ma poitrine.

Ses doigts traçant mon bras.

Et j'eus soudainement froid lorsqu'il recula. Il regarda autour de lui et déglutit difficilement. J'avais tout à fait conscience que Mike avait disparu. Ce n'était qu'Edward et moi, là.

Pas que les gens dans le couloir ne nous regardaient pas.

Tout était flou. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

Il se tourna vers moi et se lécha les lèvres, fixant le pull entre ses mains.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te coller comme ça mais il te mettait mal à l'aise.

Je hochai bêtement la tête.

Il était impossible que je retrouve la parole.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai à nouveau la tête sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

La cloche sonna, étouffée par le bruit de mon sang battant à mes oreillers.

« C'est la sonnerie. » marmonna-t-il.

Je me contentai de hocher une fois de plus la tête.

Le côté de sa bouche se releva légèrement et je clignai des yeux, revenant à la réalité.

Pas un rêve.

Edward Cullen me souriait.

« On se voit en biologie, Bella. »

Je l'observai tourner les talons et s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Il me jeta un coup d'œil. Son regard était sombre et son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Et il avait toujours mon sweat sous le bras.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Chevalier Edward Cullen a votre service Dame Bella !_ *soupir de la traductrice*_ Je ne sais pas vous mais cet Edward me fait de plus en plus craquer... Il est vraiment adorable quand même ^^ Pas sûr que Mike pense la même chose... on verra bien par la suite ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve lundi pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Oui, non Fais le maintenant Montre lui

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Ce chapitre n'apporte sans doute pas une grande nouveauté, mais je sais à quel point certaines aiment être dans la tête d'Edward, alors c'est pas tout perdu ^^ On a aussi le droit à un petit moment tendre avec Esmée... un personnage que j'aime presque autant qu'Edward _*j'ai dit presque ^^*_

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 19 : Oui, non. Fais le maintenant. Montre lui.**

Edward POV

Je m'étirai paresseusement dans mon lit alors que mon esprit se réveillait de mon sommeil réparateur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure et fus surpris de voir qu'il était si tôt. Je souris et ramenai une fois de plus le pull de Bella contre mon nez.

Doux.

Mélangé maintenant à mon odeur.

Je grognai doucement à l'idée que nous soyons mélangés et me glissai un peu plus sous les draps. J'hésitai un instant, pensant à ce que j'avais envie de faire et qu'Esmée le saurait.

Elle le savait déjà, non ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un matin de plus à me faire du bien ?

Quand j'avais Bella à l'esprit, ce n'était pas difficile de penser à me faire du bien.

Je ne durai pas longtemps. Le doux tissu captura mes grognements alors que je le frottais contre mon visage comme un chien avec un os. Je soupirai et m'étirai puis me nettoyai et jetai les mouchoirs dans la poubelle à papier. J'espérais que ma mère n'aurait pas à découvrir mon vilain petit secret, une fois de plus. Même si j'avais envie de rester au lit jusqu'au dernier moment, je voulais arriver en avance.

Pour la voir.

Dès que je le pouvais.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai pour la journée. Je fourrai le sweat de Bella dans mon sac. Je souris à l'idée de me promener avec un petit bout d'elle toute la journée.

Ce qui me fit penser à notre petit Junior.

Je le pris et le coinçai sous le bras avant de descendre à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Je remplis le carnet de bord que Bella m'avait montré pour notre enfant farine tout en mangeant. Son nom était un peu bête mais le sens de l'humour de Bella me faisait sourire.

« Quelqu'un a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Je levai la tête et tombai sur Esmée qui me regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Elle tapota mon épaule et ramassa mon petit-déjeuner pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je devais écrire.

Je ne voulais pas décevoir Bella.

Elle avait tellement détaillé sa partie dans le journal.

Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé faire ça toute seule pendant les premiers jours.

Je regardai le sac de farine à côté de mes cahiers et me demandai pourquoi elle ne l'avait déguisé et décoré comme les autres filles. Notre sac de farine n'était qu'un simple vieux sac de farine.

C'était peut-être ça son but ?

Il était aveugle. Ça intéressait qui qu'il soit habillé ou pas. Et même si j'avais envie de lui dessiner un visage, je ne voulais pas le faire sans elle.

« Bella était gentille. »

Je levai la tête vers ma mère qui me tournait le dos alors qu'elle jetait le reste de mes toasts. Elle ne se tourna pas pour voir si je l'avais entendue. Elle continua simplement à parler.

« Elle ne s'est pas facilement laissée démonter par notre dynamique. » dit-elle. « Et elle a aussi l'air d'être très intelligente. »

J'essayai d'avoir l'air désintéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

Je me raidis sur ma chaise et fixai à nouveau mon cahier.

« J'en sais rien. » répondis-je doucement. « Ça peut aller. »

« Elle est jolie. »

Je restai silencieux. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle me disait ça.

Après Carlisle et son insistance pour que je change de cours, je ne voulais rien admettre. Est-ce qu'Esmée m'aurait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Trop de tentation ?

« Tu as sortir son sweat-shirt du sèche linge ? Elle voudra sans doute le récupérer. »

_Grillé_.

« Hum, ouais. Je voulais le mettre dans mon sac pour ne pas l'oublier. » dis-je en évitant son regard.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, essuyant le comptoir devant moi.

« Edward. » murmura-t-elle. Je levai les yeux et découvris qu'elle me fixait.

« Maman. C'est rien, vraiment. »

« Edward, ce n'est pas grave si elle te plaît. » répondit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. « Tu sais que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je sais, Maman. » murmurai-je. Sa conversation de la veille me l'avait vraiment montré.

« Je veux m'assurer que tu comprends ça parce que je trouve que les choses doivent changer. » dit-elle. Elle pencha la tête pour me regarder alors que j'avais baissé les yeux.

« Maman. » commençai-je mal à l'aise. C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça que je doive en parler avec Carlisle mais j'étais mortifié d'en parler à Esmée.

« Écoute moi bien, jeune homme. » intervint-elle pour me faire taire. « Carlisle va te laisser de l'espace mais je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un, pour t'aider à calmer tes inquiétudes. »

Je commençai à me lever. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation alors que je planais toujours sur mon petit nuage Bella.

« Edward, je veux que tu comprennes que je pense qu'il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un qui n'est pas affilié à nous. Je suis désolée que ça ait duré si longtemps. » dit-elle. Son front se plissa à cause de son inquiétude.

« Maman, c'est bon. »

« Non, ça n'est pas bon et c'était clair hier soir. » Elle me regarda. « Edward, tu devrais profiter de la vie, pas t'interdire des choses qui sont naturelles. Je veux te voir heureux. »

Je laissai échapper une respiration tremblante et me levai pour partir.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours. » Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la tête. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra de toutes ses forces.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, ma puce. Et c'était la première que je te voyais heureux, quand Bella était là. » murmura-t-elle.

« Elle est gentille. » répondis-je sans conviction.

Agréable à toucher. Agréable à sentir. Agréable et douce.

Elle recula et me fit un sourire entendu.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et je pense qu'elle aime passer du temps avec toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais discuter un peu plus avec elle, invite là à la maison. » proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas, Maman. » rétorquai-je en riant, mal à l'aise.

Hors de question que je lui impose une fois de plus ma famille.

« Eh bien, alors. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu pourrais peut-être l'inviter à prendre un café ou autre. Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien. »

« Très bien, Maman. » dis-je, horrifié à l'idée de parler filles avec ma mère.

Évidemment, elle savait des choses que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ignore.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon chérie. »

Je secouai la tête et pris mes affaires, filant avant qu'elle se mette à parler de porcelaine de Chine.

Je voulais juste aller en cours dans l'espoir qu'elle soit là quand j'arriverais.

« Edward ? »

Je me tournai, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, elle tenait l'enfant farine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« N'oublie pas ça. »

Je le pris et dis au revoir à ma mère. Je souris pendant tout le trajet, réfléchissant à la manière de dire bonjour à Bella, si et quand j'allais la voir. Toutes les options semblaient nulles. Et je voulais que ça dur, que je puisse entre sa voix, voir peut-être même être assez près d'elle pour la toucher. Lorsque j'entrai sur le parking, je vis son pick-up et je me sentis soudainement déçu d'avoir traîné pendant quelques minutes à la maisons. Il me restait quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je sortis son pull de mon sac. J'avais l'intention de lui rendre et d'entamer la conversation avec elle. Ça semblait être la meilleure façon de briser la glace.

Les paroles d'encouragement d'Esmée et le fait qu'elle pensait que je plaisais peut-être à Bella, me procura un courage que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis l'Alaska, je me sentais enfin un peu plus moi même.

Peut-être que Bella allait accepter qu'on se voit en dehors des cours.

Allais-je oser ?

Est-ce que je pouvais me tenir comme hier soir ?

Je ne m'étais éclipsé qu'une fois.

Et elle m'avait surpris en se pointant à ma porte.

Si j'avais su ça avant, j'aurais pu me préparer.

Je voulais continuer ainsi. Je voulais continue avec _elle_.

Mais comment lui demander ?

Je tournai dans le couloir quand mon esprit prit la décision pour moi.

Bella était là, plaquée contre son casier, coincée entre les griffes de Mike Newton. Il était penché vers elle et la regardait comme si elle était un plat sur un buffet. Mon esprit ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

Allez chercher Bella.

Pisser sur elle, la charger sur mon épaule, l'embrasser. Faire quelque chose pour éloigner cet enfoiré.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, les poings serrés alors que je slalomais entre les élèves qui trébuchaient sur mon chemin.

Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Mike se rapprochait d'elle lorsqu'elle regarda vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ignorant complètement Mike. Elle était complètement concentrée sur moi. Son regard brun profond me fixait et me demandait de l'aider, fasciné.

« Bella. »

Elle inspira profondément et souffla mon prénom. L'entendre fit vibrer mon corps.

Mike s'éloigna d'elle lorsque je me rapprochai et il marmonna mon nom.

Je n'étais pas là pour lui. J'étais là pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu as laissé ton pull chez moi hier soir. » Je fis en sorte de parler suffisamment fort pour que Newton m'entende.

C'est exacte Newton. Elle était chez moi hier soir.

À moi.

Je sentis Bella s'ajuster et pendant un instant, je me demandai comment j'avais réussi à m'approcher autant sans qu'elle panique. Maintenant que j'étais près d'elle, son corps contre le mien, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ses grands yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et ils fixèrent mes lèvres pendant une seconde. Tout comme hier soir.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser.

La goûter et la revendiquer.

Si proche, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon menton alors que je me rapprochais un peu plus.

_Embrasse la._

_Non. Pas ici._

_Oui, non. Fais le maintenant. Montre lui._

J'eus l'impression que cette demi-seconde dura une éternité. Elle était collée contre mon corps et c'était tellement agréable que j'avais envie de la pousser contre son casier et l'écraser jusqu'à l'oublie.

Mais l'embrasser.

Ça lui aurait montrer que je la désirais.

_Embrasse la. _

Je me rapprochai d'elle, observant ses yeux se fermer.

Bon sang, elle sentait si bon. Encore meilleur que son sweat.

Et sa peau avait l'air si douce.

Touche la.

Embrasse la.

Désire la.

Mes doigts tracèrent son bras et je sentis la chair de poule se former sur sa peau. Je rapprochai mon torse et je sentis sa respiration rapide pousser ses seins contre moi. Je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle pour parler à son oreille. Ma joue toucha la sienne et la chaleur de son visage contre le mien me fit inspirer son odeur. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et chatouillaient mon nez alors que je me figeai là, rendu muet par tous mes sens remplis de Bella.

Elle était enivrante.

Et dans le couloir, là où tout le monde pouvait nous voir.

Pas le bon endroit.

Dans une classe vide peut-être. Ou peut-être dans le placard au bout du couloir.

Elle me rendait ivre de désir. Plus encore que jamais auparavant.

Putain, elle sentait bon.

Mais elle valait mieux que de se faire tripoter contre des casiers.

Et on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Et si je l'offensais ?

Je reculai légèrement et regardai autour de nous. Je constatai que plusieurs personnes nous fixaient. J'en étais sûr, ça ferait plus de mal à Bella qu'à moi. Je fis un pas en arrière pour me vider l'esprit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle soit en colère parce qu'elle me trouverait trop audacieux mais lorsque je la regardai, je vis qu'elle avait l'air un peu abasourdie.

Bouleversée par mon comportement odieux.

C'était la deuxième fois que je l'agressais.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te coller comme ça mais il te mettait mal à l'aise. » murmurai-je en fixant ses pieds pour ne pas voir sa colère.

Comme si je ne la mettais pas mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle ne dit rien, je levai les yeux et vis qu'elle était toujours hébétée.

Peut-être qu'elle était terrifiée ?

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle fixait mon menton au lieu de mes yeux.

La cloche sonna mais son regard ne bougea pas.

Est-ce qu'elle fixait mes lèvres ?

« C'est la sonnerie. » dis-je, espérant la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Mais son regard était toujours fixé là, sur mes lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, seule preuve qu'elle m'avait entendu.

Est-ce qu'elle avait envie que je l'embrasse ?

Parce que si elle continuait, j'allais devoir le faire.

Pour découvrir, j'en suis sûr, que ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air.

J'aimais l'idée qu'elle soit envoûtée.

Par moi ?

Mon corps était plus tendu que jamais.

Je fis un petit sourire moqueur, brisant le sort. Elle cligna des yeux et son regard croisa enfin le mien. Il était profond, sombre et m'attirait complètement.

Mais nous allions être en retard en cours et à moins que je m'éloigne maintenant, j'allais l'attirer dans les toilettes et nous allions finir par louper plus que la première heure.

Je reculai à nouveau d'un pas, me forçant à m'éloigner d'elle.

« On se voit en biologie, Bella. » soufflai-je. Je me tournai lentement. Mon corps désirait rester là avec elle.

Cours de littérature. Il fallait que j'aille en littérature.

Je regardai derrière moi pour voir si elle était toujours là et ça me fit sourire de constater qu'elle me fixait toujours.

Et son regard me fit regretter de ne pas avoir quelques moments en plus, soit avec elle, soit dans le silence des toilettes.

Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir vivre cette journée sans la revoir.

Être assez proche pour la toucher et la sentir.

Je baissai les yeux et réalisai que je tenais toujours son pull.

Peut-être que je n'allais pas lui rendre.

Pas tout de suite.

J'allais avoir besoin d'une excuse pour la voir ailleurs qu'en cours de biologie.

Et c'était l'excuse parfaite.

Il allait juste falloir que je décide quand serait le meilleur moment pour être à nouveau seul avec elle.

Bientôt.

Il allait falloir que ça soit très, très bientôt.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Allez Edward ! Il faut que tu nous trouves un moyen de te rapprocher de Bella !

Il est même possible qu'on se rapproche du grand moment où l'un des deux va se lancer... mais chut, je vous ai rien dit ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite !

P.S. : Pour les nostalgiques de **The Learning Curve**, je viens de poster un troisième outtakes et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

XOXO

Eresy


	20. ABCD E

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voilà un chapitre qui me donne envie de consoler Bella... heureusement, elle ne sera pas toute seule pour affronter la tempête ^^

Sandrine - ^^ Pour te donner un indice et que tout soit plus clair pour toi... Que fait un chien pour marquer son territoire ? Oui, je sais, c'est beurk... mais bon, c'est Edward XD

Une dernière précision, pour celles qui ne connaîtraient pas, ce que Bella fait avec la tige de la pomme, c'est un jeu qu'on fait quand on est plus jeune _*ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne le fais plus !^^*_ En fait, il s'agit de faire tourner la tige en disant les lettres de l'alphabet. Lorsque la tige tombe, la lettre que vous dites correspond à la première lettre du prénom de l'homme de votre vie... Voilà, petit jeu idiot que vous connaissez sans doute ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 20 : A-B-C-D...E**

Bella POV

_La pelota es grande y azul._

_Por favor, dame tu zanahoria._

Mon cerveau était en bouillie et essayer de traduire était juste impossible.

Des boules et des carottes me faisaient penser à autre chose.

Le cours d'espagnol n'était qu'une interprétation coquines de mes pensées sur Edward. Après avoir retrouvé suffisamment d'esprit, j'avais fermé mon casier et m'étais rendue à mon premier cours. J'avais fixé le quiz d'espagnol pendant au moins cinq minutes avant d'essayer de traduire.

J'étais sûre de me planter.

Est-ce que ça me faisait quelque chose ?

Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être le cas alors que je sentais encore son souffle contre mon oreille ?

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps et parce que je le pouvais, j'enfilai son sweat, même si je ne frissonnais pas à cause du froid de la pièce. Je rendis mon devoir à la prof tout en me demandant si j'étais la dernière à faire ça. Quelques personnes me fixaient alors que je retournais à ma place.

Est-ce que j'avais été si lente qu'ils devaient tous m'attendre pour continuer ?

Peu importe.

Je voulais que ce cours ainsi que les quatre prochains se terminent aussi vite que possible.

L'attente me rendait folle.

Mon esprit était bloqué en mode Edward.

Il avait été si possessif et ses yeux m'avaient fixée avec une telle intensité que je pouvais le sentir jusqu'à mes orteils. Je me rejouais son sauvetage dans ma tête encore et encore, le pull me permettait d'avoir un bout de lui alors que je fantasmais sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si la cloche n'avait pas sonné.

Depuis qu'il avait frôlé mon genou la veille, mon esprit était rempli de fantasme avec lui.

Et l'incident du casier passait en boucle.

Plaquée contre le métal froid des casiers, ses mains qui parcourent mon corps.

Peu importe qui nous aurait regardés alors qu'il m'aurait embrassée de façon fougueuse.

Cette pensée me rendit lente pour répondre aux questions du prof d'histoire.

Je laissai échapper un soupir et essayai de me reprendre.

J'étais obsédée par ce mec.

Qui peut-être, c'était possible, voir sans doute, n'était pas intéressé par moi.

Son corps avait l'air intéressé.

Mon corps était très intéressé.

Je ne vis pas Angela alors que je sortais du cours d'histoire. Je regardai autour de moi, la cherchant des yeux alors que je me dirigeais vers mon cours de troisième heure. Elle était nulle part. Je fronçai les sourcils à l'idée qu'elle soit peut-être malade. Elle était la seule personne avec qui j'aurais pu parler de mes sentiments sans me sentir ridicule. Sans elle, l'heure du déjeuner allait être gênante, en compagnie de Jessica et Lauren. Et Mike Newton.

À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait de toute façon, me coincer dans un coin comme ça ?

Et je me remis à penser à Edward. Je souris contre son pull alors que j'entrai en cours. Éric me fixait alors je me retournai dans l'espoir que peut-être Angela soit avec moi.

Nop'. Rien que moi.

Je suppose que j'avais l'air ridicule avec un sweat cinq fois trop grand pour moi.

Mais il me donnait chaud de plein de façons, alors j'ignorai Éric et fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur le cours. Ce fut une autre heure bien longue et la quatrième heure ne passa pas plus vite.

Le monde était contre moi, je n'allais jamais atteindre la sixième heure.

Finalement, la cloche sonna. Je fourrai mes livres dans mon sac et partis déjeuner, priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop étrange avec Mike assis juste en face de moi. Une fois de plus, comme Angela était absente, j'entrai seule dans la cafétéria. Je pris une pomme et une bouteille d'eau pour faire semblant de manger.

J'avais bien trop de papillons dans le ventre pour manger quoi que ce soit.

Je vis que Jessica et Lauren étaient déjà installées. Elles étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre pour échanger ce qui était j'en suis sûre, les derniers potins. Je me préparai à endurer ça. Alors que je m'approchais de la table, Jessica se redressa brusquement et saisit la main de Lauren comme pour la faire taire.

Bon, bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Jessica d'une voix un peu aiguë.

« Hum, je déjeune ? » répondis-je d'un air perdu.

Lauren se tourna sur sa chaise et me regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ouais, mais pourquoi à cette table ? » Sa voix était acide et son regard hostile.

Je clignai des yeux et les regardai tour à tour.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Hum, est-ce que c'est parce qu'Angela n'est pas là ? » J'étais blessée qu'elles me laissent tomber comme ça.

Tu parles d'amies.

Jessica grogna et regarda Lauren. Elles échangèrent une conversation silencieuse. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que nous avions un public. Plusieurs personnes nous observaient se penchaient pour discuter sans quitter notre petite scène des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demandai-je. Je commençais à être frustrée.

Si c'était comme ça, je pouvais tout aussi bien aller m'asseoir toute seule.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire _qui_ tu t'es fait ? » rétorqua Lauren.

Quoi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser la question mais Mike se glissa à côté de Jessica. Son visage était insondable mais il ne me salua pas de façon gluante comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne me regardait même pas.

« C'est à cause de ce matin ? » Je le fixai.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

Lauren laissa échapper un petit rire amère et me tourna le dos.

« Plutôt à cause d'_hier soir_. »

J'allais lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là lorsque je sentis une main sur mon coude, qui m'entraînait plus loin. Je levai la tête, surprise et tombai sur un regard vert intense qui me fixait. Edward me tenait par le coude, sans me forcer, mais alors que je me trouvais à côté de lui, mon cerveau embrouillé fit enfin le lien.

_Oh_.

Je jetai un regard à Jessica et Lauren alors qu'il me guidait vers les tables du fond. Elles étaient à nouveau penchées l'une vers l'autre et ne nous quittaient pas des yeux alors que nous nous éloignons. Mike s'était tourné pour nous observer mais son regard était plus mauvais. Je me tournai vers Edward pour lui demander ce qui se passait et sentis plusieurs regards sur nous.

Je savais qu'il y avait des potins dans les petites villes mais c'était ridicule.

Il me fit m'asseoir de manière à ce que je tourne le dos aux spectateurs ahuris mais j'avais envie de me tourner pour leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires. Je réalisai que ce qu'ils avaient vu à mon casier ce matin avait dû être mal-interprété, même si j'aurais voulu que ça soit comme ils l'imaginaient. Mike n'avait sans doute pas aidé avec la rumeur. J'étais sûre qu'il avait dit quelque chose.

« Tu portes mon sweat. »

Je clignai des yeux et baissai la tête, constatant que j'avais oublié de l'enlever. Je rougis et l'arrangeai un peu tout en hochant la tête.

« J'avais froid tout à l'heure. » marmonnai-je en commençant à le retirer.

« Garde le. » dit-il doucement. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis qu'il m'observait avec hésitation.

Où était passé le courage ?

« Tout le monde nous fixe. » murmurai-je en me penchant vers lui pour qu'il m'entende.

Il jeta un regard derrière moi et fit un sourire moqueur avant de se pencher lui aussi vers moi.

« C'est moi qu'ils regardent. Ils se demandent comment tu as réussis ça. » Il but une longue gorgée de son soda.

« Réussis quoi ? » La frustration était claire dans ma voix.

Il déglutit difficilement et regarda son sandwich.

« Hum, je ne suis pas la personne la plus populaire du lycée, Bella. » dit-il. « Je suis sûr qu'ils se font toutes sortes d'idées sur nous, surtout que tu portes mon pull. Et ils se demandent comment j'ai réussi à te corrompre. »

Il leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient encadrés par ses longs cils et j'eus vraiment envie de me pencher par dessus la table pour voir s'il avait goût de soda.

Lui me corrompre ? J'avais envie de le corrompre de la pire des façons.

Évidemment, je ne savais pas si c'était une si bonne idée vu que toute la cafétéria nous observait. Alors je restai assise là, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Mon esprit était vide. Choquée. Il me déconcertait complètement en me regardant d'une façon presque timide.

Je pensais que c'était moi la plus timide de nous deux.

J'observai Edward alors qu'il tapotait la table en un rythme musical.

Il était étrange à tellement de niveau. Courageux pendant une seconde, tranquille celle d'après.

« Je suis désolé. »

« À propos de quoi ? » J'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Parce qu'ils pensent qu'on a... tu sais. » marmonna-t-il. Ses joues étaient roses que je les avais jamais vues.

Je me demandais s'il était gêné parce que c'était faux ou parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Mais ce matin, devant mon casier, il avait l'air très intéressé.

Est-ce qu'il avait peur de ce que les gens pensaient ?

« Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, Edward. » Ses yeux capturèrent enfin les miens.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils racontent des mensonges, Bella. » dit-il.  
_  
Moi non plus._

Alors on s'y met, Edward.

« Je suppose que c'est normal que ça soit arrivé, après ce matin. » répondis-je. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son sandwich.

« Je ne pensais pas ce matin. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne pouvais simplement pas laissé Newton agir ainsi. Il te regardait comme si tu étais... »

« Quelque chose à manger ? » demandai-je. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me regarda bizarrement.

C'était marrant que tout le monde pense ça d'Edward.

Mais la façon dont il me regardait aujourd'hui était un peu plus hésitante. Presque craintive. Comme si j'étais quelque chose de dangereux. Je détournai le regard et fis tourner ma pomme par la tige.

A-B-C-D...

Il est possible que j'ai tiré un peu plus fort pour qu'elle se décroche au E.

Lorsque je levai les yeux, il retenait son sourire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé de Mike. » dis-je doucement.

« Je suis content d'être arrivé en avance ce matin. » répondit-il en mordant dans son sandwich. Ses yeux étaient plus doux.

Nous restâmes assis là en silence tout en mangeant, ignorant tout le monde autour de nous. Nous ne faisions que nous regarder.

Edward termina son sandwich et se pencha pour sortir mon sweat de son sac. Après un instant, je réalisai que quelque chose était enveloppé dedans. Il le posa sur la table et rigola doucement.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Junior. » dit-il en défaisant mon pull jusqu'à ce que je vois que c'était notre enfant farine.

Junior ? Qui était... oh. Enfant Farine.

« Tu as mis EF dans ton sac ? » le grondai-je.

« Il était emmailloté et ça fait un peu comme un porte bébé, tu vois ? » marmonna-t-il d'un air gêné.

Il était évident qu'il trouvait étrange de se promener partout avec.

Je pris le paquet et secouai la tête comme si j'étais en colère. Mais la façon dont il tirait nerveusement sur ses cheveux était distrayante.

« Et si je m'en occupais pendant la journée et tu le prends la nuit ? » proposai-je. Il hocha la tête et souris. Il semblait heureux de ne plus avoir cette responsabilité.

La cloche sonna et alors que je me levais, je sentis la main d'Edward frôler la mienne. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde puis il les enfonça dans ses poches, comme s'il avait soudainement froid. Nous allâmes en cours et lorsque nous approchâmes de la classe, il ralentit et jeta un coup d'œil aux toilettes, au bout du couloir. Il semblait réfléchir de toutes ses forces. Sa mâchoire était crispée formant ce qui était, je l'avais appris, son expression frustrée.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me suivit en cours. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

Ouais, il était un peu bizarre.

J'espérais qu'il ne partageait pas la vision de son frère sur les toilettes.

J'y réfléchis pendant une seconde.

Nop'. Même pas. Je n'étais pas aussi pervers.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Oserais-je dire que j'adore Edward ? Oui, j'ose ^^ Pour celles qui connaissent, on dirait presque la scène de la cafétéria dans le Temps d'un automne _*Love Shane West !*_ ^^ En plus, j'adore Bella qui précise qu'elle tire plus fort sur la tige pour qu'elle craque au E - elle est trop génial ^^

Comme vous vous y attendez, un peu de drama pour la suite... mais ça ne pourrait que les rapprocher... ou pas XD

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire, on se retrouve en tout cas demain !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. J'avais besoin Maintenant

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je vous avais prévenues, voilà le drame qui arrive :/ Mais comme on dit, après la tempête, vient le beau temps ;) Je suis sûre que vous êtes toutes derrière Edward_ *Go Eddy Go*_ Et d'ailleurs, un personnage risquerait de vous surprendre... _*mystère !*_

Pour répondre à ta question, _Emy-Lyne_, je suis un oiseau de nuit alors je poste... euh... dans la nuit... entre 22h et 6h du matin ^^ Pour l'instant, il y a une soixantaine de chapitres et l'histoire est loin d'être finie, néanmoins, l'auteur ne poste pas tous les jours alors il est possible que je la rattrape à un moment donné... on verra bien ^^ En ce qui concerne Tanya, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout puisque les explications n'ont pas été données... Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler mais promis, tout sera expliqué de façon très précise ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 21 : J'avais besoin. Maintenant**

Edward POV

Mon corps était comme trop tendu.

J'aurais dû y aller avant le cours. Ça n'aurait pris qu'une seconde vu à quel point elle m'avait excitée, en portant mon pull, en me souriant. La sensation de sa main contre la mienne alors que je me dégonflais et ne la prenais pas.

Est-ce qu'elle allait se poser des questions si j'allais aux toilettes maintenant ? Le cours venait à peine de commencer. Mr Banner parlait de génétique.

Mon jean. Trop serré.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil lorsque je bougeai. Est-ce qu'elle arrivait à le voir ?

L'effet qu'elle me faisait était fou. Assise à côté de moi, perdue dans mon sweat. J'avais envie de lui arracher pour me perdre dans la chaleur de ses seins.

_Arrête ça_.

C'était douloureux maintenant.

Elle me regarda à nouveau et détourna rapidement les yeux. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres et je ravalai un grognement.

Tout le monde allait le voir si je me levais maintenant pour sortir.

Il me fallait un jean plus ample.

_Ses cheveux ont l'air si doux._

Quelle heure il était ?

Putain, encore trente minutes.

J'aurais voulu qu'on soit dans le fond de la pièce.

Et alors quoi ? Tu la sors et joues avec pour lui montrer ?

Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour mettre un peu de distance entre la tentation et moi. Elle me regarda à nouveau avant de se tourner vers le professeur qui continuait à parler.

« Alors, allons voir à la bibliothèque si tout le monde peut trouver un livre qui traite de la maladie de son enfant pour que vous puissiez nous donner des faits lundi ! »

Je regardai autour de moi alors que tout le monde ramassait ses affaires en râlant.

Mais il nous restait une demi-heure !

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda doucement Bella en se levant.

Je hochai la tête et plaquai mon sac devant moi comme si je cherchais quelque chose dedans en marchant. Dès que nous fûmes hors de la classe, je me tournai en direction de mon sanctuaire.

« Je te rejoins là bas. Je dois... »

« Je peux t'attendre. »

Je me sentis appuyer plus fort contre mon sac alors que je le serrais contre moi.

« J'en ai pour un petit moment et toutes les bonnes tables risquent d'être prises. » répondis-je. J'essayais d'avoir l'air rationnel parce qu'elle dissimulait un sourire. Elle hocha la tête et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de ce que je faisais ?

À quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait en s'éloignant ?

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans une cabine pour ce que j'espérais être, un coup rapide.

Ce n'était que la quatrième fois aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas si mal, non ?

Mais elle portait mon pull.

Avait bu de l'eau à côté de moi pendant le déjeuner.

Ses yeux alors qu'elle m'observait.

Sa voix douce et réconfortant.

La chaleur de sa main sur la mienne.

Quelle auraient été les sensations si elle caressait...

Ce fut suffisant.

Maintenant soulagé de cette pression, je me sentais dégoûté par moi même de ne pas m'être retenu.

Je me débrouillais si bien.

_Allez, ça ne faisait qu'un jour_.

Mais soudainement, ces interludes ne suffisaient plus.

J'avais besoin. De plus.

Je reboutonnai mon jean avec colère, me nettoyai et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. J'ignorai Lauren et Jessica en passant à côté d'elles mais je sentais leurs yeux sur moi. Je les entendis aussi parler à voix basse alors que je m'approchais de la table où se trouvait Bella. Elle quitta sa pile de livres des yeux avant de se recentrer à nouveau dessus. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour récupérer autant de livres en si peu de temps ?

En voyant l'heure, je fus encore plus dégoûté par moi même.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.

« Je nous ai trouvés quelques livres. » dit-elle alors que je me flagellais mentalement. Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse alors qu'elle bougeait les livres sur la table.

« Désolé. » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Elle était en colère que je l'ai laissée tomber une fois de pus.

« Je t'ai encore laissé tout le travail. » dis-je en l'observant se tortiller sur sa chaise. La plupart de ses mouvements étaient cachés par mon pull mais je l'imaginais bien.

Ce qui bien sûr me rendit une fois de plus dur.

« En fait, j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses moi-même. » souffla-t-elle sans quitter le livre des yeux.

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je en fermant les yeux, horrifié par ce que je venais de dire.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et ramenai un livre vers moi. Je fus surpris par le titre.

« On cherche quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Tu n'écoutais pas en cours, pas vrai ? » rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Euh non. » rigolai-je doucement.

J'étais un peu préoccupé.

Elle ne commenta pas mais je remarquai que son regard s'était posé sur mes cuisses pendant une seconde avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le livre entre ses mains. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et fit la moue.

Merde, est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué ?

Elle allait découvrir que j'étais un pervers. Elle était dégoûtée que je sois un pervers.

« Hum. » Elle se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « On est censé faire des recherches sur l'effet qu'à la génétique des parents sur le développement d'un fœtus. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui cause la cécité dans l'utérus. »

« Et en quoi un livre sur la reproduction est censé nous aider ? » demandai-je en poussant le livre pour en prendre un autre.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de regarder des photos illustrant la façon de faire les bébés.

« Il y a un chapitre sur l'ADN et le développement des fœtus. » Elle rougissait maintenant.

Elle se tortilla à côté de moi et retira mon sweat.

Elle allait me tuer. Le t-shirt qu'elle avait en dessous se souleva un peu, dénudant son ventre avant qu'elle ne le remette en place. Elle me surprit à la regarder et rougit un peu plus.

« Il fait trop chaud ici. Je devais te le rendre avant d'aller en cours de toute façon. » murmura-t-elle avant de poser le pull sur la table.

« Merci. » marmonnai-je. Je repoussai mon envie d'y plonger mon nez.

Elle était assise là, évitant mon regard alors qu'elle prenait un autre livre.

Elle semblait plus nerveuse qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle en était presque au point d'éviter la conversation. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans l'allée et surpris Mike et Jessica qui nous regardaient. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils se détournèrent rapidement, nous tournant le dos.

Je détestais vraiment ce groupe. Ils avaient fait Bella se sentir mal et maintenant, la rumeur que nous étions ensemble s'était propagé dans le lycée. Je suis sûr que ça mettait Bella mal à l'aise d'être seule avec moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée.

Est-ce qu'elle agissait bizarrement parce qu'elle était seule avec moi et qu'ils nous regardaient ?

Peut-être qu'elle était encore énervée à cause des rumeurs.

« On peut se retrouver après les cours. » proposai-je, espérant que ça soit ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi. Elle était plus joyeuse quand nous étions seuls.

On aurait pu parler un peu plus. Que je comprenne ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables et fit la moue lorsque la cloche sonna.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours, Edward. » rétorqua-t-elle brutalement. Elle saisit son sac et Junior.

Avant que je puisse l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle était sortie de la bibliothèque, me laissant seuls avec tous les regards sur moi. J'entendais Jessica et Lauren rire depuis leur place.

Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais aux toilettes. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je n'aurais jamais dû aller aux toilettes. Putain de toilettes.

Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne me plaisait pas.

Ou que ma façon d'agir ce matin et pendant l'heure du déjeuner était exagéré.

Elle voyait peut-être finalement le côté flippant en moi.

Je ramassai mes affaires et pris mon pull avec moi. Elle avait sport avec Emmett alors j'allais l'attendre et m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait, peu importe ce que c'était. Nous avions fait un tel bon en avant et j'avais tout gâché.

J'étais socialement retardé. C'était la seule fille qui m'avait jamais plu et je la mettais mal à l'aise.

Je séchai mon dernier cours et attendis devant les portes du gymnase. J'envisageai d'entrer pour aller la voir mais ça aurait donné un peu trop l'impression que je la harcelais. Alors j'attendis pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité que la cloche sonne. Emmett déboula hors du gymnase et se figea lorsqu'il me vit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda derrière lui et me saisit par l'épaule, m'entraînant vers le parking.

« Ta chérie a séché le cours. Je pensais qu'elle était quelque part avec toi à faire des cochonneries. » répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu Newton et cette nana, Stanley, parler d'elle. Je crois qu'ils l'ont énervée. »

Je le fis s'arrêter pour lui parler.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? » demandai-je. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je savais qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose. Quel bande d'enfoirés.

« Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est que Jessica a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et que Bella était rentrée chez elle. Mike n'a plus qu'à tenter sa chance sans que tu interviennes. » Il secoua la tête. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez éclipsés pour vous envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ce que je les entende parler. Alors je suis parti à ta recherche. J'ai pas eu à aller bien loin, tu l'attendais ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » sifflai-je en me penchant vers lui.

Il recula tranquillement et éclata de rire.

« Je couvrais juste tes arrières, frangin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? » demandai-je alors que nous marchions à nouveau en direction du parking.

« Mec, t'es peut-être un enfoiré et à cause de toi on a déménagé ici mais personne ne baise le plan cul de mon frère. » rétorqua-t-il.

« C'est pas mon plan cul. » m'énervai-je en sortant mes clefs.

« Sérieux ? Parce que vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez pendant le dîner, j'aurais pu jurer que tu te la tapais dans les toilettes pendant les pauses. » Il s'éloigna et leva le pouce. « Alors va t'en payer une tranche ! »

« Va te faire foutre Emmett. »

« Peut-être qu'elle va réussir à dominer ton appétit ! Une petite part de la tarte à Bella ? »

Je grognai tout bas et me glissai sur mon siège, ignorant les commentaires crus d'Emmett.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça que j'allais arriver à trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses. Je me garai devant la maison du Chef Swan.

Ce qui était bien avec les petites villes, c'était que tout le monde savait qui habitait où.

J'espérais que son père n'était pas là.

J'espérais être arrivé avant cet enfoiré de Newton.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui avaient dit pour l'énerver ?

Comment est-ce que je pouvais arranger les choses ?

Il fallait que je m'explique.

Il fallait que je lui montre.

C'était ce que j'allais faire.

J'allais lui montrer.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Je vous vois pousser un soupir de soulagement pour Emmett ! C'est pas un ange, c'est sûr... mais il a de bonnes intentions maintenant on le sait ^^

D'après vous, que va faire Edward ? Raah ! Pourvu que Mike ne soit pas déjà là... Quoi que... XD Réponse demain !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Les garçons sont tellement déroutants

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre jour de repos *vive les jours fériés ^^* Bon courage à celles qui travaillent demain ;)

On en est déjà aux chapitres 22... Je parle toujours comme ma grand-mère, mais je ne m'en remets pas de voir les chapitres défiler si vite... C'est fou ce que j'aime les drabbles... J'en referai encore plein ^^

Chapitre de confrontation ! Mais la question, c'est confrontation avec qui ? Réponse maintenant !

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 22 : Les garçons sont tellement déroutants**

Bella POV

Je détestais vraiment cette sensation.

Je détestais être manipulée. Je conduisis aussi vite que mon pick-up me le permettait pour rentrer à la maison.

Je voulais être aussi loin que possible de cette putain d'école. Loin de tous leurs jeux et de toutes leurs combines.

Edward ne faisait que m'_utiliser_ ?

Les paroles de Jessica et Lauren me pénétrèrent l'esprit alors que je parcourais la courte distance qui me séparait de la maison.

_« Est-ce qu'il t'a ne serait-ce qu'un peu aider pour le projet, Bella ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour lui ? Je veux dire, il ne prend même pas la peine de t'aider maintenant ! »_

_« Il est juste gentil avec toi pour avoir la moyenne en bio. Tu as vu comme il écoute bien en cours ? »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella. Ne perds pas ton temps. Il ne fait que t'utiliser. Toute sa famille est bizarre. »_

Au début, je ne les avais pas cru mais j'avais ensuite commencé à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je doutais de toute. De la part de tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée de dingue.

Je me garai d'allée, ouvris la porte de ma pauvre voiture avant de la claquer de toutes mes forces, sans faire attention à la pluie de rouille que ma colère avait provoqué.

Stupides garçons.

Stupide école.

Stupide projet de biologie.

Je grognai et ouvris la porte pour sortir EF de la boîte à chaussure à l'arrière de la voiture. Je le portai à l'intérieur de la maison. Je n'avais pas la tête au projet ni à me sentir coupable d'avoir séché le cours de sport.

Je pensais au fait qu'Edward était peut-être exactement ce que Jessica et Lauren disaient qu'il était.

Il était nerveux avec moi en public et ce n'était pas juste de la timidité.

Il avait complètement paniqué à l'idée que je vienne chez lui. Jusqu'à qu'on soit seul.

Et qu'il use de son charme sur moi.

Est-ce que j'étais _si_ stupide que ça ?

Personne n'en faisait des tonnes avec Bella Swan.

Mais il m'avait aidée avec Mike. Il avait été gentil pendant le déjeuner.

Est-ce qu'il jouait avec moi ? Pour avoir la moyenne en cours ? Qui avait raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû croire Jessica ou Lauren ?

Angela m'avait manquée.

« Bells ? »

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom alors que je fermais la porte. J'en fis presque tomber Enfant Farine.

« Papa ! » m'exclamai-je. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. »

Il arqua un sourcil et regarda la pendule sur le mur.

« Tu rentres tôt. » commenta-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise de travail.

« J'ai séché le sport. » répondis-je mal à l'aise. « Je ne pouvais pas supporter le danger aujourd'hui. »

Charlie grogna et hocha la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Même si je devrais condamner le fait que tu sèches ton cours, tu me sauves sans doute d'un aller-retour aux Urgences. » plaisanta-t-il.

Je soufflai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas le jour pour se moquer de moi.

« Bells ? Tu vas bien ? Je ne le pensais pas. » dit-il en me suivant dans la pièce. Il m'observa depuis la porte.

Je posai mes affaires sur la table et ramenai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

« J'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée, Papa. » grognai-je.

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était des problèmes avec les garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Je me tournai brusquement, surprise par la finesse de mon père. Il fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son torse lorsqu'il vit ma surprise.

« J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, Bella. Pas besoin de t'agiter comme ça. C'était ce gamin, Edward ? » insista-t-il. « Il est comme son frère finalement ? »

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise et posai ma tête entre mes mains en grognant.

« Je ne sais pas Papa. » gémis-je. « Les garçons sont tellement déroutants. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? »

Si seulement. Enfin, peut-être plus maintenant.

« Non. » ronchonnai-je.

« Tu voulais qu'il le fasse ? »

Je lançai un regard mauvais à mon père et me levai. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Papa ! Il est tellement déroutant. » dis-je. « Pendant une minute, il joue les chevaliers en armure et celle d'après, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que se servir de moi. »

« Comment ça se servir de toi ? » J'entendais l'homme de loi dans sa voix.

Je poussai soupir et racontai ma journée à Charlie, la façon dont Mike m'avait coincée dans un coin et la façon dont Edward était venu à mon secours, faisant disparaître les doutes que je ressentais à ce moment là.

« Mike te faisait du plat ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au fait que le garçon invite la fille à sortir et respecte son espace privé ? Ou des petits mots. Vous ne vous faites plus passez des petits mots ? »

« Non, Papa, ils envoient des textos maintenant. » répondis-je avec hésitation. « Je peux finir mon histoire ? »

Il hocha la tête et me laissa terminer.

La façon dont Lauren et Jessica avait réagi et le fait qu'Edward m'avait à nouveau sauvée.

Les rumeurs au lycée.

Edward qui disparaissait et me laissait encore une fois seule pour faire tout le travail.

« Il est peut-être nerveux. » suggéra Charlie. « Peut-être qu'il voit Mike comme de la concurrence. Il ne sait peut-être pas comment faire. Je n'ai pas parlé à ta mère pendant un mois avant de trouver le courage de l'inviter à sortir. »

« Il est tellement déroutant. » marmonnai-je.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les garçons le sont en général. » me fit remarquer Charlie avec un sourire qui adoucissait son expression. « Mais il a aussi pris le temps de venir t'aider. Ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi. »

Je me redressai et jouai avec mes mains, évitant de regarder mon père dans les yeux.

« Tu ne crois qu'il m'utilise, comme Jessica le dit ? » demandai-je tout bas.

Charlie s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et frotta sa moustache avant de continuer avec son air de papa.

« Est-ce que _tu_ as l'impression qu'il t'utilise ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je virai au rouge et triturai la fissure du dessus de la table.

Je n'avais aucune preuve qu'il était parti à cause de moi. Il disparaissait beaucoup mais était toujours désolé et avait toujours été honnête sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'on travaille ensemble la veille. Ses yeux semblaient dire qu'il était intéressé.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait mentir aussi bien que ça ?

Je croyais ses yeux. Plus que Jessica et Lauren.

Mais et si ?

« Je ne crois pas ? » Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une réponse.

« Eh bien, il ne t'a pas coincée dans un coin et ne t'a pas mise mal à l'aise comme le gamin des Newton alors il gagne des points. » dit Charlie en repassant en mode flic. « Il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec Newton. »

« Papa, non s'il te plaît. » le suppliai-je. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être traitée comme une paria. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ferait de toi une paria ? » Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Je secouai la tête et me relevai.

« Laisse tomber, Papa. Je veux juste oublier tout ça. Je vais peut-être faire des gâteaux. » marmonnai-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Ooh ! Je serais bien tenté par des cookies aux pépites de chocolat quand je rentrerai ! » s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Je souris pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté le lycée et sortis les ingrédients pour mes cookies. Charlie alla se préparer pour aller au travail, me laissant seule pour réfléchir et oublier la journée. Faire la cuisine m'aidait à penser plus clairement.

C'était une bonne thérapie.

Je secouai la tête à l'idée de gober ce que Jessica et Lauren avaient dit. Est-ce qu'Edward avait déjà fait quelque chose qui aurait pu me prouver qu'il se servait de moi.

Ou c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait empêchée de déjeuner avec elles ? Pour ne pas qu'elles me préviennent ?

Mais ses yeux m'avaient montrée qu'il était inquiet.

C'était difficile de vraiment comprendre.

Il fallait que je le confronte. Que je lui demande. Que je vois le mensonge dans ses yeux maintenant que je savais quoi chercher..

J'étais en train de mettre ma deuxième tournée de cookies aux pépites de chocolat dans le four lorsque j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Je m'essuyai les mains avec le torchon que j'avais sur l'épaule et allai ouvrir. Charlie était toujours dans le salon, occupé à se disputer avec la télé.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en ouvrant la porte.

« Edward. » haletai-je surprise de le voir si près. Il était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient brûlants.

« Bella. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses mains entrèrent en action. L'une se posa sur ma joue pendant que l'autre passait autour de ma taille pour me ramener contre lui. J'étais de la gelée dans ses bras, face à son insistance.

Il suffisait qu'il me touche pour que j'oublie ma détermination et le reste.

Il me rapprocha de lui et se pencha en avant.

Ses lèvres, maintenant si proches, étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Sa langue sortit pour les humidifier.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mes lèvres qui s'avançaient vers lui.

Ses doigts étaient brûlants sur ma nuque.

Plus près.

Tellement près.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je m'apprêtais à vivre mon fantasme...

« Bells ? Qui est là ? »

Et soudainement, je ressentis une sensation de vertige, semblable à celle que vous ressentez lorsqu'un garçon sursaute parce qu'il a été surpris par l'homme au pire moment possible.

« Merde, je n'avais pas réalisé que ton père était là. » souffla Edward.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, aussi fort que mes poings étaient serrés.

Je laissai échapper quelques mots avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Edward juste devant moi. Les yeux écarquillés. Il fixait un point derrière moi.

« Tu es Edward Cullen ? » demanda Charlie derrière moi, il était en mode affaire.

Eh bien merde.

« Hum, oui, monsieur. » dit Edward. Je remarquai la terreur dans sa voix.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Charlie se pencha et lui tendit la main. Edward me regarda pendant une seconde avant de serrer fermement la main de Charlie.

« Ravi de te rencontrer mon garçon. T'as une sacrée poignée de main. » Charlie serra la main d'Edward un peu plus fort comme s'il faisait un concours masculin débile. « Tu fais du sport ? »

Je voyais bien la nervosité d'Edward alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge et secouait la tête.

« Non, monsieur. Hum, je fais juste un peu de musculation. » marmonna-t-il.

« Eh bien, entre. Je suppose que vous avez besoin de parler ? Cet espèce de projet ? » dit Charlie en me faisant un clin d'œil lorsqu'Edward entra.

« Papa. » le prévins-je.

Il leva les mains et sourit.

« Vous pouvez aller à la cuisine. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon arme et que, vous savez, je la nettoie. » Il rigola doucement en voyant qu'Edward s'était décomposé.

« Papa. » répétai-je.

« Je plaisante. » lança-t-il. Il regarda plus sérieusement Edward. « Je l'ai déjà fait plus tôt. »

« Oh mon dieu. » marmonnai-je en entraînant Edward dans la cuisine, loin de l'humiliation de mon père.

« Il a vraiment une arme ? » murmura Edward alors que nous entrions dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien, c'est le Chef de la Police. » rétorquai-je en me tournant vers lui les bras croisés.

Il sembla sentir que j'étais mal à l'aise et fit un pas vers moi.

« Tu es partie tôt. » souffla-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'en avais marre du lycée aujourd'hui. » répondis-je simplement.

« Jessica et Lauren t'ont contrariée. »

Je reculai d'un pas. Mon dos se retrouva contre le comptoir.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » le questionnai-je prudemment.

Il fit un autre pas vers moi.

« Emmett a entendu Jessica et Mike en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit qui t'a contrariée ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus. S'il tendait la main, il pouvait me toucher.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gentil avec moi Edward ? » demandai-je en fixant ses pieds alors qu'il avançait un peu plus.

« Tu es gentille avec moi. »

« Quoi d'autre ? » J'avais peur de lever la tête. Il était vraiment près.

« Tu es vraiment fascinante. »

« Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es mon partenaire de labo ? » dis-je tout bas. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil hésitant avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

Il ne bougeait plus et son regard était passé de sombre et vif à perdu.

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse que parce que ça me donne l'occasion de te voir plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que Jessica t'a dit ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter en le regardant dans les yeux, alors je fixai ses lèvres, ce qui était peut-être pire.

« Elle a dit que tu es gentil avec moi parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ton travail. Et après que tu ne sois pas venu tout de suite aujourd'hui, je me suis posée des questions. » dis-je tout bas.

Je sentis ses doigts sur ma joue, il prenait mon visage en coupe. Lorsque je regardai à nouveau ses yeux, je vis qu'ils étaient troublés.

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Je sentis ses mains bouger. L'une passa dans mes cheveux et se posa sur ma nuque pendant que l'autre dessinait ma mâchoire.

Il me fit relever la tête vers lui d'une douce pression.

Lèvres, léchées. Yeux, sombres et fixant intensément les miens. Narines légèrement dilatées à cause de sa respiration haletante. Ce doigt posé sur mon menton me brûlait.

« Je ne pense qu'à toi. » murmura-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » Son charme repoussait toutes les pensées qui m'avaient gênée l'heure d'avant.

« Vraiment. »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent un peu plus.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je priais pour que Charlie ait la bonne idée de rester loin de la cuisine.

Du moins pour le moment à venir.

Parce que j'allais exploser si je passais à côté de cette chance.

Je m'avançai. Levai un peu la tête.

« Bella. » murmura-t-il. Ses lèvres chaudes effleurèrent les miennes alors qu'il prononçait mon nom.

Chaud, doux, à peine une pression sur mes lèvres.

Mais la pression était dans tout mon corps alors que ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes.

Doux contre doux. Un gémissement résonna dans l'air, il raffermit sa prise sur ma nuque et il y eut plus de pression.

Ses lèvres plus fermes. Les miennes lui répondant.

Quand est-ce que mes mains avaient plongé dans ses cheveux ?

Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure. Plus ferme, réclamant l'entrée.

Lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne, je découvris qu'il avait goût de menthe.

Je sais que j'avais grogné en le ramenant contre moi et je me fichais de lui tirer trop fort sur les cheveux. Je le sentis me répondre, sa bouche prenait la mienne avec agressivité, ses mains s'étaient refermées dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je crie de douleur. Mais il semblait savoir jusqu'à où il pouvait me pousser.

_Oh mon dieu, oui. Prends moi_.

Son corps se colla au mien. Je sentis mon souffle me quitter lorsque je réalisai à quel point il était dur à cause de moi. Il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne. Son souffle était erratique. Mais il me garda plaquée contre le comptoir. Il bougea légèrement les hanches.

Nous grognâmes en même temps.

« Je te plais vraiment. » murmurai-je. Je me fichais de parler comme une idiote qui cite une vieille actrice sortie de nulle part.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé et hocha la tête. Il posa son front contre le mien.

« Tu me plais _vraiment_. »

Je ne voulais pas bouger mais Charlie avait une autre idée en tête.

Je me demandais s'il avait un sixième sens d'araignée ou un truc dans le genre.

« Je viens à la cuisine, vous deux ! Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit que question de cookies et de devoirs quand je rentrerai dans la pièce ! »

Je grognai, gênée et sentis Edward reculer d'un pas. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre essayait de tout cacher dans la poche de son jean.

Mais avant que Charlie se pointe pour passer les menottes à Edward à cause de son excitation évidente, nous l'entendîmes éclater de rire dans le couloir.

« T'as un autre garçon qui est là pour te rendre visite, Bella ! » beugla-t-il.

Edward se tendit et jeta un regard mauvais à la fenêtre derrière moi qui donnait sur la cour de devant.

« Newton. »

Oh, les choses allaient mal tourner.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Ne retenez pas le petit cri de joie que vous avez envie de pousser ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait un rapprochement, là au moins, on est servi ^^ Charlie est juste trop bien comme perso dans cette histoire - je ne l'avais peut-être pas dit, mais l'auteur a un faible pour ce personnage dans la saga et je trouve que ça se voit ^^ - et la confrontation avec Mike risque d'être... Enfin, on verra bien ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Je parie que tu aimes conduire vite

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Prête à revivre le baiser en version Edward ? Il devrait vous plaire ^^ et je pense que la visite de Mike aussi ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 23 : Je parie que tu aimes conduire vite**

Edward POV

C'était pas ma veine que le père de Bella soit là. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux pour Bella.

À partir du moment où mes lèvres avaient touché les siennes, je ne voulais plus m'arrêter.

J'avais envie de la dévorer.

Elle avait goût de cookies fait-maison à la fois doux et moelleux.

Et j'adorais les cookies.

Le danger d'être surpris par son père n'avait fait que galvaniser tous mes besoins de malade alors que je me frottais contre elle. J'aurais voulu que nous soyons nus et à l'horizontal. Son exploration tendre me faisait tourner la tête.

Elle n'était pas possessive comme Tanya. Elle était hésitante au début et était devenue plus audacieuse alors que ma langue cherchait la sienne. J'aimais bien son approche timide. Parce que lorsque ses doigts tirèrent fermement mes cheveux, ça me donna encore plus faim d'elle. J'avais tellement de désir dans le sang, tellement plus que tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis des mois, alors que je la dévorais.

Embrasser n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Avec _personne_.

Mais avec elle, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle pouvait m'achever. Je me pressai un peu plus contre elle et agrippai ses cheveux soyeux ramenés en chignon, emprisonnant sa bouche. Je sentis sa respiration se faire plus haletante, ses seins bougèrent plus rapidement contre mon torse.

C'était beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré.

Je desserrai ma prise sur ses cheveux, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Mais mon corps refusait de reculer. Ma queue appréciait la douleur de son ventre alors que j'étais contre elle. Comme pour confirmer la chose, mes hanches bougèrent de leur propre volonté, la plaquant jusqu'à ce que nous grognâmes.

Il fallait que je respire. Calme-toi.

Ou que je jouis juste de la sentir contre moi.

Sa douce voix m'aida à me calmer. Un murmure tendre qui m'apaisa et usa de sa magie sur moi. Bella m'avait vraiment jeté un sort.

J'aurais pu rester contre elle pour toujours, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison.

« Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit que question de cookies et de devoirs quand je rentrerai dans la pièce ! »

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'elle, essayant de me calmer avant que son père voit à quel point j'étais pervers, avec mon érection. Je regardai Bella. Elle n'était pas mieux que moi.

Ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

Ses tétons durcis qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention.

Et je n'avais pas rêvé, elle avait serré les cuisses. Je connaissais ce geste.

Putain et elle le faisait à cause de moi.

_Je_ _lui_ plaisais vraiment.

Je me préparais à être jeté dehors par le père parce que j'avais embrassé sa fille lorsque je l'entendis rire et l'appeler depuis le couloir.

« T'as un autre garçon qui est là pour te rendre visite, Bella ! »

Je regardai par la fenêtre derrière elle. Mes poils se hérissèrent en voyant cet enfoiré descendre de sa voiture.

« Newton. »

_Ha, j'étais arrivé en premier, enfoiré._

Mais, est-ce que c'était courant ? Que des mecs passent.

Son père réagissait d'une façon vraiment désinvolte.

Je n'allais pas laisser Newton interrompre mon moment avec Bella. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlée.

Et _autre_.

Personne d'autre n'allait l'embrasser.

Ou la toucher.

Ou...

« C'est rien, Edward. » murmura Bella. Elle me toucha le bras, me ramenant à elle dans la cuisine. Je réalisai que je m'étais avancé vers la porte d'entrée. Je me trouvais au niveau de la porte de la cuisine, Bella à mes côtés.

« Ce qu'il a fait. » commençai-je mais elle me fit un sourire doux et secoua la tête.

« Qui est-ce que j'ai invité à entrer ? » souffla-t-elle. Son regard me sonda pour me rassurer.

Ce qui évident marcha. Parce qu'elle m'avait choisi, pas ce loser de Newton.

« Oui ou non, Bells. » demanda son père en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je voulais dire _non_ à Mike. Avec mes propres moyens.

Oui, j'avais dans l'idée de la traîner par les cheveux et te taper sur mon torse.

Surtout maintenant que j'avais touché ses cheveux. C'était comme des fils doux qui chatouillaient et taquinaient mes doigts alors qu'ils passaient entre ses mèches.

Quand est-ce que mes mains avaient retrouvé ses cheveux ?

« Je ne veux pas lui parler, Papa. » dit-elle en cherchant ma main. Je lui donnai facilement.

Parce qui si elle continuait à chercher, elle allait trouver autre chose et je n'étais pas prêt à être arrêté par son père pour attentat à la pudeur.

J'observai avec une fascination maladive le Chef se frotter les mains et faire craquer sa nuque de gauche à droite. On aurait dit qu'il se préparait à un match de boxe.

Bella me ramena un peu plus près d'elle, de manière à ce que je sois complètement derrière elle.

_N'y pense pas. Ne pense pas au fait que ses fesses se frottent contre toi_.

Et ses cheveux étaient juste sous mon nez.

Néanmoins, la présence du Chef Swan qui jouait avec l'arme à sa ceinture alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, était tout de même suffisante pour me faire me tenir.

« Chef Swan. » entendis-je Mike dire. Sa voix était pleine de cette fausse assurance qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il parlait avec quelqu'un dont il avait peur.

« Mike. » murmura le Chef.

« Hum, est-ce que Bella est là ? »

Je me sentis me tendre à sa question. Il avait des couilles. Que j'allais lui couper demain au lycée.

« T'arrives un peu tard, Newton. On n'est pas à Tournez Manège ni sur Nature et Découvertes. Je n'apprécie pas les garçons qui mettent ma fille mal à l'aise avant de se pointer ici comme un loup qui voudrait devenir l'Alpha. » continua le Chef.

« Je n'ai pas mis Bella mal à l'aise, monsieur. » dit Mike. Son courage s'amenuisait.

« Alors mon garçon, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as coincée contre son casier ce matin ? C'est ça que font les garçons maintenant ? » le grilla le Chef. Je regardai Bella qui s'était rapprochée de moi. « Ou peut-être que tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rumeurs sur Bella et le gamin des Cullen. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec les rumeurs sur Bella et Edward, monsieur. Jessica et Lauren ne veulent pas que Bella soit blessée. Elles veulent s'assurer qu'elle sort avec le bon garçon. »

« Je pense que tout ça dépend de Bella, mon garçon. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Newton, je t'ai à l'œil. Si Bella rentre à la maison avec la moindre larme dans les yeux, je viendrai chercher quelques explications en voiture de police. » dit le Chef. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil.

Je sentis son avertissement silencieux me tomber dessus.

C'était un discours pour les deux prétendants de Bella.

« Bella est tout ce que j'ai et j'ai prévu de m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse. » continua le Chef. « Et je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. »

« Oui, monsieur. » bégaya Mike.

Le Chef hocha la tête et fit signe à Mike de partir.

« On n'est pas chez le boucher ici, mon garçon. Pas besoin de prendre un ticket pour gagner son affection. Tu feras en sorte de d'excuser au lycée demain. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et souviens toi ! » s'exclama le Chef après je suppose, que Mike se soit éloigné. « Je t'ai à l'œil et je sais où tu vis ! »

Il rigola doucement et ferma la porte dans un geste théâtral avant de se tourner vers nous. Je réussis à m'éloigner d'un pas de Bella, juste pour avoir l'air respectueux, même si sa main tenait la mienne.

« Vous sentez pas le brûlé ? » demanda le Chef en reniflant l'air. Il fit la grimace.

« Mes cookies ! » cria Bella. Elle me vira de son chemin pour atteindre la cuisine, me laissant seul avec le Chef pendant un bref instant.

Il pointa deux doigts vers ses yeux avant de les pointer vers moi, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi, jeune homme, si elle est blessée. » dit-il doucement alors que Bella râlait et faisait cogner des trucs dans la cuisine.

« Je n'envisagerais même pas de faire du mal à Bella, monsieur. » répondis-je d'une façon solennellement.

Il hocha la tête acquiesçant silencieusement. Il regarda ensuite vers la cuisine.

« Je pars dans dix minutes. Tu pars avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai rapidement la tête et plongeai les mains dans les poches dans un geste nerveux.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal, mon garçon. Pas trop mal. » sourit-il avant de retourner au salon. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine. Je savais que l'heure tournait et j'allais bientôt devoir partir.

Bella jeta des sortes de cercles noirs à la poubelle en secouant la tête.

« Je les ai tous brûlés. » marmonna-t-elle en posant la plaque en métal sur le comptoir. Cela renversa le sac de farine posé à côté.

Sac. De. Farine.

« T'as tué Junior ! » criai-je. Je m'avançai vers le sac déchiré sur le côté.

« Quoi ? » Elle plissa les yeux d'un air perdu.

J'éloignai le sac du comptoir et regardai à l'intérieur. Il restait sans doute à peu près un quart.

« Je sais que tu étais en colère mais... » dis-je à court de mots de voir qu'elle avait sabotait notre projet comme ça.

Même si je détestais ce putain de truc.

Même s'il s'était sacrifié pour des cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

Qu'elle avait brûlés.

Quel gâchis.

« Edward ! » rigola bruyamment Bella. « Ce n'est pas Enfant Farine ! »

Elle roula des yeux et me prit le sac de farine des mains avant de pointer du doigt la table de la cuisine. Je me tournai et vis notre faux bébé installé dans une boîte à chaussures de travail.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. » continua-t-elle en rigolant doucement. Elle posa l'autre sac de farine sur le comptoir.

« Désolé. » souris-je honteusement.

Bella n'était pas une tueuse.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de dire que tu es désolé, tu sais. » Elle prit un cookie qui n'était pas brûlé sur le comptoir.

Elle le cassa en deux et en mit un morceau dans sa bouche tout en me tendant l'autre. Je le pris et mangeai une bouchée. L'explosion de Bella dans ma bouche me fit ronronner.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle aurait toujours goût de cookies maintenant, grâce à cet incroyable baiser.

Mais le Chef nous avait donnés une limite de temps et il nous le fit savoir.

« Cinq minutes ! »

« Je vais le tuer. » râla Bella en lançant un regard mauvais en direction du couloir.

Je reculai et laissai échapper un soupir.

« Il va bientôt falloir que j'y aille. » murmurai-je en passant à nouveau mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Mais j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu plus. »

« Tu peux m'appeler. » me proposa-t-elle en fixant mon torse.

« Je peux passer te chercher demain matin ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant un peu plus pour la sentir près de moi une dernière fois. Ouais, j'étais à fond.

Elle y réfléchit pendant une seconde et me regarda d'un air joueur.

« Est-ce que ton dossier de conducteur est vierge ? Charlie ne me laissera pas venir avec toi à moins qu'il le soit. » sourit-elle.

Mon esprit était à tellement d'endroits à la fois.

Elle éclata de rire lorsque je restai silencieux.

« Je parie que tu aimes conduire vite. » lança-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas idée.

« Je devrais y aller avant qu'il me mette dehors à coups de pied au derrière. » murmurai-je. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle réagit aussitôt et nous nous arrachâmes l'un à l'autre lorsque la voix du Chef résonna dans le couloir.

« Le temps est écoulé ! »

Je poussai un long soupir et me forçai à m'éloigner d'elle, essuyant ma bouche pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves.

Bella me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où son père m'attendait.

« Je rentrerai tard Bells. » dit-il. Il me regarda dans les yeux, d'homme à homme. « Mais je ferai un tour dans le quartier pour m'assurer que le voisinage est sûr et que personne ne soit là où il ne devrait pas l'être. »

« Papa. » souffla-t-elle d'un air frustré.

« On se voit demain ? » J'avais parfaitement conscience que le Chef nous observait avec attention.

« Passe moi ton portable. » me dit-elle. Elle lança un regard mauvais à son père qui avait croisé les bras et nous attendait. Je fouillai dans ma poche et lui tendis mon téléphone. Elle sourit et écrivit quelque chose avant de me le rendre.

« Envoie moi un texto tout à l'heure. »

Je hochai la tête. La présence de son père me rendait nerveux. Il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis à l'extérieur. Bella nous fit signe de la main tout en nous observant rejoindre nos voitures. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma voiture, le Chef m'appela.

« Une Volvo, hum ? Les voitures les plus sûres du monde. C'est bien. » Il monta dans sa voiture et attendit que je prenne la route pour partir à son tour.

Le père de Bella était un peu intimidant mais après la rencontre de Bella avec ma famille, je ne pouvais pas être en colère.

Il cherchait à la protéger. Je respectais ça.

Évidemment, j'étais foutu s'il apprenait mon secret.

Je devais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Ou de changer.

Les deux choses semblaient bien difficiles.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Je suis sûre que Charlie vous plaît de plus en plus ^^ Il est vraiment attachant :)

Pauvre Edward qui a cru que Bella s'était vengée sur EF... ça leur monte vraiment à la tête ce projet de bio XD

Je ne sais pas si je posterai cette nuit ou pas, mais on se retrouve au plus tard lundi ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Est ce que tu es vraiment nue ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon, finalement, j'ai le temps de poster ^^ Je dois dire que j'aime vraiment mettre un nouveau chapitre aussi souvent que possible et comme j'avais la possibilité de le faire... :) J'espère que votre week-end se passe bien, on monte la température d'un cran mes amies ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 24 : Est-ce que tu es vraiment nue ?**

Bella POV

_Appelle..._

_Allez..._

J'étais assise à la table de ma cuisine et je fixai impatiemment mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas fait grand chose d'autre.

J'avais presque brûler mes deux dernières fournées de cookies mais j'avais pu en sauver suffisamment pour Charlie.

Et Edward.

J'allais carrément lui amener des cookies demain.

Bon sang, il avait bon goût lors de notre premier baiser, mais une fois qu'il avait mangé un cookie, c'était comme du sexe recouvert de chocolat.

Très bien, ce que je supposais être du sexe recouvert de chocolat.

Putain, est-ce qu'il m'aurait laissée le plonger dans du chocolat avant de le lécher de la tête aux pieds ?

Est-ce que c'était trop bizarre ?

Imaginer du chocolat sur son torse et beaucoup plus bas me fit brûler ma dernière fournée.

C'était arrivé une heure plus tôt et j'avais enfin réussi à aérer la maison.

Je regardai à nouveau mon portable, vérifiant que je ne l'avais pas mis sur silence. Je traversai la maison pour fermer toutes les portes. Il n'était pas trop tard mais le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse d'être seule à la maison quand tout était ouvert.

Je n'avais jamais raconté à Charlie la fois où quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison de ma mère à Phœnix. Il aurait paniqué et engagé une baby-sitter pour moi. C'était juste plus facile de gérer mes peurs et de fermer tout plus tôt.

Dommage qu'Edward avait dû partir.

Charlie était un père plutôt cool. Il agissait comme un grand frère sur bien des plans mais il était quand même très protecteur en ce qui concernait les garçons. Néanmoins, il semblait apprécier Edward et ça me fit sourire.

Si Charlie l'appréciait, il allait finir par le laisser rester plus longtemps.

Après que Charlie soit parti pour le travail.

On n'aurait pas fait de bêtises.

Bien sûr.

Je vérifiai à nouveau mon portable, en me mordillant la lèvre, inquiète à l'idée de lui avoir donné un mauvais numéro.

J'étais vraiment idiote. J'aurais dû appeler mon numéro avec son portable pour avoir le sien.

Est-ce qu'il m'aurait trouvée désespérée si je l'avais appelé ?

C'était nouveau pour moi. Je veux dire, j'avais déjà eu des rendez-vous, mais si on ne comptait pas Bobby Newman en troisième, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami auparavant. J'avais juste beaucoup de copains qui me posaient des questions quand ils avaient besoin de conseils sur les filles.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une experte, je ne l'avais jamais su.

Et est-ce qu'Edward était vraiment mon petit-ami ?

Je veux dire, il ne me l'avait pas demandée. Il m'avait juste embrassée.

Et je n'avais pas clarifié les choses, je l'avais juste laissé m'embrasser pour de bon.

Je touchai mes lèvres pour la millionième fois. J'aimais sentir la légère brûlure que m'avait provoquée sa barbe de quelques jours.

Je m'extirpai de mon rêve éveillé à propos de ce que cette barbe aurait pu me faire et montai à l'étage dans ma chambre. J'étais triste qu'il ne m'ait pas appelée, envoyée un texto ou qu'il soit revenu me voir en cachette. J'étais sûre que Charlie l'avait effrayé avec le discours qu'il avait fait à Mike.

Même si j'étais très contente que Charlie ait remis Mike à sa place, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward pense que mon père lui aurait tiré dessus s'il nous avait trouvés en train de nous embrasser dans la cuisine.

Ou de s'envoyer en l'air dans mon lit.

Je fixai mon lit en entrant dans ma chambre, me demandant s'il aurait pu y rentrer. C'était un de ces vieux lits simples. Et Edward était grand.

Imaginer Edward dans mon lit ne m'aidait à vaincre ma frustration qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyée de message.

Je fis tout pour me distraire.

Je complétai le journal de notre Enfant Farine, rigolant à ce qu'Edward avait écrit la veille. Il n'était vraiment pas rentré dans les détails mais je voyais bien qu'il avait essayé.

Ce qui me fit penser qu'il aurait dû prendre Enfant Farine pour la nuit.

Il me laissait carrément seule pour m'occuper de lui !

Il allait s'en occuper toute la journée, demain !

J'étais en train de me laver les dents lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner.

Je précipitai pour le prendre et essayai de ne pas crier en voyant le nom.

Putain.

« Salut, Papa. »

_« Eh bien, où est donc passée la jeune fille joyeuse que je pensais avoir au téléphone. » _répondit-il.

Je soupirai et m'essuyai la bouche. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler de ma déception avec mon père.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, Papa. » dis-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

_« Je ne faisais que vérifier que tout va bien. Personne d'autre n'est là, pas vrai ? » _me demanda-t-il. J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

« Non, Papa. Tu l'as fait fuir. » râlai-je. J'étais persuadée que c'était pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyée de texto.

J'aurais de la chance s'il venait me cherchait demain.

Ou autre.

_« Eh bien, va dormir. Je passerai un peu plus tard pour vérifier que tout va bien. »_

« D'accord. Je te verrai demain matin ? »

_« Peut-être. Je vais faire un double service. »_

Nous nous dîmes bonne nuit et je me glissai sous mes draps et ma couverture. J'observai le bouton de mon portable clignoter dans l'obscurité.

Il était presque dix heures, un peu tôt pour aller au lit, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Rien.

Je me sentais particulièrement déçue alors que je fermais les yeux, espérant que demain ne soit pas aussi horrible que je l'imaginais.

Je me touchai à nouveau les lèvres,cherchant une fois de plus mon souvenir. J'espérais que ça arrangerait mon humeur. J'imaginais des choses en me tournant sur le dos et en laissant ma main courir sur le bord de ma culotte. Comment ça aurait été de sentir ses lèvres ailleurs ?

Comment ça aurait été si ça avait été ses mains qui me touchaient ?

Comment ça aurait été avec lui ? Ici ?

J'étais en train de penser à la douceur de ses cheveux lorsque j'entendis un bip.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Est-ce que je l'avais imaginé.

Je déglutis et tournai la tête vers mon portable. Le clavier était illuminé.

_Message_.

_Oui ! _

Je m'assis dans mon lit et rattachai mes cheveux qui s'étaient un peu défaits. J'inspirai profondément.

J'ouvris le message et laissai échapper un petit bruit semblable à ce qui se passe lorsque vous tournez en voiture sans retirer le pied de l'accélérateur.

Peu importe, j'étais seule.

Et j'avais reçu un message d'Edward.

_- Désolé, est-ce qu'il est trop tard. Je viens juste de me débarrasser de mes vieux._

Je me tortillai dans mon lit et comptai jusqu'à trente.

Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'attendre avec mon portable dans le lit.

À vingt neuf, je tapai ma réponse et lui envoyai.

_- Pas de problème. Je suis toujours debout. Je lis au lit._

Il lui fallut une éternité pour répondre. Trois minutes entières.

_- J'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard. Tu lisais kwa ?_

Oh merde. Il me fallait un truc à lire !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon étagère et choisis le premier truc qui vint.

_- Jane Austen. Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Je viens de me coucher._

J'imaginai Edward, torse nu, avec un drap sur ses jambes et il me fallut plus longtemps pour répondre. Il est possible que j'ai mis une minute. Il savait sans doute que je pensais à ça. J'écrivis rapidement la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

_- J'espère que tu n'es pas debout à cause de moi ?_

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage alors que je relisais ce que je lui avais envoyé. Je me demandais s'il avait une érection en m'écrivant ?

_- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester debout pour toi. _

Peu importe ce qu'il voulait dire, je faillis défaillir. J'avais dû mettre trop de temps avant de lui répondre parce qu'il m'écrivit à nouveau.

_- Je peux t'appeler ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour les sms._

Je souris et lui répondis de m'appeler. Avant que j'ai fermé mes messages, mon portable se mit à sonner.

« Allo ? » répondis-je. Je souris en entendant à quel point sa respiration était haletante.

_« Salut. »_

Sa voix était profonde au téléphone. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

« Salut. » Je souris en l'entendant rire doucement.

Tout semblait plus profond au téléphone.

_« Est-ce que c'est bon ? »_ me demanda-t-il doucement. «_ Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuies à cause de moi. »_

« Mon père patrouille, ça ne le dérange pas. » Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps lorsqu'il grogna un peu de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait en m'embrassant plus tôt.

_« Il est très protecteur, c'est possible que si. »_murmura-t-il.

Il me rendait folle rien que d'entendre sa voix au creux de mon oreiller, même si c'était au téléphone.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'essayais d'éloigner la conversation de mon père.

_« Je te parle. »_

Je rigolai et me glissai un peu plus dans mon lit.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

« Je suis allongée et je te parle. » le taquinai-je.

Il grogna une fois de plus.

Dieu merci je n'avais besoin que d'une main pour lui parler.

Oui, j'étais carrément en train de me caresser.

Je l'entendis bouger puis il y eut un autre bruit, semblable à un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

_« T'as entendu ? » _me demanda-t-il. Il souffla avant de parler tout bas. _« Je me mettais à l'aise. »_

« Quoi, t'es tout nu ? » Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

_« Et toi ? »_

Il fallait vraiment que je le sois, ma culotte ne faisait que me gêner.

« Peut-être. » répliquai-je poussée par une étrange audace.

_« Tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille, Bella. »_ murmura-t-il. Sa voix était un peu tendue._ « Est-ce que tu es vraiment nue ? »_

J'éclatai de rire et me tortillai sur mon lit. Ma culotte disparut quelque part sous les couvertures.

« Non, absolument pas. Je suis une gentille fille, Edward. » répondis-je avec fausse modestie.

Je l'entendis dire mon nom puis il bégaya et couvrit son téléphone avec sa main. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre s'il parlait à quelqu'un ou pas. Lorsqu'il reprit le téléphone, il poussa un long soupir.

_« Je dois y aller, Bella. Je peux toujours passer te prendre demain ? »_ Sa voix était basse.

« Sept heures trente ? » demandai-je.

_« Sept heures trente. Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. » _murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi. » répondis-je.

Je fermai les yeux et souris dans l'obscurité. La chaleur qui traversait mon corps me chatouillait alors que je glissais à nouveau ma main sur mon ventre. J'essayai de l'imaginer là avec moi, que ça soit ses doigts au lieu des miens. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de plus j'en étais sûre.

Bizarrement, mes mains ne me faisaient pas l'effet espéré.

Eh bien putain. Je venais de me bloquer toute seule.

À cause de l'anticipation.

Demain n'arriverait jamais assez vite.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Ils sont chauds comme la braise ces deux là ^^ Edward n'a pas fini d'en baver avec Bella... Le prochain chapitre sera assez répétitif puisqu'il reprendra celui-ci, mais je sais que les pensées d'Edward vous intéresseront _*qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait avec son téléphone ?*_ XD

On se retrouve lundi pour la suite ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Oh, je voulais une gentille fille

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Fêtons ce début de semaine avec un POV Edward qui devrait vous donner le vertige... Quoi qu'il est possible qu'il ne soit pas aussi pervers que tout le monde le pense ^^

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 25 : Oh, je voulais une _gentille_ fille**

Edward POV

Mon téléphone me brûlait dans ma poche. Je ne tins pas en place pendant tout le dîner alors qu'Emmett m'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

À chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il faisait en sorte de mentionner de Bella. Et à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que mon portable pesait encore plus lourd dans ma poche.

Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que j'étais trop pressé de l'appeler mais ça faisait deux heures que je l'avais laissée et le besoin d'être en contact avec elle était insupportable.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, Edward ? » me demanda Esmée.

Je hochai la tête et fourrai des haricots dans ma bouche.

Moins je parlais, moins j'avais de chance de dire quelque chose qui serait utilisé contre moi plus tard.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Bella aujourd'hui ? » me questionna Carlisle l'air de rien.

Esmée m'avait assuré lorsque j'étais rentré que je n'avais plus à discuter en rendez-vous avec lui mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essayait de me soutirer des informations.

« C'est ma partenaire de labo, bien sûr que je l'ai vu. » répondis-je simplement en prenant un petit pain.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que vous travaillez ensemble en dehors des cours ? » continua-t-il.

« Un peu, je suppose. » admis-je. « Je veux dire, il faut qu'on prenne soin de l'enfant farine. »

Je me figeai et grognai intérieurement. Je lui avais laissée ce soir. Elle allait encore penser que je la laissais faire tout le travail.

Peut-être que je pouvais y retourner. Seulement pour passer le prendre, bien sûr.

Appelle la d'abord.

Je pris un petit bout de mon pain tout en me demandant s'il lui restait des cookies.

« T'as un sacré appétit aujourd'hui. » lança Emmett en arquant un sourcil.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et mis ce qu'il me restait de pain dans ma bouche, sans lui répondre. En vérité, j'avais à peine mangé au déjeuner, j'étais bien trop distrait par de magnifiques lèvres qui suçaient le jus d'une pomme.

Merde.

J'étais coincé à table pour un moment maintenant.

« Comment ça se passe pour toi, Emmett ? » demanda Esmée, détournant la conversation de moi.

Emmett les divertit en leur racontant son entraînement de foot. Il ajouta qu'il lançait bien mieux ou un truc dans le genre. Je profitai que personne ne me remarque pour repousser mon érection. Je pensais à toute sorte de choses qui pouvaient calmer mes nerfs.

J'avais un devoir de maths le lendemain. J'aurais pu dormir pendant toute l'heure et quand même avoir un A.

Je me demandais quel cours de maths Bella suivait.

Il fallait que je fasse ma vidange.

Ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Nous terminâmes le dîner mais Esmée me demanda de l'aider à débarrasser. Mon portable se moquait de moi dans ma poche alors que mon coup de fil était à nouveau repoussé. Je savais qu'Esmée faisait ça pour me distraire mais il commençait à être tard et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un connard qui n'appelait.

« Je suis contente que tu aies passé une bonne journée. » dit Esmée entre deux assiettes à frotter.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai à essuyer.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose de personnel. » murmura-t-elle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai qu'elle rougissait.

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire, Carlisle dans son bureau ou ma mère qui savait ce que je trafiquais dans mes draps ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'intéressait à mes affaires ?

« Maman. » commençai-je. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle me lança son regard _inquiet_.

Vous connaissez ce regard.

Celui qui montrait qu'elle était triste que vous ne soyez plus aussi proche d'elle que lorsque vous aviez huit ans et que vous aviez besoin qu'elle fasse partir les monstres du placard.

Esmée avait toujours su chasser les monstres de mon placard à l'époque.

Alors la culpabilité était insupportable.

« Très bien. » répondis-je misérablement.

Elle me sourit et se mit à fixer l'eau de vaisselle, me confirmant que ça allait être gênant.

« Je voudrais juste que tu saches que je pense que c'est bon pour toi d'avoir une relation avec une jeune fille. » Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice sans quitter l'eau des yeux.

« Mais ? »

Je savais qu'il y avait un _mais_, elle ne faisait que temporiser. Elle hocha la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient tristes.

« Je veux être sûre que tu saches être respectueux. » Elle déglutit. « Je sens bien que Bella est une fille bien et elle mérité d'être traitée comme tel. Lentement et avec respect. Je sais que tu as des idées... »

« Maman. » grognai-je. Je posai violemment une assiette. « Je sais être respectueux. »

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à frotter avec vigueur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que ce qui c'est passé... avec... » bégaya-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le nom de Tanya. « J'aimerais juste que tu discutes avec quelqu'un avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses. Quelqu'un qui s'y connaît mieux que nous. »

« Maman, je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec Bella. » dis-je doucement. Je sentais mon portable contre moi qui me tentait. « Je peux gérer les choses sans que quelqu'un me dise que je suis malade. Je vais déjà mieux. »

Elle hocha la tête et me lança un regard inquiet.

« Mais ça ne serait pas si mal d'en parler avec quelqu'un, non ? Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui sait ce que tu traverses. » Elle se tut pour inspirer. « Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que je pense que tu es malade. C'est à cause du passé et j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer pour toi. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment tout en continuant à faire la vaisselle.

Nous parlions rarement du passé. De tout le passé. Esmée avait dû gérer tellement de démons que sa philosophie était d'enterrer le passé et de se tourner vers le futur.

Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait quand votre passé faisait de vous quelque chose de tabou ?

Elle ne savait pas ce que j'allais devenir quand Carlisle et elle m'avaient adopté.

Mais peut-être que je n'étais pas si horrible que tout le monde le pensait. Que je le pensais.

Mais elle avait raison.

Pour arriver à respecter Bella, il fallait que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle.

« J'irai. » murmurai-je. Je me penchai pour enlacer ma mère. « J'irai, d'accord ? »

Après avoir sorti la poubelle et pris une douche, je pus enfin aller dans ma chambre. Je tins mon portable dans ma main, soudainement nerveux de lui envoyer un message. Ce n'était pas si mal, non ? L'appeler pour discuter. Nous avions besoin de parler un peu plus.

Que dire ?

Mon esprit partait en vrille à cause de tous les sentiments qui m'avaient parcouru toute la journée.

Ma douche aurait dû me calmer, mais j'étais encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Mon corps était à bloc.

C'était juste des messages. On ne pouvait pas avoir d'ennuis en envoyant des textos.

Les textos n'étaient pas sexy.

Bizarrement, je savais que peu importe ce que Bella écrirait, j'allais trouver une raison de me toucher.

Je n'avais pas compté aujourd'hui mais je savais que c'était bien moins qu'avant. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez elle pour découvrir si son corps avait aussi bon goût que ses lèvres.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en grognant, mon téléphone à la main de façon délibérée.

_Envoie lui un texto pour savoir à quelle heure tu dois passer la prendre_.

Mon doigt effleura le bouton envoyer avant que je le fasse enfin. Et je retins mon souffle.

Je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était que son père passe par ici en voiture pour me dire de ne pas l'appeler la nuit.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réponde si vite. L'idée qu'elle attendait que je l'appelle me fit sourire. Ou peut-être qu'il était tellement tard qu'elle ne recevait plus de coups de fil.

Mais elle semblait heureuse de m'envoyer des messages. Et apprendre qu'elle était au lit rendit les choses bien plus intéressante.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait pour dormir ?

Est-ce qu'elle lisait vraiment au lit ?

À quoi ressemblait son lit ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu de la place pour moi ?

Utiliser deux mains pour écrire était plus difficile que je l'aurais voulu. J'avais besoin d'une main libre pour faire autre chose. Lorsqu'elle accepta que je l'appelle, j'appuyai immédiatement sur le bouton de numérotation abrégée.

Oui, elle était dans mes numéros favoris.

Et sa voix était bien plus rauque au téléphone que dans la vraie vie.

Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre sur elle et pas sur les pensées que sa voix créaient en moi.

Comment est-ce que ça aurait été de l'entendre souffler mon prénom ?

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle était au lit ?

Est-ce qu'elle était aussi excitée de m'entendre que je l'étais pour elle ?

Elle n'avait eut qu'à dire qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus sous les couvertures et baissai mon bas de pyjama et mon boxer sur mes cuisses.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle était au lit, l'image mentale était une torture. Je refusais de penser à quel point c'était mal de faire ça alors qu'elle était au bout du fil.

C'était mal. _Mal mal mal_.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_ me demanda-t-elle. Je me figeai et ramenai mon téléphone plus près de ma bouche.

« T'as entendu ? »murmurai-je. Je me demandais si elle pouvait tout entendre.

Mais ça se passait sous deux couvertures et un drap.

« Je me mettais à l'aise. » répondis-je. Je fermai les yeux alors que mes caresses me faisaient me crisper.

Il me tardait qu'elle me touche.

Me caresse.

Me suce.

_« Quoi, t'es tout nu ? »_ me questionna-t-elle. J'aurais pu jurer que sa voix était à nouveau rauque.

« Et toi ? » J'essayais de l'imaginer.

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un petit gémissement. _« Peut-être. »_

Oh bon sang, je ne connaissais cette fille que depuis quelques jours et elle jouait déjà avec moi.

Elle me tentait.

J'allais jouir avant même de pouvoir lui demander de se caresser.

Putain, j'étais censé bien me tenir. Être respectueux. Il était trop tôt pour ça et j'étais trop perverti pour elle.

Comment est-ce que j'allais vivre une relation normale avec cette fille alors que je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de me masturber en lui parlant au téléphone ?

« Tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille, Bella. » murmura-je, essayant de maîtriser ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air obscène.

Mais le fait qu'elle soit nue. Cette possibilité me fit grogner.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment nue ? » demandai-je. Je me crispai pour ne pas jouir au cas où elle aurait répondu oui.

Putain. Je pouvais l'entendre bouger dans son lit puis elle rit d'une voix rauque.

_« Non, absolument pas. Je suis une gentille fille, Edward. »_ souffla-t-elle.

La pression montait rapidement et durement, elle allait me faire jouir en plaisantant de façon aussi innocente.

Oh, je voulais une gentille fille. Une gentille fille qui aurait pu me rendre bon.

Ou très vilain. C'était mal pour énormément de raisons mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Je sentais la tension. Je savais que j'allais jouir..._ tellement mal mal mal._

« Bel... » bégayai-je. Je me figeai dans mon lit lorsque j'entendis un coup à ma porte et que la poignée bougea.

Putain de merde.

Je glissai le téléphone sous les couvertures alors que Carlisle passait la tête par la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Jeter un coup d'œil. Plutôt essayer de voir si j'arrivais à ma douzième fois de la journée.

« Edward. » dit-il. Il me regarda avant de déglutir. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le Dr Whitlock pour samedi matin. Ta mère m'a dit que tu acceptais d'y aller. »

Je retins ma respiration et hochai la tête. Si je parlais, il allait se rencontre que j'étais essoufflé.

Je refusais de lui laisser voir que j'étais en train de me masturber en parlant avec une fille. Néanmoins, c'était ce à quoi je ressemblais.

« Eh bien bonne nuit, Edward. » dit-il doucement. Il ferma la porte et je relâchai ma respiration. Je repris mon portable.

Et soudainement, j'étais moins excité.

C'était ce qui arrivait quand on me rappelait mes problèmes.

C'était comme si Carlisle savait et qu'il était intervenu pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

Bella ne méritait pas ça.

Je fermai les yeux et ramenai mon téléphone à mon oreille.

« Je dois y aller, Bella. Je peux toujours passer te prendre demain ? »

_« Sept heures trente ? »_ me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Je soupirai en l'imaginant nue et épuisée sur son lit.

Si seulement, peut-être un jour.

« Sept heures trente. Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Rêve à moi. Bon sang, comme j'espérais qu'elle rêve à moi.

J'effaçai mes messages pour être sûr que Carlisle n'essayerait pas de voir ce qui se passait puis je me rallongeai dans la chaleur de mes couvertures. Je laissai mes yeux se fermer en pensant à elle. Mon orgasme fut plus fort qu'à l'habitude.

Mais en même temps, lorsqu'elle était dans ma tête et que je me souvenais de son contact, il n'était pas difficile de jouir. Je sais que j'avais promis à Esmée d'y aller doucement et je savais que j'allais essayer.

Mais je savais aussi que je la désirais.

Plus que jamais.

Ça allait être difficile de ne pas aller plus loin demain.

Mais j'allais essayer.

J'allais... essayer.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Eh oui ! C'était juste une intervension de _Carlisle_... toujours là où il ne faut pas celui-là ! C'est fou, heureusement qu'Esmée est là pour le protéger :)

Demain, nos amis retournent au lycée et seront enfin seuls ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. J'essayais de bien me tenir aujourd'hui

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Alors, Edward, viendra ? Viendra pas ? Réponse dans ce chapitre avec un retour au lycée en fanfare ^^

Vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, mais c'est vrai que l'auteur s'inspire de scènes de l'oeuvre originale qu'elle tourne ensuite à sa sauce et ce chapitre en fait partie ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 26 : J'essayais de bien me tenir aujourd'hui**

Bella POV

J'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là, entre Charlie qui était parti au travail et mon excitation de voir Edward le matin. Je me levai finalement pour aller en cours avec deux heures d'avance. Et même si j'étais fatiguée, l'excitation que je ressentais me donnait suffisamment d'énergie pour me maîtriser.

Je nettoyai mon bazar de la veille et rangeai un peu la partie du salon qui était réservée à Charlie. Je fis en quelques heures ce que j'aurais normalement fait en un week-end. Et il me restait de l'énergie. Je pris une douche et passai plus de temps que d'habitude à me préparer.

Il est même possible que je me sois rasée et épilée des endroits auxquels je n'avais jamais pensé.

Je fis en sorte que ma culotte soit assortie à mon soutien-gorge et je vérifiai qu'ils n'étaient ni décolorés ni troués dans tous les sens du terme.

Ça me fit réaliser qu'il fallait que je m'achète des nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Ou que j'arrête d'en porter.

Beurk. Trop bizarre.

Je laissai un petit mot à Charlie pour le prévenir que je me faisais accompagner en voiture et que je rentrerai juste après dix-neuf heures.

J'espérais qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à être en retard.

La ponctualité était importante pour moi.

Alors lorsqu'il se gara devant chez moi à sept heures quinze, je me mis à sautiller sur place.

Ça nous laissait au moins quarante-cinq minutes avant la première sonnerie !

Mais il resta dans sa voiture au lieu de venir frapper à la porte.

Je le voyais là, en pleine réflexion, les mains sur le volant ou passant follement dans ses cheveux encore et encore. Je réalisai qu'il secouait la tête. Puis il s'arrêta et pencha la tête en avant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer ?

J'attendis une minute de plus.

Est-ce qu'il voulait que je sorte ?

Eh bien, c'était plutôt impoli. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir qu'elle était notre relation mais un mec ne devait-il venir à la porte, même entant qu'amis ?

Et nous n'étions pas qu'amis.

J'en étais quasiment sûre.

Alors il allait simplement attendre qu'il soit sept heures trente ?

Je regardai la pendule dans le couloir.

C'était dans trente minutes !

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Je soupirai de frustration. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je prenne les choses en main et que je sorte. Visiblement, il n'allait pas venir jusqu'à la porte. Je pris mon manteau et EF tout en essayant de fermer la porte avec mes clefs.

« Bella. »

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix et en laissai presque tout tomber.

Edward se précipita et rattrapa EF avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il avait des supers réflexes.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » marmonnai-je. Je serrai mes clefs contre ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que mes mains arrêtent de trembler.

Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le sol.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Non, c'est moi. » répondis-je en me tournant vers la porte. « Je suis facilement nerveuse quand je pense que je suis toute seule. »

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à mon menton puis il déglutit difficilement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Je me tenais entre lui et la porte, me demandant si c'était bien l'endroit pour lui apprendre quelque chose d'aussi ridicule à propos de moi. En général, c'était le genre de trucs qu'on disait pendant un rendez-vous, devant un café ou même assis sur un canapé où vous pouvez rire de bêtises.

Pas à seulement quelques centimètres d'un garçon que vous avez très envie d'embrasser et t'attirer à l'intérieur.

« Hum, j'ai juste peur d'être seule parfois. » murmurai-je. Ce fut mon tour de me détourner. « Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez nous quand j'étais petite et depuis, j'ai peur. »

Edward fit courir sa main sur mon bras, aussi légère qu'une plume. Il était un peu hésitant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent ma joue. C'était une simple caresse mais cela me fit frissonner.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il se figea à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, les yeux fermés et la respiration profonde.

J'attendis qu'il m'embrasse, observant ses lèvres légèrement trembler.

Il attendait. Je me demandais pourquoi.

Mon esprit se posait la question. Mais pas mon corps. J'étais excitée depuis notre coup de fil de la veille et mon corps savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, même si c'était présomptueux. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et mes lèvres effleurèrent très délicatement le coin de sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je mourais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Même si c'était le cas.

Je sentis sa respiration difficile contre ma joue et ses lèvres bougèrent comme si elles cherchaient les miennes dans l'obscurité. Il hésita, sa respiration se fit plus rapide puis je sentis ses mains me rapprocher de lui. Sa bouche se fit plus insistante. Je passai mes bras autour de lui pour me tenir et adorai la sensation de chaleur qui parcourut mon corps lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes.

Bouche contre bouche, cherchant et soupirant. Le corps d'Edward se rapprocha un peu plus du mien et je sentis la porte contre mon dos. J'avais l'impression que nous aurions pu rester là pour toujours.

Mais Edward recula lentement. Son regard était pesant et son visage était rouge alors qu'il me m'observait. Il rigola sombrement.

« J'essayais de bien me tenir aujourd'hui. » murmura-t-il. Ses longs doigts caressaient mon cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« C'est ce que tu faisais dans la voiture ? » demandai-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la voiture.

« Tu... tu pouvais me voir ? » me questionna-t-il nerveusement.

Je haussai les épaules et le contournai pour me diriger vers sa voiture. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le trouvais bizarre parce qu'il parlait tout seul.

Je le faisais tout le temps.

« On aurait dit que tu luttais contre toi même. » répondis-je, essayant de garder un ton léger.

Mais ça semblait étrange de penser qu'il luttait pour savoir s'il devait m'embrasser ou pas. Il était silencieux en m'ouvrant la porte de sa voiture. Je l'observai installer EF à l'arrière et eus un petit sourire moqueur lorsqu'il l'attacha en secouant la tête. Il se glissa sur le siège conducteur et fit une pause avant de mettre le contact. Il faisait la même tête qu'avant de descendre de sa voiture.

Il me regarda enfin et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que mon hésitation avait un rapport avec toi. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh. » fis-je doucement.

« C'est juste que. » Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. « Il y a des choses chez moi que je dois contrôler quand je suis avec toi. Et je ne veux pas te faire peur à cause de ça. Je t'apprécie vraiment. Beaucoup. »

Je dus retenir mon sourire.

« D'accord. » Il me lança un regard étrange.

« Tu dis ça maintenant. » murmura-t-il en m'observant d'un air interrogateur.

« Je sais que je ne te connais pas vraiment Edward. Mais j'aimerais que ça soit le cas. Et peut-être que ce que tu penses être effrayant ne l'est pas. »

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils et un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il démarra la voiture et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'aimerais vraiment que ça soit le cas. » répondit-il avant de se mettre en route pour les cours.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant le trajet, souriant à nos pensées jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le parking. Je sentis aussitôt tous les regards sur nous alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre de la voiture.

Comme si hier n'était pas déjà assez horrible, apparemment, tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais avec Edward Cullen.

« Wow. » murmurai-je en me cachant sous mon manteau alors que nous nous dirigions vers les casiers.

« Ça se calmera d'ici demain. » dit-il d'un ton léger en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il se rapprocha de moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille. « À moins qu'on fasse quelque chose pour attirer l'attention. »

Je retins ma respiration en entendant ses paroles si tentantes.

Je me demandais si peut-être s'embrasser contre les casiers était hors de question.

Edward m'attendit alors que je sortais les livres dont j'avais besoin. Il observa Mike Newton passer. Ce dernier lança un regard à Edward avant de partir rapidement en cours. Apparemment, les excuses de Mike allaient devoir attendre, pas que j'en voulais.

« On se voit au déjeuner ? » me demanda Edward une fois devant la porte de mon premier cours.

Je hochai la tête et attendis mal à l'aise de voir s'il allait m'embrasser ou simplement partir. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de rire doucement et de me laisser. Je l'observai s'éloigner les mains dans les poches. Il disparut dans le couloir et je me demandai ce qu'il avait comme cours. Je ne le voyais jamais avant le déjeuner.

Plus de choses à se raconter je suppose.

Mais ça allait devoir attendre le déjeuner.

J'allais devoir supporter cinq cours sans penser à Edward.

Ça s'avéra plus dur que ce que je pensais lorsque je réalisai que Jessica et Lauren avaient cours avec moi en troisième heure. Angela était là elle aussi et elle se mit presque à sautiller sur place en me voyant entrer.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella ! » couina-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. « Je suis malade pendant un jour et tu sors maintenant avec Edward Cullen ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! »

Je sentais Jessica et Lauren qui nous observaient, elles étaient assises juste derrière nous. Je fus contente qu'elles aient l'occasion d'entendre que leur petit plan pour m'éloigner de lui avait échoué. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à jeter des choses à la figure des gens mais ça aurait été génial.

« Eh bien, c'est nouveau en quelque sorte. » murmurai-je bruyamment. « Après que mon père l'ait rencontré hier, tout semble vraiment bien se passer. »

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ton père l'a menacé ? » me demanda Angela.

J'éclatai de rire et secouai la tête.

« Non, il a été très cool. Il aime beaucoup Edward. » dis-je simplement.

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle. « Quoi d'autre ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà embrassée ? »

Je me contentai de sourire sans lui répondre.

Ne pas leur répondre allait les faire spéculer.

Après tout, elles avaient fait spéculer tout le monde. Et je n'allais pas rester là à raconter n'importe quoi sur un mec qui était peut-être, c'était possible, mon petit-ami.

Il fallait encore que je clarifie ce point.

Mais pour l'instant, je laissais Jessica et Lauren mijoter dans leur jus de colère et souris à l'idée que dans seulement quelques heures, j'allais le voir.

Et peut-être lui voler un autre baiser.

Il voulait bien se tenir.

Mais j'avais très envie d'être vilaine.

Je fus pleine d'une énergie nouvelle lorsque la cloche sonna.

Alors quand je le vis venir vers moi, sans me quitter des yeux, je me demandai s'il voulait vraiment bien se tenir. Parce que ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire.

Et son corps encore plus.

« Voilà ton homme. » gloussa Angela avant de me laisser en me faisant un petit signe de main. Il me regardait comme une proie.

Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda autour de nous avant de s'approcher de moi. Son regard était sombre.

« Tu as faim ? » murmura-t-il de cette voix rauque qui faisait s'envoler des papillons dans mon ventre.

« T'as pas idée. » soufflai-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de le dire à voix haute.

Mais il m'entendit et le sourire le plus malicieux du monde s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » répondit-il en passant un bras autour de moi. Il m'entraîna loin de la cafétéria.

Je regardai derrière pendant une seconde et il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête.

Les picotements qui traversaient mon corps refusaient de me laisser douter de lui.

Il me tardait de voir où nous allions.

J'espérais que c'était dans un endroit où nous serions seuls.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Bella s'est bien vengée de tout le monde et c'est cool qu'Edward assume de se montrer avec elle :) Bon, quelques doutes subsistent sur le "nom" de leur relation mais ça viendra ^^

Je suis sûre que vous aimeriez bien savoir où on va vous aussi ^^ Eh bien, réponse demain dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Pas innocente du tout

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'ai un peu de retard pour poster mais mon excuse, c'est que je poste d'autres chapitres en même temps sur d'autres histoires :) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas ! ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 27 : Pas innocente _du tout_**

Edward POV

J'essayais de bien me tenir.

J'essayais vraiment.

Mais elle défiait sans arrêt ma volonté à chaque fois qu'elle disait ou faisait quelque chose.

J'étais en quatrième heure, pressé que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de rester loin des toilettes et d'arriver à me concentrer sur mon cours. Mais depuis que j'avais laissé Bella à son premier cours et que je la voyais de loin, je devenais de plus en plus faible.

Évidemment, Mike Newton m'aida à me distraire.

Avant Bella, je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'avais autant de cours avec lui.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, je n'étais pas très observateur lorsque ça concernait des gens comme Newton.

Après Bella, c'était marrant de voir Newton essayait de m'éviter. En deuxième heure, il entra dans la classe et nos yeux se croisèrent. Il détourna rapidement le regard avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi de l'autre côté de l'allée. Je suis sûr qu'il ne me regardait pas lui non plus avant.

Et bien sûr, je jouais avec lui.

« Newton. » dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Il plissa les yeux et me rendit mon signe de tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Chef Swan et toi avez eu une petite conversation hier. » dis-je tranquillement en luttant pour ne pas sourire.

« J'ai vu ta voiture là bas, Cullen. » siffla-t-il. « Ne crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as racontée pour lui faire croire que t'es un mec bien. »

Je rigolai doucement et secouai la tête.

Je savais que je n'étais pas un mec bien.

« Je suppose que c'est elle qui décide avec qui elle veut passer du temps, Newton. » souris-je.

« Ouais, eh bein, si j'étais arrivé en premier. » commença-t-il mais il se tut lorsque je me penchai pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

« Eh bien, ça n'est pas arrivé, malgré ce que tu avais prévu. » répliquai-je. Mon cœur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas ?

Est-ce que Bella l'aurait choisi lui au lieu de moi ?

Je n'aurais jamais pu laisser ça arriver.

Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement ce que je ressentais.

« Elle finira bien par comprendre Cullen. » lança-t-il. « C'est juste dommage qu'elle n'est pas saisi qu'on voulait juste la prévenir. »

Je me penchai vers lui. Mon regard était en feu.

« Ce que tes débiles de petites-copines et toi avez fait hier était inexcusable. » soufflai-je. « Je ne vous laisserai pas la blesser à nouveau. Aucun de vous. Peu importe ce que vous faites, restez loin d'elle. Et de moi. »

Il me jaugea du regard, essayant de déterminer si j'étais sérieux ou pas. Comme je ne flanchai pas devant son regard pitoyable, il se rassit et se détourna. Je fus heureux pendant tout le cours de le voir si crispé mais j'eus soudainement peur que Bella ne soit plus intéressée par moi.

Ou pire encore, qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Avec mes mensonges et mes problèmes, elle pouvait trouver que c'était trop.

Il fallait qu'elle voit la bonne personne en moi, pas la mauvaise.

Enfin, peut-être la mauvaise. Plus tard. Une fois qu'elle aurait compris que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. J'allais m'améliorer.

J'allais être respectueux.

Même si j'avais envie d'être attaché à elle de façon permanente.

Alors pendant ma cinquième heure, je fixai la pendule, priant pour que le temps avance plus vite et que je puisse aller retrouver Bella. Je pensais à quel point j'avais envie d'être avec elle. Je n'avais pas envie de rivaliser avec Mike et ses petites chéries.

Je voulais l'éblouir.

L'impressionner.

Et la protéger de toutes les choses dont je pouvais la protéger.

Cela comprenait mon côté plus sombre.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je fus le premier à sortir de la classe. J'étais déterminé à trouver Bella et ensuite dénicher un endroit où j'allais pouvoir m'asseoir avec elle pour discuter, seuls. Pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Être simplement avec elle, sans distraction.

Est-ce que j'étais tenté d'en faire plus ?

Absolument.

Lorsque je la vis de l'autre côté de la cour, alors qu'elle m'observait venir vers elle, je m'imaginai toutes sortes de choses que nous allions pouvoir faire là où je voulais l'emmener.

L'embrasser, la toucher, la faire me supplier. La goûter, la faire souffler mon prénom.

_Tiens toi bien._

_Fais chier._

_Respect._

_Regarde la dans les yeux, elle te dit tout._

Ébloui.

_Putain_.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demandai-je. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse alors que je passais mon bras autour de sa taille.

Elle hocha la tête et je fus soudainement heureux qu'elle accepte aussi facilement.

Respecte la.

Je pouvais respecter chaque centimètre de son corps.

_Tiens toi bien_.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » me questionna-t-elle alors que nous traversions le terrain de foot.

« Dans un endroit tranquille. » répondis-je. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son odeur.

Propre. Pure.

Innocente.

Respect.

Je déglutis et accélérai le pas. Nous passâmes devant les gradins et nous dirigeâmes vers le chemin qui menait aux arbres. Je la sentis ralentir légèrement à côté de moi. Son corps se crispa alors qu'elle observait les arbres qui nous surplombaient.

« Où exactement ? » Je sentis à quel point elle était nerveuse.

Sa peur me fit me sentir aussitôt coupable.

Qu'est-ce que je foutais ?

Après toute cette conversation avec moi-même pour me convaincre de bien la traiter. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je défis ma prise sur elle et la sentis quitter mes bras de manière à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air prudente, mais pas effrayée.

Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour se sentir en sécurité avec moi ?

Douce. Pure. Innocente. Elle ne me ressemblait en rien.

_« Non. »_

Je me figeai et tournai la tête. Elle était immobile, les mains sur les hanches.

« Edward. » dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on va déjeuner dans les bois alors qu'il y fait froid et que c'est sans doute mouillé. »

Je déglutis et regardai le chemin.

Il fallait que je me tienne bien.

J'aurais dû faire marche arrière.

Trop tentant d'aller là bas.

Elle me surprit en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner vers le chemin. Elle m'offrit un sourire si innocent que je crus que j'allais partir en flammes tellement j'avais envie de la corrompre. Je voulais faire tant de choses.

« Montre moi. » murmura-t-elle.

J'hésitai un instant avant de raffermir ma prise sur sa main et de me tourner vers la forêt. Ce n'était pas loin du terrain de foot. Je l'avais découvert pendant ma première semaine de cours lorsque je me cachais d'Emmett qui se plaignait d'avoir dû laisser son ancienne équipe et qui devait attendre pour pouvoir essayer de rejoindre l'équipe de Forks.

Nichée au cœur de la forêt, là où se trouvaient une vieille souche et une autre qui n'avait pas encore fait surface, se trouvait une clairière. Un grand arbre était couché sur le côté et de la mousse avait poussé dessus, créant un endroit parfait pour s'asseoir. Le soleil tombait dessus par rayons, à travers les grandes branches.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la clairière, Bella haleta et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était là ? » me demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« J'avais pour habitude de venir là pendant l'heure du déjeuner. » marmonnai-je en la guidant jusqu'à l'arbre. Je m'assis là avec précaution.

Comme dans mes souvenirs, elle avait été réchauffée par le soleil du matin et était douce.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et regarda joyeusement autour d'elle.

« C'est parfait. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour regarder les rayons de soleil qui tombaient sur nous.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point c'était parfait.

Je remarquai la beauté de son cou gracile alors qu'elle était assise là.

Je pouvais presque sentir le goût de ses lèvres souriantes.

Sa respiration faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine.

La façon dont elle était assise, les jambes croisées, révélait ses cuisses, prêtes à ce que je les explore.

J'avais vraiment besoin de m'acheter des jeans plus grands.

Tiens toi bien.

« À quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle. Mon regard quitta ses cuisses et croisa le sien moqueur.

« Toi. »

« Quoi à propos de moi ? » insista-t-elle en me lançant un sourire timide.

« Tu as faim ? » la questionnai-je, feintant sa question.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Ses yeux étaient sombres et me demandaient de mal me tenir.

Elle allait me tuer.

Pendant une seconde, elle était si innocente, et celle d'après, elle rayonnait de sensualité avec sa voix douce et ses yeux sombres.

Ne la touche pas.

Déjeuner. Conversation. _Douleur_.

Et aucunes toilettes où se replier.

« Tu veux mon cookie ? »

Je clignai des yeux et me concentrai sur Bella qui me tendait un cookie.

_Elle me tuait_.

Je le pris et elle me fit un grand sourire, elle était redevenue cette fille innocente que j'allais finir par souiller.

Putain, j'avais envie de la prendre contre cet arbre.

Esmée m'aurait tué.

« Alors tu es de Phœnix. » Je grognai intérieurement à ma phrase si ridicule.

Elle s'arrêta de mâcher et pencha la tête de côté.

« Et tu es d'Alaska. » me contra-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue à Forks ? »

« Ma mère s'est mariée et voulait voyager avec son mari. » répondit-elle simplement. « Pourquoi vous avez déménagé à Forks ? »

J'avalai mon cookie.

« Carlisle a changé de travail. »

« Carlisle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu.

Putain. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

« Hum, ouais. » répondis-je doucement. « Je suis... Carlisle n'est pas vraiment mon père. »

Elle était toujours près de moi, m'observant d'un air pensif.

« Et Esmée n'est pas ta vraie mère. »

Elle avait dit ça si facilement, comme si elle parlait simplement du temps.

« Comment tu as su ? » Son sourire me fit taire.

Elle haussa les épaules et me tendit un autre cookie.

« J'ai deviné. » répondit-elle. Elle rigola lorsque je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu as deviné ? » lançai-je, incrédule. La plupart des gens supposaient que j'étais le fils d'Esmée à cause de la couleur de nos cheveux et nos yeux verts. Et elle n'avait pas l'air intimidé.

« Je suis douée pour cerner les gens Edward. » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et son genou toucha légèrement ma cuisse, rendant ma queue encore plus douloureuse qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as cerné chez moi ? » murmurai-je, incapable de respirer.

Est-ce qu'elle savait ?

Est-ce qu'elle le voyait ?

Elle vira au rouge et baissa les yeux. Elle me parcourut du regard.

« Que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre saisit ma main qui se trouvait entre nous. Je fus encore plus surpris lorsque ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin de ma joue à ma bouche. Un petit ronronnement lui échappa lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent facilement les miennes.

Je ne me débattis pas vraiment.

J'étais idiot de penser que je pouvais bien me tenir.

Je la ramenai contre moi. Son corps était quasiment perché sur le mien alors que je m'appuyais contre l'arbre. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur ma mâchoire avant de les poser sur mon torse pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la mousse.

C'était moi qui était censé la faire s'allonger.

Mais ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps alors que je la tenais contre moi. Elle bougea et la chaleur de sa jambe brûla ma cuisse.

Ses mains qui bougent. Caressant. Plongeant. Traçant. Plus bas.

Sa bouche explorant. Sa langue au goût de chocolat et plus encore.

Pas innocente _du tout_.

Je perdais complètement le contrôle.

Je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire.

Elle gérait tout.

_Elle prenait le contrôle._

Une main se posa sur mon ventre, me faisant grogner et haleter lorsqu'elle continua à descendre plus bas.

_Innocente. Pas innocente. Pas si innocente que ça !_

Je frissonnai et mis fin au baiser lorsque je sentis sa paume chaude sur moi. Le picotement que je ressentais s'était transformé en brasier qui était sur le point d'exploser. Une douce pression, hésitante mais en même temps osée.

C'était trop. Elle était bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Bella. » croassai-je. J'étais trop faible pour m'éloigner parce qu'en réalité, je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête.

C'était tellement plus que ce que j'avais ressenti sans permission.

Sans l'avoir gagné.

Est-ce qu'elle me récompensait ?

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, hésitant entre l'appuyer un peu plus et la repousser.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux sombres dans lesquels se mêlaient désir et inquiétude alors qu'elle me sentait mettre un peu de distance entre nous et que j'éloignai enfin sa main de ma queue en érection. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que je la repoussais, son regard se fit plus clair et un rougissement s'étala complètement sur son visage.

_Putain._

_Merde._

_Remets sa main là. Ne la laisse pas être mal à l'aise._

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna complètement pour s'asseoir comme elle était avant.

Je me redressai et laissai échapper un souffle apaisant.

Je n'allais pas lui rendre la pareille. Je n'allais pas le faire.

« C'est moi, Bella, pas toi. » dis-je doucement. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me touche comme ça. J'essaye seulement d'y aller lentement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard perdu.

« Personne ne t'a jamais touché avant ? »

Je déglutis et eus du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais peur d'admettre mon passé.

« Pas vraiment comme ça. » murmurai-je. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une petite-amie. »

Ses lèvres frémirent et elle m'observa avec hésitation.

Elle ne se voyait pas comme ma petite-amie ?

« Hum. » bégayai-je. « Je veux simplement bien faire les choses. »

Elle leva la tête et m'observa d'un air pensif. Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu es tellement bizarre. » souffla-t-elle. « Lentement. D'accord. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi. »

« Cru quoi ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

Elle se leva de l'arbre et essuya son jean en secouant la tête. Elle prit son sac et le glissa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers le chemin et me regarda par dessus son épaule avec un air particulier.

« Je pensais que j'étais la seule vierge de nous deux. » dit-elle avant de partir en direction du chemin, me laissant la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

Son commentaire m'avait stupéfait.

Elle pensait que c'était _moi_ l'innocent ?

Je la rattrapai sur le chemin et nous marchâmes côte à côte avant les cours, sans se toucher. Je mourais d'envie de la ramener dans le bois pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais dépravé. Mais je ne le fis pas.

J'avais beaucoup appris de cette incursion.

Bella n'était pas si innocente que ça.

Et j'allais avoir de gros ennuis.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Elle le fait bien souffrir notre pauvre Edward ^^ C'est ce qui s'appelle le travailler au corps *_blague je sors_* XD

On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

P.S. : J'ai posté ce week-end un OS écrit par **Nolebucgrl** alors si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ;)

** Stealing_ Home _~ (**_http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8132720/1/Stealing_Home_Traduction_Nolebucgrl_**)**_ - si ça ne marche pas, vous pouvez toujours le retrouver sur mon profile ;)_

_Edward Cullen est un joueur de baseball canon pour qui tout s'effondre. Bella Swan est la fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir il y a longtemps. Maintenant, elle est la nouvelle propriétaire de son équipe et il ne peut toujours pas l'avoir. Fuira-t-il ou visera-t-il le home run ?_

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Les balles ont un truc contre moi

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Edward a repoussé Bella et comme toutes filles qui se respectent, elle se pose des questions... voici ses élucubrations ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 28 : Les balles ont un truc contre moi**

Bella POV

J'eus beaucoup de mal à suivre le cours de biologie à cause de la chaleur du corps à côté de moi. Edward s'était un peu rapproché de moi alors que nous écoutions un intervenant nous parler de quelque chose ou autre.

Je crois que c'était un médecin de l'hôpital qui parlait de génétique.

J'aurais dû écouter et prendre des notes.

Au lieu de ça, je me remémorais l'heure du déjeuner, essayant de comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal.

Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Quel genre de mec refusait qu'on le touche ?

Je veux dire, j'en savais rien. C'était la première fois que je tripotais un mec.

Peut-être que j'avais mis trop de force ?

Ma paume me brûlait toujours à cause de son jean et de la sensation de fermeté.

Et aussi à cause du fait qu'il y avait plein de chose à caresser.

Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

Est-ce que les mecs n'aimaient pas ça ?

J'avais entendu des filles dires que leurs petits-amis adoraient quand elles fourraient leur main dans leur pantalon, pressés d'avoir un peu d'action.

Mais pas Edward.

Y aller lentement ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché comme ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour qu'il freine des quatre fers comme ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez _lui_ pour qu'il ne veuille pas faire ça ?

J'étais assise là, me disputant avec moi-même, mortifiée qu'il m'ait repoussée ainsi, alors qu'il était installé à côté de moi. Que j'étais à côté de sa cuisse que j'avais entouré de mes jambes quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'étais tellement perdue.

Il pouvait me caresser mais pas moi ?

C'était obligé, je l'avais mal fait. Je savais qu'ils étaient très sensible. J'y étais peut-être allée trop fort.

Putain de merde, et maintenant il voulait y aller lentement.

J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais toujours vierge ! Le mec sexy et flippant était mon petit-ami !

Lentement !

Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse et le lycée n'y avait pas sa place.

Alors lorsque la cloche sonna, je fus épatée de voir que le temps avait si vite passé. Je sentis Edward bouger à côté pour se lever alors je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et me levai avec lui. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé depuis que nous avions quitté la petite clairière dans la forêt et je voyais bien qu'il était tendu. Sa mâchoire était crispée alors qu'il attendait que je ferme mon sac.

Dès que nous fûmes hors de la classe, nous dirigeant vers le gymnase, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, ses doigts enveloppant les miens. Je levai la tête et tombai sur son regard mélancolique. Il m'offrit un petit sourire avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Nous nous arrêtâmes juste devant les portes du gymnase.

« On se retrouve ici après ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« D'accord. » répondis-je. Je me tenais là, essayant de trouver le courage de lui demander s'il était en colère contre moi.

Il hocha la tête et lâcha ma main. Il désigna les portes de la tête.

« Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard. Le Coach Clapp te fera faire des tours de piste sinon. » me dit-il.

Il m'observa m'éloigner avant de tourner les talons pour aller en cours.

Je me changeai rapidement, je voulais avoir quitté les toilettes avant de voir Emmett, et rejoignis Angela sur le terrain intérieur du gymnase. Elle se trouvait avec Jessica et Lauren qui se tendirent lorsque j'arrivai.

Grosses garces.

« Alors ? » me demanda Angela avec excitation. « C'était comment le déjeuner ? »

Je haussai les épaules et restai silencieuse, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec les deux autres qui se tenaient là.

« Tu vas finir par me tuer, tu en as conscience ? » grogna Angela en croisant les bras. Elle fit la moue.

« Comment ça se passe entre Ben et toi ? » demandai-je dans l'espoir de la distraire.

Ça marcha et elle me raconta leur rendez-vous de samedi.

Jessica et Lauren s'éloignèrent après avoir perdu leur intérêt pour la conversation, me donnant la possibilité de discuter en privé avec Angela. Sa discussion sur leur grande soirée occupée par un dîner et un film ralentit lorsque nous commençâmes à nous étirer.

« Ang ? » demandai-je en me penchant pour me toucher les orteils.

« Bella ? » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Edward ? » la questionnai-je doucement.

Elle se pencha en avant et réfléchit pendant une seconde.

« Il a l'air bien. Je veux dire, il est plutôt discret mais il est super canon et le fait qu'il parle à personne lui donne un côté mystérieux, tu vois. » dit-elle.

« Il n'est vraiment jamais sorti avec personne ici ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

La possibilité qu'il soit vierge me faisait rire dans ma tête.

Il transpirait le sexe.

Les vierges ne faisaient pas ça. Mais son commentaire sur le fait de se toucher m'avait prise par surprise.

« Tu es la première Bella. » Son sourire se fit plus grand lorsqu'elle remarqua que je rougissais. « Tu dois me dire s'il embrasse aussi bien qu'il en a l'air. »

Je roulai des yeux et essayai de ne plus rougir mais ça ne marchait pas.

« Je le savais. » souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser. « T'as trop de chance. Je parie qu'il est doué pour _tout_. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, parce que très franchement, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Et je n'étais pas sûre de le savoir un jour vu la réaction bizarre qu'il avait eu.

J'avais été trop directe, c'était pourtant une chose que je ne faisais jamais, pour une bonne raison.

En temps normal, j'aurais voulu faire une chose à la fois mais après les caresses dans la bibliothèque et l'incroyable baiser, j'étais sûre qu'il était consentant.

Mais au lieu de ça, il voulait y aller lentement.

C'était quoi son problème ? Il était du siècle dernier ou quoi ?

Il était tellement déroutant.

Je passai le reste de mon cours de sport à esquiver des ballons de volley tout en me demandant ce que lentement voulait dire pour un mec. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement m'embrasser et me toucher avant de me laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être c'est un mec du genre deux petits coups. Deux petits coups et c'était fini.

Eh bien, ça aurait été tragique.

Parce que je voulais que ça dure un bon moment.

Mais je n'allais arriver à rien s'il agissait si bizarrement.

J'espérais que nous pourrions parler pendant le trajet du retour. Peut-être que si Charlie n'était pas là, il pourrait venir à l'intérieur. Ou on aurait pu aller boire un café ou un truc dans le genre.

Je me changeai rapidement et rassemblai mon courage pour lui poser la question.

Il m'attendait dehors et un sourire doux illumina son visage lorsque je m'approchai.

« Pas de tours de piste ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main. Il m'entraîna vers le parking.

« Non, juste du volley, ce qui est déjà assez dangereux comme ça. » répliquai-je. J'étais heureuse de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Peut-être qu'il était bipolaire.

Renée l'était aussi. Je savais comment gérer ça.

Il rigola doucement et arqua un sourcil.

« Comment est-ce que le volley pourrait être dangereux ? »

« Ça l'est pour moi. » J'essayais de ne pas rire. « Les balles ont un truc contre moi. »

J'avais parlé avant de réaliser le double sens de ma phrase.

Le sourire d'Edward vacilla un instant avant de revenir. Mais il n'était plus aussi doux.

« Désolée. » murmurai-je.

« Qui est-ce qui s'excuse trop maintenant ? » répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et la referma délicatement derrière moi avant de monter à son tour.

Une fois de plus, il fut silencieux dans la voiture alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi et mon stress revint alors qu'il tournait dans ma rue.

_S'il te plaît Charlie, ne soit pas déjà là_.

Mais lorsque nous approchâmes, nous remarquâmes la voiture de police garée devant la maison. J'entendis Edward pousser un soupir alors qu'il s'arrêtait et mettait le frein à main. Je restai immobile alors que le moteur était coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end ? » me demanda-t-il doucement. Il tenait fermement le volant.

« Pas grand chose, je vais sans doute traîner chez moi. Je veux peut-être chercher du travail. » Je vis sa mâchoire se décrisper.

« Ça te dirait de sortir, peut-être demain ? » Il ne me regardait toujours pas.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je.

Il tourna la tête et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison.

« Edward, est-ce qu'on peut oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Son regard trouva le mien et il fronça les sourcils en fixant mes lèvres que j'étais en train de lécher. Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, Bella. » murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de ça. »

Je me tournai vers lui et plissai les yeux.

« Comment je suis censée ne pas me sentir mal, Edward ? Je t'ai carrément tripoté et tu m'as repoussée. C'est difficile de ne pas être mal à l'aise. » lui fis-je remarquer.

Il se pencha et prit ma main, la ramenant à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si tu savais que j'ai aimé ça ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. » souffla-t-il. Ses yeux sombres ne quittaient pas les miens. « Mais tu dois comprendre certaines choses à propos de moi avant qu'on aille plus loin. »

« Quel genre de choses ? » demandai-je impatiemment.

Il recula un peu et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Un air mélancolique s'étalait sur son visage.

« Il me faudra plus de temps qu'on en a dans cette voiture pour te le raconter et je doute que ton père attende aussi longtemps avant de venir te chercher. » murmura-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma maison par dessus l'épaule d'Edward et sans surprise, je vis le rideau bouger. Parfois, j'avais envie d'étouffer Charlie. Je regardai Edward dans les yeux et lui pressai la main.

« On parlera demain. » Je me préparai à sortir de la voiture. « Charlie va pêcher en général alors tu pourras passer et on _discutera_. »

Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Il me ramena à lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes mais seulement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne recule.

« Je t'appellerai demain matin. »

Je souris et descendis de voiture. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Une fois sur le porche, je me tournai pour faire signe à Edward. Il démarra un sourire sur les lèvres. J'entrai à l'intérieur, m'attendant à tomber sur Charlie.

Je ne fus pas déçue.

« Il t'a conduite au lycée, hum ? » dit-il en regardant la voiture d'Edward disparaître.

« Oui Papa. » répondis-je. « Et avant que tu me poses la question et vérifies son casier, il conduit très bien. Les mains à 10h10 et il ne dépasse pas la limitation de vitesse. Il met même son clignotant. »

Charlie me fit un sourire moqueur en me suivant dans la cuisine.

« Tant que ses mains restent à 10h10. » rétorqua-il. Il recula brusquement, s'attendant à ce que je le tape.

« Sois sympa, d'accord ? Le petit discours que tu as fait à Mike Newton a rendu Edward un peu bizarre, je trouve. » Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque Charlie rigola à nouveau.

« Il faut que tu tiennes un peu les garçons en haleine. » répondit-il simplement.

Je roulai des yeux et jetai mon sac sur la table de la cuisine. Je me figeai, j'avais la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser et j'écarquillai les yeux de terreur.

Le pauvre EF était à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward.

Je me retins de lui envoyer un message. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air désespérée. Alors quand mon portable sonna, je me sentis un peu mieux.

Il était encore plus désespéré que moi. C'était une bonne chose, non ?

« On a complètement oublié Junior sur la banquette arrière ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je rigolai doucement et m'éloignai du regard curieux de Charlie. Je montai à l'étage pour me cacher dans ma chambre.

« On est les pires parents du monde. » plaisantai-je.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. J'entendis sa portière de voiture claquer puis il laissa échapper un soupir.

« C'est de ma faute. » dit-il. « J'ai du mal à me concentrer quand tu es là. »

Ça me fit sourire. Je n'étais peut-être pas si nulle que ça pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

« On en parlera demain, Edward. Mais il faut tu inventes un truc pour ce que EF a fait toute la journée, genre la garderie ou autre. Et la semaine prochaine, tu l'emmènes partout avec toi. »

« Ça marche. »

J'entendis son père l'appeler et Edward me dit rapidement au revoir, me laissant seule sur mon lit occupée à penser à lui. Il était tellement étrange. Chaud et froid, passionné puis hésitant. J'espérais que notre conversation allait éclaircir les choses.

Parce que toute cette histoire étrange sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas le toucher me rendait folle. Je levai la main, traçant les lignes de ma paume qui l'avait touché là. Je souris en sentant les picotements qui parcouraient toujours ma peau.

Il fallait que je connaisse ses raisons.

Peut-être qu'il avait été effrayé par une mauvaise expérience.

Il fallait que je le sache.

Pour savoir comment mieux faire les choses.

Je restai allongée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop noir pour que je puisse voir ma main. Je descendis alors pour préparer le dîner.

Ça allait être une longue nuit à attendre.

Il fallait peut-être que je fasse plus de cookies.

« Ouais, il est arrivé quoi aux cookies ? » me demanda Charlie depuis le frigo.

« Hum, j'en ai brûlé quelques uns. » répondis-je tout bas. Son regard alla de la porte du frigo à moi et il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Distraite, hum ? » insista-t-il.

Il ferma la porte et secoua la tête.

« Et dire que j'ai dit ce matin au gars de la boulangerie que tu serais parfaite pour le travail à mi-temps qu'il propose. » lança-t-il d'un ton léger. « Il ne te gardera jamais si tu brûles tout. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de m'engager ? »

« Ils font des super _bear claws_ et si tu travailles là bas, tu pourras en ramener ! » sourit-il.

Je soupirai et repris la préparation du dîner.

« Très bien, j'irai voir. » râlai-je. J'avais vraiment besoin de travailler pour aider à payer l'essence pour mon pick-up.

Charlie se pencha et me tapota l'épaule.

« Tu vas adorer. Et j'aurai tous les bénéfices ! »

Il me laissa à mon dîner. Mes pensées passèrent d'Edward à un travail à la boulangerie et je finis par m'imaginer en train de verser de la garniture à la cerise pour tarte sur Edward.

Peut-être que ça pouvait marcher après tout.

Il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe de certains détails.

Enfin, si la conversation que nous étions censés avoir m'aidait à comprendre ses problèmes.

Est-ce que nous étions déjà samedi ?

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Beaucoup de questions pour un seul chapitre, vous trouvez pas ? ^^ D'ailleurs on va commencer à avoir des réponses dès le prochain chapitre... mais pour ça, rendez-vous demain ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. La lenteur pouvait être satisfaisante

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voilà un chapitre parfait pour commencer le week-end :) Il est vraiment long et bourré de révélations sur le passé d'Edward... En plus, Whit débarque !

**L'auteur a mis un warning et je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Il n'y a rien d'horrible (pas de viol, torture ou autre) mais ce chapitre mérite bien son rated M alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de ne pas lire !**

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 29 : La lenteur pouvait être tout aussi satisfaisante**

Edward POV

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire ça.

Peu importe à quel point Esmée espérait que ça m'aiderait, maintenant que j'étais assis dans la petite salle d'attente, me préparant à parler de ma perversion, je commençais à avoir des doutes.

J'allais mieux.

Je pensais toujours constamment à Bella, dans toutes les positions que j'avais vu dans des pornos mais j'étais descendu à seulement huit fois par jour.

C'était normal pour un mec de mon âge, non ?

Alors, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'être ici.

Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux, me penchant en avant et essayai de me calmer. Je savais que je me mentais à moi-même. Hier était bien la preuve que j'avais besoin d'aide. Après avoir déposé Bella, je m'étais caché dans ma chambre et m'étais repassé notre déjeuner ensemble dans ma tête, imaginant des scénarios différents au lieu du refus gênant que je lui avais donné.

J'étais en retard pour dîner.

Il allait falloir que je change mes draps moi-même.

J'allais être à vif pendant une semaine.

J'étais malade. J'avais besoin d'aide.

Le seul point positif, c'était que Carlisle ne venait pas avec moi à cette rencontre.

Parfois, c'était sympa qu'il travaillait autant.

« Mr Cullen ? »

Je levai les yeux et tombai sur l'infirmière. Elle me sourit et me fit signe d'entrer. J'étais sûre qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi j'étais là.

« Le docteur sera là dans un instant. » m'expliqua-t-elle lorsque nous entrâmes dans un bureau bien meublé. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé si vous voulez. »

Je la remerciai doucement et inspirai profondément alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Le canapé avait l'air confortable.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir besoin d'une chaise en fer dure pour m'asseoir.

Je m'approchai du mur à côté du bureau, les mains dans les poches, pour observer les photos et les diplômes accrochés. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'un homme et d'une femme devant des paysages qui indiquaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup voyagé. L'homme était grand avec des cheveux ondulés et un sourire arrogant, entre autre. La fille sur la photo était toute petite par rapport à lui. Elle avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux brillants. Sur la plupart des photos, l'homme la regardait d'un air possessif. Elle se tenait près de lui et son sourire était plein de ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme de l'énergie et de l'excitation.

Apparemment, ce médecin aimait les femmes petites et énergiques.

Mais il ne ressemblait pas à un médecin. Il avait l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre, souvent habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise alors qu'elle était vêtue de façon impeccable.

« Nous aimons voyager. »

Je me tournai surprise d'entendre la voix d'une femme.

Là, sur le pas de la porte, ce trouvait la petite femme brune des photos.

Mon ventre se tordit.

« Vous êtes... vous êtes le médecin ? » bégayai-je.

Ça ne pouvais pas faire ça !

Pas avec... _elle_ !

Elle me sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle tout en hochant la tête. Elle vint lentement vers moi. Elle avait à la main l'épais dossier que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Mon humiliation était totale.

« Je suis le Dr Alice Brandon-Whitlock, Edward. » me dit-elle simplement en me tendant la main. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Alice ou Whit. »

Je déglutis et fis un pas en arrière, évitant sa main.

« Je ne peux pas. » lâchai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son bureau, jetant le dossier dessus.

« Je peux comprendre, Edward. J'ai prévenu Carlisle que ça serait difficile pour toi de venir me voir. Il semblait être d'accord. J'ai bien peur que ça soit pour ça qu'il se soit passé autant de temps avant que tu ne viennes ici. » m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle se tenait debout devant son fauteuil.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte, envisageant de partir. Je ne pouvais pas parler à une femme de mes problèmes.

Pas Esmée.

Pas cette dame.

Bella.

Je soupirai et regardai la femme. J'allais devoir en parler à Bella.

Si je ne pouvais pas en parler à une inconnue, comment j'allais pouvoir le dire à Bella ?

Elle allait suffisamment paniquer comme ça. Sachant ce que j'étais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assiérais pas pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître, Edward. » dit-elle, me tirant de mes pensées paniquées.

Elle se glissa dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et désigna la chaise en face avec un sourire poli. Elle attendit patiemment pendant que je délibérais. Comme elle ne me forçait pas la main, je m'approchai lentement de la chaise rembourrée et m'assis maladroitement.

Elle posa sa main sur le dossier et me vit me tendre à l'idée qu'elle allait le lire.

Elle me surprit en le passant à la déchiqueteuse.

Enfin, pour être clair, elle dut le faire en trois ou quatre fois.

Il était vraiment épais.

Lorsque le moteur s'arrêta, elle me regarda et sourit.

« Je veux que tu sois à l'aise quand tu es ici, Edward. Nous n'avons pas besoin de _ça_ dans la pièce. Toi et moi allons vivre un nouveau départ. » Son regard pénétrait le mien d'une telle façon que j'étais sûr qu'elle arrivait à voir mon âme, mes erreurs du passé et ce dont j'étais capable.

J'essayai de détourner les yeux mais c'était difficile car elle avait l'air si forte derrière son bureau.

J'avais envie de la haïr comme je haïssais Carlisle. Mais elle ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Elle ne m'avait pas jugé. Encore.

Son regard était plein de compassion.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez lu ? » la questionnai-je en fixant le dossier détruit.

« Carlisle a insisté pour que je le prenne, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne sais rien sur toi, à part ce que Carlisle m'a brièvement dit au téléphone la semaine dernière lorsqu'il a pris rendez-vous. » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux pas que l'analyse maladroite de quelqu'un embrouille la mienne. »

Mon ardoise était vierge avec elle. Elle venait d'effacer toutes les humiliations que j'avais dû endurer pendant mes sessions avec Carlisle. Je sentis une pointe d'espoir à l'idée que ce médecin m'écoute pour de vrai et m'aide.

« Alors, comment on fait ça ? » demandai-je doucement. Je tortillais mes mains sur mes genoux.

« Et si on commençait par des questions simples pour que je puisse apprendre à te connaître ? » proposa-t-elle en ouvrant son ordinateur pour écrire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai mes genoux, hochant la tête d'un air crispé.

« Alors, tu es en terminal à Forks ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

« Moi aussi j'ai emménagé ici il y seulement quelques mois. Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette ville mais les gens sont gentils. » commenta-t-elle tranquillement.

« Est-ce que vous êtes proches avec Carlisle ? » la questionnai-je. J'étais mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle partagerait peut-être ce qu'elle apprendrait avec lui.

« Lui et moi travaillons dans le même hôpital ici mais je ne le connais pas très bien. » répondit-elle en se penchant en avant. « Edward, je veux être sûre que tu comprennes bien que tout ce que tu vas partager avec moi ici ne quittera jamais cette pièce. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton père qu'il a son mot à dire sur ma façon de te traiter. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

« Comment vous avez choisi cette carrière ? » demandai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle semblait trop sophistiquée pour vivre à Forks. Elle était bien habillée, son tailleur dissimulait sa silhouette mais elle avait quand même l'air joli.

Et bizarrement, elle ne m'excitait pas. Même pas un petit peu.

C'était nouveau.

Elle sourit et fixa à nouveau les photos. Son regard se perdit pendant un instant, comme si elle rêvait.

« Mon mari et moi avions besoin de simplifier nos vies. De mettre de la distance avec des choses qui blessent. Parfois, le monde peut-être très distrayant, tu vois ? »

C'était vrai, Forks était plutôt ennuyeux jusqu'à encore quelques semaines.

« Est-ce que vous allez me poser des questions sur ma dépendance ? » la demandai-je avec hésitation.

Elle posa son menton dans ses mains et haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux en parler maintenant ? »

Plus tôt nous en parlions, plus tôt j'allais pouvoir être avec Bella. Je hochai la tête et me tortillai sur mon siège, me préparant aux questions inévitables.

Combien de fois par jour, comment je gérais mes pensées, quels étaient mes désirs...

« Alors, parle moi de ton enfance. » dit-elle à la place. « Carlisle m'a informée que tu as été adopté. »

« En quoi le fait que j'ai été adopté à un lien avec le fait que j'ai tout le temps envie de sexe ? » demandai-je d'un air perdu.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« La plupart des désirs obsessionnels que nous avons adultes ont un rapport avec notre enfance. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Ça pourrait être quelque chose de ton passé qui te fait voir les choses ainsi maintenant. Et si on arrive à l'identifier, on pourra s'occuper de tes inquiétudes. »

Je pensai immédiatement à Tanya.

Elle avait dit quelque chose dans le genre elle aussi. Que parce que je n'avais pas de mère, je devais trouver quelque chose pour combler le vide. Et évidemment, ça c'était transformé en relation entre elle et moi. C'était elle qui commandait.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans et mon père avant même que je m'en souvienne. » marmonnai-je.

« Est-ce que tu as eu une famille d'accueil stable après ça ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« J'ai enchaîné les familles d'accueil pendant un moment avant que Carlisle et Esmée ne m'adoptent.

Elle hocha la tête et continua à écouter.

« C'est pas que j'étais un gamin terrible. » dis-je. « J'étais juste... sensible. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ça ? » me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai à nouveau mes genoux.

« J'avais tout le temps besoin de contact. Ma mère me gardait auprès d'elle quand elle était en vie. Et ses câlins me donnaient l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je suppose que je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars enfant. La plupart des parents d'accueil n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de moi autant que je l'aurais voulu alors je m'énervais. Je pleurais vraiment beaucoup. »

« L'affection tactile est nécessaire à un enfant, Edward. Surtout lorsqu'il a vécu quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant si jeune. Comment est-ce que tes parents adoptifs t'ont aidé avec ça ? »

« Esmée était comme ma mère. » répondis-je doucement. Je souris en me souvenant de notre première rencontre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'enlacer.

Elle me donnait à nouveau l'impression d'être en sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ton adoption ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle se pencha en avant et réfléchit pendant un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu l'affection dont tu avais besoin après ton adoption ? »

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je supposais que oui. Certainement d'Esmée.

Mais maintenant qu'elle me le demandait, je réalisais que lorsque nous avions déménagé en Alaska, quand j'avais treize ans, Esmée s'était remise à travailler et Carlisle n'était jamais à la maison. Emmett avait été adopté peu de temps après moi ce qui faisait que j'avais moins de temps avec mes parents. À cause du travail, nous restions souvent avec des baby-sitters.

Et elles étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre pourquoi j'avais besoin d'affection.

« Je ne reproche rien à Esmée. » dis-je après avoir expliqué mes pensées.

« C'est la faute de personne, Edward. » me répondit-elle d'un air apaisant.

« Tanya a essayé de lui reprocher ça. » Ma respiration se fit plus difficile alors que je me souvenais de ma conversation avec Tanya. « Tanya savait ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Quand est-ce que ta relation avec Tanya a commencé ? »

« C'était l'année dernière, avant Noël. Ma petite-amie du lycée a rompu avec moi alors j'étais mal. Et Tanya était là pour moi. » soufflai-je. Des souvenirs aussi clairs que du cristal me revenaient à l'esprit.

Esmée travaillait tard. Carlisle n'était pas à la maison. Emmett était à l'entraînement. J'étais seul.

Et Tanya était passée pour emprunter quelque chose. Je ne me rappelais même plus ce que c'était. Elle était passé et je n'étais pas bien. Elle savait ce dont j'avais besoin.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un câlin, vous savez ? Et elle me l'a donné. C'est moi qui ait poussé les choses plus loin. »

Elle était belle et plus mature que les filles du lycée. Elle comprenait l'amour. Et elle était prête à m'enseigner. Je n'avais jamais été très doué avec les filles de mon âge. Tanya comprenait.

« Tanya t'a offert quelque chose que personne ne pouvait t'offrir. »

Je hochai la tête, gêné. C'était la première femme qui me voyait comme un homme et la première a m'avoir touché ainsi.

« Quand est-ce que le besoin d'être touché était devenu sexuel ? »

Je rougis et me tortillai sur mon siège.

« Avant ça. » Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. « Je fantasmais beaucoup. Tout le temps. Au lycée, à la maison, vraiment partout. Je me caressais quand je ne pouvais pas avoir d'affection de la part des autres. »

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

Je déglutis et fis la grimace. « Ça a commencé avant mon adoption. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est très commun, Edward. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui a besoin d'affection physique. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé à aller plus loin que les fantasmes ? »

Je repensais à la première fois que Tanya m'avait proposé ça.

C'était un mois après notre première rencontre, à la soirée que Carlisle organisait pour fêter sa promotion. Elle était venue me voir dehors, cachée par la nuit. Un baiser et mes mains hésitantes sur elle. Elle m'avait dit cette nuit là qu'elle allait me montrer comment bien faire les choses.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle m'avait fait découvrir des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais même pensé avant.

« Est-ce que tu es suffisamment à l'aise pour parler de ça aujourd'hui ? »

Je laissai échapper un long soupir et hochai la tête. Ce médecin rassemblait des informations sur moi d'une façon bien moins gênante que celle de Carlisle.

« Elle aimait les choses d'une certaine façon. Très contrôlées. » murmurai-je, gêné. « Je devais suivre des règles. Et des punitions. »

Le Dr Whitlock se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil.

« Elle te contrôlait ? Alors, tu étais son soumis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

Elle bougea un peu et me sourit gentiment.

« Un soumis est une personne qui se soumet à un dominant. Le dominant fait les règles et décide de ce que le soumis peut faire. Tout le plaisir du soumis est contrôlé par le dominant. Le soumis doit faire tout ce que le dominant lui demande pour lui faire plaisir. »

« Hum, alors, je suppose que oui. » Ses explications m'avaient un peu détendu.

Elle semblait savoir bien plus de choses que Carlisle. Je ne savais pas que ça avait un nom.

« Pendant combien de temps es-tu resté son soumis ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle le découvre, environ trois mois. » Je fermai les yeux et essayai de faire partir ce souvenir.

« Est-ce qu'elle te traitait bien ? »

« Hum, être touché me manquait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas que je me caresse et elle refusait de le faire à moins que je lui fasse d'abord plaisir. Ma libération était ma récompense. Et la plupart du temps, on n'avait le temps que pour elle et ensuite je devais rentrer chez moi. » expliquai-je. Je fronçai les sourcils en me rappelant à quel point elle aimait ça et à quel point je ne recevais rien.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à présent, le médecin rendait les choses plus claires.

« Et Carlisle a tout découvert. » continua-t-elle.

« Il nous a surpris. » soufflai-je.

La seule fois où elle m'avait autorisé à prendre le contrôle, à l'attacher et peut-être la baiser. Elle ne m'avait jamais laissé faire auparavant. Elle me disait qu'il fallait que je le mérite et que j'étais trop inexpérimenté. Il fallait que j'arrive à la faire me supplier.

J'avais enfin atteint ce point.

Le préservatif était en place et mes nerfs me chatouillaient à l'idée que j'allais vivre ma première fois. J'étais en train de m'allonger sur son corps enchaîné quand la porte s'était ouverte.

Et ma vie avait changé pour toujours.

« Carlisle a le droit d'être en colère, mais pas contre toi, Edward. Elle n'aurait pas dû te faire découvrir ce genre de relations sexuels à cause de ton état émotionnel. Les dominants sont censés prendre soin de leur soumis. Pas les exploiter. »

« Comment vous savez tout ça ? » J'étais curieux. Carlisle ne comprenait pas mais elle avait l'air tellement blasée.

Comme si c'était une conversation normale.

Elle rigola doucement et secoua la tête.

« Je dois savoir ce genre de choses pour pouvoir te diagnostiquer. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle était tellement différente de Carlisle.

« Alors, ça n'était pas pervers ? Ce qu'on faisait ? » la questionnai-je nerveusement.

Elle arqua un sourcil parfait et expira.

« Ce genre de choses n'est pas anormal dans une relation intime saine, mais tu as des problèmes et elle aurait dû prendre ça en considération. Et tu était trop jeune. Combien de relations sexuelles est-ce que tu as eu avant elle ? »

« Hum. » marmonnai-je. « Elle aurait été ma première. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup. Les filles de mon âge me rendaient nerveux. Elles ne me comprennent pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une longue minute.

« Alors tout soulagement sexuel vient de toi ? » me demanda-t-elle gentiment. J'étais trop gêné pour parler, alors je hochai la tête.

« Est-ce que Tanya l'a jamais fait pour toi ? »

« Parfois. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « La première fois c'était avec elle mais ensuite elle a imposé des règles. Elle préférait me regarder me masturber ou me renvoyer simplement chez moi pour que je le fasse là bas. »

« Et maintenant que tu es loin d'elle, est-ce que tu as trouvé des fantasmes plus prononcés pour te satisfaire ? »

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise. Nous arrivions finalement à la partie la plus difficile de la conversation.

« Je pensais à Tanya avant, mais plus maintenant. » répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu imagines d'autres personnes dans tes fantasmes ? Apparemment, tu ne vois pas les femmes comme de simples objets sexuels. Tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis Tanya ? »

Je secouai la tête et m'éclaircis la gorge. Je ne pensais qu'à une femme maintenant.

« Mais tu penses tellement au sexe que ça te distrait ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Et ça te dérange suffisamment pour que tu aies le courage de venir ici. »

Je soupirai et hochai la tête, attendant son pronostic sordide.

« Tu voudrais arrêter mais tu continues à te masturber plus que quelques fois par jours. » dit-elle simplement.

Je soupirai et attendit le regard accusateur et la leçon qui devait suivre.

Aucun des deux n'arriva.

« Edward, je veux que tu comprennes que même si je suis inquiète quant à la fréquence de tes séances de masturbation, contrairement à Carlisle je suis moins enclin à penser qu'un traitement ou une thérapie complète sera nécessaire. » Elle m'observa d'un air inquiet.

Je clignai des yeux, surpris par ses paroles.

« Je suis normal alors ? » L'espoir montait en moi.

Elle ferma son ordinateur qu'elle avait complètement ignoré pendant notre conversation. Elle le tapota plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Edward, tu es un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui a fait des choses dont un homme adulte n'oserait même pas rêver. Et ça t'a donné un certain appétit sexuel, si tu veux. Mais tu passes tout de même beaucoup de temps à penser au sexe, même pour ton âge. Comme tu as besoin d'un contact physique pour apaiser ton stress, tu te rabats sur la masturbation et les fantasmes. Sans partenaire pour partager tes expériences, ton psyché est encore plus stressé. Ce qui provoque ton besoin de te toucher. C'est un cercle vicieux. »

« Alors, s'il y avait quelqu'un. » Je me tus, effrayé par l'idée qu'elle me dise que je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un.

« Très franchement, je suis plus inquiète parce que tu n'as pas de petite-amie que parce que tu te masturbes souvent. » répondit-elle. « J'ai le sentiment que les choses seraient plus gérable si tu étais dans une relation monogame, stable et pleine d'amour. »

Sa réponse me surprit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle pensait que je pouvais avoir une relation avec Bella ?

« Il y a cette fille. » commençai-je. Je sentis mes lèvres former un sourire à l'idée que je pouvais être plus pour Bella.

Elle sourit et tapota à nouveau son ordinateur.

« Très bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'inviterais pas à sortir et on pourrait en parler samedi prochain ? Je pense tout de même que tu devrais revenir me voir pour discuter et arriver à comprendre ton passé, de façon à ce que tu ne sois plus gêné par cette partie de ta vie. »

« Vous pensez que je peux y arriver en ne venant vous voir qu'une fois par semaine ? »

Elle éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« Je crois que tu as seulement besoin d'être un peu guidé et d'avoir quelques buts, Edward. » sourit-elle. « Je peux t'aider avec ça si tu me le permets. »

« Alors, je peux avoir une copine ? » Je voulais en être sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle m'avait refusé ça si ça pouvait m'aider ?

« Je crois que c'est bon, Edward. Mais essaie tout de même t'en rester aux baisers pour le premier rendez-vous, d'accord ? »

Je me levai avec elle, laissant mon sourire derrière moi.

« Je vais essayer. »

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et me serra la main avec un sourire agréable.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Edward. Et je sais que cette fille pourra peut-être t'offrir l'affection dont tu as besoin, peu importe jusqu'où vous allez. Un câlin est parfois plus satisfaisant que le sexe. Essayez les câlins d'abord, d'accord ? »

Je n'étais pas forcément d'accord sur sa logique opposant les câlins au sexe.

L'un des deux me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

L'autre ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'avais la sensation que ça aurait été incroyable avec Bella.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi loin que je le pensais.

Il me tardait de la voir.

Et de la toucher sans me sentir coupable cette fois-ci.

En quittant son bureau, pour la première fois, je me sentais bien mieux depuis longtemps.

Je souris tout en conduisant jusqu'à chez Bella.

La seule partie difficile maintenant, c'était essayer de lui dire pourquoi je ressentais le besoin d'y aller lentement alors qu'en réalité, je mourais d'envie d'aller plus vite.

J'allais essayer d'y aller lentement.

Je souris en me garant devant chez elle.

La lenteur pouvait être tout aussi satisfaisante.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Je suis très contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir prévu l'arrivée d'Alice... j'imaginais déjà Jasper et puis... non ^^

J'espère que l'histoire d'Edward ne vous a pas trop choquées, sa situation avec Tanya était vraiment malsaine mais heureusement, il va pouvoir essayer de se reconstruire. Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, dans le prochain chapitre Edward va tout déballer à Bella...

Je ne suis pas sûre de poster demain... *_intense réflexion à propos de mon programme_* ^^ Alors, euh, on se retrouvera au plus tard lundi ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Que tout le monde aille se faire foutre

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Impossible de poster plus tôt ! _*Raah*_ Est-ce que je suis la seule à galérer avec le site aujourd'hui ? Heureusement, ça semble mieux marcher :) On s'était quitté sur une note d'espoir pour Edward, et maintenant, il est temps qu'il avoue la vérité à Bella..._ *se ronge nerveusement les ongles*_ Bonne chance Edward ! ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 30 : Que tout le monde aille se faire foutre**

Bella POV

J'observais les gens entrer et sortir de la boulangerie. Le samedi était un jour où il y avait plein de monde. Mais en même temps, je n'étais pas là les autres jours de la semaine, alors je ne pouvais que le deviner. Vu la bonne odeur qui s'échappait à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, je comprenais pourquoi ça marchait autant.

L'odeur fit gronder mon estomac alors que j'avais déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner.

Quand le flot de clients se calma, je dis une prière silencieuse pour ne pas tout foirer et entrai à l'intérieur. Je fus immédiatement secouée par l'odeur de pain et de pâtisserie.

C'était paradisiaque.

La clochette au dessus de la porte tinta et l'homme derrière le comptoir leva la tête de la vitrine.

C'était un grand homme blond, par le genre de personne qu'on imaginait dans une boulangerie.

Un peu brute sur les bords avec des cheveux blonds ondulés. Il portait jean et une chemise type western.

Il avait un petit tablier blanc autour de la taille ce qui m'indiquait qu'il travaillait ici et qu'il ne s'était pas contenter de piquer cet endroit.

À quoi je m'attendais ?

À un de ces grands chapeaux blancs et peut-être une moustache en guidon ?

Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder des Disney.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon chou ? »

Je m'approchai de la vitrine, observant les bonnes choses qui s'y trouvait et essayant de rassembler mon courage pour demander du travail.

« Hum, je m'appelle Bella Swan. » commençai-je. Je sursautai lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

« Tu es la fille du Chef Swan ! Il me parlait de toi hier ! » s'exclama l'homme. Il me tendit la main.

Elle était couverte de rouge et de bleu.

« Oh. Désolé. » Il l'essuya. « J'ai dû utiliser des colorants pour faire les cupcakes pour la ligue mineur, ce matin. Je m'appelle Jasper. Je suis le propriétaire. »

Je lui pris la main et il la serra avec vigueur avant de la lâcher.

« Alors, ton père m'a dit que tu cherchais un travail pour le week-end ? » continua-t-il. Il me fit un grand sourire et m'observa avec un regard si intense que je me demandais s'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

« Hum, ouais. » bégayai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Vous savez, un truc pour me faire de l'argent. J'aime faire de la pâtisserie alors il s'est dit que ça pourrait être intéressant. »

« Tu aimes la pâtisserie ? » me demanda-t-il. Son ton se faisait plus animé. C'était difficile de ne pas sentir son excitation tellement il semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait.

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, faisons la visite et je te poserai les questions obligatoires. » Il se pencha sur le comptoir. « Mais je vais sans doute t'engager de toutes façons. »

Je passai de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il désigna plusieurs choses alors que nous nous dirigions vers le fond de la boutique. Des fours et des tables de préparation, c'était bien plus que tout ce que j'avais jamais utilisé. Et il y avait aussi des gros mixers et des étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient les ingrédients secs.

C'était comme la Mecque de la pâtisserie.

« Quel est le truc que tu préfères faire ? » me demanda-t-il alors que nous faisions le tour de la cuisine.

« J'aime vraiment faire des cookies. Mais j'aime aussi faire des tartes et des gâteaux. » J'étais un peu bouleversée par l'immensité de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire les tartes ! » lança-t-il avec excitation. « Je n'arrive jamais à faire la pâte. »

Nous retournâmes au comptoir et il sortit quelques pâtisseries. Il désigna les petites tables à café. Je m'assis pendant qu'il nous préparait quelque chose à boire.

« Un café ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« De l'eau, si c'est possible. » répondis-je. J'avais déjà dépassé les doses aujourd'hui. Et j'étais déjà suffisamment nerveuse.

« Alors. » dit Jasper en se glissant sur la chaise à côté de moi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes faire de la pâtisserie ? »

Je jouai avec mon verre et rassemblais mes pensées.

« Faire de la pâtisserie me fait me sentir mieux. Ça me calme. C'est presque une sorte de thérapie. » Je haussai les épaules. « Et en plus, le fruit de vos efforts est vraiment sympa. »

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Je le fais pour la même raison. » répondit-il. Sa voix était plus douce qu'avant. « Un travail d'amour. Rien de mal ne peut venir d'un peu de sucre et d'épice. »

Je rougis et baissai les yeux. J'avais soudainement l'esprit mal placé.

« Hum, à part pour les hanches. » me repris-je.

« Ah eh bien. » rigola-t-il. « Les pâtisseries sont comme toutes les choses du monde. À consommé avec modération. Trop peut devenir mauvais pour toi. »

Je souris et pris le cupcake qu'il m'offrait. J'aimais qu'il ait la conversation facile. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui parler et il n'en faisait pas trop. J'appréciais ça.

« Alors, tu veux travailler le samedi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » le questionnai-je. « Je n'ai jamais cuisiné dans une cuisine aussi grande et je ne me suis jamais servi d'une caisse enregistreuse. »

Il repoussa mes inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. Il tenait son emballage vide.

« On commencera doucement. L'équipement est super simple. C'est comme tes trucs chez toi, mais en plus gros. Tu peux commencer samedi prochain ? » Il était tout sourire.

Je hochai la tête, excitée à l'idée de me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. C'était tellement mieux que mon idée de vendre des chaussures de randonné chez Newton. Surtout qu'ici, il n'y aurait pas de Mike pour me harceler. Jasper me donna tous les papiers dont j'avais besoin ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux. Il me dit de les manger pour la recherche.

J'avais dans l'idée que Charlie allait être aux anges d'avoir autant de pâtisseries à portée de main.

J'étais de super humeur lorsque je me garai dans l'allée.

C'était comme si aujourd'hui était fait pour être parfait.

Je descendis de voiture. J'étais en train de récupérer la boîte de pâtisserie lorsque j'entendis une voiture arriver derrière moi. Je me tournai et fus encore plus heureuse lorsque je vis la voiture argentée garée là. Je regardai mon téléphone et constatai qu'Edward était là en avance.

Et lorsqu'il descendit de sa voiture, son sourire mit le feu en moi. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée parfaite.

« Salut. » souris-je. « Tu es en avance. »

Son sourire s'estompa et il regarda la maison.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » me demanda-t-il. « Je ne pouvais pas attendre. »

Les gens qui disent qu'on ne ressent pas de papillons dans le ventre quand le garçon qui vous plaît dit quelque chose de gentil, se font des illusions. Toute une nuée de papillons voletait dans mon ventre.

« C'est génial. » répondis-je. Je poussai un soupir de bien être lorsqu'il s'approcha pour glisser ses bras autour de moi. Il me tint contre lui.

« J'avais envie de venir aussi vite que possible. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Il me pressa doucement et je le sentis inspirer profondément. « Tu sens les cookies. »

Je ronronnai littéralement contre son torse, j'avais la tête qui tourne. Il recula et regarda ce que je tenais entre les mains.

« Ça vient de la boulangerie. J'ai trouvé un travail là-bas. » expliquai-je. Il sourit.

Il était vraiment beau quand il souriait.

« Les autres gens vont donc avoir la chance de goûter tes cookies ? » me taquina-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si ça me plaît beaucoup. »

« Tu auras mes cookies spéciaux. » rétorquai-je. Je l'observai avec amusement alors que sa bouche se crispait un peu.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur et me prit la boîte. Il regarda à l'intérieur.

« Nop', c'est pas ceux-là que je veux. » Il passa un bras autour de moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Son bras était bien plus détendu qu'hier. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il était heureux, surtout en sachant que nous allions parler de tout.

Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda à l'intérieur d'un air inquiet qui ressemblait bien plus à celui que je lui connaissais.

« Charlie est parti pêcher. » dis-je. J'attendis qu'il entre.

« On est seuls ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Sans doute jusqu'au coucher du soleil. » Je lui pris la boîte et la posai dans la cuisine.

Il ne me suivit pas et je me demandai si son assurance commençait à vaciller.

Ou peut-être qu'il envisageait de me jeter sur son épaule pour m'emmener à l'étage.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir changé mes draps.

Mais je le retrouvai dans le salon, assis avec précaution d'un côté du canapé. C'était ma faute, vraiment. Je lui avais dit qu'on discuterait avant tout. Et peu importe ce que mon corps disait, je savais qu'il fallait qu'on éclaircisse les choses si on voulait y arriver.

Je m'assis de l'autre côté du canapé, lui laissant un peu d'espace.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir à quelle distance de lui je pouvais m'asseoir sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus et vu son commentaire de la veille, je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'assois aussi loin que possible. Nous allions discuter et tout irait bien.

J'avais décidé qu'aller lentement comme il le voulait ne pouvait pas être si terrible que _ça_. Nous ne savions toujours pas grand chose l'un sur l'autre.

Enfin, mon cerveau et mon cœur avaient pris leur décision. Mon corps les menaçaient de lancer une révolution. Surtout avec la tenue qu'il portait.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward en pantalon habillé et chemise. Il était beau.

Même si sa chemise dissimulait ma nouvelle obsession.

Je l'admets, depuis que je l'avais sentie la veille, je ne pensais qu'à ça.

À quoi elle ressemblait, comment ça aurait été de la toucher, de la goûter...

« Bella ? »

Je clignai des yeux et relevai brusquement la tête. Je me mis à rougir d'avoir été surprise en train de fixer son entrejambe.

« Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose. » répondis-je doucement.

Il se tortilla de manière à ce qu'il soit face à moi, dos à l'accoudoir du canapé. Je l'imitai et nous nous retrouvâmes assis là, à nous fixer. Nous étions séparés par la grande couverture de Charlie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. » dit-il rapidement. Il rigola doucement et tira sur ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il détourna le regarda.

Sa nervosité me rendait nerveuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si grave qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler ?

« Je suis en quelque sorte foiré. » commença-t-il. Il secoua la tête. « Mais j'essaye d'être meilleur. Et j'ai appris ce matin que je peux faire mieux. »

Je me rapprochai un peu de lui. J'avais envie de lui prendre la main. Son regard prudent me fit ralentir. Je tendis lentement la main, espérant qu'il n'allait pas décider de fuir.

« Ça ne peut pas être si mal. Et tu dis que tu essayes d'être meilleur. C'est bien. » l'encourageai-je. Je posai ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur son genou. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit, une sorte de soupir peiné et il me laissa envelopper sa main de mes doigts.

« Le truc, c'est que je veux bien faire les choses avec toi. » continua-t-il. « Je ne veux pas te blesser ou te faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. »

Je me rapprochai encore plus.

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que je veux, Edward. » Je sentis son genou contre le mien alors que je me rapprochai toujours plus.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. »

Je restai là abasourdie.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? » Ma voix était un peu trop haletante pour cette conversation.

Il déglutit et son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux étaient sombres et semblaient en plein conflit.

« Tu veux exactement ce que je veux. » murmura-t-il avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. « Mais j'ai envie de plus, de beaucoup, beaucoup plus. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne savais pas s'il savait vraiment ce que je voulais mais s'il en voulait plus, j'étais prête.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas ça ? » demandai-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que je te touche te rebute autant ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. Il me regarda à travers ses cils. Ce regard fit battre mon cœur.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de faire ça ? » Mon ton était presque suppliant.

Il soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. On aurait dit qu'il remontait à la surface pour respirer après avoir traversé la piscine.

« Cette raison est longue et compliquée. » Il grogna de frustration. « Je ne comprends même pas tout moi-même. »

« D'accord. » répondis-je doucement. J'essayais d'imaginer toutes les raisons possibles pour lesquelles il aurait pu vouloir qu'on aille lentement. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas être touché ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air triste.

« Je suppose que oui, à un certain degré. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être touché. Je le veux juste différemment. »

Il le voulait différemment ?

Est-ce qu'il aimait des choses... perverses ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me donnait chaud ?

C'était un peu effrayant, mais je lui faisais confiance.

Il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. J'en étais complètement sûre.

Et s'il voulait que je lui fasse des choses ?

« Est-ce que tu paniques déjà ? » Je secouai la tête.

« Je veux savoir comment faire pour que tu aimes ce qui se passe quand on est ensemble. » avouai-je en rougissant de mon ignorance.

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main et me rapprocha de lui. Son autre main se saisit de ma main libre. Il se lécha les lèvres tout en parlant. Sa voix était un peu détachée.

« J'ai envie de beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais avoir espoir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser que je peux avoir ces choses. On a toujours pris les décisions pour moi. »

Je pressai sa main pour l'encourager et l'observai alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées.

« On a quitté l'Alaska à cause de moi. » commença-t-il...

~~oo~~

« Je veux juste des choses normales. »

J'étais assise là immobile, lorsqu'il se tut. Ses yeux fixaient toujours nos mains qui étaient très chaudes sur ses genoux. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. J'avais mal à la poitrine.

J'avais mal au cœur.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais censée ressentir.

J'avais honte de la voir surnommé le Mec Sexy et Flippant parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'il était flippant même s'il ne l'était pas.

J'étais en colère que quelqu'un ait fait ça Edward. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça mais il ne méritait pas d'avoir été traité comme cette salope de Tanya l'avait traité. Elle avait perverti quelque chose qui aurait dû être bon, honnête et agréable.

J'avais aussi honte de penser de vilaines choses à propos de lui et d'avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, même à ce moment là.

Je me sentais coupable de la voir tenté, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ça faisait juste parti de sa nature.

J'avais encore honte de le désirer à cause de sa nature.

J'étais en colère contre ses parents parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce dont il avait besoin.

J'étais en colère que personne ne lui ait donné ce dont il avait besoin.

J'étais triste que sa vision de la sexualité soit aussi faussée. Et si différente de la mienne.

Peut-être.

Et j'étais peinée aussi parce que je savais que j'étais faible et que je n'allais que le tenter un peu plus.

J'avais aussi espoir parce que même s'il était brisé, je le voulais toujours.

De toutes les façons possibles.

« Je comprendrais si tu voulais mettre fin à tout ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis foiré. » marmonna-t-il sans relever les yeux.

Je serrai les dents à ses paroles.

C'était hors de question.

Non.

Que tout le monde aille se faire foutre.

Peu importe la honte, la culpabilité et la peine.

Edward était tout ce qui comptait.

Je voulais qu'il ait ce qu'il avait perdu. Ce dont il avait besoin.

J'avais tellement envie de le réparer. De le faire sourire à nouveau.

« Edward. » murmurai-je.

Il leva les yeux avant de les fermer et je sentis sa main quitter la mienne.

« Edward. »

Mes mains tracèrent ses joues mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Je continuai à descendre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus aller plus bas.

Sur sa nuque.

Ses épaules.

Jusqu'à ce que je doive m'asseoir.

Mes jambes contre les siennes, leur chaleur me brûlait comme hier.

Mais c'était différent. Nous étions différents.

Je me penchai et posai ma joue contre la sienne.

« Edward. »

Je glissai mes mains dans son dos. Je réalisai à quel point il était tendu. Sa respiration était difficile.

« Bella. »

« Tout va bien, Edward. » murmurai-je à son oreille. Je le ramenai un peu plus contre moi de manière à pouvoir l'enlacer.

Je sentais ses mains sur mes hanches, elles me repoussèrent pendant une seconde puis il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira sur ses genoux.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tenant au plus près de lui.

Et je le tins tout aussi près.

Parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Plus que tout le reste.

C'était une chose que je pouvais facilement lui donner.

Son souffle chaud contre mon cou était agréable.

Sa chaleur qui m'enveloppait était agréable.

Je m'étais imaginé toute sorte de scénarios avec Edward Cullen pour aujourd'hui.

Mais celui-ci était réel. Et peut-être encore mieux que les autres.

Je me jurai silencieusement d'être tout ce dont il avait besoin.

J'allais lui montrer à quel point il était beau.

J'allais l'aider à voir.

J'allais l'aider à aller mieux.

Pour aucune autre raison que de pouvoir le sentir contre moi.

« Bella ? »

« Oui, Edward ? »

Il recula suffisamment pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Une de ses mains effleura ma joue. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et lui souris.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir écouté et pour me faire confiance. » murmura-t-il ses lèvres contre ma peau.

Je me penchai et laissai mes lèvres trouver les siennes alors qu'il me ramenait contre lui. Ce fut un baiser lent, exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

J'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle qu'y aller lentement était une bonne chose.

Et il avait besoin d'aide pour arriver à dépasser tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Si c'était son idée de la lenteur, je savais que nous pouvions y arriver.

Un baiser à la fois.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Bella est vraiment compréhensive... en même temps, comment ne pas l'être face à un être si touchant :) Maintenant qu'elle est au courant, il va pouvoir être plus à l'aise avec elle :)

Avant que quelqu'un me fasse la remarque, je précise que je n'ai pas fait de faute à scénarios - on peut mettre un s au choix et c'est Mr Robert _(le dico pas Pattinson XD)_ qui le dit ;) Je ne vais pas vous raconter le prochain chapitre, juste vous dire que Charlie ne sera toujours pas rentré ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	31. Je sentais les choses de façon claire

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici un nouveau chapitre encore tranquille pour nos chers amoureux qui sont encore coupés du monde :) Il faut bien qu'il profite un peu quand même ^^

Pour répondre à la question, Edward n'était pas dans une relation S&M épanouie. Il a été abusé par Tanya qui a profité de sa naïveté et de sa jeunesse pour lui faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Voilà pourquoi il est si mal encore aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un échange sain.

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 31 : Je sentais les choses de façon plus claire**

Edward POV

Je tins Bella contre moi pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dura.

Je savourai la sensation de sa chaleur et de son cœur qui battait contre mon torse.

Il battait si vite.

Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ?

Ou elle était excitée ?

Pour le moment, je m'en fichais.

Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était l'incroyable sentiment d'affection et de sécurité que je ressentais dans ses bras.

Les monstres s'éloignaient, mes peurs disparaissaient à chaque battement de cœur.

Tout dans ce moment me réconfortait.

Bella me tenait, sa joue posée contre ma mâchoire qu'elle caressait de temps en temps comme si elle voulait me rappeler qu'elle était là.

Comme si j'avais pu oublier.

Bella me tenait.

Elle ne fuyait pas.

Elle n'était pas dégoûtée.

Elle n'était même pas en colère que je lui ai avoué être un déviant sexuel.

_Pas un déviant._

Je n'étais pas déviant mais c'était difficile d'oublier cette idée après m'être senti comme ça pendant des mois.

Bella raffermit sa prise autour de mon cou et frotta une voix de plus sa joue contre mon visage, me rassurant à sa façon.

Je soupirai et blottis mon nez contre son cou, inspirant sa douceur avant de m'éloigner lentement d'elle de manière à pouvoir la regarder. Elle pencha la tête et embrassa délicatement mes lèvres. Elle sourit en ajustant ses hanches contre moi.

J'avais peut-être trouvé une solution à ma condition. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais plus excité par le moindre de ses mouvements. Je grognai à la tentation et l'écartai de ma traîtresse de queue. Je me tortillai sur place, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? » demanda Bella. Sa main alla à la rencontre de la mienne qui reposait sur ma cuisse. Je me tendis légèrement d'anticipation alors que sa main se rapprochait.

Est-ce qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait ?

Elle devait forcément le savoir, parce qu'elle tira sur ma main, l'éloignant de là où mon esprit et mon corps voulait qu'elle soit.

Elle me regardait d'un air timide et je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas répondue.

« Bien sûr. » Je bougeai à nouveau pour soulager la tension dans mon corps.

Elle resta silencieuse et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre tout en fixant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Cette femme. » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Elle t'a fait beaucoup de choses ? »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête sur mes gardes.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? » Son regarda captura le mien.

Elle avait l'air si innocente avec ses grands yeux marron. Mais je savais qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle semblait être. Elle m'avait touché sans que je lui ordonne et m'avait pris dans ses bras comme si elle savait que ça allait m'apaiser.

Est-ce que Tanya s'était déjà donnée à moi de façon aussi désintéressée ?

Elle avait toujours pris.

Toujours commandé. Ordonné. Repoussé.

Est-ce que j'aimais vraiment ça ?

« Pas tout. » murmurai-je. Je détournai le regard de ses yeux si innocents qui me fixaient.

Elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre ce que nous avions fait.

Et je ne lui aurais jamais fait une grande partie de tout ça.

Ou n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle me fasse des choses pareilles.

Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella au nom du plaisir.

Mais certaines choses. J'espérais pouvoir utiliser sur elle certaines choses que j'avais appris.

Je voulais l'explorer, faire chanter son corps. L'entendre crier, non pas de plaisir douloureux mais de plaisir absolu.

Je levai à nouveau la tête et vis qu'elle rougissait. Elle avait les yeux baissés.

« Bella, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de refaire avec toi. » lui expliquai-je.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que je voulais.

Je ne le savais pas complètement moi-même.

Ce que Tanya m'avait fait était quelque chose que la plupart des gens ne faisaient jamais de leur vie.

Alors, c'était quoi la normalité ?

Quelque chose que je voulais. Voilà ce qu'était la normalité.

Je me penchai et lui relevai le menton de manière à ce qu'elle me regarde.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux exactement, Bella. Je sais seulement que je veux le faire avec toi. »

Mon pauvre choix de moi la fit rougir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je.

« Je veux te faire plaisir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Combien de fois avais-je dit ça à Tanya en m'agenouillant devant elle ? Je secouai la tête et repoussai le passé.

« Je ne veux pas être ta raison. » dis-je. Elle me regarda d'un air perdu.

« Je ne peux pas voir ça avec dans l'idée que l'un de nous contrôle l'autre, d'accord ? C'est pour ça que je veux aller lentement. Comme ça, on pourra apprendre ce que l'autre aime. »

Bella s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me fit un petit sourire.

« Comme des partenaires. » murmura-t-elle. Son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Des partenaires. » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Je la rapprochai de moi et l'embrassai à nouveau, savourant la sensation dans mon bas-ventre.

J'allais étreindre ce sentiment.

C'était la seule chose que j'aurais voulu pouvoir partager.

Mes besoins allaient être sous contrôle.

« Je peux te demander autre chose ? » me questionna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. C'était de plus en plus facile de parler de ça avec elle.

« Hum, comment est-ce que tu arrives à garder le contrôle de ça ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ? »

Elle plissa le nez d'une façon adorable qui me donna envie de l'allonger sur le canapé pour l'embrasser encore et encore. L'embrasser était mieux que tout ce que j'avais jamais fait avec Tanya.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour éviter que, tu sais, ça devienne _bleu_. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon excitation évidente.

Je me redressai un peu et tirai sur ma chemise pour couvrir mes genoux.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire disparaître par la pensée. » répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de me masturber plusieurs fois par jour.

Elle _aurait_ développé un complexe.

« C'est juste que. » commença-t-elle avant de rapidement détourner le regard. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ou c'est une réaction automatique. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? » me dérobai-je.

J'avais vraiment sous-estimé à quel point elle me comprenait.

Elle eut un petit sourire arrogant et se leva rapidement.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas te distraire. » Elle quitta le salon.

Je laissai échapper un soupir et me demandai si elle avait remarqué que je disparaissais toutes les cinq minutes dans les toilettes. Peu importe ce que nous décidions de faire pour notre relation, j'étais sûr que n'importe quelle libération aurait été bien meilleure que celle procurée par moi.

Pendant un petit moment du moins.

La lenteur c'était bien.

La lenteur c'était nécessaire.

La lenteur c'était bien... Mon nouveau mantra.

Après quelques minutes à me parler tout seul, j'allai dans la cuisine où Bella était en train de grignoter un cookie.

Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès de me tenter comme ça ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa le cookie dès qu'elle me vit.

« Tu en voulais un ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment si innocente ?

« Hum, non. Je ne préfère pas. » répondis-je sans vraiment penser aux cookies.

« On devrait se décider pour ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. » continua-t-elle en éloignant le cookie.

« Tu es nerveuse. » commentai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à jouer avec le cookie.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire en ta présence. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses arrêter de faire quoi que ce soit. » murmurai-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'elle m'entende.

« Mais tu veux y aller lentement. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Et après ce que tu m'as racontée, ce que tu as traversé. J'ai l'impression de rendre les choses plus dures pour toi. »

Elle rougit et grogna en se cachant le visage.

Je me retrouvai devant elle en un instant.

« Bella, tu ne pourras pas me transformer en une nuit. » dis-je doucement. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, la maintenant à une certaine distance de moi. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment faire ça. Je veux dire, je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire et j'ai une idée de ce que tu voudrais mais je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite. »

« Je ne veux pas te tenter. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Mais c'est difficile de ne pas y penser et je me sens mal. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle. Nos corps se touchaient à peine. Mais là où nous nous touchions, je sentais sa chaleur me brûlait. Je ressentais un besoin constant d'être près d'elle.

« Tu me tentes par le simple fait d'exister, Bella. » murmurai-je. « Et c'est bon. Je peux savourer tes baisers encore et encore. Comme ça. »

Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et attaquai ses lèvres affamées. Je sentis son corps se plaquer contre le mien. Je laissai les sentiments m'envahir. C'était différent maintenant que nous avions parlé. Néanmoins, je la désirais toujours plus que tout.

Je l'imaginais dans toutes les positions et les situations dans lesquelles je la désirais.

Mais alors que je l'embrassais, je ressentais plus de choses. La douceur du cookie sucré qu'elle avait mangé fut ensuite chassée par le simple parfum de Bella.

Je sentais ses lèvres alors qu'elles bougeaient contre les miennes, son ventre doux encadré par la fermeté de ses hanches contre mes cuisses.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma chemise et elle me ramena contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre le comptoir.

Je sentais les choses de façon plus claire.

Qui avait besoin de fantasme quand la vraie fille était en train de m'embrasser ?

La réalité était bien mieux que l'imaginaire.

« D'accord. »

Je la regardai et souris.

« D'accord quoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa une fois de plus passionnément.

« On peut faire ça pendant un moment. » répondit-elle en ramenant mon visage vers le sien.

J'aurais pu l'embrasser comme ça pendant un bon moment.

Et quand nous allions passer à la suite, je savais d'avance que ça allait être incroyable.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés ces deux là ^^ Comme vous pouvez vous en douter à partir de maintenant, ils vont devenir de plus en plus proches...

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	32. Oh Ça

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Désolée pour mon retard de publication. Mon tout _nouveau_ ordinateur a rendu l'âme me laissant seule et désespérée... Je l'ai regardé partir au SAV avec une petite larme à l'oeil, mais heureusement j'ai de super amis et j'ai pu avoir un autre ordi le temps que je récupère le mien :) Donc normalement, mon problème de publication devrait s'arranger maintenant *_piouf_*

Comme vous le savez sans doute, en ce moment FF c'est un peu Beyrouth... Je n'ai pas été touchée et j'espère sincèrement ne pas l'être. Je suis tellement désolée pour toutes celles qui ont vu leur(s) histoire(s) être supprimées ! Je trouve ça vraiment triste :/** Une chose est sûre, si ça devait m'arriver, je n'arrêterai certainement pas mes traductions ! Je trouverai un autre moyen de poster, j'en ai discuté avec la plupart de mes auteurs et j'ai plusieurs solutions. J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là mais s'il devait y avoir un problème, consultez mon profil, j'y inscrirai ce que je prévois de faire ;)**

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 32 : Oh. _Ça_. **

Bella POV

J'étais assise à côté d'Edward dans sa voiture alors qu'il roulait en direction de Port Angeles. Un millier de pensées me traversaient l'esprit.

Je n'avais pas saisis tout ce qu'il m'avait confessée mais maintenant que j'étais dans la voiture, je pouvais prendre mon temps pour réfléchir. J'étais vraiment épatée de voir à quel point il avait l'air normal au vu de ce qu'il m'avait racontée.

Une mère et un père disparus.

Une enfance difficile.

Séduit par cette femme, Tanya, entraîné dans une relation qui ressemblait plus à de l'esclavage sexuel qu'à une vraie relation. Et ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

J'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas rentré dans les détails.

Savoir qu'elle ne lui avait pas apporté ce dont il avait besoin était assez terrible comme ça. Mais apprendre que c'était une sorte de contact maître/serviteur me donnait des hauts le cœur.

Ne le prenez pas mal. J'avais déjà fantasmé en imaginant Edward m'attacher et me faire le supplier.

Ou peut-être même me donner une petite fessée.

Me dire de vilaines choses tout en prenant violemment.

Ce genre de choses étaient normales.

Pas vrai ?

Mais refuser à quelqu'un son plaisir ou lui faire du mal. C'était franchir les limites.

Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir ça avec moi ? Il m'avait dit que non. Mais c'était pour ça qu'il voulait y aller lentement ?

Parce qu'il avait peur de laisser sortir la bête ?

Comment pouvais-je lui montrer que je le désirais d'une façon qui nous rendrait tous deux heureux ?

Cette salope avait complètement foiré sa perception du sexe.

Et son père ne l'avait pas aidé.

Quel genre de père ne protégeait pas son enfant ?

Je repoussai cette pensée avant de me mettre en colère. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée avec lui.

Je voulais lui montrer ce qu'était la normalité. Je voulais offrir à Edward le bonheur qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps.

Il semblait bien plus heureux depuis qu'il s'était confessé et je ne voulais pas le bombarder de questions. Il se serait refermé comme une huître et aurait été gêné par mon ignorance.

Je savais que l'interroger sur ses problèmes allait être une chose difficile à faire surtout après ses révélations récentes. En moins de douze heures, c'était une personne complètement différente.

Hier, il était sur la réserve et prenait des pincettes avec moi, comme un animal piégé.

Aujourd'hui, l'animal était toujours là mais c'était comme si j'avais donné un bon gros os à la bête et qu'elle était prête à tout pour en avoir un autre.

Edward souriait et riait même à mes blagues. Il semblait s'être débarrassé de son fardeau.

Du moins d'un fardeau.

Il y avait encore un problème que je n'allais pas aborder avec lui avant qu'on soit un peu plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

J'avais été idiote de le questionner à propos de ses érections.

Mais sérieusement comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour supporter ça ? Ça devait faire mal.

Et comme la petite fille dans le film Poltergeist, j'étais attirée par la lumière qui émanait de sa braguette. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il avait mis un baggy bleu marine Dockers alors il fallait que j'insiste pour arriver à voir, ce qui était peut-être irrespectueux.

Mais je me disais que ce n'était que justice.

C'était pour toutes les fois où il regardait mes seins ou mes cuisses en conduisant, j'avais bien le droit de lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Et vu qu'il était censé regarder la route au lieu de mes tétons, je méritais ce petit coup d'oeil.

Si je devais mourir dans un grave accident de voiture, je voulais me souvenir de lui.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Je quittai ses longues jambes des yeux et souris.

« À cette seconde précise ou en général ? » le taquinai-je.

Il rigola doucement et se tourna vers la route. J'adorais arriver à le faire rire aussi facilement alors qu'il était nerveux et gêné. Il n'était vraiment plus le Mec Sexy et Flippant.

Mec Sexy.

_Mon_ mec.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demandai-je. Il me jeta un regard en coin.

Je détestais ce regard hésitant.

Je voulais qu'il me fasse plus confiance que ça.

Je détestais ce que cette femme lui avait fait.

« Je suppose que oui. » répondit-il avec hésitation.

Je me tournai un peu de manière à pouvoir mieux le voir dans la lumière du soir.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un, Edward. » commençai-je. « Alors, je voudrais juste savoir comment tu nous vois ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je voudrais juste être sûre que je ne me trompe pas ? »

Il fit la moue et fronça les sourcils sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Tu veux dire, si on sort ensemble ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? » me questionna-t-il. Son ton était à nouveau hésitant, vraiment différent de celui qu'il avait utilisé après le baiser.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète autant à cause nous.

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble entant que petit-copain/petite-copine. Je suppose que c'est ça que je demande. » dis-je doucement.

Il refit la moue pendant une seconde avant d'arborer un sourire en coin. Il arqua un sourcil et me lança un regard.

« Tu as essayé de me tripoter hier et on vient de passer une heure et demi à s'embrasser dans ta cuisine, Bella. » rétorqua-t-il d'un air amusé. « Je crois que ça veut dire que je suis ton petit-copain. »

Je fis semblant de bouder avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle était bien plus ferme lorsqu'il souriait.

J'aimais beaucoup ça.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, bondée en ce samedi soir. Edward avait été très mystérieux quant à l'endroit où nous nous rendions alors lorsque nous nous garâmes devant le Bella Italia, je fus complètement surprise.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'aime la nourriture italienne ? » demandai-je émerveillée.

Il se tira les cheveux tout en m'aidant à sortir de la voiture.

« C'est le nom qui me plaisait bien. » admit-il. Il me prit la main pour me guider jusqu'au restaurant. « Mais je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. »

Dès que nous fûmes installés dans notre alcôve, je me penchai vers lui.

« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu sais. Je sais tellement de chose sur toi, ça me paraît juste que tu me poses des questions, Edward. »

Notre serveuse nous interrompit avant qu'il me puisse m'interroger. Elle regarda Edward bien plus longtemps que ce qui me plaisait et m'ignora complètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'i_l l_'ignorait.

Il était trop occupé à me regarder pour la remarquer.

Comme elle ne partait pas, il me quitta finalement des yeux pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Elle me lança un regard avant de s'excuser. Je n'étais pas du genre jalouse. Je savais où je me trouvais sur l'échelle de la hiérarchie féminine.

Mais avec Edward, j'étais un peu plus possessive.

Est-ce que ça allait être tout le temps comme ça ? Avec toutes les filles ?

Est-ce que Jessica et Lauren n'étaient que le début d'une longue liste de femmes qui essayeraient de le tenter ?

« Hey. »

Je me recentrai sur lui me demandant s'il avait remarqué ma réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me questionna-t-il d'un air inquiet.

« Rien. » répondis-je. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui pour le sentir contre moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai parlé de moi. » me taquina-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux et soupirai.

« Très bien. Je me demandais juste si j'allais tout le temps être aussi jalouse des filles qui te regardent. » soufflai-je.

Son sourire se fit plus grand et il passa un bras autour de moi comme pour montrer que j'étais à lui.

« Peut-être autant que moi lorsque Newton te regarde. »

« Tu es jaloux ? » demandai-je. J'étais intéressée par ce côté de lui.

« Bien sûr. » admit-il sérieusement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. » marmonnai-je.

« Eh bien, pareil pour toi. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Sa bouche s'attarda sur ma peau et je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

Il me rendait les choses difficiles, j'avais très envie de le tripoter dans ce restaurant quand il inspirait mon odeur comme ça. Il ronronna doucement alors que son nez suivait la courbe de mon cou. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi lorsque la serveuse revint. Elle prit nos commandes et s'éclipsa rapidement, nous laissant seuls une fois de plus. Edward me ramena contre lui et sa main libre prit la mienne qui reposait sur ma cuisse.

Il enroula ses doigts autour de ma main et le dos de sa main effleura ma cuisse. Il embrassa délicatement mon oreille. Je laissai échapper une respiration tremblante et il recula à contre cœur.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de t'embrasser. »

Il sourit et inspira profondément avant de se rasseoir pour me regarder.

C'était un peu déroutant de voir ses yeux parcourir mon corps comme ils l'avaient fait le jour de notre rencontre. Il y avait du désir dans son regard et ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisai quelque chose.

« Je t'ai plu dès le premier jour. » dis-je comme si c'était logique.

Il eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

« Mais tu as disparu. » le contrai-je. « Et tu m'as complètement évitée après ça. »

« Bella, si je m'étais autorisé à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire ce premier jour, j'aurais cassé le microscope sur la table et je me serais sans doute fait virer de cours pour attentat à la pudeur. » Sa voix basse et grave me fit serrer les cuisses.

Il dut le sentir parce qu'il regarda sa main qui était toujours posée sur ma cuisse.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » murmura-t-il. Il posa sa main à plat de manière à pouvoir toucher toute ma cuisse.

Je déglutis et observai sa main qui me caressait doucement.

« Alors il faut que tu arrêtes de faire _ça_. » rétorquai-je en serrant à nouveau les cuisses.

Il soupira et posa nos mains entrelacées sur la table.

« Tu es bien trop tentante. » Il mit un peu de distance entre nous.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que le dîner arrive. La serveuse se donna carrément en spectacle tout en posant l'assiette d'Edward devant lui.

Oui, il était possible que je sois définitivement jalouse.

Il était possible que j'aie posé ma main sur sa cuisse.

Il était possible que je l'aie senti contracter ses cuisses.

Son regard passionné la fit partir.

« Tiens toi bien. » souffla-t-il, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Ça l'a fait partir, non ? » rétorquai-je.

Il grogna et prit sa fourchette, essayant de poursuivre le dîner.

Je me tournai vers mon assiette qui était bien moins intéressante que la cuisse d'Edward. Cette histoire d'aller lentement allait finir par me tuer.

Edward semblait contrôler si facilement son désir mais je supposais qu'il avait plus de pratique que moi. Il prit une bouchée, m'observant avec un sourire hésitant alors qu'il mâchait. Il ne se mit à parler qu'une fois que j'eus un ravioli dans la bouche.

« Alors, je peux te demander ce que je veux ? »

Je m'arrêtai de mâcher, me demandant si je devais bien accepter.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais de sombres secrets.

Pas comme les siens.

Je hochai la tête. Il posa sa fourchette, m'offrant toute son attention.

« D'accord. » dit-t-il joyeusement en tapotant sa bouche d'un air pensif.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'appréhendais ça ?

Il commença par des choses faciles.

Mes choses préférées en général.

Couleur préférée.

Livre préféré.

Musique préférée.

« Tu aimes plein de musiques différentes. » commenta-t-il une fois que j'eus fini de faire la liste de ce que j'aimais écouter.

Il avait poussé son assiette sur le côté et était appuyé sur son coude, m'observant alors que je répondais à ses questions.

Je répondais rapidement à tout ce qu'il me demandait. C'était une façon sympa d'apprendre ce qu'il aimait. Je ne m'étais jamais autant ouverte à un garçon auparavant. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire.

« Alors, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a intriqué. » dit-il. Il eut l'air soudainement timide.

« Quoi ? »

Sa nervosité m'inquiétait un peu.

Il jouait avec sa fourchette, l'observant intensément alors qu'elle pivotait entre ses longs doigts.

« Ce que tu as dit dans les bois. »

« J'ai dit beaucoup de choses dans les bois, Edward. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant une seconde, rigola avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

« Que tu n'étais pas la seule vierge.

Oh. _Ça_.

Je n'avais plus vraiment faim. Je promenais mes derniers raviolis dans mon assiette, attendant qu'il continue.

« Alors, tu l'es ? » La fourchette s'immobilisa sur la table.

« Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » demandai-je.

Il resta silencieux.

Les mecs ne devaient-ils pas être pressé de coucher avec une fille vierge ?

Personne n'allait jamais m'aider avec ce petit problème ?

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Bella. » dit-il enfin en se rapprochant de moi. « Une nouvelle raison d'y aller lentement, pour nous deux. »

« Alors, tu n'es pas fâché que je le sois ? » Je regardai ses yeux verts profonds.

« Est-ce que tu serais fâché si je l'étais ? » me questionna-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais. » bégayai-je. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

Il continua à me fixer sérieusement.

« Tu l'es ? »

« Est-ce que ça te gêne que je le sois ? »

« Non. Je pensais juste que avec tout ce que tu as fait... »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

« On est au même niveau sur au moins une chose. »

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa profondément sans se soucier si tout le restaurant pouvait nous voir. Il me laissa à bout de souffle et posa de l'argent sur la table. Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris le cœur battant. J'avais l'impression de flotter à côté de lui alors que nous retournions à sa voiture.

Il reprit la route une fois de plus, tenant fermement le volant puis parla.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air impoli mais peut-être qu'on devrait écourter cette soirée. » Il essaya de sourire alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir un surplus d'énergie en moi lorsqu'il me prit la main et la posa sur ses genoux.

Me tentant.

Nous jouions tous deux avec quelque chose qui pouvait le blesser.

Ce qui bien sûr me fit me sentir coupable de le tenter comme ça.

Alors nous rentrâmes en silence, ma main brûlant la sienne.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas glisser ma main plus haut.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, je le sentis se tendre et il soupira. Charlie était à la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'il prenait la décision pour Edward d'entrer ou de repartir aussitôt. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison, derrière le gros arbre qui cachait la vue des fenêtres de devant.

Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

« Je peux te voir demain ? » murmura-t-il en jetant un regard à la maison.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Il me pressa délicatement la main et se tourna vers moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il se pencha lentement comme si ça allait l'aider à se contrôler. D'un autre côté, j'étais de plus en plus excité à chaque fois qu'il franchissait un nouveau centimètre. J'avais envie de l'attraper pour le plaquer contre moi.

Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, les effleurant à peine et ma respiration s'accéléra.

J'étais prête à ce qu'il m'entraîne dans les profondeurs.

Pour me dévorer

Mais il s'éloigna lentement et ferma les yeux tout en se léchant les lèvres pour me goûter.

Il me rendait folle.

« Je te raccompagne à la porte ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tu veux subir l'interrogatoire de mon père ? » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

Je vis l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et éclatai de rire.

« Détends-toi, Edward. » dis-je en ouvrant la porte. « Il ne ferait pas ça. Appelle-moi quand tu veux passer d'accord ? On travaillera sur le projet. »

Il sourit et baissa les yeux en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie mais d'accord. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. » Je descendis de la voiture. Je me retournai et souris. « Merci pour le dîner. »

Il hocha la tête et je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison. Je le vis en me tournant pour ouvrir la porte. Il me sourit et démarra lentement, me laissant avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître.

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Charlie. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et mangeait un des cupcakes que Jasper m'avait donnée. Je retirai mon manteau et l'accrochai à la patère sans m'arrêter de sourire.

« Oui. »

« Hum hum. » dit-il en retournant à la cuisine. « Tu auras ces bonnes choses toutes les semaines ? » cria-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et montai à l'étage.

Laissant Charlie croire que ces pâtisseries étaient plus intéressantes que le fait que sa fille sortait avec un garçon.

Dieu merci.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

En même temps, qui veut avoir ce genre de conversations avec son père ? Euh... Pas moi ^^ Vous avez vu un peu le rapprochement qu'il y a entre eux ? C'est magique _*étoiles plein les yeux*_

Pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera soit ce soir, soit demain soir... je ne sais pas encore... Je veux juste essayer de reprendre mon rythme de publication à un chapitre par jour :) Mais en tout cas, ça arrivera très vite ^^ Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	33. J'avais été sage aujourd'hui

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis de retour..._ *pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?*_ Non, même pas ^^ Pour poster un nouveau chapitre bien sûr ! On a le droit à un mini-drame ce soir, alors accrochez vous bien à vos claviers ;)

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 33 : J'avais été sage aujourd'hui**

Edward POV

Je souris pendant tout le trajet, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'elle.

Bella.

Bon sang, elle était incroyable.

Toute cette journée avait été incroyable.

Et frustrante.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège en conduisant. Il me tardait de rentrer à la maison pour prendre les choses en mains.

J'essayais de me limiter. Vraiment. J'avais été sage à ce niveau là aujourd'hui.

Mais j'étais dur depuis des heures et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Non pas que je manquais d'imagination.

Bella contre le comptoir, plaquée contre moi.

Bella sur le canapé, installée sur mes genoux.

Bella au restaurant pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Bella dans la voiture, sa main sur ma cuisse.

Juste Bella.

Je la voulais de toutes les façons possibles. Mais pour ça, j'allais devoir attendre même si je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Désirer Bella allait m'achever. J'avais besoin de me soulager ou j'allais finir par céder sous le poids de restrictions que je m'imposais moi-même.

Je pouvais fantasmer à propos d'elle en attendant le bon moment.

C'était totalement normal.

Je souris en l'imaginant en train de m'embrasser, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres alors qu'elle me demandait si je voulais un cookie.

Je voulais les cookies de Bella. Aucun doute là dessus. Je me demandais s'ils étaient tous aussi doux.

Mon fantasme se dissipa dès j'entrai dans le garage et vis la voiture de Carlisle. Peu importe comment, j'allais devoir m'expliquer. J'allais devoir lui parler de Bella.

Comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais, il m'attendait déjà lorsque j'entrai dans la maison. J'ignorai son regard mauvais et me rendis dans la cuisine où Esmée était en train de ramasser le couvert du dîner.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » me demanda-t-elle. Elle me sourit avant de se remettre à essuyer le comptoir.

« Ouais, c'était une bonne journée. » répondis-je. Je plongeai mon doigt dans le bol de purée de pommes de terre sur la table.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé ? » me questionna Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'étais avec Bella. » répondis-je simplement. Je savais où il voulait en venir.

C'était inévitable. Pas la peine de mentir. Je n'avais jamais menti auparavant.

Je n'allais pas faire de Bella mon vilain petit secret.

Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Edward. » dit-il frustré.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Oh _vraiment_ ? » me défia-t-il.

Je le fixai et hochai la tête.

« Vraiment. »

« Les garçons. » nous apaisa Esmée.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais la revoir, Edward. » continua Carlisle, ignorant Esmée.

« Carlisle... »

« C'est pas près d'arriver. » rétorquai-je. Je sentais la panique à l'idée de la perdre monter en moi.

« Tu vas lui faire la même chose. » me contra-t-il. « Elle ne mérite pas _ça_. »

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agissait ! » sifflai-je en m'approchant de lui. « Tu es tellement aveuglé par je ne sais quoi que tu refuses de voir ce que c'était ! Tu n'es qu'un connard aveugle qui ne fait que juger les autres ! »

« Edward ! » me gronda Esmée.

« Il y a certaine chose qu'on ne fait pas avec un autre être humain ! » répondit violemment Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête et fis un pas vers lui.

« Ouais, j'ai appris ça aujourd'hui, Papa. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis puni parce que je désire quelque chose de naturel mais tu fermes les yeux sur le comportement des autres ? » criai-je. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu t'en prends ! »

« Parce que tu as un problème ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. » grognai-je. « Je ne suis pas malade comme tu le penses, Papa. »

« Tu ne peux pas te contrôler. » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu veux perdre le contrôle avec une autre gentille fille ? Tu ne la reverras plus ! »

J'étai_s en train_ de la perdre.

Mon corps tremblait.

Personne n'allait me prendre Bella.

Pas alors que je venais de goûter ce qu'il considérait comme étant normal. Ce qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas.

« Bella me comprend. » le défiai-je. « Elle n'est pas comme Tanya. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas abuser d'une jeune fille innocente ! » continua Carlisle. « C'est toi qui pense qu'il est normal de pourchasser des femmes pour les forcer à coucher avec toi ! »

Esmée se tenait à côté de nous, nous suppliant d'arrêter mais c'était perdu d'avance. Nous nous fixions, la respiration haletante.

Pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle n'avait pas essayé de découvrir ce qui s'était vraiment passé ?

_C'était toujours ma faute._

Même si c'était à cause Tanya depuis le début. Pourquoi est-ce que je _m_'étais laissé croire que c'était à cause de moi ?

Je rigolai sombrement et fixai mes pieds.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, pas une fois. De m'expliquer. » murmurai-je. Je fis un pas en arrière sentant mes jambes trembler à cause de l'adrénaline. « C'est trop facile de me le reprocher. Je suis un mec, alors c'est à moi qu'on doit tout reprocher, pas vrai ? »

« C'était toi qui l'avait attachée. » croassa-t-il. « C'est dégoûtant. Contrôler quelqu'un ainsi pour le plaisir. Leur faire du mal. »

Je hochai la tête et déglutis difficilement.

« Alors peut-être que tu aurais dû demander à Tanya ce qu'elle m'a fait pendant des mois avant ça, Papa. » répondis-je tristement. « C'était plus que m'attacher. Tu n'as fait que croire ce que tu voyais, pas ce qui se passait vraiment. »

_« Edward. »_

J'entendais Esmée pleurer. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas lui faire. Pas à ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé entre Tanya et moi. C'était déjà assez terrible comme ça qu'elle sache qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Mais il m'avait poussé à bout. Il supposait à chaque fois que c'était moi, même quand j'essayais de lui expliquer pendant toutes ces putains de séances.

Il refusait de me croire.

Je n'étais pas son sang.

Voilà d'où venait vraiment le problème.

J'étais considéré comme fou à cause de mon passé. Je comprenais maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais compris mes besoins. Il n'y avait qu'Esmée qui m'enlaçait quand j'étais enfant.

Carlisle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Je fis un autre pas en arrière et observai le dégoût dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à une autre fille. » dit-il d'une voix tendue. «Cette Bella ne mérite pas ça. »

Esmée qui pleurait à côté de lui me regardait avec nervosité. Je ne savais pas si elle pleurait pour moi ou à cause de moi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que l'assurance que j'avais gagné grâce à ma journée avec Bella disparaissait. Elle était remplacée par ce vide que je ressentais toujours lorsque je faisais face au regard critique de Carlisle.

« Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella. » murmurai-je. La honte que je ressentais à cause de mon passé filtrait dans mes os.

Pourquoi est-ce que Bella comprenait si facilement alors que mes parents me regardaient d'un air si déçu.

Est-ce qu'elle comprenait vraiment ?

« Tu ne la verras plus en dehors du lycée, Edward. Ça sera plus sûr pour elle. » dit Carlisle de sa voix de médecin.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer. » le défiai-je. Je ressemblais à un petit gamin capricieux.

« Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, je pourrais certainement le faire ! » rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

_« Carlisle. »_

« Reste en dehors de ça, Esmée. » dit-il sans me quitter des yeux. « Tu l'encourages suffisamment comme ça et Whit ne fait que le foirer un peu plus. C'est certain que je lui parlerai demain. Tu ne peux pas t'engager dans une relation dans ton état. »

« Tu ne sais même pas dans quel état je suis ! » m'énervai-je. « Tu es persuadé que je suis une sorte de pervers mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je passais une bonne journée ! Jusqu'à maintenant ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! Et j'apprécie le Dr Whitlock ! Elle m'écoute elle ! »

Carlisle plissa les yeux, ce n'était plus que deux fentes maintenant.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécies beaucoup. » rétorqua-t-il d'un air accusateur.

Je levai les mains en l'air et me détournai d'eux, je savais que je ne gagnerai jamais.

À moins que le Dr Whitlock dise à Carlisle ce dont nous avions parlé, il ne me croirait jamais. Et si elle était honnête avec moi, je savais qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle le fasse. Peut-être qu'il aurait compris.

Il fallait que je parle avec le Dr Whitlock. Que je lui dise de leur montrer.

Que je n'étais pas foiré.

Je ne l'étais pas.

Pas vrai ?

Mon cerveau était à nouveau embué. Sûr pendant une seconde avant d'être une fois de plus envahi par le doute et la honte.

Mais une chose était claire.

Je n'abandonnais pas Bella.

Je m'accrochais à cette pensée alors que je claquais la porte de ma chambre et me déshabillais.

Elle l'était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir bien avec moi-même.

J'envisageai de l'appeler, entendre sa voix m'apaisait. Mais j'étais tellement énervé que j'avais peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit obligé de me calmer à chaque fois que j'avais un problème.

Ça aurait donné l'impression qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à me masturber.

Elle était plus que quelque chose de sale comme ça.

Elle comptait.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.

Elle était à moi.

Elle me voulait.

Et elle était bien.

Si j'étais si mauvais, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

La journée avait été gâché en seulement quelques mots par Carlisle. J'étais retour à la case départ, le doute.

J'essayai de repenser à mon après-midi avec Bella.

Son sourire.

Son bras autour de moi, me réconfortant.

Son souffle à mon oreille.

Sa bouche, son goût, sa douceur contre ma dureté, ses gémissements, sa chaleur alors qu'elle me tenait contre elle...

Je me caressai pour essayer de me soulager mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Carlisle m'avait pris ces moments tendres et les avait enveloppés dans quelque chose de mal. Maintenant, tout ce que je voyais, c'était une innocente jeune fille que je souillais avec mes désirs de malade.

En réalité, elle n'était pas si innocente. Elle le voulait. Elle me tentait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Elle était suffisamment audacieuse pour venir à moi.

Elle le voulait. _Gravement_.

Je le voyais bien à chaque fois qu'elle contractait ses jolies cuisses.

Elle me voulait _là_.

Elle n'était pas vraiment différente de moi.

Je m'agrippai plus fort, comme j'aimais le faire quand j'étais en colère.

M'imaginer.

_En train de la prendre_.

La plaquer et la pénétrer avec vengeance.

Être enfin en elle et ressentir pour une fois le pouvoir de prendre une femme.

Ses mains entravées, ses hanches bloquées alors que je la pénétrais durement.

Sa voix puissance alors que j'allais et venais en elle, appelant mon prénom.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me disait d'arrêter ?

Est-ce que j'étais trop violent avec elle ?

Merde.

.

J'étais allongé là, blotti dans mon lit, gémissant alors que j'essayais encore et encore de visualiser une image d'elle qui m'aiderait à jouir. Une image qui m'aiderait à ne pas me sentir comme un pervers.

Mais chaque nouvelle image me faisait me demander si elle aurait eu peur.

Je finis par abandonner. Mon esprit était envahi par le doute.

J'étais heureux dans ses bras. Satisfait même.

Son sourire me calmait.

Son contact me donnait envie d'elle mais c'était plus que ça.

Elle le voulait, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Mais est-ce que j'allais lui faire peur ? À cause de ce que j'étais ?

Est-ce que je devais lui montrer quelque chose de plus normal ?

Est-ce que je devais revenir à ce que j'étais ? Dans cet instant de désir ?

Est-ce que Tanya avait fait en sorte que je devienne comme elle ?

Non, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je fantasmais en l'imaginant comme ça ?

Est-ce que j'aurais pu la blesser dans le feu de la passion ? Je ressentais une brûlure dans ma queue. Je savais que j'étais bien trop absorbé par l'idée de jouir pour le faire proprement. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je lui aurais fait ça dans la passion ?

Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

Il ne pouvait pas me demander de faire ça.

J'avais été sage aujourd'hui.

Seulement trois fois en une journée.

Peu importe ce à quoi j'avais pensé entre.

Je n'avais rien fait.

Ce n'était pas ça le but ?

Bella était une distraction, à la fois bonne et mauvaise.

Mais j'avais été sage.

J'_étais_ bon.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait me demander de la quitter ?

Elle voyait le bon en moi, peu importe à quel profondeur il se trouvait.

Elle me pardonnait mon côté sombre.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pourrais pas.

Même si je le devais.

Il était hors de question que je la quitte.

Jamais.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Carlisle ne veut vraiment pas lâcher le morceau... Espérons qu'il ne fera rien qui puisse séparer Edward et Bella *_PapApaM_* ^^ En tout cas, réponse dans le prochain chapitre avec un POV Bella bien mouvementé ;)

On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	34. Que faire Que faire

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous n'aimez vraiment pas Carlisle et c'est pas prêt de changer avec ce chapitre ^^ Mais que mijote-t-il ? Que va-t-il faire ? Réponse maintenant !

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 34 : Que faire... Que faire...**

Bella POV

Maison propre : OK

Gâteau à la cannelle dans le four : OK

Glaçage prêt : OK deux fois. J'avais fait deux fournée.

Charlie absorbé par son match peu importe lequel : OK

Portable chargé : OK

Attendre que ce dit portable sonne...

OK. Depuis des heures maintenant.

Je ne savais pas si Edward était du genre à faire la grasse matinée le dimanche. Ou peut-être qu'il allait à l'église. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. Je doutais qu'il y aille.

Mais en même temps, avec un père comme le Dr Cullen, ils étaient peut-être très religieux.

Il pensait qu'Edward avait beaucoup de péchés dans sa vie.

J'essayai d'ignorer mon portable qui refusait de coopérer et rangeai le placard.

Je commençais à être à court de levure.

Liste faite : OK

Vieux ingrédients jetés : OK

Vaisselles faites, comptoirs et placards essuyés, serpillière passée, lessive faite : OK OK OK OK

Que faire, que faire.

J'avais fait tout mes devoirs, à part ce qu'il nous restait à faire en biologie. Je me demandais comment allait EF chez les Cullen. Edward allait avoir beaucoup de choses à compléter dans le journal. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait au lieu de m'appeler.

Ou il dormait.

Il n'était que onze heures trente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? »

Je me tournai et tombai sur Charlie qui fouillait le frigo.

« Un gâteau à la cannelle. » Je ris lorsque je le vis se frotter le ventre.

« C'est le déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Non. » le taquinai-je. Je l'aidai à sortir les ingrédients pour les sandwiches.

Il était de plus en plus clair qu'Edward ne viendrait pas déjeuner. J'étais silencieuse alors que je nous préparais des sandwiches à Charlie et moi. Je me demandais si je devais appeler Edward.

Ce n'était pas trop audacieux, si ?

Peut-être qu'il avait été distrait.

Peut-être qu'il avait peur.

Peut-être que...

« Est-ce qu'Edward va passer aujourd'hui ? »

Je haussai les épaules et regardai une fois de plus mon portable.

« Arrête de bouder et appelle le. » râla Charlie. Il prit son assiette et fit semblant de me gronder.

Je le poussai hors de la cuisine et retournai à mon portable pendant que Charlie rigolait en allant au salon. Je détestais qu'il trouvait ça drôle.

J'attendis d'avoir mangé la moitié de mon sandwich avant de l'appeler.

Directement sur la boîte vocale.

_Euh_.

Je raccrochai avant le bip parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop à fond.

Même si je l'étais.

J'avais organisé toute la journée.

Charlie allait somnoler au environ de trois heures après avoir bu trois/quatre bières devant le match. C'était le meilleur moment pour s'embrasser sans être interrompu. Mais si Edward ne se dépêchait pas, Charlie allait s'endormir et j'allais être seule. Ou pire, Charlie allait être réveillé et plein d'énergie pour embêter le petit-ami nerveux de sa fille.

Alors j'appelai à nouveau et laissai un message pour lui proposer de se voir aujourd'hui.

Et j'envoyai ensuite un texto.

Juste un. Au cas où il filtrait ses appels.

Comme il ne répondait pas, je retournai à ma cuisine.

Le gâteau était suffisamment froid pour que je puisse mettre le glaçage. Mon truc préféré avec les gâteaux à la cannelle, c'était de faire des trous et d'y mettre du glaçage à l'intérieur. Je m'assis là avec ma cuillère en bois pour faire des trous dans le gâteau spongieux.

Il était possible que je me sois imaginée être une tueuse de vampire une ou deux fois.

À quoi penser quand on tient une cuillère en bois dans sa main et qu'on s'en sert pour poignarder quelque chose ?

Il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

Je m'ennuyais et j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me ferait oublier ma situation.

Le glaçage me fit me demander quel goût ça aurait sur Edward.

Ou sur moi. Edward m'avait dit que j'avais bon goût hier.

Oui, j'en mis un peu de côté.

Juste au cas où Edward viendrait.

Je savais que nous étions censés bien nous tenir. Je savais que je me dégonflerais. Mais il valait mieux être préparé.

J'étais en train de découper le gâteau en parts carrées lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure et souris.

Il n'était pas encore une heure.

Charlie allait peut-être s'endormir après.

« J'y vais ! » beugla Charlie. Je me dépêchai de nettoyer le glaçage de mes doigts pour arriver à la porte avant Charlie. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il fasse peur à Edward.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte en même temps, son sourire se fit malicieux à l'idée de tourmenter Edward. Je roulai des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Nous nous figeâmes lorsque la porte ouverte révéla une personne à qui ne nous attentions pas.

« Chef Swan. Bella. »

Le Flippant Dr Cullen nous souriait.

« Dr Cullen. » finit par dire Charlie en lui tendant la main.

Carlisle la prit et la serra tout en m'observant.

« Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais je voulais savoir si nous pourrions discuter en privé. » dit-il sans détourner le regard de moi.

Je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes.

Edward avait évoqué ce que son père pensait de ses problèmes.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas une bonne opinion d'Edward.

Ou de moi.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos d'Edward ? » demandai-je alors qu'il entrait.

« Oui, en effet. » répondit le Dr Cullen d'un air bien trop tranquille.

« Alors je devrais entendre ce que vous avez à dire moi aussi. » rétorquai-je. Je levai le menton lorsque je vis le Dr Cullen contracter sa mâchoire.

C'était un trait des Cullen que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« C'est entre ton père et moi, ma chère. » insista-t-il.

Charlie me lança un regard, il arborait l'expression qui avait fait de lui le Chef de la police.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dr Cullen. » intervint Charlie. « Ma fille a le droit d'entendre tout ce qui la concerne. »

Ça ne sembla pas faire plaisir à ce bon docteur qui me regardait comme si j'étais une punaise.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-il. « C'est aussi bien qu'elle soit au courant. »

Je serrai les poings alors que nous allions au salon. Le Dr Cullen s'installa sur le canapé avec une prestance digne d'un membre de la famille royale. Je me posai sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Charlie après que ce dernier se soit assis. Nous observâmes le Dr Cullen d'un air hésitant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa directement Charlie, m'ignorant complètement.

« Je suis là pour m'excuser au nom de mon fils et de tout ce qu'il a pu faire à votre fille. » commença-t-il.

Je sentis Charlie se crisper à côté de moi.

J'étais simplement choquée.

« Edward ne m'a rien fait ! » m'exclamai-je. Je me levai brusquement mais Charlie me fit me rasseoir.

Il regarda le Dr Cullen d'un air sérieux. Le père d'Edward était assis là, calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement, Dr Cullen ? » demanda Charlie. Il était bien plus calme que moi. « J'ai rencontré votre fils. C'est un bon gamin. »

Le Dr Cullen secoua la tête et fixa ses mains.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ait beaucoup d'ennuis, Charlie. Et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien à Bella qui pourrait la blesser. »

« Me blesser ? » lançai-je toujours choquée. « Il ne me ferait jamais ça. »

« Bella. » intervint doucement Charlie. « Laisse le Dr Cullen parler, on décidera ensuite. »

Le sourire du Dr Cullen se fit arrogant puis il continua.

« J'ignore ce qu'Edward vous a dit de son passé, s'il a dit quoi que ce soit. »

« Il m'a tout racontée. » le défiai-je.

Je sentis la main de Charlie se poser sur mon bras, me demandant de me taire.

« Je n'ai pas tout entendu, Bella. » murmura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie apprenne tout de cette façon. D'un homme dont Edward avait peur et à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout.

Mais je savais que je ne voulais pas apprendre le passé d'Edward de cette façon.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit juste pour Edward que son passé soit révélé comme ça, Papa. » dis-je. « Il m'en a parlé, je suis sûre qu'il te le dirait aussi, si c'était tes affaires. »

Le Dr Cullen me regarda d'un air surpris.

« Il me semble que le bien-être de sa fille fait parti de ses affaires. »

« Dr Cullen. » l'interrompit Charlie. « À moins qu'Edward soit un criminel ou qu'il soit émotionnellement instable, je fais confiance à ma fille pour choisir ses amis. »

« Edward _est_ instable. »

Charlie se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il me jeta un regard.

« Il _n_'est _pas_ instable. » rétorquai-je avec véhémence. « Il a été abusé et il en souffre. Mais vous pensez qu'il est mauvais. »

Je lançai un regard mauvais au Dr Cullen.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Que c'est une victime ? » Il rit d'incrédulité.

Je me levai et posai mes mains sur mes hanches, les poings serrés.

« Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait appeler le fait qu'une femme adulte engage une relation inappropriée avec un garçon de façon forcée, Dr Cullen ? » soufflai-je. « Est-ce qu'elle a au moins été interrogée ? On a porté plainte contre elle ? »

Charlie se leva soudainement lorsque je parlai de relation forcée.

« Attendez une minute. » dit-il. Il se tenait entre nous. « Il a été abusé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là Dr Cullen ? »

Le Dr Cullen se leva à son tour, arrangeant son costume. Il avait l'air un peu frustré.

J'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'Edward me raconte tout.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Edward.

« C'est une affaire de famille, Chef. Et elle a été réglée, je peux vous l'assurer. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que j'ai prévu de tenir mon fils loin de votre fille. Pour sa sécurité. Et j'apprécierais votre aide. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand il est rentré ? » intervins-je. « Il ne répond pas à son portable. Est-ce que vous lui avez dit quelque chose ? Il était heureux quand il m'a déposée hier soir. »

Le Dr Cullen serra les lèvres et me regarda d'un air critique.

Comme s'il me jaugeait.

Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'Edward m'avait fait quelque chose ?

« Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, ce qu'il fait avec toi. » rétorqua-t-il d'un air froid.

« Il ne fait rien avec moi. Vous exagérez complètement. » le contrai-je.

« Dr Cullen. » m'interrompit Charlie. « Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous venez de me dire. Mais ma fille a dix-huit ans. Elle peut prendre des décisions seule lorsque ça concerne ses amis. Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. »

J'observai ce bon docteur sourire d'un air mauvais alors qu'il serrait la main de Charlie.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans l'ombre en sachant ça. » Il se tourna vers la porte. « Mon fils a beaucoup de soucis, Chef. Je ne cherche que le bien-être de votre fille. »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Charlie.

Le Dr Cullen s'arrêta à la porte et me regarda.

« Je pense que ça serait vraiment mieux pour toi, Bella. » Sa voix se fit soudainement compatissante. « J'aime Edward, mais il a besoin d'aide. »

« Il n'est pas ce que vous pensez. » dis-je, campant sur mes positions.

Après hier, je savais.

Edward pouvait changer pour faire les choses comme il faut.

« J'ai passé plus de temps avec lui que toi, ma chère. » rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur. « Passez une bonne journée. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Charlie dit au revoir et s'appuya contre la porte, les yeux fermés.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, dis moi qu'Edward n'est pas une sorte de serial killer ou un violeur. »

« Bien sûr que non Papa ! » m'offusquai-je en cherchant mes chaussures.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Je les enfilai rapidement et pris mes clefs.

« Je vais voir si Edward va bien. » répondis-je.

« Bella. » dit-il, il avait repris son ton de flic. Je me tournai et le regardai.

Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Papa, c'est un mec bien. Il a été abusé et je doute sérieusement que quelqu'un ait porté plainte contre cette femme. Et si tu regardais un peu de ce côté là au lieu de le juger en fonction de ce que ce Flippant de Dr Cullen a dit. Je t'ai dit à quel point il est bizarre. Edward mérite d'avoir des gens à ses côtés. »

« Bells, je ne vois pas pourquoi le Dr Cullen mentirait comme ça. » me contra-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à mon pick-up. « C'est un bon médecin. »

« Hannibal Lecter aussi. »

Il grogna et secoua la tête. Il tint la porte ouverte un moment.

« Bells, et s'il a raison ? Tu viens à peine de rencontrer ce garçon. »

« Tu es ami avec Mme Cullen. Pose lui la question. C'est la seule qui a l'air de tenir à Edward. Papa, s'il te plaît, fais moi confiance là dessus. Crois moi, si c'était un malade mental, il aurait déjà eu plein d'occasions d'abuser de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » me demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Je soupirai de voir à quel point c'était facile de parler avec Charlie.

« Je veux dire qu'il a agi comme un gentleman quand il aurait pu agir comme son pervers de frère. » rétorquai-je.

Il me regarda monter en voiture et démarrer le moteur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes là bas trop longtemps, Bells. » me prévint-il.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas comme ces gens qui pensent qu'il est mauvais, Papa. » le suppliai-je. « Je rentrerai dès que je pourrais. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Je pris la route et me lançai aussi vite que ma voiture me le permettait, en route pour la maison des Cullen de l'autre côté de la ville. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que le Dr Cullen avait dit. Il avait admis qu'il ne croyait pas Edward.

Quel genre de parents tournaient le dos à ses enfants ?

Même si Edward avait été adopté, il méritait des parents qui veillaient sur lui.

Mes parents étaient divorcés et pourtant, ils tenaient plus à moi qu'à eux-même.

Je n'avais aucune idée du soutien que pouvait recevoir Edward.

Mais j'étais en colère que le Dr Cullen envisage de parler du passé d'Edward à Charlie. En faisant ça, il ne brisait pas le secret qui lit un patient à un médecin ?

Tout ça me mettait vraiment en colère.

C'était tellement vrai que lorsque j'arrivai chez les Cullen, je dus rester assise un moment à respirer pour contenir ma colère.

J'espérais ne pas avoir à supporter Emmett lorsque je frapperais à la porte.

Alors je fus soulagée lorsqu'Esmée ouvrit.

Ce soulagement disparut quand je vis qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Bonjour Bella. » dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire ému.

« J'ai besoin de voir Edward. » répondis-je sans dire bonjour.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe d'entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière moi.

« Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier soir. » dit-elle en désignant l'escalier.

Je la regardai et sentis la colère monter à nouveau en moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Edward ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que venir chez moi pour parler à mon père pourrait aider ? » Je parlais tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende.

Mme Cullen écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

« Je ne savais pas que Carlisle ferait ça ! Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle tendit la main vers moi.

Je secouai la tête et fis un pas en arrière pour l'éviter.

« Je suis là pour Edward, Mme Cullen. Je ne veux pas être impolie ou me disputer sur le fait qu'Edward a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ça pour lui alors que cette femme a fait ça. » rétorquai-je. Je partis en direction des marches.

« Est-ce qu'Edward t'a racontée ce qui s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-elle en me suivant dans l'escalier.

« Oui. » dis-je simplement.

« Tout ? »

Je m'arrêtai au premier palier et me tournai vers elle.

« En quoi c'est important ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le croit et lui fait confiance. Qu'est-ce que son père lui a fait ? »

Mme Cullen détourna le regard. Je remarquai qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû le menacer. » murmura-t-elle.

« Il avait passé une bonne journée hier, Mme Cullen. » dis-je tristement. « Ce qui l'a contrarié est arrivé ici. »

« Tu as absolument raison. » souffla-t-elle. Elle déglutit et désigna l'étage au dessus. « Il refuse de me répondre. Peut-être qu'il t'ouvrira. Il te fait confiance. »

Je la laissai sur le palier du deuxième étage et m'approchai de la porte fermée au bout du couloir.

« Edward ? » dis-je en toquant. Je l'entendis bouger et une vague de soulagement me parcourut.

Je frappai à nouveau, espérant qu'il m'ouvrirait rapidement.

C'était trop gênant de me tenir devant sa porte fermée alors que sa mère m'observait depuis le bout du couloir. J'allais frapper à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Edward à demi-nu.

« Je peux entrer ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il regarda derrière moi et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a appelée ? » Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

« Non, je peux entrer ? »

Il passa derrière la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour que je puisse me glisser à l'intérieur. Il la referma aussitôt que je fus à l'intérieur. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui pour le tenir fermement. Son corps s'enroula autour du mien, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma mâchoire avant de descendre pour qu'il puisse cacher son nez dans mes cheveux.

Je le sentis nous faire entrer un peu plus dans la chambre mais je me fichais de savoir où nous allions.

Je sentais l'intensité de son besoin alors qu'il me tenait entre ses bras puissants.

Mon dos rentra en contact avec le lit alors que nous tombions dessus. Il recula suffisamment pour pouvoir me regarder. Il portait seulement un bas de pyjama, il avait les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Sa barbe naissante était plus épaisse que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« Salut. » murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Salut. » souffla-t-il en traçant mes joues du bout des doigts.

Je le ramenai contre moi et le sentis soupirer alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi.

Peu importe ce qui se passait hors de sa chambre.

Peu importe que sa mère s'inquiète de ma présence dans sa chambre ou que son père arrive et me trouve ici.

C'était ça qui comptait.

C'était bon et juste.

C'était ce dont nous avions besoin.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Heureusement que Bella est tenace quand même :) Ce bon vieux Dr Flippant a été vraiment loin cette fois-ci... espérons que Charlie fera confiance à l'instinct de sa fille...

Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger, promis ;) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à demain !

**P.S.: J'ai ouvert un compte AO3 (vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil - tout en haut). J'y posterai les histoires bannies de FF que je souhaite quand même traduire parce que je les adore et si certaines de mes traductions venaient à être supprimées, c'est là que vous pourrez les retrouver ;) Il y a déjà une fiction inédite (que j'ai déjà traduite mais que je posterai au fur et à mesure) en ligne, alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir et à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Pour le reste de mes histoires (terminées, en cours et à venir), vous pourrez toujours les trouver ici, sur FF :)**

XOXO

Eresy


	35. Je posai ma main pour la retenir

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voilà un chapitre tout en douceur pour nous amoureux... un moment câlin bien mérité... le calme avant la tempête ? ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 35 : Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir**

Edward POV

Je me détendis contre elle, sentir son corps contre le mien si facilement, comme s'il était parfaitement modelé au mien.

Toute ma colère et ma fatigue s'évaporèrent alors que ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux. Ses petits bruits m'apaisaient.

Mes doigts parcoururent tout son corps mais l'avoir ici n'était pas suffisant.

Elle était là, de sa propre volonté.

Elle était venue me voir.

Elle était dans ma chambre.

Elle était dans mon lit.

Je clignai des yeux et me raidis contre elle.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Tu es dans mon lit. » lançai-je un peu choqué.

Elle me sourit et rigola doucement.

« C'est toi qui m'a attirée ici. » me taquina-t-elle en jouant avec les petits cheveux au niveau de ma nuque.

Je déglutis et restai figeai. Mon corps était plaqué contre le sien, et une de ses cuisses me ramenait un peu plus près de son intimité. Il me semble avoir frémi à cette pensée. Ses doigts se figèrent dans mes cheveux et elle ramena son attention sur mon visage.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » me demanda-t-elle. Elle avait soudainement l'air incertaine.

« Non. » lançai-je paniqué. Je la tins fermement par les hanches, plaquée contre moi.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre ça. Jamais.

Elle était là. Elle me faisait me sentir mieux. Juste en étant là.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

N'aurait-elle pas dû ?

Elle semblait si détendue sous moi, sans s'inquiéter de l'excitation que montrait mon corps.

Est-ce qu'elle était excitée elle aussi ou elle était juste polie ? Quand est-ce qu'elle allait fuir ?

Je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe. Je me reconcentrai à nouveau sur elle, oubliant la peur que je ressentais.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse maintenant. Son air joueur avait disparu.

« Ne te cache pas de moi, Edward. » dit-elle. « C'est maintenant qui est important. »

Son _maintenant_ et mon _maintenant_ était complètement différent et maintenant, je ne pensais qu'à la douleur entre mes jambes.

« Toi et moi. » répondit-elle. Ses doigts me faisaient frissonner alors qu'ils descendaient sur ma nuque. « Je me fiche de tout sauf de toi et moi maintenant. »

Elle passa ses mains sur mon dos nu et je réalisai à ce moment là que je ne portais qu'un bas de pyjama, même pas de boxer. Elle matait discrètement mon torse.

Je sais que mon membre frémit cette fois-ci parce qu'elle bougea les hanches.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Bella. » grognai-je lorsque je sentis son étreinte se refermer sur mes hanches.

« On ne va pas coucher ensemble alors que ta mère guette dans le couloir. » répondit-elle calmement. Ses mains couraient toujours sur mon dos. « Mais tu en as besoin. »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai simplement aller contre elle, comme une couverture chaude, douce et qui sentait bon. Je blottis mon visage contre son cou et déposai un baiser sur son pouls. Ses bras me tenaient fermement, ramenant mon corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression de l'étouffer. Je nous fis rouler sur le côté sans m'éloigner d'elle et traçai sa nuque du bout des doigts.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait su que j'avais désespérément besoin de ça ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? » demandai-je en observant mes doigts bouger. J'étais ravi de voir la chair de poule se former sur sa peau alors que je caressai sa clavicule.

« J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »

Je pensai à mon portable et réalisai que je l'avais éteint dans la nuit pour m'empêcher de l'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Je poussai un soupir et m'éloignai d'elle. Je fermai les yeux, gêné par ma bêtise.

Je l'avais faite s'inquiéter. À cause de moi.

_Elle s'inquiétait pour moi._

Ce qui en temps normal m'aurait fait sourire, à part que j'étais épuisé et que je n'étais pas sûr d'être content qu'elle soit là. Est-ce qu'elle aurait des problèmes ? Est-ce que Carlisle allait l'apprendre et s'énerver encore plus ?

« Hey. » souffla-t-elle. Elle s'assit et passa à califourchon sur mes cuisses, si proche mais si loin. « Tout va bien. Je voulais juste te voir. Ton sourire me manquait. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle souriait. Le soleil l'enveloppait magnifiquement.

Elle ressemblait à un ange dans mon lit.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire pour elle.

Parce qu'elle le voulait.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » murmura-t-elle. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et ma respiration se coupa au contact de sa paume chaude sur ma peau nue. Elle allait la retirer, sentant sans doute qu'elle me tentait.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir.

Son doux rougissement se fit plus profond. J'avais tellement envie d'embrasser ses joues pour voir si elles avaient bon goût. Je m'assis lentement et laissai mes mains remonter le long de ses bras. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, tout près de sa bouche.

« Ton cœur bat si vite. » souffla-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus contre mon torse. Elle me fit m'allonger sur le dos.

Sa main parcourut lentement ma peau. Elle m'observait alors que j'étais allongé là, la respiration difficile. Je priait pour qu'elle ait le courage d'aller plus loin.

_Plus bas_.

C'était quelque chose que nous ne devions pas faire mais elle me distrayait toujours.

Et mon corps était complètement distrait par son contact. Je désirais plus que je ne pouvais lui donner.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, ma bouche était sèche.

_Plus bas. Plus bas. Plus bas_.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » continua-t-elle. Sa main remonta au lieu de descendre.

Elle traça le contour de mes yeux, le bout de ses doigts effleurait ma barbe de quelques jours.

« Je suis resté réveillé, je pensais. » répondis-je la voix rauque.

J'avais envie de la ramener un peu plus haut sur mon corps. Même si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait rencontrer ma putain d'érection. Je savais qu'elle savait qu'elle était là, à cause d'elle.

À seulement quelques centimètre.  
_  
Ma mère était juste derrière la porte._

Je devais bien me tenir.

« À quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle. Elle fit courir son nez le long de ma mâchoire, me piégeant contre son ventre doux.

Quel douce agonie.

« Toi. »

« Je sais _ça_. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Quoi _moi_ ? »

Je déglutis, retombant soudainement sur terre.

« Qu'il est possible que je te perde. » murmurai-je. Je sentais la panique monter en moi en repensant à notre dispute de la veille.

Elle s'assit et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas près d'arriver. » Sa voix était soudainement forte et assurée. « Personne ne pourra nous séparer. »

Elle avait parlé avec une tel emphase que j'arrivais à la croire, là allongé dans mon lit.

Mais lorsque nous retournerions dans le monde, je savais que Carlisle aurait son mot à dire.

« Carlisle. » commençai-je mais elle me fit taire en posant sa main sur ma bouche.

« Carlisle ne pourra rien faire, Edward. Il ne peut pas me forcer à m'éloigner de toi. Je te le promets. » déclara-t-elle.

J'embrassai délicatement sa main et passai mes bras derrière elle pour l'allonger et être au dessus d'elle. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux étalés sur mes oreillers. J'espérais que son odeur y resterait après qu'elle soit partie.

Pas partie, qu'elle soit juste rentrée chez elle.

Parce qu'elle me l'avait promis.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demandai-je.

« Quoi ? » me questionna-t-elle en me faisant un sourire timide.

« Faire en sorte que tout s'arrange seulement avec ta détermination ? »

Son sourire se fit plus grand. Ses mains quittèrent mon torse pour se poser sur ma taille, me retenant contre elle.

« C'est parce que je sais ce que je veux. Et je refuse que qui que ce soit gâche tout. »

Si je n'avais pas déjà été dur, je l'aurais été en l'entendant dire ça. Elle était tellement déterminée à être mienne. Et ça me donnait encore plus envie d'elle.

Et l'avoir là, sous moi dans mon lit avec ma mère dans la maison était une vraie torture.

Parce que je la désirais et vu son regard et ses mains qui se dirigeaient vers mes fesses, elle me désirait aussi. Je suivis le mouvement de ses mains et poussai contre son intimité. J'observai ses yeux se fermer alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait. Elle était coincée sous moi, ses jambes enroulées autour de moi, me ramenant contre elle, sa chaleur contre ma queue en érection.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait été dégoûtée si je me frottais contre elle ?

Parce que j'aurais pu jouir en quelques secondes.

« Bella. » gémis-je en passant mes mains sous elle pour coller sa poitrine à mon torse alors qu'elle ajustait ses hanches et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes fesses. Cela me convainquit que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Sa respiration était haletante. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son cri tout en s'arquant complètement.

Putain, elle allait me faire jouir.

« Bella, il faut qu'on arrête. » sifflai-je en sentant mes testicules se contracter. J'étais à quelques secondes de terminer.

Elle grogna et ouvris les yeux. Ses hanches étaient plaquées contre les miennes, mais elles étaient immobiles. Elle cligna des yeux et relâcha sa lèvres. Son regard passa d'excité à inquiet. Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses et repassèrent dans mes cheveux. Elle posa une main sur ma joue.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée. » murmura-t-elle. « C'était tellement agréable. Je ne voulais pas te pousser. »

Elle commença à se défaire de moi et je retombai sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je me couvris pour cacher la tente dans mon pantalon. J'avais désespérément besoin de me cacher pendant une bonne heure dans la douche.

« C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie. » soufflai-je. J'essayais de me calmer. « Mais on n'est pas seul et je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter avant de finir sur toi. »

Son sourire timide refit son apparition et elle se blottit contre moi. Je remarquai qu'elle laissait sa cuisse loin de moi.

« Ça ne serait sans doute pas terrible si ta mère voyait ça lorsque je sortirai d'ici. » admit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'est pas comme si elle ne pensait que je suis en train d'abuser de toi maintenant. » dis-je. Je détestais l'acidité dans ma voix.

Bella fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Pas qu'elle pense que t'es facile ou un truc dans le genre. » me repris-je, inquiet de l'avoir offensée.

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda d'un air triste.

« Elle devrait te faire suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu me respectes et qu'il n'est pas toujours question de sexe avec toi. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. » soufflai-je. « Tout a un rapport avec le sexe avec moi. »

Elle eut l'air pensive alors qu'une de ses mains jouaient avec les poils de mon torse. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point ça me rendait dur et désireux.

Il y avait aussi des poils sur mon bas ventre.

Et plus bas encore.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais arrêté de me frotter à elle ?

Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose.

« Est-ce qu'ils pensent tous les deux que c'est une mauvaise idée ? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Qui, mes parents ? » la questionnai-je un peu perdu.

Elle hocha la tête.

Je poussai un soupir et haussai les épaules. Je pris sa main pour mettre fin à ma distraction.

« Carlisle oui mais je crois qu'Esmée veut que j'ai ça. » répondis-je en réfléchissant. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue frapper. »

« Elle est contrariée. » dit Bella en me regardant. « Est-ce que ça a été dur en rentrant hier soir ? »

Je me tortillai et m'assis. Nous en arrivions finalement à la conversation difficile.

Et ce qui m'avait tenu éveillé le reste de la nuit.

« Carlisle m'a dit qu'il ne veut plus que je te vois. Il était très insistant. Esmée, elle pleurait. » Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qui la contrariait à ce point là, encore maintenant.

Je supposais que je créais un gouffre entre eux. Ce n'était pas la même chose entre eux depuis que nous avions quitté l'Alaska. Quand elle avait repris le travail. Mais avec l'histoire avec Tanya, ils étaient devenus plus froids l'un avec l'autre.

« Je suppose que je ne leur facilite pas la vie. » marmonnai-je.

Je sentis Bella s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle posa son menton sur mon épaule et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward. C'est aux parents de protéger leurs enfants. Je crois qu'elle se sent peut-être coupable. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Elle a appris plus de choses hier soir, je crois. » avouai-je. « Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça avait duré entre Tanya et moi. »

Je sentis Bella se crisper. Je touchai son bras qui se trouvait autour de mon torse.

« Je suis désolé, je devrais arrêter de parler d'elle. Elle n'est pas importante. » Je me tournai pour la regarder.

« Elle t'a fait du mal, Edward. Je comprends qu'il te faut du temps avant d'arriver à l'oublier. Mais si on pouvait arrête de parler d'elle, ça serait sympa. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de penser à elle. » J'entendais la colère dans sa voix.

Je me tournai un peu plus dans son étreinte et la fis s'allonger sur le dos. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne parlerai plus d'elle. » murmurai-je. Mes lèvres effleurèrent simplement les siennes.

« À moi. » clarifia-t-elle. « Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'en parler avec ta mère. Il faut qu'elle comprenne. Il faut qu'elle s'occupe de ça comme une mère devrait le faire. »

Je hochai la tête contre son épaule et la sentis bouger contre moi, m'éloignant facilement de la conversation. Je grognai et m'autorisai à m'appuyer contre elle, juste pour la sentir.

Et entendre son gémissement doux.

« Tu vas me tuer. » grognai-je à son oreille.

Elle rigola doucement et ça ne m'aida pas à trouver le courage de reculer. Son corps tout entier vibrer lorsqu'elle riait.

« J'allais dire la même chose. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche. » grognai-je. J'allai pour me lever.

« Tu vas penser à moi quand tu y seras ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement timide.

« Carrément. » dis-je. Elle n'imaginait même pas.

Elle sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes.

Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'en faisant ça elle mettait ses seins en valeur ?

« Tu penses beaucoup à moi dans ces moment là ? » Elle avait l'air si innocente que j'étais sûr qu'elle jouait avec moi.

Ça me donnait encore plus envie de me masturber dans la douche.

Je soupirai et me tirai les cheveux.

« Tout le temps, Bella. » admis-je. Je secouai la tête. « Tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer. »

« Tout le temps ? » Elle s'assit. « Genre à chaque fois que tu... tu sais... ou juste tout le temps ? »

« Bella, si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir expliquer certaines choses à Esmée. Surtout pourquoi tu cries mon nom et pourquoi ma pile de draps à laver est soudainement plus importante. » lançai-je.

« Beurk ! » dit-elle en rigolant. Elle retomba sur le lit mais se redressa rapidement, observant les draps d'un air douteux.

« Détends-toi, ils sont propres. » marmonnai-je avant de me lever.

« Est-ce que c'est grave si j'aime que tu penses à moi en faisant ça ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Putain.

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher. » répondis-je la voix rauque.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de moi. Je posai aussitôt mes mains sur mon membre pour ne pas la transpercer alors qu'elle plaquait son corps contre le mien. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle soupira et s'éloigna en me regardant.

« Pour ton information, je pense aussi à toi, de cette façon. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et me regarda une dernière fois avant de l'ouvrir.

« Je sais que tu veux y aller lentement. Mais je pense que ça pourrait nous aider tous les deux si on faisait un pas en avant. Parce que pendant que tu masturbes sous la douche, je vais être toute excitée chez moi. »

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce, me laissant là.

Plus excité que jamais.

Mon orgasme sous la douche fut vraiment agréable mais je pensais tout le long qu'il vaudrait que j'aide Bella avec sa frustration.

Lui donner un coup de main, si je puis dire.

Je pouvais peut-être convaincre Esmée d'aller faire un tour en ville.

En voilà une idée qui avait des possibilités.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

On dirait bien que Bella a décidé de prendre les devants finalement ^^ J'espère que ce petit moment tendre vous a plu :)

Pour le prochain chapitre, on aura le droit à une petite confrontation Esmée/Bella... ça promet d'être intéressant ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Comme vous le savez peut-être, pas de fanfiction ce week-end_ *en espérant que ça fasse un peu avancer les choses*_ Néanmoins, je posterai sur AO3 alors retrouvez moi là bas_ (le lien est tout en haut de mon profil)_ ;) !

Sinon, on se retrouve lundi pour la suite de cette histoire et d'autres sans doute ! Prenez soin de vous !

**P.S.: Pour celles qui me suivent maintenant sur "Mr Cullen et Moi", le deuxième chapitre est disponible !**

_http(:)/archiveofourown(.)org/works/425622/chapters/719302 _N'hésitez pas à aller voir et laissez moi votre avis !

XOXO

Eresy


	36. Qui a dit que June Cleaver est normale ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Après ce loooooong week-end d'absence *_vous m'avez manquées_ * ^^ Je suis de retour avec la fameuse confrontation entre Esmée et Bella :) Vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur le passé des Cullen ? Alors c'est le chapitre qu'il vous faut les amies !

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 36 : Qui a dit que June Cleaver est normale ?**

Bella POV

Je pris une minute pour arranger mes vêtements une fois que je fus hors de la chambre d'Edward. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien et que ma respiration était revenue à la normale.

C'était si mal de le tenter comme ça.

Je le savais.

Il le savait.

Mais ça lui donnait du pouvoir.

Et eh bien, c'était incroyable.

Il était incroyable.

_C_'était incroyable.

Très cher dieu, j'essayais de ne pas jouer les perverses mais le sentir si dur contre moi me donnait envie d'y retourner pour prendre une douche avec lui et le savonner.

_De bas. En haut..._

Et son torse. Et son dos. J'essayais de me souvenir que j'étais une gentille fille parce qu'il avait besoin d'affection mais c'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte en bas de pyjama et m'avait entraînée dans son lit.

Qu'était censé faire une fille ?

Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir partir à la recherche du trésor qui se trouvait au bout du chemin sur son ventre ?

Tout chez lui était tentant et mon corps ronronnait de plaisir de le sentir.

Ça ne m'aidait pas à me calmer alors que je me tenais devant la porte de sa chambre.

J'inspirai profondément une dernière fois et descendis. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire pendant qu'Edward se douchait mais je me disais qu'il valait mieux pour lui que je descende au lieu de l'attendre nue dans son lit comme j'en mourrais d'envie. Tout dans cette situation disait que nous devions agir de façon respectable.

J'étais en train de franchir la dernière marche lorsque je vis Mme Cullen sortir de la cuisine, les yeux plein d'espoir. Lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais seule, elle eut à nouveau l'air triste.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre une douche avant de descendre. » Je rougis à cause du double sens de ma phrase. « Il sentait un peu. »

Brillant.

Dis lui que tu l'as reniflé. Encore et encore.

« Non pas qu'il puait ou autre. Il voulait juste se sentir frais... »

_Fermer. Bouche._

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, mettant fin à mes babillages.

Je relâchai ma respiration, je ne voulais pas être trop directe avec sa mère. Je la connaissais à peine.

« Définissez bien ? » demandai-je à la place.

Parce qu'Edward était loin d'être bien.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'escalier et me fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. Lorsque j'entrai, je me figeai. Il y avait plusieurs tartes qui froidissaient sur l'îlot de la cuisine et quelques casseroles sur le comptoir. Au vu de l'odeur, elle faisait un rôti.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser un peu pour elle.

Elle me ressemblait beaucoup.

Ou c'était moi qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Peu importe, nous cuisinions lorsque nous étions contrariés.

Et elle m'avait surpassée et de loin.

« J'ai fait un gâteau à la cannelle. » dis-je, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait un peu à moi.

« Tu aimes faire des gâteaux ? » Son visage fatigué s'adoucit un peu.

Je hochai la tête et m'assis à côté des tartes. Elle m'offrit une bouteille d'eau et se tint de l'autre côté de l'îlot, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Edward adorerait ça. » souffla-t-elle tout bas. « C'était quelque chose que faisait sa mère. »

« Est-ce que vous le faisiez pour le rendre heureux, comme avec les câlins ? » Je l'observai, attendant sa réaction.

Elle quitta le comptoir des yeux et me regarda d'un air curieux.

« Edward t'a racontée beaucoup de chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il allait mieux hier, je crois. » répondis-je. « Du moins avant de rentrer ici. »

Je voulais la titiller un peu. Parce que peu importe ce qui était arrivé la veille, il aurait moins dû avoir Esmée de son côté. Elle détourna le regard, visiblement honteuse. Elle se tourna et s'occupa du rôti tout en parlant, ignorant ma réaction à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« J'ai honte de mon attitude d'hier soir. » avoua-t-elle avant de continuer. « Carlisle ne m'a pas dit grand chose sur ce qui s'est passé en Alaska par peur de ma réaction, j'en suis sûre. Mais j'avais le pressentiment de savoir ce qui se passait. » dit-elle.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, c'est la faute de cette femme. Elle était plus âgée. Edward est une _victime_. Il a besoin qu'on le protège et qu'on le soutienne, pas qu'on l'accuse. » J'essayais de rester calme.

Esmée frissonna.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour mes garçons. C'est de ma faute. » Elle me tournait toujours le dos.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec elle mais je restai silencieuse. Il me semblait qu'elle parlait plus que d'une erreur parentale.

« Je savais ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle aimait. » continua-t-elle. « Mais Carlisle m'a assurée qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Elle faisait parti de la famille. Et il y a des règles. Pas que je comprenais complètement ça. »

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais j'espérais qu'elle allait s'expliquer.

Elle se retourna pour voir si je l'écoutais toujours.

Je hochai la tête. Elle déglutit et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et un air résolu s'étala sur son visage.

« Il faut que je te dise quelques choses sur cette famille. Des choses qui pourraient répondre à certaines de tes inquiétudes. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Edward. » Elle me regarda. « Il n'est pas au courant. Mais au vu des actions de Carlisle, il faut que tu comprennes. »

Je me préparai mentalement à ce qu'elle allait dire et hochai la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

Des idées de serial killers me traversèrent brièvement l'esprit.

N'étions nous pas censé suivre notre premier instinct ?

Si mon père venait me cherchait, est-ce qu'il me trouverait simplement Mme Cullen en train de cuisiner un autre rôti ?

Je repoussai ces pensées effrayantes et l'écoutai parler.

« Carlisle est moi nous sommes rencontrés d'une façon un peu particulière. J'étais avec... quelqu'un d'autre. Tout comme lui. » Elle m'observait intensément. « J'étais à la fac, loin de ma famille pour la première fois de ma vie. On fait beaucoup de choses folles à l'université. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a fait croire. »

Comme je ne parlais pas, elle continua.

« J'ai rencontré un homme plus âgé. Et il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. Il aimait les choses d'une _certaine_ façon. » Son ton était un peu crispé.

« D'une certaine façon ? » demandai-je sans comprendre.

« Oui. » Elle me fixait durement. « Il aimait avoir le contrôle, entre _autres_ choses. »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais je hochai tout de même la tête.

« Je n'ai revu Carlisle qu'environ six mois plus tard, aux Urgences. » Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage.

« Il vous a fait du mal. » Elle ouvrit les yeux. « L'homme avec qui vous étiez. »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Il ne m'avait pas complètement expliqué ce qu'il aimait. Et j'étais trop ignorante pour comprendre ce qu'il était. » continua-t-elle. « Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas de cette façon. Il était de plus en plus extrême et j'ai paniqué. Il y a des règles mais je ne les comprenais pas bien. »

Je me tortillai sr ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je commençais à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Il y avait bien plus que ce qu'Edward décrivait comme comme une fessée et s'attacher.

« J'ai passé quelques semaines à l'hôpital et Carlisle est venu me voir tous les jours. » Elle eut un petit sourire tendre. « C'était un peu surnaturel de le voir là, sachant qu'il savait comment j'avais été blessée. Mais il était gentil et très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes que j'imaginais rencontrer dans un endroit pareil. Je l'avais remarqué. Mais nous étions tous préoccupés par autre chose, je suppose. »

Je secouai la tête et levai la main.

« Quel est le rapport avec cette femme en Alaska. » intervins-je. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que les parents d'Edward faisaient derrière les portes fermées.

En fait, je me sentais mal pour lui. Est-ce qu'il était au courant, est-ce qu'il avait au moins la moindre idée ?

Dans quoi avait été mêlée cette femme ?

Est-ce que c'était héréditaire ?

Esmée remarqua mon malaise et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais repris ce style de vie après ça. Mes garçons sont trop importants pour moi. »

« Et cette femme en Alaska ? » demandai-je.

« Tanya est la belle fille du grand frère de Carlisle. »

J'entendais le venin dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait de Tanya. Je me demandais ce qui lui déplaisait chez elle.

« Après avoir adopté Emmett, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus simple de retourner auprès de la famille de Carlisle à Anchorage. Je savais que Carlisle faisait ça pour les garçons et moi. Je voulais que nos fils grandissent dans un endroit sûr. Et Chicago recelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour moi. Peu de temps après, j'ai repris le travail, je me sentais mieux. Mais Carlisle n'était pas heureux. Il avait abandonné beaucoup de choses pour nous. Anchorage n'était pas une ville très excitante, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été suffisamment sûre de moi pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ce à quoi nous avions tous deux tourné le dos. »

Je sentis une sensation de froid m'envahir.

« Alors, quel est le rapport avec Tanya ? » demandai-je à nouveau. Je m'inquiétai lorsque Mme Cullen se mit à frotter le comptoir avec un peu plus de vigueur.

« Elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle que moi apparemment. »

Je me redressai et levai les mains.

« D'accord, j'en ai assez entendu. » dis-je bruyamment.

J'avais envie retourner à l'étage pour empaqueter Edward et l'emmener avec moi.

J'avais envie renverser le Dr Cullen avec mon pick-up.

J'envie de crier sur Mme Cullen, lui reprocher de ne pas avoir défendu Edward.

J'avais envie de rouler jusqu'en Alaska pour gifler Tanya.

Tout était clair maintenant, nous étions dans une sorte de Cinquième Dimension bizarre et vicieuse.

J'avais un petit-ami dont le père était une sorte de dominant qui avait couché avec la femme qui s'était servi d'Edward pour des activités vicieuses.

Alors c'était pour ça que le Dr Cullen était aussi dur avec Edward ? Cette nana, Tanya l'avait plaqué pour son fils ? Ou elle se les tapait tous les deux ?

Et maintenant c'était Edward qui était puni ?

Je ne voulais même pas repenser à la façon bizarre qu'avait son père de me regarder.

Je sentis la bile remonter dans ma bouche.

Sa famille était vraiment foirée.

« J'ai pardonné à Carlisle pour ce qu'il a fait. » continua-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. « Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec Edward. Pas avant hier soir. Carlisle a toujours mis la faute sur Edward. Je ne comprenais pas parce que j'étais trop blessée de la voir me prendre mon mari puis mon fils, hier soir était trop. »

« Edward avait besoin de parents pour le protéger. » Je faisais les cents pas. « Au lieu de ça, il est rentré chez lui et on lui a sauté dessus ? En quoi c'était censé l'aider ? »

« Je pensais que Carlisle aidait Edward lorsque nous avons emménagé ici, il l'éloignait de ce style de vie extrêmes. Mais lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'Edward avait des pulsions, que c'était pour cela qu'il était avec Tanya, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il se méprenait avant ton arrivée. J'ai vu sa façon d'agir avec toi, il n'est pas ce que Carlisle dit. »

« Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. » C'était une évidence pour moi. « Il a juste besoin de parents qui le soutiennent. Mme Cullen, il a été manipulé. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est qu'on le croit et qu'on le soutienne. Il n'a pas ça. »

Elle détourna le regard comme si elle avait honte.

« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était entièrement de la faute de Tanya. J'étais tellement en colère. » marmonna-t-elle. « Carlisle disait qu'il s'occupait de ça, qu'il aidait Edward. »

« Venir chez moi pour dire à mon père qu'Edward est malade ne l'aide pas. » rétorquai-je.

« C'est inexcusable. » Le regret était clair dans ses yeux.

« Edward ne pourra pas guérir si lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, son père l'accuse de choses qu'il n'a pas fait. » dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête et se redressa un peu.

« Non, il a besoin de retrouver la maison que je lui avais promis lorsqu'il était tout petit. Je vais m'interposer et espérer que les choses vont changer. Elles n'ont fait qu'empirer. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Après hier soir, je sais que je dois arranger les choses. » Elle s'essuya les mains comme si elle essuyait toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient passées.

« Il a vraiment fait de son mieux hier, Mme Cullen. S'il vous plaît, il faut que vous l'aidiez. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

« Je te le promets, Bella. J'ai revu le petit garçon que j'ai sauvé lorsqu'il était avec toi. Tu m'as vraiment fait voir qu'il faut changer les choses. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi mon mari est venu chez toi aujourd'hui. Ça dépasse tout entendement. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire. » De la détermination s'étalait sur son visage.

J'espérais qu'elle allait arranger les choses. Même si Edward avait un endroit où être en sécurité, je ne savais pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir sans quelqu'un de cette maison pour l'aider.

« Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité sous ce toit. » murmura-t-elle. Elle effleura mon épaule. « Fais en sorte qu'il se sente comme un jeune homme normal. »

C'était un commentaire étrange mais je le pris comme mon acceptation dans la vie d'Edward.

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et nous tournâmes, trouvant Edward fraîchement douché. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés. Il portait son jean moulant que je préférais et un t-shirt déchiré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en nous regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Mme Cullen sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle le serra fermement dans ses bras. Edward hésita puis il lui rendit son étreinte. Son regard se posa sur moi.

Est-ce qu'il se doutait de ce dont nous avions parlé ?

« On se racontait des trucs de filles, mon chéri. Rien d'important. Est-ce que tu savais que Bella aime faire des gâteaux ? »

Il recula et essaya de dissimuler son sourire.

« Je sais. » Il me fit un clin d'œil quand elle ne regardait pas. « J'ai goûté ses cookies. »

Je déglutis et secouai la tête. Je m'approchai de lui.

« On devrait aller faire nos devoirs. On a du retard. »

Mme Cullen sourit et m'enlaça. Elle me relâcha rapidement en sentant à quel point j'étais crispée.

« Merci de veiller sur mon Edward. » dit-elle, faisant rougir Edward. Je fus encore plus mal à l'aise.

« De rien, Mme Cullen. » répondis-je.

« S'il te plaît, appelle moi Esmée. » dit-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Je hochai la tête et laissai Edward m'entraîner dans le salon. J'étais heureuse de ne plus être dans la cuisine avec elle.

Cette famille était vraiment foirée.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il en me faisant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour être le normal de la famille. » Il leva les sourcils sous la surprise.

« Tu penses toujours ça même après avoir vu ma mère ouer les June Cleaver ? »

Je secouai la tête et ris.

« Qui a dit que June Cleaver est normale ? » rétorquai-je.

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

« Je te trouve vraiment normal. » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus passionnément.

Nous n'allions arriver à rien si nous continuions comme ça. Je me demandais si quelqu'un remarquerait si nous nous éclipsions à l'étage.

Il s'éloigna lentement en se léchant les lèvres.

« On devrait travailler avant de passer à autre chose. » souffla-t-il.

« Comme quoi ? » demandai-je, décidant de jouer le jeu.

« Comme faire un pas en avant... »

Il était en train de s'approcher de moi lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Hey ! Regardez donc qui est là ! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de nous.

« Emmett, on essaye de faire nos devoirs. » dit Edward. Son ton était menaçant.

Emmett sourit et regarda autour de lui.

« Alors il est où le travail ? » répliqua-t-il. « Ou c'est encore de la biologie ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Emmett. » grogna Edward. Il m'entraîna avec lui à l'étage.

Emmett nous fit un petit signe de main puis il alluma la télé dès que nous fûmes hors de la pièce. Je suivis Edward, sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Je regardai par dessus mon épaule.

Je veux dire, j'avais envie de me cacher dans sa chambre.

Mais je savais aussi que son père rentrerait bientôt.

« On va juste chercher mon sac et Junior. » sourit-il.

« EF est dans ta chambre depuis tout ce temps ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit son sac. Il le passa sur son épaule avant de s'agenouiller à côté de son lit pour prendre le sac de farine.

« Est-ce que tu as dormi ? » demandai-je amusée.

« En fait, il est dit que les enfants qui ont des besoins spécifiques nécessites beaucoup d'attention. Je ne voulais pas le laisser dans la voiture. » rigola-t-il. « En plus, j'avais beaucoup de travail à rattraper pendant que je ne dormais pas. »

Il me prit la main et nous redescendîmes. Nous traversâmes le salon et la salle à manger où nous nous étions assis la première fois. Edward posa EF sur la table devant nous. Il sortit le journal et nos feuilles en souriant. Il m'observa feuilleter le journal.

C'était plein de détails. Tout n'était pas exacte mais ce que Mr Banner ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Quand est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ? » demandai-je, stupéfaite.

Il haussa les épaules, soudainement timide.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu te souviens ? »

Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son visage fraîchement rasé. Je préférai sentir sa barbe sous mes lèvres.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? » le questionnai-je.

Il rigola doucement et secoua la tête.

« Pas grand chose. » Il fit une pause et regarda le sac de farine. « À part faire en sorte que ce sac ressemble plus à un Junior. »

Il sortit une poche de feutres et sourit lorsqu'il trouva une couleur qui correspondait à sa couleur de cheveux. Il joua des sourcils et ramena le sac de farine vers lui. Il gribouilla des lignes au sommet du sac avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il me faisait rire.

Ça ressemblait beaucoup aux cheveux d'Edward.

Nous passâmes un bon moment à décorer l'enfant farine, essayant de décider de quelle couleur devait être ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward fasse deux fentes et dessine ensuite des lunettes de soleil. Il semblait redevenir cette personne libre avec qui j'avais été la veille et ça me fit me détendre. Nous parlions et rigolions en voyant l'air ridicule de notre enfant.

Je perçus un mouvement à la porte et vis Esmée qui nous observait discrètement. Elle me fit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que je l'avais vu, puis elle hocha la tête comme pour me dire que les choses allaient s'arranger à partir de maintenant.

J'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

Je pouvais être présente pour Edward mais à un moment donné, il allait devoir faire face au Dr Cullen. Edward avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait face à cet homme.

C'était à elle de faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Reste maintenant à savoir si Esmée va tenir sa promesse... Eh bien, vous le saurez dès demain parce que Carlisle revient dès le prochain chapitre... Je suis sûre qu'il vous avez manquées... Euh, non ? Pas même un peu ^^ Tant pis pour lui XD

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

_P.S.: Pour celles qui me lisent sur AO3, j'ai mis à jour plusieurs chapitres pendant le week-end :) Il est normal d'avoir parfois un peu de mal à accéder au site, ils ont des soucis de maintenance, néanmoins, j'y poste régulièrement alors essayez de temps en temps ;)_

XOXO

Eresy


	37. Vous avez deux options

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici un chapitre vraiment long qui représente sans doute un immense tournant dans cette histoire. Préparez-vous, voici un des moments que vous attendiez toutes : la confrontation ;)

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 37 : Vous avez deux options**

Edward POV

Je n'étais pas capable de dire ce qui chez Bella me mettait à l'aise.

L'avoir à mes côtés alors que nous étions assis là pour parler changeait l'atmosphère de ma maison, un peu comme une ampoule qu'on allume. Il y avait toujours des ombres sur les bords, la peur que Carlisle rentre ou l'idée que lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle emmènerait sa lumière avec elle.

J'avais envie d'en mettre en bouteille et de l'emmener avec moi, un peu comme une lanterne pour éclairer mon chemin.

Alors j'observais l'heure, sentant sa lumière s'accrocher à moi à chaque cliquetis de la pendule.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte une fois qu'il serait là. Après la veille, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. À chaque fois qu'Esmée venait nous voir, je me crispais, inquiet qu'elle vienne pour nous prévenir.

Carlisle allait rentrer à la maison.

Prépare toi.

Bella va devoir partir.

Dire au revoir.

« Edward ? »

Je levai la tête vers Bella qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. J'essayai de sourire mais surpris un mouvement au niveau la porte, Esmée était encore là.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je resterai si tu me le demandes. » dit Bella.

Attendez une seconde, elle partait vraiment ?

Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça.

Je ne faisais que l'imaginer, pas vrai ?

« Esmée, peut-être que je devrais rester. » continua-t-elle en fixant ma mère qui regardait l'heure en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est une bonne idée, Bella. » répondit Esmée.

« Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi. » rétorqua Bella. Je lui pris instinctivement la main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » murmurai-je avant de déglutir. « Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il t'attaque verbalement. »

Bella se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Elle raffermit sa prise sur ma main.

« Il a déjà essayé. Il ne me fait pas peur. » insista-t-elle.

« Comment ça il a déjà essayé ? » Je sentais la panique monter en moi.

Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser au coin de ma bouche. Sa main caressa mon oreille avant de descendre sur ma nuque, m'offrant un peu de calme.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois contrarié Edward. C'est rien, d'accord ? »

Je m'éloignai de son contact calmant et la regardai, attendant sa réponse. Elle poussa un soupir et recula en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Sans doute autant qu'elle n'aimait pas me voir contrarié.

« Il est venu chez moi ce matin pour dire à mon père qu'il devrait m'interdire de te voir. » dit-elle doucement. Elle pressa ma main un peu plus fort comme pour contrôler ma réaction.

C'était un peu difficile d'y arriver, même lorsqu'elle me touchait ainsi.

« Il est venu chez toi ? » m'étouffai-je. La colère et l'humiliation montaient en moi en vagues.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. » murmura-t-elle. Elle s'approcha pour prendre mon visage en coupe. « Il ne sait pas à quel point les Swan sont des personnes fortes. On ne se couche pas juste parce que quelqu'un nous dit de le faire. »

« Est-ce que ton père est au courant pour moi ? » demandai-je. Je paniquais à l'idée que le Chef de la Police fasse en sorte que sa fille reste aussi loin que possible de moi, peu importe quoi.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Charlie sait seulement que je te fais confiance. Il te protégera si nécessaire. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'il est, Edward. » dit-elle.

C'était tellement étrange de recevoir autant d'amour et de dévotion de la part de quelqu'un. Bella semblait en avoir en abondance pour les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle m'incluait dans cette dévotion.

Elle me connaissait à peine et pourtant elle voulait me voir en sécurité et heureux.

« Bella, Edward. Nous aurons vraiment besoin de parler ce soir. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Bella rentre chez elle. » lança Esmée depuis la porte. J'entendais la peine dans sa voix.

Esmée était angoissée par l'idée que Carlisle allait rentrer à la maison.

Est-ce que ça aurait été mal de simplement partir ?

Partir et ne jamais revenir ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout était aussi compliqué alors que je venais de trouver un peu de paix auprès de Bella ?

« Je devrais y aller. » murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis ses doigts quitter mon cou, le laissant froid.

Elle avait raison mais j'étais tout de même terrifié.

Elle se leva et passa ses doigts sur mon épaule tout en s'adressant à ma mère.

« Merci de m'avoir laissée venir. » dit-elle simplement mais il semblait y avoir toute une conversation entre elles, juste avec le regard.

Je me demandais de quoi elles avaient vraiment parlé.

Les tartes et les cookies ne donnaient pas vraiment envie à me mère de se battre.

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue quand tu veux, Bella. Merci. » répondit Esmée. Elle la fixa avec insistance jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la cuisine se mette à sonner. Esmée me regarda puis elle jeta un regard à la porte.

« Je te raccompagne. » murmurai-je. Je marchais à ses côtés alors que nous nous dirigions vers son vieux pick-up.

Il faisait plus sombre dehors, physiquement et émotionnellement parlant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Edward. » souffla-t-elle lorsque je l'attirai dans mes bras pour profiter une dernière fois de sa chaleur. « Tu m'appelleras si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Je hochai la tête contre son cou, inspirant son odeur. J'espérais pouvoir la garder même après son départ.

« Je passe te prendre demain ? » demandai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir.

« Il me tarde. » répondit-elle. Elle recula lentement et m'embrassa avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Je l'observai démarrer la bête et essayai de sourire alors que son pick-up s'éloignait. Je me tenais dans l'obscurité, la regardant remonter l'allée jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir sur la route. Elle me laissa seul dans le noir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis de la lumière remonter l'allée que je me décidai à bouger. Je plissai les yeux, espérant que c'était Bella qui revenait. Mais sa voiture ne faisait pas ce bruit là. Je fis un pas en arrière en pensant que c'était peut-être Carlisle mais je remarquai rapidement que la voiture était bien trop petite pour être celle de Carlisle.

Et elle était jaune.

Elle se gara à la place de Bella et je me demandai qui se cachait derrière les vitres teintées.

Je ne connaissais personne qui conduisait une Porshe.

Carlisle n'était pas le genre d'hommes à conduire une Porshe, peu importe la taille de son ego.

J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir derrière moi et je vis Esmée sortir, approchant.

« Je me suis dit que nous aurions besoin d'un coup de main ce soir. » dit-elle. Elle souriait alors que la portière de la voiture s'ouvrait.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'une voix familière répondit à Esmée.

« Vous aurez toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin, Esmée. »

Je me tournai et fus surpris de voir le Dr Alice Whitlock descendre avec grâce de sa voiture. Mais dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle s'approcha de nous et prit la main d'Esmée dans la sienne. Elle arborait un air féroce.

« Ça faisait longtemps que ça couvait, Esmée. » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air grande malgré sa petite taille.

Alice semblait représenter l'autorité alors qu'elle se tenait là, à fixer ma mère.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Esmée. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. « Il faut que j'arrange les choses pour Edward et Emmett. »

« Quoi Emmett et moi ? » demandai-je perdu.

Est-ce que c'était une intervention ?

Je pensais qu'Esmée voulait que Bella soit présente dans ma vie ?

Fais chier, je ne m'étais masturbé que deux fois aujourd'hui !

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Alice me prit la main, éloignant mon attention de mon débat interne.

« Cela ne te concerne pas directement Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis là à cause de toi. Je suis là parce qu'Esmée me l'a demandée et parce que nous voulons que tu aies un endroit où te sentir en sécurité et à l'aise. » m'expliqua Alice.

J'étais complètement perdu maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » demandai-je. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de mes problèmes mais peut-être de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Alice se tourna vers l'allée et fronça les sourcils.

« Allons à l'intérieur. Il faut que vous soyez prêts avant qu'il n'arrive. » dit-elle en nous faisant signe de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » les questionnai-je alors que nous arrivions dans l'entrée.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Emmett depuis le salon.

« Emmett, éteins la télé et viens dans la salle à manger. » l'appela Esmée. « Réunion de famille. »

Je fus immédiatement nerveux.

Ma thérapeute était là et Esmée voulait que nous ayons une réunion de famille.

La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'Emmett soit au courant de tout.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça s'il est là. » dis-je en m'éloignant Esmée.

Elle me regarda bizarrement et hocha la tête.

« Emmett doit être au courant pour Carlisle et moi, nous n'allons pas parler de toi ce soir. Du moins, pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

Je secouai la tête et regardai Alice.

« Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. » acquiesça Alice. Elle me pressa le bras. « Il ne s'agit pas de tes problèmes Edward. Il s'agit de faire de cet endroit un endroit sûr. »

Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil. Son attitude se fit soudainement craintive alors qu'il saisissait l'atmosphère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si sérieux. Je hochai la tête et m'assis. J'observai tout le monde alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table. Alice prit la place de Carlisle au bout de la table.

Elle posa les mains sur la table et les fit claquer d'une façon très professionnelle. Elle était très différente des moments où je la rencontrais le vendredi. Je suppose que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais j'étais plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec ma propre famille. Mais sur le moment, elle était un peu intimidante.

Difficile de dire ça à propos d'une femme qui m'arrivait à peine au niveau du torse.

Mais alors qu'elle nous regardait l'un après l'autre, je pouvais sentir son intensité traverser l'air comme la lumière.

Son esprit ouvert avait disparu. Elle était maintenant en charge.

Cette idée me faisait un peu peur.

Surtout lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« J'ai besoin de m'assurer que vous comprenez tous bien ce qui se passe. » dit-elle en nous regardant avec intensité. « Je suis là pour vous soutenir au cas où les esprits s'échaufferaient ou que les choses deviendraient difficiles. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et je me sentis grimacer. Elle plissa les yeux comme si elle était blessée par ma réaction.

« Tu n'as pas à prendre la parole, Edward. Il faut que tu écoutes ce qui est dit mais ne te sens pas obliger de répondre aux questions, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête et me fit un sourire.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en réponse, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle se tourna vers Emmett.

« Il est possible que ça te contrarie Emmett, mais il est important que tu laisses Esmée et Carlisle parler avant d'intervenir, compris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? » Il était agité.

« Emmett. » le reprit Esmée avant de poser sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Je ressentis le besoin de prendre l'autre main de ma mère, c'était un besoin envahissant. Mais je restai sur ma chaise, les poings crispés.

Alice se tourna vers Esmée et lui lança un regard dur. Le pouvoir que contenait son regard la fit respirer.

« Esmée, rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone. Ça se passe d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si vous cédez. Une façon ou une autre. »

Esmée hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque nous entendîmes la porte du garage s'ouvrir et Carlisle garer sa voiture. La tension dans l'air s'intensifia. Emmett regardait autour de lui d'un air stupéfait alors qu'Alice et Esmée avaient une de ces conversations silencieuses que seules les femmes étaient capables d'avoir.

Nous entendîmes Carlisle entrer et nous appeler. Il était clairement agité.

Plus que tout maintenant, j'avais envie de fuir.

Ça allait être moche.

Et malgré ce qu'Esmée et Alice avait dit, je me le reprochais.

C'était à cause de moi.

« Whit. » dit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce. Il nous regarda avec hésitation. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Alice se leva et lui offrit sa place. Elle affichait une expression qui lui montrait bien qu'elle était en charge de tout. Il me regarda puis fixa Esmée avant de s'asseoir à la place d'Alice. Elle serrait fermement les mains. Elle s'assit à côté d'Esmée, elle faisait tampon entre les deux.

« Est-ce que c'est une intervention ? » marmonna-t-il, dévoilant la noirceur qui se trouvait parfois dans ses yeux certains soirs après une dispute.

Alice regard Esmée.

« On m'a demandée d'être médiatrice, Carlisle. Je suis là pour le bénéfice de tout le monde. » répondit Alice. Sa voix était toujours professionnelle.

Il rigola doucement et regarda Esmée.

« Très bien. » dit-il. Sa voix était dangereusement douce. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit Esmée ? »

Nous nous tournâmes tous pour regarder Esmée. Elle se redressa un peu et essaya de parler.

Carlisle sourit et attendit patiemment. On aurait presque dit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas de la façon dont ça devrait. » finit-elle par dire.

« Comment ça exactement ? » Son malaise l'amusait clairement. Ça me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui éclater la tronche.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui hocha la tête, la soutenant silencieusement.

Esmée se tourna vers Carlisle, le menton un peu plus haut.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit sûr que nous nous étions promis de créer pour nos garçons. » dit-elle.

Il me jeta un regard et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avons dû déménager à Forks. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais Alice leva la main pour me faire taire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Carlisle. » annonça-t-elle. Elle fit signe à Esmée de continuer.

Esmée me regarda brièvement avant de poursuivre.

« Lorsque nous avons décidé d'adopter des enfants, nous avions décidé de changer de style de vie pour protéger nos garçons. Ils ne méritaient pas de souffrir des stigmates que quelqu'un découvre la vérité. » dit-elle.

« Découvre quoi ? » l'interrompit Emmett, complètement perdu dans la conversation. Je l'étais moi aussi.

Un regard de la part d'Alice et il ferma la bouche, laissant Esmée continuer.

« Il faut que cette maison soit un sanctuaire et j'ai l'impression que tu en as fait une prison. »

Carlisle plissa les yeux.

« Eh bien, Esmée. » la réprimanda-t-il. « Le but d'une intervention n'est pas de donner l'impression à la personne qu'elle est attaquée. Tu es censé lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes et que tu aimerais la voir guérir. »

« J'aimerais te voir guérir, Carlisle. » répéta-t-elle.

Tout le monte remarqua qu'elle omit la première partie.

Il se redressa un peu et la fixa.

« Alors, quelles sont tes conditions, Esmée ? Qu'est-ce qu'on essaye d'arranger ? La douleur et la détresse d'Edward de vivre dans la maison que nous lui avons apporté ? Ou autre chose ? » siffla-t-il.

Je déglutis et ouvris la bouche pour défendre Esmée.

Mais un regard d'Alice me retint.

« Ça a avoir avec mon bonheur, Carlisle. Et la sécurité de mes fils. Tu n'es pas un bon modèle pour eux, pas avant que tu te fasses aider. » dit Esmée. Sa voix se brisa sur la fin.

« Quelle sorte d'aide ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. « Je n'ai pas de problème. »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de projeter ta colère sur notre fils, Carlisle. » reprit-elle. Sa voix était de plus en plus énervée. « Il est devenu une victime et je ne le laisserai plus se faire harceler et abuser. Je veux que mes fils se sentent en sécurité sous leur propre toit. »

Il prit la mouche et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il pointa Alice du doigt.

« C'est elle qui t'a dit de dire ça. » la repoussa-t-il. Il se tourna vers moi. « Tu réalises que c'est à cause de toi. Tout ça. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à vouloir te sauter Tanya, on serait toujours à Anchorage, parfaitement heureux et ignorants. »

« Non, c'est faux. » s'exclama Esmée en se levant. « Si tu n'avais pas baisé Tanya, si tu n'étais pas revenu sur ta promesse à propos de tes besoins sexuels et si tu n'avait pas poussé Edward au point de faire de lui un déviant, alors nous pourrions être en train de dîner au lieu de nous disputer ! »

Emmett et moi étions là, stupéfaits.

Carlisle et Tanya ?

Carlisle avait fait ces choses à Tanya ?

« T'as baisé... Tanya ? » demanda Emmett d'une toute petite voix, les yeux écarquillés. « T'as trompé ? Maman ? »

Carlisle se leva à son tour, repoussant violemment sa chaise. Il nous ignora Emmett et moi.

« Tu ne devais pas dire un mot de tout ça ! » cria-t-il. Alice se leva à son tour, se plaçant entre eux.

« Asseyez vous, tous les deux. » dit-elle. Ils la regardèrent d'un air choqué avant de se rasseoir.

Alice avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

« Vous ne devez blâmer personne dans cette discussion. Vous êtes censé trouver une solution et de l'aide. » continua-t-elle avec force.

« Papa ? » demanda Emmett, toujours choqué. « Tu l'as fait ? »

Carlisle se mit à jouer avec le bord de la table, ne regardant personne.

« Ta mère m'a pardonné. C'était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin. » marmonna-t-il. Il me regarda brièvement. « Avant que ta mère m'interdise de la voir et qu'elle se trouve un _nouveau_ jouet. »

Son regard était acide alors qu'il me fixait.

J'étais le nouveau jouet ?

« C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement en colère ? » lançai-je stupéfait. « Pas à cause de ce que je faisais mais parce que tu étais jaloux ? »

Il rit sombrement et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas différent de moi, Edward. » sourit-il. « Mais Esmée peut le voir. Elle voudrait que tu sois normal mais tu ne le seras jamais. »

« C'est faux Carlisle. » intervint Esmée avec colère. « Je ne te laisserai plus empoisonner l'esprit d'Edward ! Tu ne resteras plus ici tant que tu diras des choses pareilles ! »

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air surpris.

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux plus rester ici, Carlisle. » affirma-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. « Tu dois partir jusqu'à ce que tes intentions soient meilleures. »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » se moqua-t-il.

« Si. » confirma-t-elle.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici. C'est ma maison. » Il commença à se lever.

Alice leva la main, le faisant se taire.

« Esmée a toute autorité ici, Carlisle. Vous savez comment ça se passe. Et je n'ai pas peur d'appeler la police pour leur demander de vous escorter, Carlisle. » le prévint Alice.

« Non. » dis-je, paniquant.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'humiliation que le Chef Swan voit à quel point ma famille était foirée.

Carlisle me lança un regard mauvais.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on voudrait. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta petite chérie soit gênée. Est-ce que tu lui as parlée de _tous_ tes problèmes, Edward ? »

« Ne parle pas d'elle ! » crachai-je, prêt à le frapper.

Il n'allait pas foirer mes chances avec Bella.

« Revenons à la solution à tout ça. » intervint Alice. Elle regarda Carlisle qui secouait la tête.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter. » dit-il.

« Eh bien, Carlisle, on peut faire ça de deux façons. » répondit-elle, reprenant le contrôle.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais mais resta silencieux.

« Vous avez deux options. La première, vous vous faites aider et vous prouvez ensuite que vous êtes prêt à changer. Mais il faut que vous restiez loin d'ici jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez à Esmée que vous avez progressé. »

« Et la deuxième ? »

« Je dis tout au conseil de révision et vous perdez votre licence, tout vos biens et votre famille. »

« Vous ne ferez pas une chose pareille. » dit-il avec colère.

« Si. » Un sourire effrayant s'étala sur son visage. « Entant que professionnelle, Carlisle, je suis dans l'obligation de vous reporter. Mais nous nous connaissons. Et votre famille tient à vous. Je suis prête à vous soignez, Esmée, Edward et vous. Même Emmett s'il le souhaite. Je suis prête à suivre Esmée lorsqu'elle dit que cette relation vaut la peine d'être sauvée. Est-ce que cette relation vaut la peine d'être sauvée ? »

« C'est à Esmée de décider. » grogna-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Alice.

« De toutes les façons je vais devoir quitter ma maison. » C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

« Oui. »

Il nous regarda Esmée et moi puis Emmett.

Ce dernier était silencieux depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié qu'il était là.

« T'as trompé Maman ? » Sa voix était celle d'un petit garçon perdu.

Carlisle resta silencieux.

Le silence régna pendant un moment.

Personne ne bougeait.

Et soudainement, Emmett se leva, nous surplombant tous.

« T'as trompé Maman ! Dégage d'ici putain ! » cria-t-il en tapant la table. Elle pencha vers lui.

« Emmett. » le supplia Carlisle d'une façon pathétique.

« Non ! » beugla-t-il. Il se plaça derrière Esmée. « Tu nous as trahis ! Tu nous as mentis ! Tu nous as blessés ! Tu ne mérites pas de rester ici ! Dégage ! Et ne revins jamais ! »

« Emmett. » commençai-je. Je me levai pour me placer à côté de lui.

Il me regarda et secoua la tête.

« Il nous a mentis, Ed. » pleura-t-il. « Il t'a foiré et il a baisé dans le dos de Maman ! Il ne nous mérite pas dans sa vie ! »

Je hochai la tête et me tins à côté de lui. Nous posâmes chacun une main sur les épaules d'Esmée.

Alice se tourna vers Carlisle. Ils se levèrent lentement.

« C'est à vous de prendre une décision Carlisle. » énonça-t-elle lentement. « Mais c'est à eux de décider s'ils veulent que vous revenez. »

Il nous lança un regard dur avant de sortir de la cuisine. Nous entendîmes sa voiture démarrer puis il recula sur les graviers. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence revint que tout le monde se remit à bouger. Alice se rassit et nous fit signe d'en faire de même.

Emmett enlaça Esmée de toutes ses forces avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans la lâcher. On aurait dit qu'elle allait disparaître. Je me sentais étrangement détaché, presque engourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi ressentir.

Esmée venait de nous défendre et avait déchiré sa famille pour ça.

« Il faut que vous leur disiez ce qui vous met à l'aise. » dit Alice à Esmée qui était en train d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle hocha la tête.

Alice me regarda et me tendit la main. Je la pris avec hésitation.

« Nous allons arranger les choses, peu importe ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Absolument rien. »

Je hochai la tête, j'avais peur de discuter.

Je n'étais pas sûr.

Nous avions tous deux été avec Tanya.

Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Esmée, est-ce que vous souhaitez que je reste ? » demanda Alice.

« Non, je peux m'occuper de ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Alice se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

« Ça va s'arranger. » nous dit-elle. « Il faut juste que vous soyez présents les uns pour les autres, d'accord ? »

Nous répondîmes oui tout bas et elle se tourna vers moi.

« On se voit samedi ? » lança-t-elle gentiment.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je automatiquement.

Il fallait que je comprenne ce qui se passait. J'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais vraiment normal.

Alice nous dit au revoir, nous laissant seuls avec Esmée. Cette dernière nous prit la main et nous ramena contre elle alors qu'elle nous racontait une histoire que nous n'avions pas envie d'entendre mais que nous devions néanmoins connaître.

Elle parla doucement d'une vie avant nous.

D'un monde de plaisir et de douleur. De contrôle et de soumission.

De Carlisle et elle choisissant de vivre différemment pour nous donner une chance.

Elle raconta comment elle avait tout découvert pour Carlisle et Tanya.

Je fus stupéfait d'apprendre que Tanya était soumisse au comportement dominant de Carlisle. Avec moi, c'était la première fois qu'elle dominait quelqu'un.

Emmett me regardait d'un air pensif alors qu'Esmée racontait sa vie et ses peurs sur ce qui s'était passé entre Tanya et moi. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle me supplia de la pardonner de m'avoir laissé tomber. Je la serrai fermement et ouvris la bouche pour raconter ce que je cachais depuis si longtemps.

À part à Carlisle.

Il était au courant de tout.

Et ça me faisait peur.

Je racontai que Tanya m'avait promit du plaisir si je me tenais bien.

Des punitions si je ne lui faisais pas plaisir.

Elle m'empêchait de me soulager et si je le faisais, elle m'attachait. Elle me voulait désireux. Affamé.

Tout était silencieux alors que nous étions assis, absorbant nos confessions.

Emmett recula lentement et poussa un long soupir.

« Je saute Rose dans les toilettes du gymnase depuis trois mois. » Il eut l'air soulagé.

Eh bien, ça expliquait pourquoi Bella pensait que c'était un putain de pervers.

« Ne fais plus ça Em. » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Elle mérite mieux. »

Esmée leva la tête et nous ramena un peu plus contre elle.

« Ne les traitez pas comme des objets les garçons. » murmura-t-elle contre nos épaules. « Chérissez les comme si elles étaient les choses les plus importantes de vos vies. »

Je savais déjà ça.

Je sentais dans mon cœur que Bella avait sa place auprès de moi.

Alors que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, dans le silence de notre maison, je n'arrivais pas à être à l'aise.

On m'avait dit que j'étais normal.

Un énorme poids m'avait quitté depuis le départ de Carlisle.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour gérer ce sentiment.

Il me manquait quelque chose.

Je quittai mon lit, réalisant ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'avais besoin de normalité.

J'avais besoin d'honnêteté et de bien.

J'avais besoin de Bella.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

C'était intense comme chapitre, non ? ^^ Au moins Carlisle est out pendant quelques temps et Esmée a très bien agi, vous trouvez pas ? :)

Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre... alors je vous dis à demain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et prenez soin de vous !

_P.S.: Pour celles qui me lisent sur AO3, j'ai mis en place une newsletter pour que vous soyez prévenues lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne. Vous pouvez retrouver le lien tout en haut de mon profil et surtout, si vous vous inscrivez, n'oubliez pas de CONFIRMER cette inscription, sinon ça ne marchera pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre de "Mr Cullen et Moi" ;)_

XOXO

Eresy


	38. Je jetai un coup d'œil

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je n'ai pas posté hier parce que je voulais à tout prix terminer une autre de mes traductions... J'ai encore quelques autres histoires à terminer rapidement alors il est possible qu'il m'arrive de sauter un jour par ci par là ^^ mais on continuera quand même à avancer rapidement sur cette histoire ;)

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

Un petit moment de tendresse après un chapitre plutôt dur... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 38 : Je jetai un coup d'œil. Je regardai furtivement. Je fixai sans me cacher.**

Bella POV

Je restai assise dans mon pick-up devant ma maison pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place.

J'avais tellement de choses à avaler et j'avais tellement mal à la poitrine à cause de tout le stress.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi éprise de quelqu'un.

Jamais.

Edward avait fait sa place dans mon cœur et j'avais mal de ne pas être à la hauteur de toute cette vie qui l'entourait. Les paroles d'Esmée résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête.

Son passé.

Sa douleur.

Le père d'Edward. Sa trahison. Parce que c'était ce que c'était. Sa façon de traiter son fils était une vraie trahison à la confiance entre un père et son enfant.

Esmée qui avait peur de faire des vagues.

Est-ce qu'elle comprenait vraiment à quel point ses fils dépendaient de la sécurité qu'elle créait dans leur foyer ?

Je secouai la tête en pensant à l'idée risible que la maison d'Edward était sûre.

On pouvait se sentir oppresser rien qu'en entrant chez eux. Je ne savais pas comment faisait Edward pour gérer ça.

Je me trouvais devant la simple maison blanche de Charlie et je laissais mes sentiments pour cet endroit m'envahir. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit que je considérais auparavant comme mon chez moi mais c'était un endroit que je pouvais _appeler_ maison.

En sécurité.

Aimée.

_Maison_.

J'étais vraiment chanceuse.

J'avais deux maisons. Parce que peu importe où Renée se trouvait, elle était ma maison.

Est-ce que l'adage était vrai ?

Sa maison est là où se trouve le cœur ?

J'avais à nouveau mal au cœur.

Parce que j'avais deux maisons et Edward n'en avait aucune.

J'espérais qu'Esmée prendrait position pour lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin.

Peu importe à quel point j'aimais Edward, il avait besoin d'une famille pour le soutenir.

Mais je doutais que Charlie accepte un jour qu'Edward trouve refuge chez nous.

Pas sans s'inquiéter qu'Edward trouve refuge _en_ moi. Si je puis dire.

Les rideaux à côté de la porte de ma maison bougèrent et je me souvins qu'il y avait un certain membre de ma famille qui se demandait pourquoi je me trouvais là sous cette pluie légère. Je franchis les marches et ouvris la porte. Je tombai alors sur Charlie qui m'attendait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Son regard me parcourait comme s'il cherchait une blessure ou quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je hochai la tête et le contournai pour me rendre à la cuisine. J'avais soudainement faim et je ne voulais pas vraiment parler. Il me suivit en silence et sortit une bière. Il désigna la boîte à pizza sur la table.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à cuisiner. » dit-il avec dédain. Mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait d'être gentil. Il me connaissait plutôt bien.

« Merci, Papa. » murmurai-je. Je l'observai hocher la tête puis retourner au salon.

Je pris une part et une brique de jus avant de le suivre quelques minutes plus tard.

J'allais rarement dans la _garçonnière_. C'était le refuge de Charlie.

Mais ce soir, j'avais besoin de mon papa.

Il s'arrêta de boire lorsqu'il me vit entrer et posa sa bière. Il leva le bras, me demandant silencieusement de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semblait savoir que j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Je me blottis contre lui et le laissai m'envelopper de son bras, me ramenant encore plus près de lui.

Nous regardâmes en silence le match qui passait à la télé. Mon esprit dériva chez les Cullen.

Je me demandais comment Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait pour se séparer ainsi et pourquoi. Et leur vie sexuelle dont je voulais entendre parler, devait toucher Edward et Emmett.

Je ne pouvais même pas penser de cette façon à mon père. Et même si j'avais des souvenirs de Renée avec certains de ces amants qui passaient la nuit à la maison, je n'arrivais pas à envisager mes parents dans ce genre de situation.

Enfin, je ne pouvais pas du tout l'imaginer.

Que faisaient ce genre de partenaires ?

L'un commandait l'autre ? Qui prenait le plus son pied de cette situation ?

Je ne voulais pas être l'esclave de quelqu'un.

J'arrivais à comprendre l'envie de s'attacher. Et de mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

Hey, Charlie avait Cinémax.

J'essayai de repousser cette pensée de mon esprit. Parce qu'imaginer Charlie en train de regarder Cinémax tard le soir était dégoûtant.

Mon père _n_'avait _pas_ de vie sexuelle.

Si j'étais honnête, j'aimais me dire qu'il était neutre.

Parce s'il n'avait pas de copines et avait quand même des besoins...

Maintenant ma tête était remplie de pensées affreuses.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » me demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

« Le match en est qu'au troisième quart temps. » dis-je en désignant le score minable.

Il poussa un soupir et finit sa bière.

« Les Steelers nous balayent sur le terrain ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder un match brutal. » Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

Nous ne regardions jamais de films ensemble.

Il se gratta la moustache tout en m'observant d'un air pensif. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me faire me sentir mieux. Il ne voulait pas me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne lui aurais pas répondu de toutes façons.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le guide télé sur l'écran.

« Il y a ce film dans le passé _Love_. » proposa-t-il. « C'est censé être un bon film de filles. »

J'entendais la douleur dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que le film _Punch_ est déjà disponible en VOD ? » demandai-je. Ses yeux se mirent à briller un peu.

Charlie ne pouvait pas dire non à bon film d'action.

« Tu es sûre ? » lança-t-il avec hésitation.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de voir un truc mièvre ce soir. J'ai juste envie de profiter de ma soirée avec mon père. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête. Il eut l'air légèrement fier puis il me laissa aller à la cuisine pour que je rapporte d'autres boissons. Je revins et nous nous réinstallâmes. Les poings volaient à l'écran alors que je me détendais avec mon père. J'essayais de mettre mon cerveau en pause pour qu'il se repose mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier Edward.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné de la soirée.

J'espérais qu'il supportait bien les choses.

Découvrir la vérité à propos de ses parents allait être un vrai choc.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir être là.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de soirée où on pouvait inviter sa copine. Si Edward en apprenait autant que moi, il allait être gêné.

Peut-être qu'il était mal à l'aise et c'était pour ça qu'il ne m'appelait pas.

J'étais sûre qu'il avait besoin de temps pour penser.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, Charlie se mit à bâiller et le générique de fin se déroula sur l'écran. Je regardai mon portable, toujours ni appels ni messages.

« Il faut que je me lève tôt, tu vas te coucher ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Je vais prendre une douche et j'irai au lit après. » répondis-je en me levant avec lui.

Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et me prit gentiment dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je te fais confiance, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu prendras toujours la bonne décision. » murmura-t-il. « Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

« Merci Papa. » répondis-je. « J'ai juste compris à quel point j'ai de la chance que tu sois mon père. »

Il fit semblant de râler à mon compliment mais je voyais bien qu'il était touché.

Il marmonna un bonne nuit et ferma la porte de sa chambre. J'allai à la salle de bain pour prendre une petite douche. L'eau chaude semblait toujours me calmer et me vider la tête.

J'en avais besoin plus que tout.

Je me lavai avec du savon tout en souriant au fait qu'Edward aimait mon odeur. Il blottissait toujours son nez contre mon cou ou mes cheveux et m'inspirait comme si c'était nécessaire à sa survie. C'était peut-être le cas.

J'aimais savoir que je l'affectais de cette façon.

Une fois propre, je m'enveloppai dans une serviette et me rendis rapidement à ma chambre. J'entendais déjà les ronflements de Charlie dans sa chambre. J'enfilai une culotte et un débardeur avant de regarder mon bas de pyjama. Il faisait un peu froid à cause de la pluie alors je le mis aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je l'entendis.

Un petit bruit.

Comme une branche qui tapait à la fenêtre.

Il fallait vraiment que Charlie taille ce putain d'arbre.

J'allai à ma fenêtre en râlant, m'attendant à voir une branche pénible.

Au lieu de ça, je poussai un petit cri et me couvris la bouche lorsque je tombai sur un regard vert foncé qui me fixait.

Comment est-ce qu'Edward avait fait pour grimper à mon arbre ?

Et plus important encore, _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'Edward avait grimpé à mon arbre ?

J'ouvris la fenêtre et lui tendis les bras pour l'aider à entrer. Sa chaussure glissa sur le bord de la fenêtre et il tomba à l'intérieur, me renversant avec lui sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Nous nous figeâmes, fixant la porte. Je priai pour que ces bruits n'aient pas réveillé Charlie.

Lorsque nous fûmes assez silencieux pour l'entendre à nouveau ronfler, Edward se redressa et son regard parcourut mon corps jusqu'à ma culotte.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre mon bas.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et se releva. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux tout en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Évidemment, je ne marchai pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appeler ? Je t'aurais laissé passer par la porte ? » demandai-je. Je m'approchai de lui et fermai la fenêtre pour ne pas que la pluie entre.

« Euh. » bégaya-t-il en fixant mes jambes nues.

Il était mal à l'aise de me voir à moitié nue. Je suppose que je comprenais. Ça m'avait vraiment troublé de le voir vêtu seulement de son pantalon en flanelle.

Sympa mais gênant.

Et il regardait autour de moi comme si j'étais une part de gâteau double chocolat prêt à être dévoré par un diabétique.

« Désolée. » murmurai-je. Je m'approchai de mon lit où j'avais laissé mon pyjama et l'enfilai, dos à lui. Je sentis ses mains sur mes bras et ma respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'il m'enveloppait, me ramenant contre lui. Sa veste mouillait le dos de mon débardeur.

« T'es en train de me mouillée. » soufflai-je. Ça ressemblait surtout à un gémissement.

« Putain. » grogna-t-il. Il recula en un éclair, me laissant chancelante. « Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses, Bella. »

Sa voix était rauque et lorsque je me tournai, je réalisai qu'il tremblait. Apparemment, le gâteau au chocolat s'était transformé en steak juteux. Parce qu'il avait l'air de mourir de faim.

Je n'avais pas saisis le double sens de ma phrase. Il me rendait retardée ce soir.

« Je veux dire... T'es mouillé. » murmurai-je. Je fis un pas vers lui. Il déglutit et me tendit la main, me réclamant.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. » répondit-il doucement en faisant un pas hésitant vers moi.

Je pris sa main et le ramenai un peu plus près de moi. Son souffle balaya mon front alors qu'il inspirait mon odeur.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je.

Il ferma les yeux et approcha un peu plus. Son nez effleura ma tempe avant de descendre.

« Non... oui. » dit-il. Sa voix était base, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ses doigts dessinaient le contour de mes bretelles, remontant sur mon omoplate. Je frissonnai.

Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid, pas du tout.

Mes propres mains s'étaient posées sur son torse et je sentais son cœur qui battait durement.

C'était difficile d'essayer de me concentrer.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demandai-je un peu éblouie. Il secoua la tête et me ramena à lui. Il déposa des baisers doux sur ma joue avant de trouver ma bouche. Il la captura en un baiser chaud qui rendit mes jambes toutes molles.

Edward me tint contre lui alors que sa bouche continuait à explorer la mienne. Il était plus exigeant et audacieux que jamais. Sa langue toucha mes lèvres dans une petite caresse, comme si elle me demandait de la laisser enter.

Ma langue avait visiblement besoin de compagnie parce qu'elle sortit pour accueillir la sienne. Elles se mêlèrent dans un mouvement digne du Kama Sutra pour les langues. Je l'entendis gémir et il me tint plus fermement. Il ouvrit la bouche et me laissa l'explorer.

Je sentis le lit contre mes jambes alors qu'il me poussait. Il me surplomba, ses cuisses se pressant contre les miennes. Le sentir dur me fit haleter et j'éloignai ma bouche de la sienne pour inspirai. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je ferme la porte. » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait et laissa échapper un long soupir alors que je quittais le lit pour aller fermer la porte. Ses vêtements m'avaient trempée et je savais qu'il devait avoir froid, allongé là sur mon lit.

« Tu as froid ? » demandai-je. Je l'observai se gratter le torse à travers sa veste mouillée.

Il secoua la tête et se rassit.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas venir comme ça. » Il s'approcha du bord du lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses mains agrippaient mon dessus de lit.

Je me glissai entre ses genoux et repoussai ses mèches de son front. Je souris lorsqu'il ronronna à mon contact.

« C'est rien. » dis-je. Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi. »

Ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur mes bras et il les frotta comme s'il essayait de me réchauffer.

« J'ai mouillé tes vêtements. » Il rigola doucement et secoua la tête.

« Ouais, ça ne sonne pas mieux dans ta bouche. » rétorquai-je. J'étais heureuse de le voir sourire.

Il leva la tête et son regard vert profond m'enveloppa. Il avait toujours l'air inquiet, une hésitation que je voyais lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.

« J'aimerais rester un moment. » souffla-t-il. « C'est trop bizarre chez moi. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Je hochai la tête et fis glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Sa respiration se fit tremblante alors que mes mains passaient sur son torse et ses épaules. Il se lécha les lèvres tout en m'observant jeter la veste sur ma chaise de bureau. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et je frottai ses bras comme il me l'avait fait.

« Ton t-shirt est un peu mouillé. » murmurai-je.

Il secoua la tête. Il fixait mon menton.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de me retenir, Bella. »

« Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, c'est bon. Mais tu as froid. Il faut que tu retires tes vêtements mouillés. » répondis-je. Je tirai sur les couvertures de mon lit. « Je peux rentrer la première, je te promets de ne pas regarder. »

Il se leva et m'observa alors que je me glissais sous les couvertures, passant d'abord mes jambes. Je retirai mon pantalon parce que je voulais pouvoir sentir ses jambes contre les miennes. Ça allait sans doute mettre fin à ses bonnes résolutions mais c'était un fait avéré qu'être peau contre peau aidait à se réchauffer.

Il regarda à nouveau la porte et déglutit avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il passa ses mains sur le tissus trempé de son jean. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder mais lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur sa fabuleuse braguette, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher.

Je jetai un coup d'œil.

Je regardai furtivement.

Je fixai sans me cacher.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent au deuxième bouton.

« Désolée. » marmonnai-je. Je passai les couvertures sur ma tête.

Son rire nerveux me fit quitter ma cachette.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour faire disparaître un jour d'inquiétude en étant simplement là. » Il se tenait là, ses mains sur sa braguette alors qu'il m'observait avec un petit sourire.

Je mâchonnai mon pouce et lui offris un sourire timide.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis ton rayon de soleil ? » plaisantai-je lamentablement. J'étais nerveuse.

Le garçon qui voulait me prendre ma virginité était en train de se déshabiller dans ma chambre.

Il se tenait là, figé et il m'observait comme s'il était en transe.

« Tu l'es définitivement. » murmura-t-il. Son sourire se fit un peu triste.

J'eus à nouveau mal au cœur.

« Viens là. » soufflai-je en tapotant le lit à côté de moi pour l'encourager.

J'avais vraiment envie qu'il finisse de défaire ses deux boutons pour venir au lit avec moi.

Edward laissa échapper un autre soupir et il retira complètement son jean. Il se retrouva là, dans son boxer foncé. Il passa ses doigts sur son t-shirt, comme s'il hésitait.

« Tu perds du temps de câlins. » le taquinai-je gentiment.

C'était si difficile d'y aller doucement avec lui. J'avais tellement envie de lui et je voyais bien que lui aussi mais ses yeux me racontaient qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille.

Un endroit sans monstres ou rappels.

Il continua à m'observai et je réalisai que je le fixai à nouveau, même si je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir remarqué sa beauté. J'étais loin, je voulais un endroit sûr pour lui.

Cet endroit sûr, c'était ici.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le lit et lui tournai le dos, enlaçant mon oreiller pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. J'entendis son jean tomber par terre puis le lit bougea et je sentis son corps froid se glisser derrière le mien.

Il me tint gentiment. Son corps était moulé au mien alors que je lui tournais le dos. Il ronronnait doucement et caressait mes cheveux d'un air absent comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je souris lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule et son nez suivre mon cou. Son bras me plaqua contre lui et son corps alla à la recherche de plus de chaleur. Je posai mon bras sur le sien, lui offrant le soutient dont il avait besoin pour se sentir en sécurité. Il poussa un soupir et la chaleur de son souffle me fit frissonner.

Je le laissai tranquille pendant un moment, ne voulant pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il avait dû traverser beaucoup de choses difficiles s'il avait ressenti le besoin de venir chez moi si tard sans avoir appelé avant. Nous étions allongés là en silence. Il resserrait de temps en temps son étreinte sur moi comme s'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de soutien. Je pressai ses bras en réponse.

« Tu es agréable comme ça. » murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Je me tournai lentement dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient si sombres alors qu'il m'observait.

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux. » répondis-je doucement.

« Si je le pouvais, je le ferais mais j'ai failli mourir en grimpant à cet arbre. » souffla-t-il. Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Alors on passera par la porte la prochaine fois mais tu ne peux pas venir au lit avec ce jean. » le taquinai-je.

Il était possible que j'ai glissé ma jambe nue sur la sienne, profitant de la chaleur de sa cuisse.

« Tu me tues, Bella. » grogna-t-il.

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demandai-je. Je me figeai, inquiète d'avoir gâché son moment de paix.

Les doigts d'Edward passèrent sur ma joue. Il suivit leur mouvement du regard alors qu'ils descendaient sur mon cou.

« Non, c'est ce dont j'ai envie. » Il déglutit. « Tellement. »

« J'en ai envie moi aussi. Avec toi, Edward. »

Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha de moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes puis il blottit son visage contre mon cou. Il poussa un soupir de contentement alors que son nez suivait le chemin de ses doigts.

Plus bas sur mon cou, ma clavicule, une lente descente.

Il inspirait lentement. Me prenant tout entière.

Je laissai mes mains courir sur son dos. J'avais envie de réchauffer sa peau fraîche qui frissonnait à cause du froid. Il ronronna, envoyant des vibrations dans tout mon corps.

Lorsqu'il recula la tête, je sentis ses mains effleurer mes côtes, descendant sur mes hanches. Il me fit gentiment m'allonger sur le dos pour qu'il puisse me regarder. Je restai immobile, lui laissant l'opportunité de faire ce dont il avait envie. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais à lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les miennes pendant un instant comme s'il me demandait la permission puis son regard se posa sur ses mains qui me tenaient. Ses doigts remontèrent très lentement, ses pouces caressèrent mon ventre, mes côtes puis effleurèrent la courbe de mes seins tout en continuant à monter.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement et il me regarda.

Ma respiration était rapide et je tremblais à son contact. Ses pouces étaient juste sous mes tétons qui durcissaient d'anticipation.

Il baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains avec hésitation.

Ses doigts se crispèrent et son pouce passa une fois de plus sur mon sein.

« J'ai envie de te toucher. » murmurai-je.

Je hochai la tête et m'arquai vers lui, le poussant à me toucher. Une de ses mains passa dans mes cheveux et il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir se détendre contre moi. Son autre main passa lentement sur ma poitrine, évitant mon sein. Il sourit en m'entendant grogner mais il ne quitta pas sa main des yeux. Elle bougeait lentement.

Plus près.

Ses doigts touchaient à peine le tissu.

Envoyant des picotements de joie à l'endroit où sa cuisse appuyait contre mon corps.

Il était possible que je me sois contractée.

Parce que ses doigts étaient incroyables.

Mes doigts ne me faisaient pas ressentir la même chose.

Que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, c'était comme envoyer une fusée sur la Lune.

Et ce pouce qui me taquinait se posa enfin sur mon téton...

Décollage !

Je crois que je criai.

Je devais l'avoir fait parce que la bouche d'Edward se posa soudainement sur la mienne. Il m'embrassa passionnément alors que son pouce me caressait encore et encore.

Ce pouce allait avoir ma peau. Il me caressait exactement de la bonne façon.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ma bouche, sa respiration était difficile.

« Bella. » souffla-t-il. Sa bouche se posa sur mon cou et il embrassa ma clavicule.

J'avais la tête qui tourne.

C'était une bonne chose que je sois allongée.

Son nez dessina mon décolleté et sa bouche courut sur ma peau, me réchauffant.

« S'il te plaît. » murmura-t-il. Je l'entendis grogner et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « S'il te plaît, laisse moi aller lentement avec toi. »

Je le ramenai contre moi et enroulai mes bras autour de lui. J'essayais de toutes mes forces d'oublier l'élancement entre mes jambes. Au lieu de ça, je fredonnai doucement à son oreille alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi. Je fermai les yeux. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte et il étouffa un gémissement doux contre mon épaule.

« Je ne veux pas que ce sentiment disparaisse. » souffla-t-il.

« Quel sentiment ? » Mes doigts passèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

« Le bonheur. Je me sens heureux, ici avec toi. » Je l'enlaçai un peu plus fort et ma gorge se serra.

Il se détendit contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Un de ses bras me ramena au plus près de lui et son corps s'ajusta contre le mien de manière à ce que sa cuisse passe sur moi. J'étais comme un oreiller parfait pour son long corps.

Je ne m'en plaignais pas.

C'était merveilleux.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes grâce à sa chaleur et ses doigts qui caressaient mon bras. Ça avait l'air de l'apaiser autant que moi. Et même si nous avions tous deux envie d'aller plus loin, c'était agréable. Agréable à ce moment là, c'était suffisant.

Peu importe ce que nos corps disaient.

C'était une bonne idée d'y aller lentement.

Je fermai les yeux et souris à la sensation de paix que je ressentais.

Je réalisai qu'il était tard lorsque je le sentis bouger. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et je l'observai se glisser hors du lit. Son dos était éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il passa son t-shirt et se mit à chercher son jean. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison pour ne pas qu'Esmée s'inquiète. » Il se pencha sur le lit et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je le raccompagnai à la fenêtre. Ma main toucha la sienne pour que je puisse profiter de sa chaleur une dernière fois.

Il m'embrassa avant de se glisser d'une façon précaire sur la branche.

« La prochaine fois, tu passes par la porte. » souris-je alors qu'il s'agrippait.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais ça voudra dire que ton père saura que je suis là. » répondit-il. Il fit la grimace lorsque son pied glissa.

« Mon père travaille aussi la nuit, Edward. » lui rappelai-je.

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve un plan alors. » sourit-il.

Je hochai la tête et l'observai descendre lentement le long de l'arbre. Il tomba presque de la dernière branche. Une fois qu'il fut au sol, il s'épousseta et leva la tête vers moi en souriant.

« On se voit dans quelques heures. » murmura-t-il.

J'attendis qu'il ait complètement disparu dans la rue avant de fermer la fenêtre. Je revins au lit et me blottis sous mes couvertures qui sentaient maintenant comme Edward.

Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que la nuit passe rapidement.

Ça me manquait déjà de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Heureusement que Bella est là quand même ^^ Edward pourra trouver la paix auprès d'elle... D'ailleurs, la réaction de Charlie était intéressante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il n'est peut-être pas si borné après tout...

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

EDIT: Je n'ai pas pu poster samedi mais je le ferai d'ici lundi ;)

_P.S.: J'ai envoyé ma toute première newsletter pour le nouveau chapitre de PPP et si vous ne l'avez pas reçu alors que vous vous étiez inscrites, suivez les indications que j'ai marqué en note auteur dans le chapitre 3... N'oubliez pas, l'important, c'est de VALIDER (et de regarder son courrier indésirable aussi ! ^^) _

XOXO

Eresy


	39. Je te l'ai demandé la première

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici un chapitre très important pour notre petit couple alors préparez vous à un moment bien intense ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 39 : Je te l'ai demandé la première**

Edward POV

J'observai mes doigts alors que je les frottais les un contre les autres, me souvenant de la sensation que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'ils la touchaient. Je fixai l'intérieur de mes mains et pouvais presque imaginer sa peau, chaude et douce s'y glisser. Je souris pour moi même en repensant aux bruits qu'elle avait fait lorsque j'avais emprisonné un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres.

Elle avait une poitrine incroyable.

Douce et souple sans être trop molle, ce qui lui aurait fait perdre sa forme ronde.

Elle était parfaite.

Et à un moment donné, j'allais m'autoriser à la goûter.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ta main ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Emmett. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant son sourire et passai ma main sous la table.

« Je te le dis mec, maintenant que t'as Bella, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de t'astiquer le manche tout seul. » dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. Il prit les céréales et le lait.

« Va te faire foutre Emmett. » grognai-je. « C'est pas comme ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air surpris et secoua la tête.

« Tu ne couches pas avec elle ? » demanda-t-il en fourrant une cuillère de Lucky Charmes dans sa bouche. « T'es devenu moine ou quoi ? Parce qu'elle en meurt d'envie. »

Je grognai et me levai pour aller laver mon bol. Je voulais aller chez Bella plus tôt pour qu'on ait l'occasion de passer quelques minutes dans la voiture.

« Tout ce que je dis, Ed, c'est qu'elle t'aime bien. » continua-t-il. « Tu lui plais même beaucoup. Et vous vous faites du mal à tous les deux si vous ne passez pas aux choses sérieuses. »

Je lui lançai un regard dégoûté.

« Je ne vais pas passer aux choses sérieuses avant de savoir ce que je veux, Emmett. » rétorquai-je. « Et Bella mérite mieux que ça. »

« Que quoi ? » me questionna-t-il. « Tu l'aimes bien et elle craque pour toi. Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ce que Maman veut mais tu peux bien la traiter et aussi _bien la traiter_. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir et le laissai à ses céréales.

Je n'allais pas parler de ma relation amoureuse avec le mec qui avait admit se taper une fille dans les toilettes. Je ne connaissais même pas Rose Hale. Il ne l'avait jamais amenée à la maison. Je ne savais pas s'il ressentait pour elle ce que je ressentais pour Bella.

Avec Bella, il fallait que les choses soient biens.

J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je la désirais pour _elle_.

Non pas parce qu'elle était un trou disponible.

Rien que de penser comme ça me tordait le ventre.

Bella était tout pour moi.

J'avais besoin que les choses se passent bien.

Je pouvais me supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le bon moment pour me perdre en elle.

_En elle._

_Putain._

J'allais être en retard pour passer la prendre si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça.

J'essayai de penser à autre chose mais c'était inutile. Je pouvais encore sentir sa peau sous ma main et je me perdis dans la salle de bain, m'imaginant être en elle. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle était chaude et douce.

Le fait que je me branlais en pensant à elle avant d'aller la voir me faisait me détester.

Mais elle était constamment dans mes pensées. C'était naturel ou du moins, c'était ce qu'on m'avait dit.

Mais peut-être que cette phrase était valable pour les gens qui ne se masturbaient pas 24h/24, 7j/7 en pensant à leur copine. Je doutais qu'Emmett se branlait le matin en pensant à Rose.

Mais en même temps, il s'en payait un morceau régulièrement.

Si Bella et moi commencions à coucher ensemble, est-ce que les choses allaient s'améliorer ou pas pour moi ?

Et si Tanya avait foiré le sexe normal pour moi ?

Et si Bella n'aimait pas ce que j'aimais ?

Et si elle _aimait_ ?

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez elle en me demandant si aller lentement était une bonne chose ou si ça ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

La nuit dernière avait agréable et j'espérais un peu plus dans la voiture.

J'avais eu envie de faire plus hier soir mais je savais que je l'aurais regretté.

Et si je regrettais de le faire avec elle ? Et si elle regrettait ?

Il fallait que je me sorte ça de la tête.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle était gentille, douce et innocente. Il fallait que je continue à penser comme ça au lieu de m'imaginer en train de plonger en elle.

_Putain_.

« Hey. » dit-elle en se glissant sur le siège passager. Elle arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai la tête et regardai sa maison.

« Mon père est parti plus tôt ce matin. » Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde mais elle le remarqua. Elle recula et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'essayai de sourire et secouai la tête. Je passai la vitesse et démarrai.

« Rien. » répondis-je. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle se mit à me fixer en plissant les yeux.

« Tu te sens bizarre par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, pas vrai ? » dit-elle.

Elle grogna et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Elle avait l'air complètement vulnérable.

« Je ne me sens pas bizarre par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. » dis-je avec précipitation. Je savais que j'allais gâcher la journée avec mes inquiétudes. « Je suis juste inquiet pour la suite. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil alors que je conduisais. Son regard était un peu triste.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. » dit-elle toujours blottie sur elle même. « Tu sais que c'est différent, pas vrai ? Toi et moi ? C'est différent. »

Je commençais à avoir mal à la poitrine. Elle avait tellement foi. Elle me faisait tellement confiance.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking, la tension était palpable entre nous.

« Edward. »

Je coupai le moteur et me tournai lentement pour la regarder. Il se passait tellement de choses dans ses yeux, c'était comme un kaléidoscope d'émotions. C'était difficile d'arriver à déterminer laquelle dominait les autres.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis tous les jours, Bella. » dis-je doucement. « Pour arriver à rester sain et normal devant les autres, mais à l'intérieur de moi. Il se passe beaucoup de choses. »

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne qui tenait le volant. Elle l'attira à elle.

« Alors explique moi. » murmura-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête et détournai les yeux de son regard inquisiteur.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimerais entendre. » la détournai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Je fermai les yeux et sentis ma tête cogner contre l'appuie-tête de mon siège. Elle semblait impassible à ma vie foirée. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas me juger.

« C'est rien, Edward. » Elle fit descendre ses jambes du siège et ouvrit la portière. « Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. »

« Je pense à toi tout le temps. » lâchai-je brusquement.

Elle se figea et se tourna vers moi, m'offrant un sourire faussement timide.

« Moi aussi. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

« C'est ma façon de le faire qui est mal. » murmurai-je. Elle ramena complètement son attention sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » lança-t-elle. « Mes pensées sont plutôt inappropriées moi aussi. »

Je grognai et secouai la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que tu imagines les choses que j'imagine. » rétorquai-je.

Elle souffla et croisa les bras.

« C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je suis vierge ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu crois que je ne pense pas au sexe ? »

Je clignai des yeux, un peu surpris.

Je veux dire, j'étais sûr qu'elle pensait au sexe mais c'était le genre de relations sexuelles qu'on voyait dans les films.

Avec des froufrous, des violons et plein de paroles murmurées suivies d'un fondu au noir ridicule.

Mes pensées étaient remplies de grognements, de coups de bassin, de sueur et de grossièretés criées pendant l'orgasme. Il était question de cheveux emmêlés et d'essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il manquait des boutons à nos vêtements. Et peut-être pourquoi quelques meubles détruits.

Elle plissa les yeux et enfonça son doigt dans mon torse.

« Pour ton information, Mr Cullen. Tu m'as tellement excitée hier soir que j'ai dû t'imaginer en train de me prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je décolle. » lâcha-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. » Je m'en voulais de la laisser frustrée mais en même temps, j'étais heureux de savoir que je l'excitais suffisamment pour qu'elle ait besoin de se masturber.

« Mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens ? » continua-t-elle. Elle était visiblement blessée. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de certaines choses, mais ne pas me parler du tout ne nous aidera pas à aller de l'avant. Tes pensées privées ne sont pas différentes des miennes. »

« Mes pensées sont très sombres, Bella. » avouai-je.

Elle se détendit un peu et referma la portière. On allait être en retard en cours.

« Comment ça sombres ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège. Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais simplement pas à quel point tout ça va te toucher. » murmurai-je.

« Je sais, mais ça ne me fait pas peur. » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne me feras pas de mal. C'est différent. »

« Mais il y a des choses qui me plaisent qui ne te plairont pas. » la contrai-je.

Elle était silencieuse mais je la voyais jouer avec le bord de sa veste.

Comme si elle était nerveuse.

« Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Et tu me promets que ton opinion sur moi ne changera pas ? »

Je hochai la tête et constatai qu'elle avait peur. Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix.

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle avait peur de ce que j'étais.

Ou de ce que j'aimais.

Pas que je savais exactement ce que j'aimais.

« J'ai beaucoup de pensées _vraiment_ poussées à ton sujet, Edward. » souffla-t-elle. « Un tas de pensées poussées à ton sujet. »

Je la regardai et constatai qu'elle rougissait. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux tout en continuant à jouer avec le bord de sa veste.

« Quelle genre de pensées poussées ? » Je me sentais de plus en plus excité.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Je te l'ai demandé la première. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Je grognai et m'enfonçai dans mon siège. Je savais très bien que nous n'allions pas être à l'heure pour le premier cours.

« Alors est-ce qu'on va faire notre propre version de _Je te le dis si tu me le dis_, Bella ? » demandai-je.

Elle arqua un sourcil et me fit un sourire moqueur.

« Je te dirai quelque chose, si tu me dis quelque chose. » lança-t-elle. Son sourire se fit plus grand.

Je détournai le regard.

« Mais ça va te choquer. » murmurai-je effrayé.

« J'en doute. Mais si c'est le cas, il faut que je le sache. Peut-être que c'est une chose à laquelle je pense moi aussi, Edward. Mais que je suis trop effrayée pour l'admettre. On ne sait jamais. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle imaginait le tiers de ce que moi j'imaginais.

« Je commence. » proposa-t-elle en se redressant. « Mais il faut que tu sois honnête et que tu ne me juges pas, d'accord ? »

« Mais je te retiens là dessus. » rétorquai-je. Tout ça me rendait un peu nerveux.

« Bien. » Elle se mordit la lèvre comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait m'avouer en premier.

Comme si elle avait tout un tas de choses à m'avouer.

Elle rougit un peu et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit parler.

« Je t'ai imaginé en train de me prendre contre l'arbre dans la prairie. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement. Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains, gênée.

J'étais complètement dur maintenant et je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Elle me regarda à travers ses doigts alors que je l'observais.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment sales et poussées. » continua-t-elle en bougeant ses mains. « Mais je ne voulais pas que ma première confession soit trop poussée. »

« C'est pas la plus poussée ? » lançai-je en toussant.

Elle plissa le nez et se tortilla mal à l'aise.

« Elle n'était pas si mal, non ? » dit-elle d'un ton docile.

Je secouai la tête et lui pris la main.

« Elle était bien. Je ne pourrais jamais pu aller là bas sans penser à ça maintenant. » répondis-je. « Surtout une fois qu'on l'aura fait. »

Elle rougit un peu plus et son regard se fit plus profond.

« À ton tour. » souffla-t-elle.

Je relâchai ma respiration et essayai de penser à quelque chose de pas trop poussé.

Rien qui aurait pu l'effrayer.

Il fallait que je tamise tout ça.

« Edward. »

Je rigolai doucement et la regardai dans les yeux.

« Je pense à être tout le temps en toi. » dis-je doucement.

Elle rougit un peu plus et sa respiration se fit un peu difficile.

« Comment ? »

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _comment_ ? » Ma voix était un peu plus aiguë.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que je m'imaginais en train de la prendre avec force ou par derrière ou elle sur moi ou dans des positions dignes d'un cours de yoga.

Et que je pensais au bruit que faisait son lit et au fait que je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec elle si le Chef Swan était présent dans la maison.

Je pensais aussi au fait que mon lit était un lit plate-forme. Super silencieux et ferme. Et assez grand pour faire toutes sortes de positions.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais envie de la prendre là, à l'arrière de ma voiture, peu importe qu'il y avait peu d'espace.

On allait trouver un moyen.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées avec ses lèvres pincées et son regard mauvais.

« Tu triches. C'est trop vague. _En moi_. Bien sûr que tu veux ça. Mais moi je t'ai dit _comment_. Tu penses au _comment_ maintenant mais tu ne partages pas avec moi. » Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux. « Est-ce que tu t'imagines en train de coucher avec moi en ce moment même ? »

Je la regardai mais visiblement cette idée là ne la dégoûtait pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Il te faudrait une plus grande voiture. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

« Je... » bégayai-je. « La banquette arrière est bien plus grande qu'elle en a l'air ! »

« Je ne suis pas si souple, Edward. » dit-elle d'un air toujours sérieux. « Je suppose que si j'étais sur le dessus. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

J'étais un peu perturbé par sa franchise.

« Il faudrait que je fasse des étirements avant et c'est pas très sexy. » continua-t-elle.

Cette conversation n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire alors qu'on essayait d'y aller lentement.

Enfin, j'essayais d'y aller lentement.

Elle avait l'air d'être ouverte à toutes propositions.

Je me demandais ce que _n'importe_ quoi impliquait vraiment.

Elle me regardait d'un air sérieux. J'allais lui dire quelque chose mais elle éclata soudainement de rire. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa d'un air joueur. Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me ramener contre elle.

J'aimais vraiment quand elle faisait ça.

Je me demandais si elle aimerait quelque chose que j'avais mis de côté parce que je trouvais que c'était mal.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses d'autre ? » demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle recula et se lécha les lèvres. Son regard se posa sur l'endroit de mon corps où se trouvait tout mon sang.

« Je pense au moment où tu me laisseras enfin te toucher. » murmura-t-elle. Elle rougit à nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais touché un mec. »

Je grognai et ramenai ses lèvres contre les miennes, attaquant sa bouche avec tout le besoin que je ressentais dans mon corps. Plus que tout, j'avais envie qu'elle me touche, qu'elle me caresse.

Qu'elle me suce.

Je gémis et reculai lorsque je sentis sa main glisser sur mon torse.

« Pas ici. » grognai-je. Mon refus avait l'air de la rendre triste.

Je la ramenai contre moi et tins son menton entre mes doigts.

« Pas ici. » répétai-je. « Parce qu'il nous faut un endroit pour être à l'aise, sans distraction. Je veux pouvoir te faire la même chose. Et je veux apprécier. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça a été dur de m'arrêter hier soir. » soufflai-je. Je me penchai pour inspirer son odeur et avoir ma dose de Bella.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et recula. Son regard se fit à nouveau triste.

« Je déteste qu'ils aient gâché ta vision du sexe. » dit-elle doucement. « Ça me donne envie d'en savoir plus parce que je sais que tu te retiens. Et ça me rend triste. »

« Je veux que ça soit spécial. » Je détournai le regard.

« Ça le sera forcément avec toi. » répondit-elle. Elle prit son sac. « On devrait y aller. »

Je hochai la tête et pris Junior qui avait assisté à notre conversation. J'étais content que ça soit un faux gamin parce que sinon, il aurait été aussi foiré que moi. Je sentis la main de Bella effleurer la mienne puis elle la prit. Elle me regarda avec tellement de désir et d'espoir que j'espérais que nous puissions faire ça.

« Je te veux, Edward Cullen. » dit-elle tout bas en souriant. « Et cela inclut toutes les choses que tu ne peux pas me dire. »

Je la guidai à travers le parking alors que mon esprit était emporté par toutes les pensées dans ma tête. Je l'arrêtai avant qu'on atteigne la salle où avait lieu son deuxième cours et l'entraînai vers les casiers, loin des autres élèves.

« Tu veux vraiment connaître mes pensées les plus sombres ? » demandai-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Si c'est ce que tu es, alors oui. Je n'ai pas peur Edward. » répondit-elle.

J'effleurai sa joue de mon nez, profitant de sa douceur. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien pouvait m'aimait, mais ça me donnait de l'espoir.

« Un peu plus chaque jour. » Je fis courir mon doigt sur sa nuque. « À propos de tout. Je te dirai des choses et on essayera. »

« Essayera ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de petit diable.

Je souris et roulai des yeux.

« Oui, _essayera_. » rétorquai-je. « Il ne faut pas que je te l'épelle, si ? »

Elle recula lorsque la cloche sonna sans s'arrêter de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'essayer tout un tas de truc. Et je ne suis pas si innocente que ça après tout. » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle se glissa dans sa classe, me laissant débattre avec moi-même. Est-ce que je devais aller faire un petit tour aux toilettes ou je devais la suivre et la ramener à la maison.

Je poussai un soupir et optai pour ma bonne vieille solution.

Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que d'être avec elle.

Mais je pensais déjà à la semaine à venir et à ce que nous pourrions faire pour avoir du temps seul.

Pour explorer les choses que nous avions en tête.

Le week-end était bien trop loin.

Je me demandais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire cette semaine avant samedi, sans pour autant me sentir mal.

Ça allait être une longue semaine.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

On se rapproche des choses sérieuses maintenant ^^ Ils ne devraient plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là XD

On se retrouvera sans doute demain pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	40. Ton père a une arme

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais on a dépassé les 1000 commentaires sur cette histoire alors merci à toutes les personnes qui lui ont permis d'atteindre ce si joli nombre rond ;) De plus, on a aussi dépassé la moitié de l'histoire qui comporte en tout 70 chapitres... Ah le chapitre 40 ! C'est un joli nombre aussi, vous trouvez pas ? ^^

J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire qu'il est bon de se répéter... alors comme tous les jours, je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 40 : Ton père a une arme**

Bella POV

F.R.U.S.T.R.É.E.

Sexuellement... frustrée.

Cette semaine était la plus longue de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Et même si je comprenais qu'Edward ait besoin d'y aller lentement, je contractais mes cuisses plus souvent que Suzanne Somers dans sa vidéo de sport au téléachat.

Si ce pauvre Edward arrivait à se glisser entre mes jambes, il allait être écrasé comme un insecte dès que je me contracterais.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Lundi n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg en ce qui concernait la tension sexuelle entre nous.

Après notre petite conversation, je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer en cours. _Tout_ était sexuel. Et lorsque j'avais répondu à une question en cours d'espagnol, ça ressemblait plus à_ ''Il a un gros manche'' _qu'à_ ''Il va passer le balai''_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demandait un truc pareil de toute façon ?

Évidemment maintenant tout le monde me lançait des petits sourires moqueurs lorsque je marchais aux côtés d'Edward.

C'était cool pour lui. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait une grosse queue.

Personnellement, j'en savais rien.

Nous n'étions pas allés aussi loin pendant notre expérience pour apprendre à nous connaître.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir avant l'heure du déjeuner, alors nous étions coincés à l'intérieur, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Je ne pensais pas être en mesure de pouvoir regarder ce même putain d'arbre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais dit ça ?

Parce que j'y pensais. Tout le temps.

Et vu à son air crispé alors qu'il était à côté de moi en cours de bio, il y pensait lui aussi.

Ou il pensait à un fantasme dont je ne savais rien. Il avait été plutôt vague lorsqu'il m'avait avoué des trucs.

Nous passâmes lundi après-midi chez moi. Edward était sage comme une image depuis le retour de Charlie. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de me faire peloter les seins avant qu'on entende la voiture de police se garer devant la maison.

Nous avions fait nos devoirs.

Et EF allait bien maintenant qu'Edward ne l'oubliait plus dans la voiture.

Il partit juste avant le dîner, déclinant l'invitation de Charlie en expliquant qu'Esmée serait inquiète.

Je me sentais mal pour lui parce que je savais qu'il se sentait un peu responsable que son père ait été viré de chez lui. Lorsqu'il m'avait racontée l'intervention de sa mère et sa thérapeute, j'avais été surprise qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

Du coup, je me sentais encore plus coupable de le pousser sur le plan physique.

Alors je passai mon lundi soir, seule dans mon lit. Je pensais à Edward pendant que Charlie regardait le match au rez de chaussée. Mes rêves furent remplis d'yeux verts et de mains parcourant mon corps.

Mardi passa en un éclair, plein de contrôles et de pluie.

Et j'appris qu'Edward aimait être vague lorsqu'il m'avouait ce qu'il aimait.

C'était frustrant.

Au déjeuner, il me proposa de répondre à mes questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez une personne ? » demandai-je.

« Sa personnalité. »

Je m'éloignai et plissai les yeux.

« C'est faux. » rétorquai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? »

Son sourire frémit et il baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Quoi ? » insistai-je.

« Ton sourire. » murmura-t-il. « Ta bouche. J'aime ta bouche. »

Oh les choses que je pouvais faire avec ma bouche, Edward.

Mais la cloche sonna et je ne pus pas lui dire qu'il soit mal à l'aise en cours de biologie.

Alors nous nous tînmes tranquille pendant le reste de notre contrôle. Je passai mon temps à me demander si Edward imaginait aussi ma bouche sur d'autres endroits de son corps.

Il me déposa chez moi mardi en mentionnant qu'il devait s'occuper de quelques trucs chez lui. Je n'insistai pas, je ne pouvais pas occuper tout son temps. Alors je le laissai en espérant qu'il m'appellerait ce soir là. Il m'envoya un message, s'excusant brièvement avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il n'avait pas idée.

Mercredi, il avait l'air un peu mal et j'appris qu'Esmée et le Dr Flippant s'étaient disputés au téléphone la veille. Je sentais la culpabilité d'Edward qui le parcourait en vague et ça repoussa toutes envies d'aller plus loin. Au lieu de ça, nous passâmes mercredi après-midi chez lui à lire en silence dans le salon. Notre seul contact était sa main qui effleurait parfois ma nuque ou ses yeux qui quittaient son livre pour regarder sa main qui me caressait. Mais il resta à une distance respectable, comme si nous étions observés.

Esmée avait été agitée tout l'après-midi et je m'attendais presque à ce que le Dr Cullen débarque. La tension était tellement palpable.

Edward me ramena chez moi avant le dîner et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de rentrer. Mercredi était la nuit où Charlie travaillait mais je n'avais pas le cœur à tenter Edward de venir. Alors je passai ma soirée à m'inquiéter pour Edward tout en me demandant si j'avais bien fermé la porte. Je me tournai et me retournai, rêvant d'Edward qui grimpait à ma fenêtre mais qui se transformait en Mike Newton.

Jeudi, Edward fut un peu heureux et nous prîmes le risque de nous salir en allant déjeuner dans la prairie. Mais malgré tout nos baisers, ce fut une journée normale. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui parler de ce que nous voulions. Je commençais à croire que nous ne ferions pas plus qu'aller au restaurant et voir un film ce week-end.

Edward resta seulement une heure chez moi après les cours parce que mon père laissa subtilement entendre qu'il partait travailler. Charlie ne m'aidait pas vraiment dans ma mission d'arriver à mes fins avec Edward. En fait, il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise quand nous étions chez moi.

J'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas parce que mon père avait une arme.

Non.

Alors arrivée à vendredi, j'étais un peu déprimée et je manquais d'énergie pour pousser Edward. Il le sentait, je le savais, parce qu'il me tint la main un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de me laisser pour mon premier cours. Je lui fis un sourire tendre et réalisai qu'il hésitait à m'embrasser avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

La journée passa dans une sorte de confusion et la pluie ne fut qu'ajouter à ma mauvaise humeur. J'avais envie d'aller à la prairie mais nous étions coincés dans la cafétéria et cette fois-ci, Angela et Ben se joignirent à nous. Du coup, notre conversation sur ce que nous allions faire ce week-end dû être remise à plus tard. Je sentais sa main sur mon genou dans un geste réconfortant et je compris qu'il faisait de son mieux pour faire un pas en avant.

En cours de biologie, nous fûmes assis tout près l'un de l'autre alors que nous travaillions ensemble. Edward avait l'air un peu plus ouvert et sa main courait sur ma cuisse. Il la passa ensuite dans mon dos et se pencha pour regarder dans le microscope.

Est-ce que c'était mal de rêver de le plaquer sur cette table pour l'embrasser ?

Peu importe ce dont j'avais envie, la cloche sonna et je dus aller en cours de sport. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir sécher les cours avec lui pour rentrer plus tôt. Mais il avait un contrôle. Et j'avais un examen d'Éducation Physique. La dernière sonnerie ne fut jamais aussi excitante que ce jour là.

Nous pûmes enfin rentrer chez moi et envisager d'explorer un peu les choses.

J'avais oublié que Charlie avait fait un double service la veille.

Il était à la maison lorsque nous arrivâmes et Edward se tendit dès qu'il vit la voiture de police.

« Tu veux entrer ? Ou juste rentrer chez toi ? » demandai-je. Je sentis la déception dans ma voix.

Edward secoua la tête et me fit un sourire courageux.

« Je peux rester si tu veux. » répondit-il doucement.

« J'en ai envie. » dis-je. Je pris EF et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte avec Edward.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, j'entendis la télé qui marchait dans l'autre pièce. Je tendis le sac de farine à Edward et lui fit signe d'aller à la cuisine pendant que j'allais dire à Charlie que nous étions là. J'étais presque dans la pièce quand j'entendis des ronflements. Je sortis du salon sur la pointe des pieds et allai rejoindre Edward. Il avait installé nos devoirs sur la table et se donnait un air occupé.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'avais atrocement besoin d'affection et Charlie dormait.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai durement, le prenant par surprise.

« Le Chef Swan. » commença-t-il à dire mais je secouai la tête et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Il dort. » murmurai-je. « Je te jure que si tu ne m'embrasses pas, Edward Cullen, je vais me mettre à crier. »

Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde et m'attira ensuite sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos. Je bougeai contre lui et le sentis se crisper alors que je roulais des hanches. Il grogna doucement contre ma bouche et brisa notre lien. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et suivit ensuite les courbes de mon corps.

Ses doigts me taquinèrent à travers mon pull et descendirent ensuite plus bas, jusqu'à ce que je les sente sur ma taille. Je bougeais sur lui, me frottant contre lui et ses hanches se mirent à bouger en réponse. Je m'ajustai de manière à le sentir complètement contre moi. J'adorais sentir la brûlure de ses doigts qui se dirigeaient vers mes seins mais je remarquai soudainement que la télévision était en silence.

Je me levai d'un bond, toute rouge et à bout de souffle et observai Edward alors qu'il paniquait visiblement en entendant Charlie qui remontait le couloir. Il baissa les yeux, essayant désespérément de se calmer tout en faisant semblant de lire le livre qui se trouvait sur la table. Je tournai le dos à la porte parce que je savais que j'étais écarlate et que je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi.

Je fis la première chose à laquelle je pensai.

J'ouvris le frigo et y plongeai la tête, espérant que ça me rafraîchirait.

J'entendis Charlie se figer à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il était sans doute choqué de trouver là un Edward haletant, j'en étais sûre.

Je devais l'admettre.

J'étais en mode survie. Je laissais ce pauvre Edward tout excité à la table pendant que j'avais trouvé refuge dans le frigo. J'imaginais très bien l'air amusé de Charlie alors qu'il comprenait ce que nous trafiquions avant son arrivée.

« Edward. » le salua Charlie d'une voix rauque de sommeil. « Content de te voir. Des devoirs ? Vous essayez d'avoir un A à ce que je vois, hum ? »

Oh mon dieu. Il était culotté.

« Euh, eh bien, c'est un cours avancé, monsieur. » marmonna Edward. Je remarquai la tension dans sa voix.

« Biologie avancée, hum ? C'est une bonne chose que ton partenaire soit aussi agréable, Bella. » continua Charlie. « Ça devrait valoir la peine de travailler autant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger, Papa ? » lançai-je depuis ma cachette dans le frigo.

S'il vous plaît, faites que je ne sois plus rouge. J'allais me brûler avec le froid si Charlie continuait comme ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans le frigo ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant doucement.

Merde.

« Il y a plein de choses qu'on devrait jeter ! » dis-je bruyamment, tout en déplaçant le poisson et le gibier.

Je sortis la tête du frigo et lui lançai un regard mauvais. Son corps m'empêchait de voir Edward qui était sans doute en train d'essayer de trouver un plan pour s'enfuir. Charlie sourit et leva les mains dans un geste de reddition.

« Du fromage grillé et de la soupe, ça ira très bien pour ce soir. » rigola-t-il. Mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il savait ce que nous faisions.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne sortait jamais avec personne, Charlie comprenait bien trop de choses.

« Puis-je utiliser vos toilettes ? » demanda Edward.

Je me penchai sur le côté pour le voir et comprendre si peut-être il était constipé.

« À l'étage, en haut de l'escalier. » dis-je gentiment, priant pour que Charlie ne lui ait pas foutu la trouille de sa vie.

Littéralement.

Edward s'excusa rapidement, nous laissant Charlie et moi seuls dans la pièce. Je me tournai vers mon père et poussai un soupir de frustration.

« Papa ! » sifflai-je. « S'il te plaît sois gentil ! Edward n'a pas besoin que tu sois hostile avec lui ! Il a déjà assez de mal avec le fait que tu es le Chef de la Police. »

Charlie sembla un peu surpris par mes paroles.

« Désolé, Bells. » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais juste vous embêter un peu pour ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'arrive. »

Je me frottai le visage, me sentant coupable. Si je n'avais pas embrassé Edward, nous n'en serions pas là.

« Je l'ai embrassé, c'est tout. » admis-je en sentant mon visage virer au rouge. « Il ne m'a pas sautée dessus. »

Charlie se tenait là, bien plus déconcerté que ce que je pensais qu'il serait.

« J'avais oublié que son père était parti. » Il leva la tête vers moi alors que je le regardais d'un air surpris. « C'est une petite ville, Bells. Les nouvelles vont vites. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir tremblant et le contournai pour prendre la conserve de soupe à la tomate. Je voulais commencer à préparer le dîner.

« Sois gentil s'il te plaît. » demandai-je. « Il a besoin de soutien, pas qu'on se moque de lui. »

Charlie me fit un salut scout puis il prit sa bière et désigna le salon.

« Je vais me cacher dans le salon. S'il te plaît, restez tout public. » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir et attendis patiemment qu'Edward revienne. Si j'avais été lui, je serais restée cachée toute la soirée dans les toilettes. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me reprochai de l'avoir attaqué alors que Charlie était là. Edward n'allait plus jamais accepté de revenir, j'en étais sûre.

À cause de mon manque de sommeil et de la tension que je ressentais cette semaine, j'avais juste envie de m'asseoir pour pleurer.

Et je n'étais pas du genre à beaucoup pleurer.

Mais c'était de ma faute.

Au lieu d'aider Edward à sortir de sa coquille, je ne faisais que l'y pousser un peu plus.

C'était impossible qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure, j'en étais persuadée.

« Hey. »

Je levai la tête et vis Edward sur le pas de la porte. Il avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches comme il le faisait toujours quand il essayait de se cacher.

Comme une torture.

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je en lui tendant la main. Il la regarda et haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répondit-il. « Ton père a tous les droits de veiller sur toi et de s'assurer que personne n'abuse de toi. »

Ses paroles me serrèrent le cœur. Il restait immobile et ça me faisait encore plus mal. Je m'approchai de lui et il se tendit.

« Il n'est pas en colère, Edward. Il ne faisait que nous taquiner. Il se sent mal. » J'essayai de le faire entrer dans la pièce. Il avança lentement. « _Je_ me sens mal, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de risques. C'est juste que... j'avais besoin de t'embrasser. »

« C'est rien. » murmura-t-il. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et prit la mienne. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. « Hum, j'ai vraiment aimé ça. »

Je lui rendis son sourire joueur.

« J'ai bien aimé moi aussi, même si on s'est arrêté avant que j'en ai envie. » soufflai-je. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il hésita une seconde avant de me rendre mon baiser. Son autre main se glissa autour de ma taille alors que nous approfondissions le baiser. Il s'écarta un peu trop vite, me laissant à bout de souffle. Son regard était noir.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit-il.

« Tu peux rester dîner. C'est soirée gourmet après tout. » plaisantai-je.

Il secouai la tête et laissa échapper un autre soupir.

« Non, si je reste il est possible que je prenne un autre risque. » Il se tortilla mal à l'aise. « C'est quelque chose... quelque chose que j'apprécie. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un regard en direction du couloir.

« Hum, j'aime sentir qu'il y a un risque qu'on se fasse prendre. » murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, gêné.

Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Alors. » commençai-je. « Tu es _excité_ à l'idée de te faire prendre ? »

« _Et_ en même temps, ça me terrifie. » répondit-il. Il fit un pas en arrière pour mettre de l'espace entre nous.

« Attends une seconde. » Je le suivis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. « Tu es venu ici hier soir parce que la possibilité d'être surpris t'excitait ? Ou si on était en public ? »

Il hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

« C'était un peu plus intense. Ton père a une arme. »

« Il ne te tirera pas dessus, Edward. » le grondai-je mais pour lui, je savais que c'était une option envisageable.

Les confessions d'Edward me poussaient à réfléchir.

C'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner au vu de son attitude avec moi.

Il était toujours polie et mettait de la distance entre nous à chaque fois que nous étions chez moi. Est-ce qu'il essayait de contrôler son désir ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se cache comme ça. Toute la semaine, nous avions parlé de ce qu'il aimait et je pensais l'avoir choqué avec mon aveu.

Mais ça paraissait logique.

La prairie était un endroit public.

Il avait adoré me peloter dans la bibliothèque.

Et chez lui quand sa mère était là.

Ce n'était pas des pensées perverses. Du moins, je ne trouvais pas.

Sinon, j'étais aussi perverse que lui.

Tout ça m'excitait.

Ça nous donnait toutes sortes de possibilités.

Comme ce qui venait de se passer.

Ça l'avait excité ?

Est-ce qu'il était allé dans mes toilettes... pour...

Pourquoi est-ce cette pensée m'excitait ?

J'avais des problèmes.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » répéta-il. Il s'éloigna de moi pour ramasser ses affaires. Je l'observai faire alors qu'un million de pensées grouillaient dans mon esprit.

Ce qu'il venait d'admettre avait engendré toutes sortes d'idées. L'imaginer se faufilant dans ma chambre avait été une pensée récurrente cette semaine. Évidemment, ça m'excitait. C'était quelque chose qui me plaisait autant qu'à lui. Nous pouvions en profiter tranquillement chez moi. Peu importe qu'il y ait une arme ou pas chez moi.

Charlie avait un sommeil de plomb.

Enfin, jusqu'à récemment.

Mais on pouvait le faire !

« Reviens ce soir. » murmurai-je rapidement.

Il se figea mais ne me regarda pas.

« Reviens ce soir. Je laisserai la fenêtre ouverte. » Je fis un pas vers lui.

Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Bella. » Il fourra ses derniers livres dans son sac.

« Je laisserai la fenêtre ouverte. Tu devrais t'inquiéter que quelqu'un entre par effraction. Je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte pour toi. Il faudra que tu viennes pour que je me sente en sécurité. »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne veux pas mettre ton père en colère. » me contra-t-il.

« Alors il faudra que tu sois silencieux. » Je jouai des sourcils. « Et que tu fasses en sorte que _je_ sois silencieuse. »

Je le raccompagnai à la porte et fis la moue lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe tout en me murmurant bonne nuit.

« Je suis sérieuse. » lançai-je alors qu'il descendait les marches du porche.

Il laissa échapper un soupir puis grogna de frustration et haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. » marmonna-t-il. Il marcha en arrière jusqu'à sa voiture. « On verra. Mais n'y compte pas trop, d'accord ? J'aurais dû rien dire. Je passerai te prendre demain matin. »

Il me fit un petit signe de la main et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra et s'éloigna en quelques secondes.

Fuyant le lieu du crime.

Je soupirai et retournai à l'intérieur pour préparer le dîner de Charlie. J'allai dans ma chambre juste après neuf heures. Charlie passa la tête dans la pièce aux alentours de dix heures pour me dire bonne nuit. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il dormait, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et me mis à réfléchir.

Si je l'ouvrais et qu'il venait, ça serait un signe qu'il voulait avancer.

Mais s'il ne venait pas ?

Et si j'ouvrais ma chambre à tous les monstres qui hantaient mes rêves lorsque j'étais seule ?

Je me souvins de mon rêve sur Mike Newton.

Et si je la laissais fermée et qu'Edward venait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pris ça pour un rejet ?

J'ouvris la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais m'effleurer. J'étais déterminée.

Il allait venir.

J'en étais sûre.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait une batte de base-ball à côté de mon lit.

J'observai la nuit. Le monde était si différent lorsque la lune brillait.

Les ombres étaient un peu plus sombres et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se cacher là.

Je me couchai, me demandant si je devais me mettre en sous-vêtements ou rester habillée. Je supposais que s'il venait, ça l'aurait tué de me trouver nue sous les couvertures. J'enfilai mon bas de pyjama et me calai contre la tête de lit, attendant.

Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, ma semaine me rattrapait. Je me débattis et regardai l'heure. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il était plus de onze heures. Presque minuit.

Peut-être que j'espérais un peu trop.

Je me tortillai sur mon lit et me couchai sur le côté. Je me battais pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Je voulais le voir grimper à l'arbre.

Il devait venir.

C'était un pas en avant, non ?

Minuit sonna et je louchais tellement que je voyais deux fenêtres.

J'envisageai d'aller la fermer mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter mon lit dont la chaleur me rappelait tant celle d'Edward.

Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je me reposai un moment.

Ce n'était qu'une minute.

Puis je l'entendis.

_« Bella. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

Il y avait une silhouette flou au niveau de ma fenêtre puis elle s'avança vers moi.

Je souris et tirai sur mes couvertures, ouvrant mon lit pour l'inviter.

Il retira lentement son manteau et son jean puis il se glissa derrière moi. Son corps froid me fit frisonner. Il se blottit contre moi et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule avant de m'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Je souris aux sensations qui m'envahissaient alors qu'il m'enveloppait et que ses mains me parcouraient.

Je le savais.

Edward était venu.

Enfin, il était là de toute façon.

J'espérais que nous allions passer à la prochaine étape.

**~~oo~~**

* * *

Bizarrement, je suis sûre que Bella n'est pas la seule a beaucoup espérer de cette nuit à venir ^^ Alors jusqu'où ils vont aller ? Rendez vous demain pour le savoir !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;) Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	41. T'as besoin d'un nouveau lit

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **solostintwilight**, seule cette version française est à moi.

_Long time no see my friends..._ Comme on se retrouve par ici ^^ Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, ça n'intéresse personne... disons juste que voilà un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ;)

Je voudrais bien évidemment remercier les personnes qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, de lire le chapitre ou même de passer par là... Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent en cours de route ! Merci à toutes !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~~oo~~**

**Chapitre 41 : T'as besoin d'un nouveau lit**

Edward POV

Je me tenais dans l'ombre de l'arbre depuis presque une heure, débattant avec moi même.

Je ne devais pas faire ça.

Le Chef Swan avait une arme et il ne me laisserait plus jamais la voir s'il nous surprenait dans sa chambre.

Mais l'adrénaline que je ressentais à l'idée de grimper jusqu'à sa fenêtre et l'envelopper dans mes bras alors qu'il dormait juste à côté. Mon cœur battait si fort à l'idée d'être surpris.

Évidemment, je repensai à la dernière fois où j'avais été surpris.

Je commençais à réaliser, après tout ce qui avait été dit ces derniers jours, que Tanya avait sans doute fait exprès de nous faire surprendre. Pour quelle autre raison elle m'aurait laissé prendre le contrôle ?

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte, une invitation à toute personne qui passait.

Le Chef Swan aurait été en colère si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

Je devais y aller pour la fermer.

Entrer pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de repartir.

De qui est-ce que je me foutais ?

Si j'entrais, je n'allais plus sortir.

J'avais été nerveux toute la semaine depuis que je savais que Bella était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire avec moi les choses que j'avais imaginées. Je m'imaginais en train de coucher avec elle plus souvent qu'en temps normal. J'étais quasiment sûr que si nous allions plus loin, j'allais avoir besoin de me masturber plus souvent, pas le contraire. Ou simplement succomber à la tentation de faire l'amour avec elle.

Une fois qu'on a goûté au fruit interdit, on en veut toujours plus, non ?

J'avais tout le temps envie d'elle et elle allait finir par en avoir marre de moi.

Elle n'avait même pas bronché lorsque je lui avais avoué que j'aimais l'idée d'être surpris.

Ce qui était encore plus effrayant, c'était quel semblait excitée.

Bella commençait à me faire réaliser que mes réserves sur notre relation à cause de ce que j'aimais n'étaient plus valides.

Elle m'avait permis de m'ouvrir et elle n'avait pas peur.

J'allais devoir en parler à Alice demain.

Est-ce que c'était... normal ?

Et plus important encore, est-ce que c'était bon ? Est-ce que c'était sûr ?

J'allais avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Mais pour l'instant, je me trouvais dans le noir sous sa fenêtre ouverte et je devais prendre une décision.

Monter et céder à mes désirs ?

Ou battre en retraite et la laisser, se sentant vulnérable et sans doute rejetée.

Est-ce qu'il y avait une troisième possibilité ?

Est-ce que je pouvais monter et bien me tenir ?

J'en doutais.

Elle m'avait tellement excité que même en ayant pris soin deux fois de moi, je ressentais encore le besoin de me soulager.

Par _sa_ main.

Ou sa bouche.

Ou putain, rien que me frotter contre elle.

Mais je voulais faire quelque chose.

J'en avais _besoin_.

Il fallait juste que j'arrive à me contrôler. Que je n'aille pas trop loin ce soir.

Il fallait que je tienne les limites.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'allais décider quel était cette fameuse limite une fois que j'allais être dans sa chambre.

Et prier pour que je connaisse les limites.

Je levai à nouveau la tête pour être sûr que le Chef dormait toujours. L'adrénaline parcourait tout mon corps.

Est-ce qu'il dormait avec une arme ?

Est-ce qu'il avait le sommeil lourd ?

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais c'était si tentant et j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour soulager la pression que je ressentais dans mon torse et mon entrejambe. J'étais si tendu à cause d'elle.

Faire un bon. Un pas. Un avancement... Quelque chose. Nous en avions besoin.

Nous. En. Avions. Besoin.

Je montai lentement dans l'arbre, me servant de ce que j'avais appris la première fois. J'arrivai au niveau de la fenêtre et lorsque je pus voir à l'intérieur, je sentis ma détermination fléchir. J'arrivais à la voir, blottie sous les couvertures pour se protéger de l'air frais. Ses yeux étaient fermés, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

Putain, j'avais attendu trop longtemps.

J'allais simplement fermer la fenêtre et rentrer chez moi.

Je fus percuté par la déception.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de la voir.

De la toucher.

Un mouvement attira mon regard et je la vis bouger.

Peut-être qu'elle ne dormait pas encore.

« Bella. » murmurai-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. C'était aussi beau qu'une sirène qui m'appelait.

Bella était ma sirène.

J'entrai dans la chambre et fermai la fenêtre derrière moi pour bloquer le froid. J'approchai de son lit, soudainement nerveux.

Mes émotions étaient bouleversées.

J'avais envie de faire tellement de chose.

J'étais nerveux à l'idée de lui faire plaisir.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas assurer.

J'avais peur que son père entre dans la pièce et me trouve sur elle.

Mais j'avais encore plus peur de jouir trop vite.

Et mon adrénaline me donnait l'impression d'être un train.

Je retirai ma veste et l'observai repousser les couvertures, révélant sa culotte et son haut. Ce fameux haut s'était un peu soulevé, dévoilant son ventre.

Oh que j'avais envie toucher sa peau si douce. J'avais été bien trop de fois déjoué.

Je laissai tomber mon jean à côté de son lit et retirai en même temps mes chaussures. Je grimpai doucement dans sa monstruosité grinçante. Elle me couvrit et frissonna lorsque mon corps froid entra en contact avec le sien.

Mes jambes froides rencontrèrent ses cuisses et ses fesses douces et chaudes.

Elle arqua le dos avant de se blottir contre mon ventre.

Mon torse contre son dos.

Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon cou alors que je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Je remontai jusqu'à son cou et je sentis son pouls rapide.

J'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle et la ramenai contre moi. La chaleur de son ventre réchauffa mes doigts. Je soupirai alors que l'euphorie montait en moi rien que parce que je la tenais. La sentir fit disparaître la semaine et ma peur fut moins oppressante. L'avoir contre moi était parfait.

Normal.

Sûr.

Peut-être que c'était tout ce que nous avions besoin de faire ce soir.

Je pouvais simplement la tenir et ignorer le désir et la faim. Parce qu'_elle_ était bien plus importante.

Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, je savais que j'aurais cédé et que je lui aurais offert.

J'étais si attaché à Bella.

Je ronronnai contre sa peau et embrassai sa mâchoire tout en bougeant mes doigt sur son ventre. Elle s'ajusta contre moi, me rappelant à quel point je la désirai. Elle était plaquée contre ma queue frémissante et peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me retenir, mon sexe avait une autre idée en tête. Je poussai à la rencontre de ses fesses, profitant de son incroyable chaleur qui n'était masquée que par deux couches de coton.

Elle gémit doucement et tourna la tête pour capturer ma bouche. Je la pris lentement, la goûtant avec ma langue. La savourant.

Une sirène.

Je gémis et approfondis le baiser. Mon corps en voulait plus et j'avais dû mal à retenir mon désir. J'étais sur le point de basculer dans un besoin primitif.

Bella se tourna dans mes bras et colla son corps contre le mien de manière à pouvoir passer ses mains dans mon dos.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle m'observait.

« Salut. » répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Je l'embrassai doucement cette fois-ci.

Tendrement.

Lentement.

Avec vénération.

Je la savourais.

Sa peau était si douce au niveau de sa hanche.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me ramena encore plus près d'elle.

Nos jambes. Nos jambes mêlées. Est-ce qu'elle allait paniquer si je faisais passer une de ses adorables cuisses sur ma jambe.

Je sentis ses mains courir dans mon dos, descendant en appliquant une pression.

« Retire ton t-shirt. » murmura-t-elle. Elle le souleva pour m'aider à l'enlever.

Je me redressai dans le lit et ce dernier couina bruyamment sous notre poids.

« T'as besoin d'un nouveau lit. » grognai-je en faisant passer mon haut par dessus ma tête. Il finit par terre à côté de mon jean.

« J'aime mon lit. » répondit-elle doucement en passant ses mains sur mon torse nu. « C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de l'action. »

Je grognai et me rallongeai dans les draps. Ma bouche chercha la sienne. Elle m'embrassa avec désir, plongeant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je grognai un peu fort lorsqu'elle tira dessus.

« Chuuut. » rigola-t-elle doucement. Elle poussa ma tête, m'invitant à câliner sa poitrine. Son rire se transforma en gémissement lorsque mon nez dessina un de ses tétons.

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche et relevai la tête pour la regarder.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je laisse ma main sur ta bouche toute la soirée ou j'arrête ? » lançai-je, audacieux.

Sa réaction me rendait audacieux. J'aimais ça.

Beaucoup.

Elle se tortilla sous moi, faisant craquer le lit. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. Je retirai ma main et descendis sur sa taille pour jouer avec son haut.

Je levai à nouveau la tête lorsqu'elle fit un petit bruit.

« Je serai silencieuse. » souffla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se tortiller dans le lit. Je bougeai et lit gronda outragé par ma présence.

« Je suis plus inquiet à l'idée que le lit réveille ton père que toi. » murmurai-je lorsqu'il grinça une fois plus lorsque je me rapprochai d'elle.

« Il faut que je ferme la porte à clef. » souffla-t-elle en échappant à mon étreinte.

Je l'observai alors qu'elle allait à la porte, profitant de la vue que m'offrait son derrière dans sa toute petite culotte. Elle avait un peu remonté, dévoilant ses fesses. J'aimais la façon dont ses fesses bougeaient. Fermes et se mouvant un peu d'une façon que son jean ne me permettait pas de voir.

Et alors qu'elle revint, je fixai ses jambes.

Si longues, comme si elle était tout en jambes.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se tenait près du lit, jouant avec son petit haut.

Mes yeux parcoururent lentement son corps. J'appréciais la façon dont ses cuisses disparaissaient dans sa culotte qui dissimulait cette partie d'elle.

La partie que j'avais tellement envie de voir.

Mon regard continua plus haut et j'observai sa poitrine monter et descendre. Ses tétons appelaient mon attention.

Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avais envie de faire mais je savais que je ne devais pas.

Je perdais une bataille alors que j'étais allongé là, son nombril au niveau de mes yeux. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour sentir son odeur.

Est-ce qu'elle était déjà mouillée ?

J'étais sur le point d'être très gentil. Ou très, très vilain.

Bien me comporter ou faire un grand pas en avant.

_Bien me comporter_. Le Chef Swan était juste à côté.

_Faire un grand pas en avant_. Elle était là, me regardant avec tant de désir.

Nous pouvions être silencieux.

Pas vrai ?

Je me balançai précairement entre ces deux choix.

Son regard sombre et lourd m'aida à basculer.

« Viens par ici. » murmurai-je. J'étais à la fois effrayé et excité alors qu'elle revenait dans le lit et s'allongeait délicatement à côté de moi.

Elle poussa un soupir lorsque je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour dénuder ses épaules de manière à pouvoir voir sa peau. Mon nez prit la suite et j'inspirai son odeur tout en explorant son corps.

Ses cheveux sentaient la fleur.

Dans son cou, l'odeur de fleur se transformait en vanille.

Sur ses épaules, l'odeur était plus douce et ressemblait encore plus à de la vanille.

Elle sentait comme un putain de cupcake.

Et tout ce que je désirais, c'était lécher son glaçage.

J'ignorai les grincements du lit alors que mes mains descendaient pour l'explorer autant que je le voulais. Mes mains trouvèrent le bas de son haut et je la regardai dans les yeux. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes et elle avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« J'aimerais te voir. » soufflai-je. « J'aimerais te toucher. »

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort. Je m'arrêtai. J'avais peur qu'elle perde courage.

Et je m'accrochais pour ne pas perdre pieds.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les miens et elle releva lentement le tissus. Je reculai et l'observai arquer le dos pour faire remonter un peu plus son haut. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ses seins, je l'arrêtai.

« Attends. » dis-je la voix rauque.

Elle déglutit et m'observa avec attention.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle mais je posai légèrement ma main sur sa bouche.

« J'ai juste besoin... d'une minute. » dis-je doucement en laissant mes doigts courir sur son ventre nu. Je traçai ses contours tremblant.

J'avais envie de la savourer. Chaque centimètre de son corps.

Je voulais que ça soit... bon et parfait.

« Si doux. » murmurai-je en me penchant pour embrasser son nombril. Elle gémit doucement et s'arqua vers moi. Je soufflai contre sa peau et posai ma joue sur son ventre. Je profitai de ses bruits et de sa chaleur. Je fermai les yeux et restai immobile, rassemblant ma force pour aller passer à l'étape supérieur.

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais garder le contrôle.

J'allais lui donner ce soir.

Je voulais la voir.

La toucher.

Profiter d'elle.

« Edward ? »

Je ronronnai et relevai lentement la tête. Je fis un sourire paresseux en voyant ses paupières lourdes. Sans un mot, je fis courir mes mains sur ses côtes, capturant son haut de mes doigts pour le faire remonter. Je retins un gémissement en découvrant la courbure de ses seins.

Je pouvais le faire.

Je pouvais _le_ faire.

Son haut remonta un peu plus et je ne pus plus cacher mon excitation. Je me léchai les lèvres en voyant ses tétons durs si près de ma bouche. J'oubliai son haut qui se trouvait toujours sous son menton et approchai un peu plus. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Je suivis mes doigts de mon regard alors que de la chair de poule se formait sur sa peau.

Et puis je rentrai en contact avec la texture dure de ses tétons.

« Ohhh. » gémit Bella. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors que son corps se mettait à trembler sous le mien.

Je remontai jusqu'à ce que ma bouche effleure la sienne. Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Pas par la peur ou l'inquiétude.

Mais presque de frénésie.

Je retirai ma main et l'embrassai alors que mes doigts retrouvaient son sein. Je le pris en coupe, on aurait dit que sa place était ici. Ma bouche captura son gémissement et je continuai à explorer sa bouche et son sein. Son téton se durcit un peu plus lorsque je passai mon pouce dessus. Son corps se cabra, se collant un peu plus au mien.

Et faisant grincer le lit.

Je relevai la tête en entendant quelque chose dans l'autre chambre.

Putain.

Bella se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle retint son souffle.

Nous écoutâmes en silence pendant un moment puis des ronflements nous parvinrent à nouveau.

« Il dort toujours. » souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

Je me léchai les lèvres et inspirai profondément. Mon regard parcourut son corps alors qu'elle se réinstallait dans le lit.

Ma main n'avaient jamais quitté son sein.

Elle était allongée là, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, un bras relevé au dessus de la tête alors qu'elle avait passé l'autre autour de mon cou, me chatouillant un peu.

Elle était vraiment magnifique, me regardant avec tant de désir.

Pour moi.

Elle n'avait pas de plans machiavélique.

Elle voulait simplement être avec moi.

Incroyable.

« S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter. » demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

Je secouai la tête et laissai mon index tracer le contour de son sein. Sa respiration se coupa.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter. » murmurai-je en faisant glisser mon doigt vers son ventre.

Je trouvai la bordure de sa culotte et dessinai la ligne sur son ventre. Bella posa à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

C'était grisant de la voir réagir ainsi à mon contact.

Nos respirations étaient haletantes et je savais que nous perdrions tout contrôle si je la touchais là. C'était le moment. C'était quelque chose que je désirais et contre quoi je luttais depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Avec la légèreté d'une plume, mes doigts effleurèrent sa cuisse. Son corps se tortilla.

« Chuuut. » dis-je tout bas lorsqu'elle gémit. Bella souffla profondément et ferma les yeux comme si elle essayait de se concentrer.

Dans l'autre pièce, les ronflements de Charlie tressautèrent puis s'arrêtèrent.

Ma main se figea sur sa jambe et mon pouce fut la seule partie de mon corps qui caressait la peau douce de sa cuisse.

« Continue. » murmura-t-elle.

C'était ça qui m'excitait. Le risque. Est-ce qu'il était réveillé ? Ou il dormait seulement différemment.

Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé s'il venait la voir ?

S'il entendait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

L'excitation d'être silencieux tout en lui donnant un plaisir absolu.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Je plongeais la tête la première comme dans une piscine.

J'y étais jusqu'au cou.

Je me léchai les lèvres et appliquai un peu plus de pression sur sa jambe. Je glissai ma main sous son genou pour le remonter un peu.

Ouvrir ses jambes.

Il y eut un autre grincement puis un autre ajustement et je piégeais son autre jambe avec la mienne. Je la capturai de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas refermer les jambes si elle l'avait voulu.

Elle était vulnérable maintenant.

Je me retins de fixer le paradis qui se trouvait là. Ma bouche trouva la sienne alors que mes doigts remontaient le long de sa jambe.

Mon pouce dessina des cercles sur sa peau douce, se frayant facilement un chemin.

Plus haut.

Plus haut.

Le coton doux du tissu entre ses jambes était visiblement affecté par moi.

Chaud et humide. Ça me donna envie de lui enlever cette putain de culotte pour pouvoir voir par moi même.

Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque je l'effleurai et sa jambe bougea, se refermant un peu plus sur moi. Mais comme son autre jambe était coincée, elle ne pouvait que bouger contre moi, emprisonnant ma jambe contre elle.

Elle se mouvait contre moi, haletante. Elle saisit ma tête et roula des hanches à la rencontre de ma main.

« Edward. » gémit-elle doucement, presque de douleur.

Je connaissais cette sensation.

Le plaisir mêlé à la douleur.

Et sa voix presque suppliante me rendait fou de désir.

Il fallait que je garde le contrôle.

Que je lui fasse du bien.

Son gémissement fut capturé par ma bouche alors qu'elle m'attaquait à nouveau. Sa fougue était nouvelle, très différente de nos précédents moments ensemble. Elle était remplie d'un désir incontrôlable et cela m'épuisait.

« S'il te plaît. » me supplia-t-elle. « Oh mon dieu, touche moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je bougeai contre elle sans me soucier du putain de grincement du lit. Je la plaquai contre le lit. Ma bouche descendit sur son cou et je repoussai son haut de manière à ce que mes lèvres trouvent ses seins. Elle se tortilla une fois de plus et poussa ses hanches vers moi. Ma main traça à nouveau la bordure de son sous-vêtement.

Il fallait que je me presse.

Elle en voulait plus.

Elle me tuait à petit feu.

Ou plutôt à feu rapide.

Sa main me ramena contre ses seins et ma bouche trouva son téton alors que je glissais un doigt dans sa culotte. Elle haleta et sursauta, me faisant brusquement relever la tête pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle était tellement plus réactive que Tanya.

Éperdue et perdant presque le contrôle à chaque contact.

C'était... excitant.

Elle gémit et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentais ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans mon crâne.

Nerveusement.

« Plus ? » murmurai-je en bougeant mon doigt.

Elle hocha la tête et retint un gémissement en mordant sa lèvre.

« Reste complètement immobile. » la taquinai-je. J'observai son corps alors qu'elle se tortillait sous moi.

Mon doigt alla un peu plus profondément et je laissai échapper un grognement en sentant ses poils et sa chaleur.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide lorsque je glissai un autre doigt sous le tissu.

Lentement.

Il fallait que j'y aille lentement où j'allais exploser.

Je voulais la voir mais je savais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

Un pas.

Se toucher ce soir.

Seulement se toucher.

Goûter plus tard.

Plustardplustardplustard.

Oh putain, elle était chaude et humide.

Elle gémit et se tortilla alors que je descendais à nouveau, trouvant son intimité. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai lentement, bougeant ma langue au même rythme que mes doigts sur ses autres lèvres. Elle se cabra lorsque mon pouce effleura son clitoris. Il était dur et facile à trouver grâce à son excitation.

Elle était incroyablement sensible et je me demandai depuis combien de temps elle était comme ça.

Est-ce que les femmes arrivaient à être excitées comme les hommes ?

Combien de fois se masturbait-elle ?

Je ne voulais plus qu'elle ait à faire ça.

_Je_ voulais le faire moi même.

Je soufflai contre ses lèvres tout en me glissant un peu plus dans son intimité. Je trouvai son entrée et la caressai délicatement. Elle était vierge, sans aucun doute plus serrée et sensible que Tanya. Je voulais en profiter.

Mon pouce effleura son clitoris alors que j'amenais un doigt à son entrée, la pénétrant à peine avant de le faire tourner lentement. Je sentais sa prise sur moi se raffermir un peu plus à chaque mouvement que je faisais. Son corps tremblait, ses hanches bougeaient alors que je trouvais un rythme lent.

Des cercles.

Je la pénétrai un peu plus et tournai mon doigt pour bien la sentir.

Des cercles un peu plus rapides. Un peu plus fermes.

Elle se crispa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements.

Son corps frémit lorsque je la pénétrai un peu plus. Je jurai tout en bougeant lentement.

Dedans.

Dehors.

Lentement.

Mon dieu, lentement.

« Plus. » gémit-elle en amenant ses hanches à la rencontre de ma main.

Elle allait me tuer.

J'appliquai un peu de pression et bougeai les hanches contre elle pour trouver un moyen d'apaiser la tension. Je la caressai un peu rapidement. Sa respiration rapide se transforma en gémissements haletants. J'étais perdu dans la sensation que m'offrait son corps qui tremblait contre le mien. Elle gémissait mon nom et tourna la tête contre mon épaule.

« Plus, plus vite. »

Le lit ne grinçait plus mais il était clair que quelqu'un bougeait dedans.

Grincement. Grognement. Gémissement. Grincement. Grincementgrincementgrinceme nt.

J'écoutai ses suppliques haletantes. Encore et encore.

_Plus. Plus. Plus. Plus vite. Plus._

Puis cela s'intensifia lorsque j'ajoutai un autre doigt.

D'une seconde à l'autre, son père pouvait se réveiller.

Mais nous avions dépassé le point de non retour.

Elle se tenait à mes épaules, s'agrippait à moi alors que je faisais bouger mes doigts. J'appuyai sur son clitoris pour la faire décoller plus vite.

J'en avais fini de la savourer.

Maintenant, je voulais la voir craquer.

Elle était si proche.

Je sentais son odeur dans la pièce et ma tête était remplie du désir et du besoin de la voir jouir.

Elle tremblait, s'agrippait, se crispait, haletait.

Grincement. Métal contre métal, râpant.

Et le bruit que je faisais en allant et venant en elle.

Un gémissement. Mon nom un peu plus fort.

Mon souffle alors que je retenais un grognement et luttais contre l'envie de lui arracher sa culotte pour m'enfoncer en elle.

Des ronflements. Dieu merci j'entendais toujours des ronflements dans ma mélodie qui me poussait à faire jouir Bella.

« Oui, oui ouiouioui. » cria-t-elle alors que je la sentais se refermer sur moi.

Elle colla son corps au mien et se figea. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le lit, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche était ouverte en un cri silencieux.

Elle avait le cou tendu.

Les seins poussés vers l'avant.

Le ventre crispé.

La peau rougie.

Et elle se refermait sur mes doigts courbés alors que je ralentissais le rythme pour la sentir entièrement. Elle s'effondra sur le lit.

Sa respiration était difficile. Ses bras quittèrent mes épaules pour se poser sur son front.

Je retirai mes doigts de son intimité et luttai contre mon envie de les amener à ma bouche.

J'avais envie de la goûter.

Un autre jour.

Je pouvais attendre. Peu importe à quel point j'en voulais plus, je désirais qu'il ne soit question que d'elle ce soir.

Elle m'avait laissé entrer malgré son père qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Je tendis l'oreille et constatai qu'il ronflait toujours.

Je me détendis contre elle, laissant mes doigts parcoururent sa peau alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle était toujours toute rouge et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. J'aimais la voir défaite ainsi. Elle était absolument magnifique, d'une façon vraiment sexy.

Je voulais voir ça souvent.

Bella, épuisée, nue, rougie et tellement belle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour me regarder. Je la ramenai un peu plus contre moi, oubliant pour une fois la douleur que je ressentais dans mon entrejambe. Je voulais simplement l'embrasser et la tenir pendant son bonheur post-orgamisque.

Elle ronronna contre mes lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Sa langue me caressa puis elle soupira et recula.

« C'est tellement plus que ce que j'avais imaginé pour ce soir. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu gauche.

Je rigolai doucement contre son cou et me blottis là, inspirant cette nouvelle odeur sur sa peau.

Elle sentait le sexe.

Toute la chambre sentait son odeur.

La vanille, les fleurs et le sexe.

J'aurais pu me noyer joyeusement dans cette odeur.

Elle se libéra et me fit m'allonger sur le lit qui grinça.

« Ce lit va finir par s'effondrer. » la taquinai-je en m'installant sur les oreillers. Je caressai d'une main sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se redressa pour me regarder.

Elle fronça les sourcils, arborant une moue puis appuya un peu plus fort sur mon torse pour me faire tenir en place.

« Tais toi, Edward Cullen. Reste tranquille. » râla-t-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de caresser ses seins. Elle couina lorsque je pinçai délicatement son téton. Elle recula et observa sa main qui caressait mes côtes avant de descendre sur mon ventre.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et mon abdomen se tendit à son contact.

Elle me regarda à travers ses cils et me fit un sourire diabolique.

« À ton tour. »

Putain de merde.

Oh mon dieu.

Je déglutis et retins mon souffle alors que ses doigts glissaient plus bas sur le tissu de mon boxer. Elle ronronna et traça d'un doigt mon sexe dur qui appuyait contre mon sous-vêtement.

« Tu me diras comment faire ? » murmura-t-elle en me regardant de son air si innocent.

Je n'allais pas tenir cinq secondes.

Un deuxième doigt se joignit à la caresse puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma queue à travers le vêtement.

Oubliez ça.

Elle allait me faire jouir avant même que j'ai retiré mon boxer.

Putain de contrôle.

C'était elle qui l'avait.

J'espérais foutrement que le Chef continuerait à dormir pendant le deuxième round.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il fait chaud chez Bella ^^ Alors d'après vous, Charlie va se réveiller ou Bella et Edward vont arriver à leurs fins ?

Je ne pense pas reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par jour parce que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et que je veux aussi profiter des vacances pour poster sur d'autres histoires, mais promis, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à au moins une fois par semaine _(et plus si affinité ^^)_

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
